Never Alone
by wrong.perfection
Summary: Sam isn't the only one to have his life ripped away from him. Claire Williams has been shoved into a dangerous world. Can Dean and Sam help her all while facing their own problems? Part 1 of the Guardian Series
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural that all belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I do own anything that you don't know, such as Claire, Jeremy, and Aly. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**_

I wasn't sure what was exactly happening. One moment I'm walking into my bedroom thinking about why my boyfriend had the entire apartment dark and the next I'm sitting on the bumper of an ambulance with an oxygen mask held up to my face.

* * *

**Three Hours Earlier**

"Jeremy!" I laughed as he tackled me to the couch and started tickling me without mercy.

"Come on, Claire, just say it!" Jeremy said out of breath as he kept tickling me. He reached for the envelope in my right hand but I jerked it away just in time for him to assault me with more tickling.

"No, Mr. Carlson, you will just have to wait like everyone else!" I laughed as he finally got off me and sat down next to me. I smiled as I looked down at the envelope I had clutched tightly in my hand. This envelope contained my future in it.

"Okay, have it your way! We gotta go though," he said pulling me up. I smiled at him watching as his brown eyes sparkled. I grabbed his hand as we left the apartment building and walked down the road for a little ways until we came upon the bar.

"Claire!!" I looked around for the person who called my name and saw my best friend, Aly sitting at a table near the bar. The moment I sat down a beer was set down in front of me. Aly looked at me knowingly as she eyed the envelope that I had carried all the way here. The bar was very noisy tonight; more people than usual and the music was extremely loud, like loud enough for the entire world to hear, but then again this was a bar.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked pulling a hair tie off my wrist then threw my auburn hair in a ponytail. I watched as both Jeremy and Aly looked at the envelope. "Oh, I see. You want to know what my fate will be? Okay then." I looked at the front of the envelope, addressed to me, Claire Williams. I slowly put my finger under the flap of the envelope and slowly started to open it. I stopped. "You guys know that no matter what happens, I'll still visit right."

"Open the letter already, Claire," Aly said threateningly. "Or I'll do it."

"I'm going!" I laughed as I open the envelope fully and pulled out the letter. I read across the letter a smile creeping on my face. I looked up at the two people sitting in front of me. Aly reached across the table and snatched the letter away from me. She squealed, jumped up and hugged me across the table. Aly threw the letter to Jeremy who smiled reading it.

"I can't believe it!! You haven't even graduated yet and they accepted you!" Aly screamed across the table. My smile just grew bigger as Aly rejoiced by running to get more beer. Jeremy leaned over and put a small kiss on my lips.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered in my ear. I looked back at the past four years. I was going from pre-med to full blown med student at the most prestigious medical school in the country. I leaned up and kissed him again as Aly came back and set our beers in front of us.

"Well as much as I would love to keep on drinking with you ladies I have an exam tomorrow. Can you get a ride home babe?" Jeremy asked looking at me. I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead, waved to Aly an left.

"You're lucky to have him. You know what I've noticed? The way your eyes sparkle when you two are near each other." I smiled again at Aly's remark. Aly then raised her beer. "To you Claire! Good luck at Med school, cause you're gonna need it!" Aly laughed then took a big swig. I laughed along with her.

This went on for about another hour before I left in a cab. I paid the guy his money and walked slowly into my apartment building with a bad feeling. I slowly made my way to the stairs and about half way up I stopped seeing a figure standing on the landing above me. I got a little closer and saw that I was Jeremy, his throat was slashed and he had blood all over him. I resisted the urge to scream as I picked up my pace and unlocked my apartment door. I walked in to find everything where they were when Jeremy and I left.

"Jeremy?" I called through the house, it sounded like my voice was shaking. I thought he would at least be studying. I walked into the kitchen just to make sure he wasn't in there then made my way to the bedroom. I looked around and the room was just as dark as the rest of the house. "Jeremy?" I flicked on the lights and screamed at the sight before me. Jeremy was slumped against the wall, his throat slit his blood everywhere. Just like I had seen on the stairwell. Suddenly the room burst into flames. I just stood there looking at Jeremy when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me out of the apartment and down the stairs just as the room exploded. I could here my sobs echoing through my head but my body was numb.

"Are you okay?" a voice ripped through my mind. I looked at the man suddenly aware that someone had a hold of me. He was an older man, probably in his 40's or 50's with dark hair and eyes that looked defeated. I nodded as he helped me outside, where there where there was already an ambulance. The paramedics rushed to me and immediately put an oxygen mask on my face and hustled me to the ambulance.

My mind was reeling at this point. That man, I knew him from somewhere I just don't know where. Like he is buried in my memories somewhere and I just can't reach it. He had something to do with my dad though, something to do with why my dad would go missing for days at a time. Thinking about my dad took me to memories of what he used to teach me. How to shoot a gun, a crossbow, how to properly use a knife and how to read Latin. It never made any sense why he taught me that stuff. Then it clicked.

I ripped the mask off my face and quickly walked over to the man who was standing at the edge of the chaos. I ignored the paramedics cries for me to come back and kept walking towards the man. After all these years he finally showed up again. Well actually showed up and stayed. I had seen him from time to time since my dad died but he never got close nor did he stick around.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly. John Winchester looked down at the ground before he looked back up at me.

"I promised your dad that I would look after you." I just shook my head at him. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't lying. My father actually wanted to keep my safe which was a little sardonic sees as how he taught me how to use deadly weapons since I was 8 years old.

"What was he trying to hide from me, John? And don't bull-shit me about it either. I've been thinking about it lately and he never told me what happened to my mother. Anytime I asked him or brought it up he would leave. I wanted to know what happened so I went and looked up my mother's death. A fire in my nursery when I was 6 months old. My dad dies in a fire 18 years later and now Jeremy?" I was starting to get angry at this point. It was weird and everything just started to make sense only to get weirder. It couldn't just be a coincidence that people close to me were dying in fires.

"Your dad was only trying to protect you from the things that are out there," John said as the paramedics finally came over to us. "You should go with them, we'll talk later." The paramedics pulled me away and I had a mask shoved back onto my face. About an hour later the paramedics let me go and I watched the grounds as the firemen worked to put out the fire emitting from my now destroyed apartment, good thing I kept clothes at Aly's place.

It was all going so slow that I actually felt like time would stop. Maybe it would. I couldn't help but think about what things could have been like without all these damn fires. I would have a mother, a father, I never would have had to learn all that foolish stuff about weapons, I would have Jeremy here and everything would be okay. I would have a family of my own eventually but none of that would happen because something was going on in my life that I wasn't aware of. I was brought back to reality when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I heard, Claire, I'm sooo sorry!" Aly cried as she hugged me. I felt the tears make their way down my cheek as I held onto Ally in a death-like grip. I pulled away from Aly looking back up to the fire then back to Aly.

"Do you still have the clothes I left at your place?" I asked Aly, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Ya, you can stay with me if you want," she said as we walked to her car.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to pack them up."

"Where are you planning on going?" Aly asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Anywhere, Aly. I just have to get out of here." I really didn't want to talk about where I was going because I honestly didn't know.

"You can't leave, Claire! You just got accepted to Med School and now you are picking up and leaving?! Why can't you stay?" Aly yelled.

"Because I can't help but feel responsible!"

"That's normal, Claire! But that is still no reason for you to leave!"

"You don't get it, Aly! I see things that aren't normal and I don't know why?!"

"Stop it, Claire! Just stop because you are trying to blame yourself for something that was out of your control!"

"Was it? I saw Jeremy after he died and I can't help but think that I could have somehow saved him! My father used to teach me stuff that shouldn't be taught to an 8 year-old girl! I could have used that to save him."

"Claire you aren't making any sense," Aly said lower her voice only to raise it again.

"My mom died in a fire, my dad died in a fire, and now Jeremy? It can't be a coincidence! They have to be connected."

"So you have some bad misfortunes in your life and you immediately think someone is behind it all?!"

"Someone or something has to be trying to tell me something!"

"You're crazy, Claire!" That stung deep. My best friend thinks I'm crazy because I can see ghosts and I now have a theory that if people get close to me they die in fires?

"What would you do in my position?" I was breathing hard and so was Aly. I could see the regret as plain as day on her face. "Let's just get my clothes."

The car ride was quiet, neither of us said a word. We reached Aly's apartment and I grabbed and old duffel bag of hers and threw all my clothes in it and I was out the door and back at the car where Aly was waiting. I watched Aly as she looked up towards the half moon that was in the sky. I silently got in the car followed by my friend. She drove me back to my old apartment and I got out.

"Goodbye, Aly." I said quietly as I watched a ghost of a smile appear on her face.

"Hopefully, it's not going to be forever?" she asked.

"I don't know." I closed the car door and she drove off. I watched as the car turned down a different street and John appeared next to me.

"We have to go," John said quickly looking around.

"Why?" I asked him crossing m arms across my chest. I was getting sick of the secrecy.

"Not here, Claire. Wait till we have some space between us and here." John started to walk towards a large black truck that was parked in the shadows. I just watched as he walked. He stopped when he realized I wasn't following. "Claire."

"No, I'm standing right here until you tell me what in the hell is going on. I want to know everything. Why my dad would disappear for days at a time? Why did he teach me how to shoot a gun a the age of 8, John? What really happened to my mom? Why does everyone I am close to die? And finally why do I feel like there is a part of my life that I don't know about?" What could I say, I'm stubborn.

"Claire you don't understand, there are so many things out there and they could be watching right now!" John said and I could easily tell he was starting to get angry.

"Who's they?" I asked confused. They? Who in the hell was he talking about. John let out a desperate sigh.

"Demons."

"You're kidding right?" I watched his facial expressions. Obviously not. "You've got to be kidding me! Demons? Aly thought I was crazy saying that I see ghosts and here you stand saying there are such a thing as demons!" I turned away from him but I felt him grab my arm and turn me back around.

"I'm not kidding, Claire. Now get in the truck and I will explain as much as I can, okay? I know I should have been around more after your dad died but, I thought it would be better if I kept my distance. You just have to trust me right now, Claire." I watched him closely and I couldn't help it. This man was dead serious about demons being real and it just peaked my interest. Sure it is possible that I was getting into a truck with a possible crazy lunatic but John just didn't seem like that.

I got in the truck with my duffel bag on my lap. I leaned my head against the window as John took the road that lead out of town. I closed my eyes, not thinking about anything but what was going to possibly happen to me.

* * *

"So you're telling me that my dad hunted, demons and ghosts?" I asked as we sat in a little café that was far from where Jeremy had died. John nodded his head in agreement and sipped the coffee that was in front of him. I was trying to wrap my mind around it. My mother died in my nursery the night I was exactly 6 months old. She died trying to protect me from the yellow-eyed demon. Then my father swore revenge and started hunting. He taught me all that stuff so I could protect myself if the demon ever came back. He met John and their stories were similar. Then my father's death when I was 18 was because he died fighting the demon.

"It all makes sense," I whispered.

"Your father taught you all you needed to know, but he didn't want to object you to this life unless he absolutely had too. When your mother died he had to find the thing that killed her and that's when we met." I nodded my head a John talked.

"Okay, there where do I go from here?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to the Roadhouse. You'll be safe there and you wont have to worry about hunting any demons or ghosts just like your father wished for. You can keep a semi-normal life there. Ellen will take care of you and she has a daughter your age, Jo. You'll be fine there," John said standing up causing me to so the same thing.

"Why, if this thing caused Jeremy's death I want to find the bastard and kill him! I don't want to sit around and serve beer to a bunch of hunters, not if I can get out there and help!" I exclaimed as we walked outside. This was stupid! My family and the love of my life died because of this demon, I refuse to just sit around as John hunts this thing. I want to help, no I NEED to help!

"No, Claire, because your dad didn't want to see you get killed like all the other people who went after this thing!"

"Then why are you?" I asked causing John to stop in his tracks and turn to me. I was expecting him to start yelling at me but he didn't. He looked defeated, just like back at my apartment.

"Better me lose my life than you. All you can do, Claire, is practice everything your father taught you and hope to hell that when your time comes, you'll be ready for whatever is out there."

It was strange, I have never heard John really talk like he was defeated. Sure I've seen the look before but most of the time he is confident. I couldn't help but trust him to know what was best. Besides he knew what my father really wanted.

"Okay." We left it at that. He dropped me off then quickly left. Ellen wasn't too happy to see John's truck but she welcomed me with open arms. She, Jo, and Ash all did. I was quite comforting actually.

* * *

**Hey well that was the beginning. I know it sounds a lot like what happened to Sam but there is a reason for it! Please review so i know if i should keep going or not.**


	2. Everybody Loves A Clown pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Superntural, that is the CW and Eric Kripke. I own anyone or thing you don't know.**

**Thanks to those who've read this. Please Review so i know if i butchered these episodes or not...thanks!**_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 2 – Everybody Loves A Clown pt 1_**

**6 months later**

"Jo, how can you live with yourself?" I asked pulling my auburn hair from it's bun as Jo and I walked behind the bar.

"I just do, I can't help it!" The blonde smiled as she brought out a beer and handed it to a hunter that was sitting at the bar. Things have gone real smooth since I had been at the Roadhouse. I hadn't heard from John, no one had. It was strange actually, I wasn't as damaged as I thought I would be, especially after Jeremy's death. I guess something just clicked in my mind that he would want me to be happy, go to med school, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. But isn't that what every damaged person said before they totally lost it?

I smiled as Ash came bounding into the bar and straight towards the pool table. I grabbed a cloth and started to brush off a recently vacated table. One after another everyone left and Ash was passed out lying on top of a pool table. Ellen walked over to the sign and flipped it to closed.

"Well girls, let's get-" before Ellen could finish her sentence an engine could be heard outside the Roadhouse. The engine suddenly cut off. Ellen nodded to us and Jo ran to the back and grabbed a rifle as Ellen went the opposite way and grabbed a revolver. I jumped over the bar and grabbed the shotgun Ellen had stored under there. There was a little alcove under the bar where we usually stored the whiskey but the alcove was empty so I hid under there, with the shotgun held to my chest.

I sat quietly as I heard someone call out 'hello' from outside. I heard the jingling of the doorknob. The asshole was trying to pick the lock. I heard the door open and I stiffened as I heard two sets of footfalls instead of one. At least they were gracious enough to close the door. I lightly jumped when I heard the bug light zap another poor bug to its death.

I listened as they walked past the bar and towards the pool area. They were walking towards Ash, but those, I'm guessing guys, wont wake him.

"Hey buddy," one of the guys said to the out of reach Ash. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen." The same guy said.

"Yeah," the other guy had finally spoke. I listened as one, now confirmed, guy went to where Ellen was and the other was oblivious to the fact that Jo was sneaking up on him.

"Oh, god please let that be a rifle," guy one said. I listened as Jo cocked the gun.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you." I sat tight for a minute waiting for anything to happen "Don't move."

"Not moving. Copy that," guy one said cockily. "You know you should know something," he continued. "When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back…because it makes it real easy to do…" I heard the man grunt and unload the rifle. "That." He finished. Jo quickly punched him in the face sending him backwards a little. I jumped over the bar and pointed my shotgun at him. Jo grabbed her gun back and pointed it at him, even though he unloaded.

"Sam, I need some help in here!" the guy called out. He was holding the bridge of his nose looking at me and Jo. "Can't see. Can't even see." The guy said quietly.

"Sorry, Dean." I'm guessing tall and handsome was Sam. Cause shorty was obviously Dean. Sam was really cute. "I can't right now. I'm a little tied up." Sam came out with his hands behind his head and Ellen was pointing the revolver at him.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah," they both said at the exact time. I was a little shocked. I'm not sure which shocked me more the fact that Ellen knew them or the fact that their last name was Winchester.

"Son of a bitch," Ellen said looking between the boys.

"You know them, Ellen?" I asked looking at Jo who wanted to ask the same question. Ellen looked at us.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen started to laugh and lowered her weapon. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is Claire, and my daughter, Jo." Both Jo and I lowered our weapons. I walked back over to the bar and hopped over it placing the shotgun back in its spot. Sam watched me as I did this but Dean's eyes were fixed on Jo. I smiled and looked down feeling like an idiot, I'm not sure if it was because of the fact that I like to jump over the bar when there is a walkway to go behind it or because Sam was watching me...maybe both.

"Hey," Jo said looking at Dean.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked. I snorted and looked over to where Ash was still laying, oblivious to the current situation.

"Hey, Claire, can you get some ice for Dean here?"

"Sure coming right up!" I said as I walked to the ice cooler and scooped some ice into a rag and walked out from behind the bar and over to where Dean was sitting.

"Here ya go," I said softly.

"Thanks." I nodded my head as Dean directed his next sentence towards Ellen. " you called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course," Ellen answered. I watched as the boys exchanged looks. "I heard he was closing in on it." I looked at Ellen anger in my eyes. John promised that if he knew anything new or if he got closer he would call. I was so pissed at that moment I could hardly breathe. I looked towards Sam and saw him watching Ellen. There was something about this boy that made me feel like I was a part of something i didn't know about. That seems to be the reoccurring theme in my life recently.

"Was there an article in _Demon Hunters Quarterly _that I missed," Dean asked sarcastically. "Who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again." Ellen looked between Jo and I. I smirked at Ellen's description of her saloon. I sat down on a nearby chair as Jo leaned against the bar.

"Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked putting the ice to his nose. His tone was really starting to irritate me and I wanted to go over there an punch him in the nose. What could I say, being at the Roadhouse has change my personality a little, just a little!

"You'd have to ask him that," Ellen said quietly. It got real quiet. I looked over at Ash hoping he would wake up but still nothing. I looked over at Sam who looked at Dean then at me.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if-" Ellen cut herself off.

"If what, Ellen?" I asked standing up causing Sam and Dean to look at me then look back at Ellen.

"He didn't send you," Ellen said looking at the boys. Both boys looked down in pain then they looked at each other. I knew that look, because that is the exact look I had on my face when my boyfriend…I shook my head. This wasn't happening.

"He's alright, isn't he?" I asked before Ellen could. Dean couldn't look at me, but Sam finally looked up and looked straight at me.

"No. No he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It um, it just got him before he got it, I guess." Jo looked back at me and I hung my head. Sure the man hadn't been in my life for a long time but I still cared about him, even though I truly didn't know him well. I shook my head and cleared out the thoughts. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the face of it. Nothing. I guess it was silly to have some sliver of hope that he would have called.

"I'm so sorry," Ellen spoke up.

"It's okay. We're all right," Dean spoke up.

"I know how close you and your dad-" Dean cut her off.

"Really lady, I'm fine."

It was tense before Sam spoke up looking at me. "So look. If you can help…we could use all the help we can get." I looked to Ellen.

"Well, we can't. But Ash and Claire will." I looked at Ellen a smile one my face.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked. I smiled and looked over to the pool table.

"Ash!" Ellen called out. Ash jumped up and knocked a pool stick off the table.

"What?" Ash called out. "Closing time?" Sam looked at me then Jo, his eyebrows raised.

"That's Ash?"

"Mm-hm. He's a genius. So is Claire, when she wants to be," Jo told them. I jumped up and walked towards the boys, all while glaring at Jo.

"Come on, Ash! You got work to do!" Claire called out as Dean slammed a file onto the bar. Ash sat down and I sat next to him.

"You aren't going to help?" Sam asked coming up next to me.

"I'm more of a plan B. Trust me I could probably do a lot of what Ash does but he is better than me but I'm going to look over the file so I know what's going on." Sam nodded his head and sat at the bar. Okay so that wasn't a complete lie. I could really do what Ash does but I wanted to be over here because this was the demon we are talking about, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"You've got to be kidding. He's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." I glared at Dean as Ash laughed.

"I like you." I mentally grimaced at the thought. Ash liking someone, like Dean, never meant anything good.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes at Dean's comment. Jo set some drinks in front of the two guys.

"Just give him a chance," Jo said looking straight at Dean. "And if you don't like him there's always Claire, and trust me she doesn't like you already." I gave Jo the 'shut-your-mouth' look. Dean just looked at me smirking, which I had to resist rolling my eyes, then set them firmly on the folder in front of Dean.

"Alright," Dean said looking between the two of us. "This stuff's a year's worth of our dad's work. So uh, let's see what you two can make of it." He slide the folder in front of me and Ash. Ash grabbed the folder and opened it while watching Dean. Ash looked down at the contents of the folder. Newspapers clippings, weather reports, maps, the real works. Ash handed some of it to me, which happened to be weather readings for different towns and different years. It was insane that he found all this.

"Come on! This can't be real?! Can it?" I asked looking at Ash.

"There ain't nobody that can track a demon like this," Ash finished for me. I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged yet another look and I handed the map back to Ash. I looked at some of the clippings and noticed two particular ones. My mom's picture and my dad's picture were on each one.

"Our dad could," Sam said causing Ash and I to look up. Ash grabbed a paper looking at it then handed it to me.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews," Ash said as he kept sifting through the papers.

"Cross-spectrum correlations," I added and Ash spoke up again. I'm glad that Ash taught me about all this stuff, it wasn't really that hard to pick up on once I knew what things were.

"I mean…damn!" It was hard to impress Ash and John Winchester, even from the grave, was able to do it. I watched as Ash tilted the papers and shifted through them again. I looked up at the Winchester boys.

"They're signs. Omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon," I said picking up another paper outlining a town with weird electrical freak outs, electrical storms, and crop failures have occurred.

"You know, like crop failures, electrical storms," Ash continued. "You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Ash, off topic," I said grabbing the paper out of his hand. He grabbed another one in the pile.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked looking at me then Ash. I looked at Ash and set the paper in my hands down.

"Yeah, with this stuff, definitely," I said looking at Sam then at Dean. Then Ash cut in.

"But it's gonna take time. Give me…" Ash looked at me and I nodded. "51 hours." Ash stood up and I followed only to go behind the bar and grab a file I've been working on. Ash's area of expertise is what he is doing for the Winchester boys. I'm good at researching and Ash puts it all together, I mean he did go to MIT. Though I could pick up on things like omens, which John was tracking.

I was helping Ash one day when I came across some strange happenings. People are being slaughtered in their homes and it is always the parents of children, usually one child and the child always says something about a clown wanting to play, killing their parents, then vanishing. I was curious and it lead me to a certain carnival, The Cooper Carnival.

As was walking away when Dean spoke up, causing me to look up from my file. "Hey man!" Ash turned to Dean. "By the way, I dig the haircut." I smiled and watched Ash.

Ash point to the front of his hair, "All business up front…" he let his hand slide to the back then pulled his hair making it swish around, "and party in the back." Ash walked away and I smiled as I heard Sam chuckle.

"That's Ash for you," I said looking at the two. Jo grabbed a can and walked out from behind the bar provocatively as she watched Dean from the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes at Jo's demeanor. Of course she like Dean, with looks like that who wouldn't. And sure enough Dean's eyes followed. Such a player. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sam speak.

"Hey, Claire, what do you have there?" I looked at him then to the folder in my hands. Dean had gotten up and followed Jo. I looked back up and set the folder down in front of him and leaned against the bar.

"A case, I'm working on. My first actually, but you're welcomed to help," I said quietly trying not to sound rude. The front of the folder in bold letters I had wrote 'PEOPLE MURDERED. CHILD LEFT ALIVE.' Then underneath it I had written Medford, Wisc.

"Your first?" Sam asked looking up at me. I looked from the file to him.

"Well ya, I mean, I know it may sound weird but this is what my dad did and I just want to know that I was doing what he had wanted me to do. I mean you gotta start somewhere, right?" Okay that was mostly a lie. And by the way Sam was looking at me I knew that he could see right through me, but he didn't say anything.

"So, you want to tell me about this?" he asked pointing to the now opened file on the bar. I looked behind me and saw Jo talking to Dean and Ellen glaring at them from a distance. I was so thankful that Ellen wasn't my mother, not that she isn't a motherly figure but she is very overprotective of Jo and I can understand why, especially after what happened to her husband.

"Well, there have been murders going on obviously where the parents of a single child have been butchered in their bed. Just the parents that get the short end of the stick, the child is left completely unharmed. The weird thing was that each child has told the police that they let a clown in because they wanted to play, saying the clown killed mommy and daddy then vanished into thin air."

"What's the connection other than each kid saying they let a clown in?" Sam asked looking behind him for a brief second. I smiled and flipped the page showing him a picture of The Cooper Carnival. "A carnival?"

"Each family was there the night they were killed."

"We'll help you. If that's okay with you," Sam said looking everywhere but me.

"Why?"

"If this really is your first then you need people there who could help you," Sam said this time looking right at me. I smiled at him and got a warm smile back. I swear I got butterflies in my stomach, it's cliché I know but that is what it felt like. It made me feel guilty on the inside because I hadn't felt that way since Jeremy and that was only 6 months ago.

"Okay." We just looked at each other when Dean came over followed by Jo, pulling Sam's eyes to his brother.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Claire caught wind of and she is going to go hunt it. Looks to me to be a hunt." Of course it is I found it! I just wanted to says that but kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked. Jo was looking straight at me and I could see the anger she had built up.

"So, I told Claire that we would help her check it out. It's her first time so I think it would be helpful if we could you know, help." Sam looked at me and I gave him a small smile which he returned. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam closed the folder. I got up leaving the folder with Sam and I walked to the room I had in the Roadhouse. I started throwing various clothes into a duffel bag. I picked up another bag and unzipped it pulling out the two guns I had.

"You've been hiding a lot," Jo said standing by the door. I jumped not expecting anyone to be in the room with me.

"Jo, just hear me out okay? I know that you want to hunt but the only reason I'm going to start hunting is because I have to kill that damn demon! Now that Ash has to track it I told him he was to call me before the Winchesters no matter what. I will kill it."

"Now you listen to me. I know you lied to Sam about your dad wanting you to hunt." I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "You know that he never wanted you to have a life like what you are about to step into. I may not have known John Winchester, Claire but from what mom told me, he would be pissed off that you are running off and doing exactly what your dad was trying to shield you from."

She was right, but at the same time she was wrong. My dad wasn't trying to shield me, he was trying to prepare me just in case. Sure John would have been pissed that I was planning on going after the demon alone, but the fact that my first hunt would be with his boys I think would have made him feel a little less worried.

"Okay, Jo, you win. What do you want?" I watched as her eyes darted to my guns and then back to me.

"Where did you get all those?" Of course she was going to ask why I had a couple of handguns.

"You learn poker real fast round here."

"You suck at poker, Claire."

"I know, but these hunters are worse!" I smiled causing Jo to smile too.

"The guys are ready to go when you are." Jo turned to leave but stopped.

"Anything going on between you and Dean?" I asked.

"How about you and Sam?" Jo smirked.

"Touché." We laughed and Jo stood by the door.

"Be careful out there." I smiled at Jo and nodded my head in agreement. I grabbed both bags and headed out to the main bar area and out the front door of the Roadhouse. The guys were standing by the van. I threw my duffel bag at Dean.

"Only why?" Dean asked throwing the bag in the back of the crappy van.

"Ya, why?" I asked walking past Dean to the side door of the van.

"You're a girl." Dean said slamming the door shut, then looking at me.

"Good observation." Sarcasm can be your friend.

"Aren't you supposed to have tons of bags, for whatever the hell you guys carry around?" I just shook my head and got into the van. "What about weapons?! Do you have anything?"

"I got I covered Dean!" I said closing the door of the van. Dean had his eyebrows raised and Sam was chuckling. Dean walked over to Sam.

"You said this was her first hunt?"

"That's what she told me," Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great now we have to babysit," Dean said to himself as he got into the driver's side and Sam got into the passenger side. I was so tempted just to hit him upside the head.

* * *

I have no idea how long we had been driving but it was really dark outside and raining. I looked out the window and watched as the rain poured down. It made me wonder where I would have been if the fire hadn't happened. Well, I would still be Chicago and Jeremy would still be alive. I would be finishing up college and packing up to head to med school with Jeremy. Thinking about him made me feel like I was being torn apart again.

"You gotta be kidding me? A killer clown?" Dean asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents," Sam said shining a flashlight onto the file I had given him earlier.

"Ripped them to shreds, actually," I spoke up leaning between the two.

"Ah, your up!" Dean said still looking at the road.

"I never slept. The family was at the carnival that night, correct Sam?"

"Right, the Cooper Carnival."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked glancing back at me.

"The cops have no viable leads, what so ever and the 'carnies' were tearing down the tents when everything was going on so they all have air-tight alibis." I was totally reciting from memory. I looked at Sam for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"Plus, the girl said she saw the clown vanish into thin air," Sam added. "Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"I know what you're thinking, Sam," Dean said looking over at Sam and smiling. "Why'd it have to be clowns?" I sat back totally confused on what was going on. What was the big deal about clowns? Sure I hated them and they're creepy, along with dolls, but I had to tough it out.

"Give me a break?" Sam said before Dean cut him off.

"You didn't think I would remember, did you?" Dean asked. "You still bust out crying when you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Hey, Ronald McDonald is freaking creepy!" I couldn't help myself.

"Oh my- Not you too. You're afraid of clowns?" I just shrugged my shoulders when Sam bite back at Dean.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash."

"And apparently, clowns kill." It got quiet for a minute before I sat back in the seat and Dean spoke up again.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked both Sam and I.

"According to Claire's file, 1981. The Bunker Brothers Circus."

"Same m.o. It happened three different times, three different locales." I spoke up again from the back seat.

"It's weird. If it is a spirit, usually it's bound to a specific locale: a house or a town."

"So, how's this one moving from city to city; carnival to carnival?" I asked.

"Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something. Carnival carries it around," Dean said looking at Sam then me.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt," Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't try to sound to excited there, Sam," I said smiling then I looked back out the window.

"Oh, I won't." It was quiet for a little bit and I started to drift off and closed my eyes. Obviously Dean forgot that I was in the backseat or actually asleep.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? Why do you want to help Claire out? You were awfully quick to jump to Claire's aid."

"So?"

"It's not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent-for-leather on the demon hunt." It was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"I don't know. I just think, taking this job, helping Claire out, it's what dad would've wanted us to do." I smiled thinking about John wanting the boys to help me out.

"What dad would've wanted?"

"Yea. So?" It was quiet again. I kept my eyes closed even though I was pretty sure they had totally forgotten about me.

"You like her." Was all Dean said. Well this was awkward, even if they did forget about me.

"Dean-"

"So you do! What are you thinking Sam? You're painting a target on her back!"

"Her just being with us does that Dean! Her in this field does that!" They were whispering but i could still hear them. I heard that entire conversation. After that it was quiet ride, the rest of the way was silent. I think they seriously thought I was asleep hence the whispering. Sam didn't deny not liking me but he didn't confirm it either. Putting myself out there is only going to get them killed. The sun was up and Dean pulled into the carnival parking lot. The three of us looked around before Dean spoke up.

"Check it out. Five-O." I opened the door and got out followed by Dean and Sam. I looked around and honestly it looked like a normal freaking carnival. Normal games, normal rides, normal looking carnies, if that was even possible.

"I'm going to go look around," I said quietly as I walked towards a section that was lined with lots of games, that eat at your wallet.

"Don't go alone!" I heard Sam shout to me but I wasn't going to stop and wait for someone I just kept walking. I looked around and noticed that there really wasn't much to go on. A cursed object? That could be anything. I pulled out and EMF detector I had grabbed out of one of Dean's bags earlier. It's funny at how easily i could snake something away from someone. I walked close to the booths and tried to keep the EMF as close to me as possible so no one would see it.

I jumped as someone grabbed my shoulder. "Dean!" I hissed as he swung me around.

"Sammy was right, stay close will ya?" Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Sam was standing and he was watching a little person walk away. I pulled my hand out of Dean's as we walked up to Sam.

"Did you get her number?" he asked. I smacked his arm and he just winked at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for Sam to say something.

"More murders?" Sam asked.

"Two more last night." So that's where Dean was. "They were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered…" Sam and I both finished the sentence. "A Clown." Dean looked at Sam I knew exactly what he was cause that was the first thing that popped into my head. Dean gave Sam a look which warranted another smack from me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"You are violent you know that? Anyways, yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like…trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything."

"It's bound to give off EMFs. We'll just have to scan everything." I was looking straight a Dean when he said this.

"Oh, that's good. That's nice and inconspicuous," Sam sarcastically laughed. Dean was pretty focused on something, but I was focused on a person looking around curiously. I started to walk off after hearing Dean say something about blending in. "Claire?" Sam asked as I walked away. I walked towards the person but the moment I got close she disappeared. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed her number.

'_Hey, it's Aly. I'm not here so leave your number and I'll call back.' _

"Hey, Al it's me. Just calling to say I'm fine and wondering where you're at. Call me back." I hung up just as something touched my arm and turned and swung my fist at the person. Sam ducked before my fist could collide with his nose. Dean came up to us.

"At least we know your reflexes are working." I rolled my eyes again and we walked towards the tent with the help wanted sign on it. We walked into the tent and met the sight of a man throwing knives at a target and each time he hit the middle.

"Excuse me. We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him?" Dean asked. The guy turned around and I noticed he had sunglasses on. I'm guessing he was blind and Dean just asked if he had _seen _Mr. Cooper. This was not going to go well.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" he asked. I looked up at Sam who I was sure, was pretty oblivious to the fact that the guy was blind. The man took of his sunglasses and proved my theory correct, he was blind.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Dean said apologetically.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper…or a sunset or anything at all?" I couldn't help it this was actually quite comical. Dean was getting his mouth handed right back to him, by a blind guy. I looked up at Sam who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Either of you wanna give me a little help here?" Sam and I looked at each other and responded together.

"Not really." Dean gave a sarcastic smile as another voice rang through the tent.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" We all looked over expecting to see someone standing there only to find we had to look down.

"Ya, this guy hates blind people," Barry said causing Dean to turn in shock.

"No I don't," he said laughing a little. I backed a little closer to Sam not wanting to be in that fight.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?" the little man asked.

"It's just a little misunderstanding." I covered my mouth trying to keep myself from bursting out laughing at Dean's predicament.

"'Little'? You son of a bitch!" the guy said. Sam wasn't trying to hold in his laughter at all.

"No, no, no, no, I'm just—Can somebody please tell me where Mr. Cooper is? Please." Dean just didn't want his ass to get kicked. At that moment Mr. Cooper walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked looking between me, Sam, and Dean.

"Are you Mr. Cooper?" Dean asked. I stopped laughing as did Sam.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"We were thinking about joining up," Sam said walking closer to Dean. I took this as my cue to leave because there was no way in hell I was going to pretend to be a carnie. I walked out of the tent and looked around and the moving world around me, well the moving carnival.

People moving around fast, trying to set things up and get things ready for today. People lugging around boxes, people walking carnival acts around, people cooking carnival food. That is the only good that come out of a carnival in my opinion, is the food. Clowns are creepy, carnies just scare me, and I've never like riding the death contraptions they set up.

I slowly walked around the tents and back down the game section before I actually got to reach the food I felt someone grab my arm. I mean seriously! What is it with people grabbing me all of a sudden. I jumped and turned really fast to come to face Barry Papazian, the blind knife thrower.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said sincerely. I tried to slow down my heart rate while I answered.

"It's okay."

"So what are you doing here?" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face, even if he couldn't see it.

"Excuse me?"

"You are a pretty girl, I can tell, but what are you doing hanging around with those chuckle heads?"

"You want the truth?" Barry nodded. "Well they are just helping me out actually. The one who offended you, I don't think he likes me much, the only reason he is helping me out is because of his brother. His brother wants to help me, so here I am, at a carnival."

"Well, tough." I gave him a weird look before I noticed we were in front of his tent. I laughed a little.

"Could I ask you something?" I turned to look behind me to see if Dean and Sam were out of Cooper's office or trailer, yet. Nothing. Barry nodded as he led me into his tent. "How long have you been with the Cooper Carnival?

"Well about 20 years now.

"Wow. Well, not to offend or anything but the murders that have been happening," Barry cut me off.

"Oh yes, very terrible. Sad to think the police think it is one of us. We are such a tight knit family here it is hard to believe it."

"So you think it is someone in the carnival?"

"What's with the questions, missy? Why are you so concerned with these murders?" I looked at him expecting him to see right through me. Oh I expected it and now I felt like that was coming true. I shouldn't have wandered away from Sam and Dean. I mean sure this was my first case like ever and I had to learn sometime but it was making me nervous.

* * *

**Okay that was part 1, and part 2 will be soon! Please review cause i really would like how i'm doing with this story. thanks!**


	3. Everybody Loves A Clown pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural. that is the CW and Eric Kripke. I do own Claire.**

_

* * *

_

_**Everybody Loves a Clown pt 2**_

I shouldn't have wandered away from Sam and Dean. I mean sure this was my first case like ever and I had to learn sometime but it was making me nervous.

"I guess it is just my nature, I mean ever since I've been able to talk all I've asked was questions. I guess being a reporter doesn't help the fact either," I said with a smile on my face. Well that came out more smoothly than I thought. My phone started ringing before he could say anything, it was a number I didn't know.

"Excuse me," I got up and walked out of the tent. "Hello?"

"Claire, it's Sam."

"Sam? How did you get my phone number? I never gave it to you guys." I started walking back towards Cooper's office looking for Sam and Dean on my way.

"Jo gave it to us before we left." I'm going to kill that girl, but then again it made me feel relieved. I kept walking until I ran into something solid knocking me to the ground. I looked up and closed my phone, the wall I had run into was none other than Dean Winchester.

"That's one way to do it," Dean said pulling me up. I glared at him before looking at Sam. I looked between the two again and noticed a little tension there.

"So, everything go okay?" Sam shook his head yes. "Okay, then." It was quiet until Dean spoke up.

"Where were you, Claire?"

"Well, while you guys were signing up to be carnies I walked around, got the shit scared outta me, talked to Papazian, the blind knife thrower, and now I'm with you."

"Okay, well Sammy and I are going to go do our new job and you get to hang around until the carnival opens." Dean turned to walk away. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Keys." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the van keys out of his pocket and set them in my open palm. Me and Dean were going to get along great. Not that I'm going to be with them after this, nice thought but I am probably going back to the Roadhouse after all this is over.

I walked back to the van and opened the side door and crawled into the back seat. I reached underneath the seat and pulled out my guns. Good thing the van windows were somewhat tinted. I pulled out a handgun and started taking it apart. Oh the things you can learn when you work at a Roadhouse hunters go to.

I sat there for another hour and a half before my cell phone started to ring again. "Hello?"

"Claire, what in the hell are you doing?" Dean's voice rang out.

"What'd mean?"

"The carnival started a half an hour ago." Dean thought I was pushing his buttons cause I wasn't out of the van yet. I finished putting the gun back together and slide it under the seat making sure the safely was on first.

"Chill, Dean. No one cool comes right when they open."

"And you're cool?" Dean asked humor on his voice.

"Bite me."

"With pleasure." I could just hear him grinning.

"Pervert." I hung up on him. That's one way to break any of the ice that was left. I slowly got out of the van as the carnival really started to fill up. The sounds of the carnival in full swing hit my ears like a tidal wave. I walked around for a little bit before I spotted Sam.

"Having fun?" I asked. Sam swung around really fast. I had to jump back to avoid getting hit. "Whoa, glad you're excited to see me."

"Claire, don't do that." I put my hands up in defense.

"Everyone has been doing that to me since I got here." Sam opened his new Cooper jacket a little to see if the EMF was reading anything. "Anything?"

"Nope, just a dead reading." How ionic.

"So you and Dean have been walking around picking up trash?"

"Living the dream," Sam said sarcastically, making me laugh. He started looking around and stopped looking at something. "Where would you usually put something really old and creepy?" I looked at him confused wondering if he was talking to me. He looked down at me and that was my cue to answer.

"I don't know…a fun house I guess." Sam pointed to a building a little ways away. "You've got to be kidding me. You want to go in there?"

"All part of the job, Claire." Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the fun house. Sam still had his trash bag in his hand and some girls walked by saying the fun house wasn't scary.

"Isn't a fun house supposed to be fun?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Then why do they try to make them all freaky?"

"Beats me. Come on." Sam pulled me up the stairs and into the 'fun' house after setting his things down.

The house was dark and all the door frames and wood surrounding the crazy mirrors were all neon colors. Mirrors were wiggling and recorded laughing and screaming noises were echoing through the fun house. Sam kept walking as I stood there frozen.

"You really don't like these types of things do you?"

"Ghosts, zombies, and demons…I think I can handle those. Killer clowns, and creepy fun houses…not so much." Sam smirked as I followed him through the fun house. I groaned as i followed Sam. He held the EMF to various objects. He walked up to a smile pipe organ that was playing creepy music you know the classic clown music…creepy!

"Sam, are you sure it's in here?"

"No, I doubt it is sees as how I am turning up absolutely nothing." I sighed and continued walking ahead of Sam. I jumped when a stupid red devil thing jumped out at me. I laughed at how stupid I felt. Sam was right behind me as I turned. Suddenly a skeleton fell down right in front of me like it had been hung. I yelped and jumped right back into Sam who looked a little freaked out as well, but he quickly got over it. He held the EMF to it.

"Please tell me I didn't have a heart attack for no reason." Sam's sigh told me I did. I blushed when I realized that I was still up against Sam. "Sorry." Well that was awkward. We quickly got out of the fun house and he stopped me right when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That was a real human skeleton."

"Ya, I kinda figured." I smiled a little as Sam called Dean to tell him what we found. I looked around and noticed Aly was standing a few feet away…only she looked burnt. Her arms and legs had what looked like third degree burns and I swear I could literally see the skin like melting to the point where bone was visible. Her face was almost half-melted. It took a lot to not scream. What was left of her clothes was like burning on the spot. Like I was watching her die right in front of me.

"Aly?" I asked walking closer. Aly just tilted her head then disappeared. I looked around for Aly but she was no where.

"Claire?" I looked up and Dean was standing in front of me. " You look like you just saw a ghost." Dean smirked. "Or a clown."

"Jerk." Sam came up behind us.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story."

"Mommy, look at the clown!" a young girl said pointing to nothing. The three of us looked at the spot then back at the girl. She was still pointing.

"What clown?" her mother asked. Dean, Sam, and I walked a little closer to the scene, as the mother ushered the daughter away. Dean and Sam looked at each other then I felt their eyes on my but I was watching the little girl go.

"Claire, you have to follow them," Dean said looking at me. I nodded and headed off to watch the girl. I sat down on a bench and watched as the little girl rode ride after ride after ride. It actually made me sick after a while. While I watched the little girl and her family, wow that sounded perverted, I couldn't help but think about Aly. It couldn't be happening again, it just couldn't.

"So, you still here?" Papazian asked sitting next to me. I smiled at him and watched the little girl again.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Why?" I looked at him confused.

"You ask that a lot."

"I'm a curious old man." He smiled. He moved his head around which made me think he was actually looking around but he was probably using his hearing to see the images. "You know I overheard your friends talking about skeletons." I rolled my eyes. "Then your friend told me about a legend of a homicidal phantom clown I believe he called it. Said you all were writing about it."

"They always open their mouths at the most inappropriate times, don't they?" I asked, half true half cover up. The sun started to set and the girl was on the move again. "Well Mr. Papazian I would love to sit and chat but the guys are probably wondering where I am at." I got up and followed the girl again. I walked past the girl and her parents and met up with Dean and Sam.

"You know what is really creepy. Everywhere I go, Papazian is always there."

"Now you know the type you attract," Dean said with that damn smirk on his face.

"Dick."

"I know." Sam looked between us and shook his head.

"You know what car they drive." I nodded my head and led the boys to the parking lot and pointed it out. "Great let's go."

* * *

We followed the family for about 15 minutes before they stopped and pulled into their home. Dean parked across the street just as the family was getting ready for bed. I was lying down on the back seat when Sam spoke up about what Dean had done earlier.

"I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown."

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real. Thanks for telling on me, Claire."

"Your welcome." Dean pulled out a sawed off shotgun.

"Keep that down!" Sam said as he pushed the gun down.

"Oh, and get this: I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil-clown apocalypse." I snorted at this. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival…he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So, whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper brought it with him?" Sam asked looking at me then Dean.

"Something like that." It was quiet for a moment as I laid my head down on the seat. Dean spoke up. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

It was quiet as Dean passed out in the driver's seat. Sam was staring intently at the house, glancing quickly at Dean or I. I bet he thought I was asleep, I couldn't sleep cause every time I closed my eyes I saw Aly's dead, burning face looking back at me. Just then Sam started shaking me. I acted like he had just woke me up then he hit Dean and pointed to the house where the little girl had turned on a light.

We all slowly got out of the van with our weapons and snuck into the house. Dean hid behind a wall the turned into a different hallway while Sam and I hid in a doorway. We listened as the girl opened the back door and asked if the clown wanted to come in and play. Then I heard the door close and footsteps coming straight for us. The girl asked if the clown wanted to see her parents.

Just as the girl turned the corner I grabbed her and pulled her away from the clown. I turned away from the scene holding her to me so she wouldn't get hurt, while Sam stood in front of me and the now screaming girl.

"Sh, sh. Its okay." I was trying to calm her down but she kept screaming. I slightly turned to see the clown on the ground. Dean got him! The clown started to get up. Or not! The girl screamed louder when she saw what Dean had done. This was going to give me a major headache.

"Sam, Claire, watch out!" Dean shouted as the clown stood up and faced Sam. Dean ran at the clown and it jumped through the glass door and disappeared. Just then the parents came out and saw me holding their daughter. I felt my eyes widen in shock as I let the girl go.

"What's going on!?" the man screamed.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" the woman screamed at the same time. The parents started shouting things at me, but Sam grabbed my arm and we practically flew from the house and jumped in the van. Dean sped off hoping that the people didn't see our license plates.

Dean kept driving until the sun came up and he stopped along an abandoned dirt road. I watched as Dean got out and looked around then poked his head back in the van.

"Let's ditch it behind that brush." Sam and I got out of the van and helped Dean actually push the van behind the brush. Dean opened the back and grabbed a bag and tossed it to me, I caught it with ease.

"You know you're stronger than you look," Dean said as he slung a bag over his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sam smirked as he set his backpack on his shoulders and backing away from the van as Dean slammed the door shut.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked as we started walking away.

"I don't wanna take the chance," Dean said stuffing the license plate into a duffel he was carrying. "Besides I hate this freaking thing anyway." I rolled my eyes as we got out of the grass and onto the dirt road.

"Well, one thing's for sure," I started.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We're not dealing with a spirit," Dean finished. I nodded and looked at Sam as I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "That rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah. A person?" Sam asked again. The man with all the questions.

"Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" I added.

"Yeah and dresses up as a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in dad's journal?"

"Nope." Sam was quick to answer. Okay I was totally lost. What journal? That is something I should probably not be poking around in. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at it and the screen flashed the name _Morgan._ I flipped open my cell.

"Hey, Morgan? What's up?" I heard sniffling before she answered.

"Claire, something really bad happened a few days ago." I stopped causing Sam to stop and look at me concerned, which caused Dean to stop.

"What's going on Morgan?" I could feel my voice shaking. I looked up at Sam and I shook my head. I covered the phone and whispered to Sam, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." I could feel my voice shaking. Sam nodded and him and Dean started talking about their dad.

"It's Aly." I literally felt my heart stop. "Her apartment caught fire a few days ago. They found Aly in her bedroom." I could hear her voice breaking I looked over to Sam and Dean who were a little ways away, and shouting at each other. "They say it was a electrical malfunction. They were only able to identify her by her dental, all they pulled out of the ruble was bones. "

"Do you think she suffered?" I asked really not wanting to hear the answer.

"They told us she didn't, but I think she did." Morgan paused.

More tears were falling down my face and I couldn't hold them back. I looked over at the Winchesters. They were still arguing. I hadn't known them long but they are the best thing that has happened to me in a while. Even if all they have done is helped me with my first hunt.

"Are you going to come back? For Aly?"

"I can't Morgan. Goodbye." I hung up. I wiped the tears off my cheek and walked towards the boys sliding the phone into my pocket. I couldn't believe it. I thought seeing those things ended when I got to the Roadhouse and come to find out they are starting back up. I still didn't know if I saw the person's 'ghost' as they were dying or when they were already dead. And if this was starting back up then the dreams would too. When I finally reached the guys I caught the last of their argument.

"Cause I want you to be honest with yourself!" Dean shouted at Sam. "I'm dealing with dad's death. Are you?" The two stared at each other menacingly. I felt like I was intruding and I probably was. Sam spoke up.

"I'm gonna call Ellen." Sam put the phone up to his ear and walked away. I walked up to Dean.

"How much did you hear?" I looked at the ground and then at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Enough."

"You probably think we have problems up the wazoo." I gave a little laugh that made Dean smile a little.

"I thought you had problems the moment I met you."

"Great." I smiled a tiny smile as we started walking a little to catch up with Sam. "So what was with the waterworks you had going back there?" Dean asked cautiously.

"It's nothing."

"Obviously, that's just why you were shaking."

"I was shaking?" He just nodded as we kept walking. "Great. If you really want to know, I just heard my best friend died. Electrical malfunction sent a spark, sending the place in flames." I watched Dean facial expression and I could tell he was mentally smacking himself for asking.

"Claire, I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"Don't be. It wasn't a malfunction." It was simple. The thing that killed my mom, my dad, and my boyfriend probably killed my best friend.

"What?" Dean asked looking at me. Just then Sam came up to us.

"Rakshasa."

"What's that?" I asked trying to revert from the conversation Dean and I were having. I really didn't want to tell him my life story.

"Ellen's best guess," Sam said looking at me then Dean. "It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form. They feed on human flesh."

"Gross," I said as I looked between the two. "And let me guess, they can make themselves invisible?" Sam nodded.

"And they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns and the children invite them in," Dean said as we continued on our trek back to civilization. "Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Sam concluded.

"What else you find out?"

"Well apparently, rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice." Dean being sarcastic.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every…20 to 30 years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well that makes sense, I mean the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81."

"And probably more before that," I finished.

"Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper." I looked between the two and then looked ahead.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." I looked at Sam confused. I let it go cause I really did not feel like asking.

"You think it maybe way him?

"Well, who knows how old he is." Sam responded.

"Ellen say how to kill him?" I asked butting back into the conversation.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass," Sam rattled off.

"I think I know where to get one of those." I looked at Dean probably thinking exactly what he was…Barry Papazian, blind knife thrower.

"Before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we wanna make damn sure it's him."

"You're such a stickler for detail, Sammy." Sam smiled as Dean continued. "All right, Claire and I'll round up the blade. You go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

* * *

After miles of walking we finally made it back by dark and the carnival was all shutdown, everyone going to their respective trailers. Dean and I split from Sam after we hid the duffel bags. Right as we were walking towards Papazian's tent he came up by us.

"Just the man we wanted to talk to!" Dean said as Barry smiled at us and the three of us walked with him to his room.

"We were wondering if you had a brass knife, by chance?" I asked.

"Well I got all kinds of knifes. I don't know if I got a brass one, though." I looked over at Dean then back at Papazian. He opened his door and let us in. He hit the trunk by the door with his walking stick. "Check the trunk."

Dean knelt down and opened the trunk while I stood by the door and looked around. Dean moved some cloth and looked at me. I looked over his shoulder and saw the clown suit the rakshasa wore. Dean picked up the red hair and turned sharply to Papazian. "You?"

I watched as Papazian dropped the stick and pulled off his sunglasses to reveal that his eyes were perfectly fine. "Me." He confirmed. He waved at us, smiling as his face contorted to look like a clown without makeup. Then he disappeared. I looked at Dean who gave me the same look I was giving him. Oh shit.

We both ran to the door and Dean started jingling it but it was locked. Just then a knife embedded itself into the door about and inch from my head. I ducked as another came at the door. "All right!" Dean shouted. Like that was going to do anything. Dean hit the door with his foot throwing the door open and us to the ground right outside it. Dean pulled me up and we ran. We stopped when we heard Sam call out to us.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Dean said right back. I was a little out of breath to speak.

"So Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, but it's not him."

"Yeah, so I gathered," Dean said as he and I looked around for any sign of Papazian. "It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere."

"Well did you get the-"

"Brass blades?" I asked. "No." I answered just as quickly. Sam looked around and then stopped.

"I got an idea. Come on." We followed Sam to the freaking fun house, again. The place was still creepy but I was right next to Sam the entire time. As Sam passed through the doorway, it closed right before I could get in. Dean and I banged on the door.

"Sam!" Dean called out.

"Dean! Claire! Guys, find the maze, okay?" Dean and I turned around and went in the opposite direction. Dean walked through another doorway and low and behold another wall appeared.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as I banged on the door.

"Claire!"

"Dean!"

"Is there another way?" I could barely hear him with all the recordings.

"I think, I'll catch up." I screamed as a knife embedded itself by my head.

"Claire!" I turned and ran to the next doorway I saw and I turned around to doge a knife just in time. I turned another corner only to run into Sam.

"Claire! You okay?"

"Ya, I was running from it. I'm not sure where it is though." Just as I said that Dean shoved me out of the way as Dean was pined to the wall with a knife.

"Dean!" Two knifes were now pinning Dean's arm to the wall. I was trying to help Dean pull out the knives but those suckers were in there good, the wall I mean. "Sam!" I called out as he pulled one of the brass pipes off the organ. He turned around and looked at the space behind him. Just then a knife came at Sam's head and luckily he dodged it. I pulled out the top knife and Dean was still working on the bottom.

"Dean, where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean nudged me and looked up at a red handle that controlled the fog. I reached up and pulled the lever down.

Fog filled the entire room, "Help Sam."

I turned away from Dean and looked around for Papazian. I walked to Sam's other side looking around. Sure I was a sitting duck without a weapon which Sam had but I had to help somehow right.

"Claire, behind you! Behind you!" I quickly turned ready to be killed when Sam was immediately next to stabbing Papazian with the tube. He pulled me back and held onto me as we listened to Papazian scream. Dean then pulled out the last knife and put the lever back in the right position. Dean came up next to us and as the smoke cleared we saw clothes laying on the floor, along with the brass tube. We were all breathing hard and Sam was still holding onto me.

"I hate fun houses," Dean said. I cleared my throat, Sam let me go with a blush it looked like.

"I'm with ya there," I said looking at Dean then Sam. "Thank you by the way, for saving me, I guess," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't mention it," Sam said as Dean cleared his throat.

"You too, Dean." Dean smiled as the three of us walked outside.

* * *

I walked into the Roadhouse only to be crushed by Jo. I smiled and hugged the girl back. Ellen came out of the back room and walked behind the bar as Sam and Dean sat down. I smiled at Jo and ran at the bar sliding over.

"Damn it, Claire! How many time have I told you not to do that?" Ellen asked even though she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Ellen. You boys want a beer?" I asked. They both shook their head yes and I grabbed two and popped the caps off both. I set it in front of them and they took a drink.

"You boys did a hell of a job," Ellen said looking a the two. I cleared my throat. "You too, Claire." I nodded my head as Ellen turned back to the boys. "You dad would be proud." Jo came over and stood next to Dean. I looked at Jo knowingly as she looked at Sam. Sam smiled at her then Jo gave him the smile that clearly said leave. Sam finally understood.

"Oh, yeah. I've gotta-uh-uh-I gotta go…over there. Right now." I smiled and followed. We walked over to the pool table. I sat on it and Sam stood behind it. It was quiet as we watched Jo talk to Dean.

"You did good out there," Sam spoke up. I smiled.

"Thanks." I watched Sam as he put this hands on the pool table. He looked conflicted like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I shook my head, more to myself than anything. I wasn't going to tell them what was really going on. I know they probably deserved to know that I was after the demon too, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Sam.

"Claire, I know it's really none of my business but why are you putting yourself in danger?" I looked at him not quiet understanding what he was saying. "You look like you do fine here, yet you want to get out there and risk killing yourself. Why, why do it when you have a choice?" Sam looked at me and from the look in his eyes, this question was eating at him.

"Because, something out there killed the only people I had left in this world. I want to find it and kill it. My choice was to stand up and fight, instead of letting others fight a battle I'm a part of." I was trying not to give anything away. I felt bad for not telling him the entire truth. There was just something about Sam that I couldn't resist telling him truth, well, most of it.

"Do you know what you are going after?" Sam asked looking from the pool table back up to me.

"Ya, I know exactly what I'm going after."

"That's why you wanted to hunt. So you could prepare yourself, because you want to kill it." I just nodded my head. Just then Ash walked our holding his computer.

"Where've you guys been? Been waiting for you."

"We were working a job, Ash," Sam said from next to me. Ash looked at me.

"Clowns." Was all I said.

"Clowns? What the-" before Ash could cuss Dean cut him off.

"Got something for us, Ash?" Sam and I got up and walked over to where Ash just set his laptop.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What'd you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, any one of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world my rig will go off." Ash turned the computer to show what he had set off. You gotta hand it to Ash he really is a resident genius. "Like a fire alarm." He added. Dean was about to touch Ash's computer when Ash stared at him. Dean took the hint and took his finger off the computer. "What's up, man?" Ash asked.

"Ash, were did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked.

"MIT. Before I got bounced for fighting." Good ol' Ash. Sam looked at Ash impressed.

"MIT?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean asked.

"Si. Si, Compadre." I rolled my eyes. Dean smiled and took another swig of his beer. Dean put the bottle down and walked away, Ash picked it up and took a drink. The two opened the door to leave. I was actually sad to see them go, especially Sam. They both were really growing on me.

"Hey, listen," Ellen spoke before they walked out. "If you boys need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back." They looked at each other before Dean spoke up.

"Thanks, but no. No, there's something I gotta finish." Ellen nodded as I walked them out.

"You guys be careful," I said as they stepped down off the porch.

"You too, Claire," Dean said then turned away and walked towards a car Bobby Singer had left for them.

"Don't go after it alone, Claire." Sam looked me straight in the eyes when he said that. I got butterflies in my stomach with the way he was looking at me.

"I'll try not to." Sam smiled. He stepped forward and gave me a hug which I gratefully returned. We stood there just holding on. Dean cleared his throat causing us to split. I'm not sure which one of us let go but I could tell neither one of us wanted to let go, at least I didn't want to. I watched him walk towards Dean and the car. I gave a small sad smile and turned to go back in. I stopped when I heard my name being called out. I turned to find Sam in front of me again.

"Grab your bags."

"Really?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Why?"

"Because whatever you are going after, Claire, you can't go after it alone." I smiled and grabbed my bags which were by the door. Sam grabbed one bag and carried it to the car. I felt my phone vibrating and I opened it to find a text from Jo.

_Take care. _I smiled and text back. _I will. _

"You ready?" Sam asked. I looked at the Roadhouse one last time and turned to Sam. Dean was standing next to him with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**And there you have it. This took forever to write because I'm really slow and I was trying to follow the episode as best as I could. Thanks to the reviewers and if you read please review! Thanks!**


	4. Bloodlust pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – Bloodlust_**

**3 weeks later**

I sat in Bobby's den which stacks of books surrounding me. Ever since we left the roadhouse we have been bunking at Bobby's. He is an awesome guy and apparently he was a friend of my dad's. Surprise, surprise, but his book collection is amazing. A lot of it was in Latin but I understood it. Thanks dad.

I closed the book that lay in front of me. I looked around then looked up. On the ceiling was devil's trap. I read about it in one of the books Bobby had laying around. I looked out the window towards the junkyard and saw Dean washing up the infamous impala. When we got to Bobby's a few weeks ago I was in the junkyard looking at the cars and saw Dean working on 'his baby' and I have not heard the end of it. I got up off the chair and walked outside towards Dean.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Dean asked smiling. I rolled my eyes as Dean picked up the hose he was using to wash his car. He pointed it towards me.

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester! You get me wet and I will personally kill you myself!" Dean smirked as I held up my hands. "Dean, don't!" Dean pulled the handle to spray me but it didn't do anything. Dean was looking at the hose when Sam came around some cars with some papers in his hands. He came over and stood next to me and smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Your welcome," Sam said smiling as the hose suddenly turned on spraying Dean in the face. The hose turned off again as Bobby came around the same pile of cars Sam did.

"What in the hell are you guys still doing here?" I looked at Bobby confused.

"What do ya mean Bobby?" Bobby looked at Sam.

"You still haven't told them?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Sam said looking at Bobby. I smiled at Bobby as Sam turned to me. "Okay, Red Lodge, Montana. We have decapitations, two so far, and and cattle mutilations, they are being completely drained of blood."

"Occults?" Dean asked coming into the conversation.

"Or something else," I said looking between the two. They looked at me kinda funny like I was saying something insane. "Okay, maybe not."

"So I was thinking we could you know check it out."

"Let's go!" Dean said as he threw down the towel he was using to dry his car.

"Really?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised. I couldn't believe it either but I guess finishing the impala is making his day. I never told Sam or Dean but the first week we got to Bobby's, I was looking for Sam but came across Dean beating the living shit out of the trunk of his car with a crowbar.

"Yeah, Sammy! Pack up," Dean said to the both of us as he turned back to his car. Sam turned to me, fiddling with the papers in his hands. I smiled at him and moved around him back towards Bobby's. I walked to my room and grabbed my bag, getting ready to take them down when Dean came up behind me causing me to jump.

"Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Yes, I'm sure and don't get started on that crap again!" I said turning to face him. Being 5'7 I had to look up to see Dean's face on his 5'11 frame.

"Really, cause girls are supposed to have lots of clothes and worry about how they look and what they wear and everything else a girl does." I glared at Dean then threw my clothes duffel at him.

"Well since you know how a girl should behave then why don't you be one!" I walked past Dean and down the stairs finding Bobby talking to Sam.

"Bobby, dick is officially a girl." Bobby looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised. Apparently Dean had been behind me. Dean passed me shrugging his shoulders. I smiled and walked out to the car I was bout to get in when Dean slammed the car door before I could.

"Okay, now what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You hurt my car in any shape, way, or form; I will kill you personally." I was actually amused by how protective he was of his car. Dean walked away as a grin crawled onto my face. Sam came up next to me.

"Let me guess, I don't get to drive it either?" I asked looking at Sam. He nodded and gave a short laugh as he pushed forward the seat and let me climb in the back. Bobby came up to the car and lean on the open driver side window where Dean was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Be careful."

"Always are," Dean said to Bobby.

"Bye Bobby!"

"Bye Claire." With that said Bobby took a step back and Dean slammed on the throttle a little too enthusiastically with a large grin plastered on his face. I laid down in the backseat as the sun beat through the windows backseat windows. We had been driving for a little while and the whole time Dean had played the best of mullet rock, it was actually quite scary. I asked him if he had any other music and he told me about the driver picks the music and everyone else shut their cake holes or something like that. Then Back in Black started playing. Windows were down and everything.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean," Sam said hanging his arm out the window. I sat up wanting to hear where this conversation would go.

"Aw don' listen to him baby, he doesn't understand." I don't know what scares me more: the fact that Dean is in love with his car or that he actually talks to it like a living person. I scoffed at Dean's statement after I got past the weirdness.

"You're in a good mood," I piped up from the back.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked looking at me in the review mirror.

"No reason, I guess?" I said unsure of myself now.

"I got my car. Got a case. Things are looking up."

"Wow." That was all that explained it, but Sam continued. "Give you a couple severed heads, and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine." Dean laughed at this comment which warranted me to lay back down on the backseat.

"How far to Red Lodge?"

"About another 300 miles." Good ol' Sam always keep track.

"Good." Dean pressed the throttle hard again which low and behold made the car go faster.

* * *

"Claire, you are going to sit on this bed and watch TV," Dean said as though I was a child.

"You're kidding me, right? I don't have any dress clothes so I get stuck here?" I argued as Sam slowly inched out the door. Both had on suits and ties. "Sam, get back in here!" I shouted. "Sam tell him I can come." Sam looked between the two of us and shook his head.

"You guys fight like a married couple," Sam commented.

"Sam!" both Dean and I said at the Sam time. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how bout this: Claire you can go but we'll drop you off outside the hospital and you can outside and don't look suspicious." Sam turned around and walked out the door. I smiled at Dean triumphantly and walked out after Sam.

"You not having any dress clothes still makes me wonder if you're a girl," Dean said as we walked out to his impala. I walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

* * *

The ride there was impeccably quiet. No one said anything and Dean's music wasn't even playing. Once Dean let me out he sped off towards the police station. I looked around and sat on a nearby bench. I looked around at the outside of the hospital.

I was bored for about another 5 minutes before this guys dressed in all white came out and looked around. He spotted me and walked over to me. He was carrying a little brown paper bag.

"Hi." Aw he was nervous. I smiled at him.

"Hi to you too."

"Is it alright if I sat next to you?" I shook my head no and scoot over for him. He sat down and eat his lunch quietly.

"So…what do you do here?" I asked not even look at his name tag.

"I am in the morgue." I smiled.

"Really?! How interesting." I crossed my legs and put my elbow on my leg resting my chin on my fist.

"Would you like to see it?" I think my smile got bigger.

"You wont get in trouble?" he shook his head no. "Okay then lead the way…"

"Jeff."

"Claire." He smiled and led me towards the morgue. "I'm pre-med you know," I said as we entered the morgue. It was empty, well except for the bodies in the coolers.

"Really? You'll love this." He was getting ready to open up one of the coolers when we heard someone walk into the office. "Stay here." I nodded as he walked out and closed the door behind him. I walked over to the sink and grabbed some latex gloves from the box and looked over the name tags on the coolers. I stood at one of the decapitated girls. I opened the cooler and pulled the slab out finding a body with a box between her legs. I grabbed the box and set it on an examination table. I was about to open it when Dean and Sam walked in.

"Claire?" Dean asked. I smiled at them.

"That's my name!"

"Claire what are you doing in here?" Sam asked. "I thought we told you to wait outside."

"Oh, well see Jeff there invited me in, I really did not want to seem rude or anything."

"Heaven forbid!" Dean said as he and Sam stood next to me and looked at the box. "Okay, open it."

"You open it," Sam retorted. I shook my head at the two.

"Wuss." I smirked at Dean's description of Sam. Dean opened the lid and flinched back a bit, probably from the smell. "Well, no pentagram." I looked at Dean confused then looked back at the head.

"Wow. Poor girl," Sam said looking at the head.

"Maybe we should…uh…look in her mouth," I suggested. "Maybe whoever killed her stuffed something down her throat."

"Kind of like the moth in _Silence of the Lambs,_" Dean said looking at me and Sam. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sam pushed the box to Dean who pushed it to me.

"You suggested it and it looked like you were going to do it when we came in anyways so go at it, Claire." I shook my head and pushed it to Sam.

"I was going to do it cause I thought I didn't have a choice but now you're here so I now have a choice." Dean and I both looked at Sam.

"What?"

"Put the lotion in the basket," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, I'm the wuss, huh? Whatever." Sam cleared his throat before he stuck his fingers down the dead girl's throat. I swear I was about to gag. "Dean, can you get me a bucket?" Sam asked.

"Find something?"

"No, I'm gonna puke." I was watching the girl's mouth when I notice holes in her gums. I swear they were holes.

"Sam, lift her lip up again," I asked nicely.

"What? Do you want me to throw up?" I shoved Sam out of the way and lifted her lip up. Sam's eyebrows went up and Dean leaned closer. I saw something white in one of the holes and I pushed next to it and out popped a tooth.

"It's a tooth." Thank you Sam for stating the obvious.

"Sam, that's a fang," Dean said immediately after Sam. That just made things even more interesting.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs?" I asked looking between the two. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, this changes things." Dean looked at Sam.

"Ya think?"

After we left the morgue we went back to the motel room and I flopped down on the bed.

"So you are telling me that vampires do exist and they're not extinct?" I asked. Sam undid his tie while Dean took off his jacket. "Cause I could have sworn that I read somewhere vampires were extinct."

"Yes," Sam said simply.

"So now we have to go into town and find a bar?'

"Yup." That was Dean from the bathroom.

"Why a bar?"

"Vampires like to drink. They are usually really rowdy so they are easy to distinguish if you know what you are dealing with." Sam again.

"But most of the time you don't figure out it's a vampire until it's too late." I groaned as the guys changed into more comfortable clothes. I smiled as Sam came out of the bathroom. I had no idea why I was smiling and quickly got it off my face. I looked over at Dean who was sitting on the other bed and the jackass was smirking. He saw.

"Ready?" Sam asked looking between us. I nodded and everyone got in the impala and Dean drove down the road slowly as we first off spot a bar. The guys exchanged a look and we drove down the road and Dean found a parking spot. We walked back to the bar and walked in. The place was a small town bar that's for sure. People were smoking, drinking, playing pool, and girls in short outfits serving drinks.

We walked up to the bar when Dean spoke, "How's it going?"

"Living the dream." Oh ya the dude bartender was real enthusiastic. "What can I get for you?"

"Two beers, please." Jerk! Did Dean think I was chopped liver? I smack Dean on the chest. "Are you even legal yet?"

"Three beers please," Sam said before a fight could ensue. The guy grabbed the beers and Sam spoke up.

"So we're looking for people."

"Sure. It's hard being lonely." I let out a short laugh before taking a drink.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant," Sam continued. He was fiddling with a fifty in his hand and discreetly passed it to the bartender. He grabbed it and stuff it in his pocket.

"Great," I started. "So these people, they would've moved here about 6 months ago." The guy looked at me and nodded. So I continued. "Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean put out.

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers. Real noisy. I've had to eighty-six them once or twice." I looked at them guys who looked at me then at each other. I said thanks and we got up and left. We walked out and turned and walked into the alley right next to the bar. I looked up at Sam discreetly and he slightly nodded his head. We were being followed.

We turned another corner and Sam and I flattened ourselves against a dark corner as Dean hid a few feet away. The black man who was following us was looking around the alley, when he turned his back to us Dean and Sam shoved him to the wall knife at his throat. I slowly walked out of the darkness.

"Smile." Dean said menacingly.

"What?" the man asked.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh for the love of-" the man cut himself off. "You wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." I watched the man confused. I bet Sam and Dean were just as confused as I was. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about them?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them." It was that simple. The man knew how to kill vampires but he still hasn't proved that he wasn't one. "Now, seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch." He then looked at me. "Wanna round up your puppies now, princess?" I glared at him. The guy went to move his hand and Sam reacted immediately. "Whoa, easy there, Chachi." The man lifted his lip and showed there wasn't any fangs. "See? Fang-less. Happy?"

Dean took the knife away from the guys throat as Sam released his hold on him. "Now, who the hell are you?" the guy asked as we followed him to his car.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, and our friend Claire Williams." Gordon, this guy, stopped at his car and pulled out his weapons to show us that he was a hunter after introducing himself.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once. Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. That's big shoes. But from what I hear, you guys fill them. Great trackers. Good in a tight spot."

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean was a little suspicious but when people know his family he usually is.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there is a lot your dad never told ya, huh?" he asked. Then the Gordon turned to me. "Little Claire! Well I guess you're not little anymore, but I knew your dad. Great hunter too. I had the pleasure of working with your daddy a few times. Not many got too, it was like him and John were always around each other. Doesn't surprise me that you wound up with these two."

"I've been finding that out lately," I said looking at Gordon.

"Not many got the chance to get close to your father except for John Winchester and Bobby Singer. Never told anyone why, either." I knew that…Bobby told me. It was quiet before Sam spoke up.

"So, umm…" I stood a little closer to Sam because to tell you the truth this Gordon guy made me a little nervous. Maybe it was because I was new to this business or something else but I was a little nervous. "So those two vampires, they were yours, huh?"

"Yup. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker Farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust. It's just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?" I asked, still keeping close to Sam. I watched Gordon closely and saw his eyes dart to the space between us and let me tell ya there wasn't much. Gordon then looked at Dean and smiled while pushing his weapons tray back into his little truck/car type vehicle.

"I got this one covered." Gordon looked back at us. "Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meeting you guys. But I've been on this thing for over a year." Gordon then looked directly at me like he was trying to get some kind of point across and I didn't know what. "I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here." Looking me dead in the eyes he said, "I'll finish it."

I'm not sure what freaked me out more: Dean offering to help or the fact that Gordon kept glancing at me and Sam...a lot.

"Thanks," Gordon said finally looking away from me and at Dean. "But I'm a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry, But, hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon got into his car/truck thing. He leaned out the window a little. "It was real nice meeting ya though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." With that he turned on the engine and drove away. Leaving the three of us in silence.

"Please tell me we aren't going to do what I know you are thinking about doing," I said looking up at Sam then looking at Dean. Sam looked down at me slightly amused then looked over at Dean.

"Come on, Claire. You really expect us to sit this one out?" Dean asked. I sighed and followed the guys to the impala.

"Well, no, but the guy just creeps me out," I said looking off in the direction Gordon had just drove off in. "You know I think I'm gonna-"

"Get in the car, Claire." Dean cut me off. I silently got in the car as we followed Gordon to the docks. Dean got out and shut the door on me. I went over to Sam's side and he held open his door while I pushed the seat forward and got out. Dean grabbed something from the trunk and handed something else to Sam. I sat on the hood of the impala while the two were messing around in the back. I looked around at the trees that led to a forest or a patch of woods I wasn't sure but there was a lot of trees.

I heard rustling coming from one of the bushes near by. I stood up and started walking towards where I heard the sound but stopped when I heard Sam call out my name. They came up to me and we literally ran all the way into the dock or shipping yard or whatever this place was. It was by the water. We heard some struggling and came upon the sight of Gordon about to get his head cut off by a vampire.

Sam and I grabbed Gordon's feet and pulled him out from under the saw and Sam helped him off the bench. I mean as much as I didn't like him, we couldn't let him die.

Dean pulled a sharp piece off metal off the side of a nearby building and started hitting the vampire with hit him with it. The vampire was taking a real beating when he fell down onto the bench under the saw where Gordon had been only moment earlier. Dean lifted the metal above his head then plunged it into the vampire's chest. Dean started to pull the saw towards the vampire's neck. I started forward but Sam pulled me back before I ran out there and got hurt.

As the saw cut through the vampire's neck, its blood squirted all over Dean's face. I turned and buried my face in Sam's chest, not ready for the sight before me. Childish, I know, but he wrapped his arms around me and held on. I heard the saw shut off but I could still hear the buzzing of it in my head. I wasn't crying but I wasn't quite ready for seeing that. I could still hear the vampire screaming. I know that this job could get like that but I never thought that I would see Dean that...vicious.

"So…uh…I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon said.

* * *

**AN: Okay....what do you guys think? Part Two will be up shortly.**


	5. Bloodlust pt 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural._**

**_Here it is part Two of Bloodlust._**

* * *

"So…uh…I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon said causing me to push away from Sam a little and look at Dean. I was pretty sure I had a look of horror on my face. He was looking at Sam as Gordon gave a short, quiet laugh. Dean came closer and started talking.

"We need to do something with this," he nodded back towards the decapitation off the vampire.

"Call the police," I said quietly moving away from Sam.

"And tell them what?!" Dean asked.

"That you found a body! Better yet let me do it!" I said loudly not even looking at Dean. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. Sam came up behind me before I pressed send.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You guys can go and leave me here."

"No, Claire."

"Sam, it's fine," I said looking straight into his eyes. "I'll make up a story why I was here, leave a statement and I'll meet up with you at the bar, okay?" Sam looked at me hesitantly. "Sam, go." I gave him a little nudge. He slowly turned and walked away, but he stopped a few feet away and turned back to me.

"Be careful, Claire." I nodded my head, giving a small smile as he slowly turned and walked back to Dean and Gordon then they walked off. I turned back towards the body and pressed send.

'_911, What's your emergency?'_

"Please, you have to help me!" I cried in hysterics. "This, this man his head-his head is gone!"

'_Please tell us where you're at.'_

"The docks."

'_We'll be there quickly. Stay on the line with me until they arrive. What's your name?'_

"Marie."

'_Okay, Marie. What happened?'_

I hung up completely ignoring the fact that I had hung up. I looked around at then walked closer to the body and sat down on a nearby crate. I looked at the vampire and felt instant guilt. Something wasn't right about this entire hunt. The only thing that was turning up dead were these vampires and cattle, no humans.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. " I really am, I mean, I know that you are not human and all but this seems wrong." Okay I'm seriously losing it, I'm talking to a dead body. "I know that Dean was doing what he thought was right but I just feel wrong about it, and wherever you're at, I'm really sorry," I said real unsure about myself talking to a headless vampire.

Just then sirens were heard. Well that was scary fast. I told them that I was here to meet my boyfriend for a little 'fun' and the entire time I was trying to keep the waterworks going until more officers and the coroners came too. It gave me a major flashback but I shook it off.

"Miss, are you able to get back?" one officer asked.

"Yeah, I'll be heading on my way." I turned and left, going back up the road the way we had come. I started hearing rustling coming from the trees. Okay this was a very bad idea. I'm unarmed and there is no one around to hear me scream if I need to. Just then something grabbed me from behind and the world went black.

I opened my eyes only to find it was still black. But of course I had something over my head and it was itching at my throat. I took in a big breath as the bag was ripped off my head. The room or whatever was blurry until my eyes got focused. I tried to move but my arms and legs were tied to a chair. I looked up and there was a man standing in front of me. I looked beside me, a couple feet away and saw another figure sitting tied up. The man went and ripped off the thing over his head and it was Sam!

"Sam!" I tried calling out but it didn't exactly come out that way, but Sam still looked over at me. He was gagged and so was I. Sam looked at me confused. The man started towards Sam his fangs out and everything. Suddenly a woman was standing in the doorway.

"Step back, Eli." She looked at Eli meaningfully, and Eli took a step back. I was a little too shocked to say anything. The woman walked over and undid Sam's gag. "My name's Lenore. I'm not gonna hurt either of you. We just need to talk." She walked over to me and undid my gag.

"Talk? Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to anything besides Eli's teeth!" Sam said the moment the gag was off.

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word."

"Your word? Oh, yeah, great. Thanks. Listen lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met."

"Sam, stop!" I finally broke out. Everyone was looking at me I could feel it even if I was looking at the ground. I looked up to see Sam's confused face. "Just listen." I nodded to Lenore to continue and she nod back.

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans." So I was right. That just made me feel worse inside. "We don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"What is this some kind of joke?" Sam asked. The boy could not keep his mouth shut!

"Notice you both are still alive." This stopped Sam. He looked around at everyone in the room including me, then gave a small laugh.

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asked with a tiny hint of sarcasm. He is more like his brother than he realizes.

"We've found other ways: cattle blood." Lenore said looking over at Eli, then to me and back to Sam.

"So you're responsible for the-?" I cut myself off.

"It's not ideal. In fact, it's disgusting," Lenore answered. "But it allows us to get by she said looking at me then at Eli again.

"Okay…uh…why?" Sam asked.

"Survival." Lenore crossed her arms and turned away from us only to turn back. "No deaths, no missing locals…no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up in the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?!" Eli burst out. He was walking straight towards me.

"Eli." Lenore stopped him. He turned to her.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough," Lenore said seeming to end the conversation.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." God why does Sam have to go out and open up his mouth?!

"What's done is done." Lenore explained. "We're leaving this town."

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked. Lenore turned to me. "Why are you even talking to us?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not, but I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow?" Sam asked.

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone."

"Right, you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you?" Lenore walked up to Sam and leaned down towards him. I started pulling against my restraints.

"Fine," she said. "You know hat I'm going to do?" she looked over at me. "I'm going to let you go." I stopped struggling and looked between her and Eli. "Take him back. Not a mark on him."

I was surprised as they shoved a bag over Sam's head again and they undid the bindings the held him to the chair but my hands were still tied. They led Sam outside as I sat in the chair. Lenore watched me as I struggled with the bindings.

"Sam!!" I shouted as they led him away.

"Claire!" I heard back.

"You believed it wasn't us the entire time," she said as she walked closer to me. I heard the truck pull away as Lenore undid my ropes. I pulled my wrists to myself and rubbed them. "Help us, get out of here." She asked.

"Why?" I asked as I stood up.

"We would rather trust you than a bunch of hunters and with your help we will get out of here faster."

"But I'm a hunter, too."

"You are different." I nodded my head. I'm sure if it was because I really didn't want to argue and risk getting killed or the fact that I actually trusted them.

I walked with Lenore towards the den as she was putting stuff into boxes. "You can start over there." I started loading things into boxes, when Eli came in carrying a box and slammed it down. "In the truck, thank you." Lenore said.

"We can't leave like this," Eli said glaring at me then looking at Lenore. "Lenore, listen to me. We need to stay and fight." I felt like I was going to be a part of this conversation very soon. Especially since he kept glancing in my direction.

"They were my friends, too, Eli. My family." I quietly continued putting things into boxes.

"That's not what I'm talking about. This is self-defense. Kill or be killed! They can't hunt us if they're dead. We can start with her." I whipped around and started listening to the conversation more closely cause if he was going where I think he was I was going to be dead in the next 5 minutes.

"Killing them wouldn't solve anything. There's more where they came from. We're outnumbered." They made us sound like a disease. "This is all we can do." Lenore grabbed Eli's coat. "Try and reason-"

"You can't reason with these people!" Eli cut her off. "They're going to kill us all anyways. We should at least take her with us, then," Eli said looking up at me. Lenore turned to look at me for a brief second before turning back to Eli. She put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not giving up hope. If we can change they can change. She is proof of that. Now go into town and gather the others. We leave before sunrise." Eli left right after that as Lenore and I started putting boxes into their truck. We walked back inside and grabbed some more boxes. I quickly walked out, putting a box in the truck and passing Lenore as she was walking towards the truck. She stopped me.

"Thank you." I gave her a nod and a small smile as I walked back inside. I was in the kitchen when I hear some commotion in the other room. When I walked towards it I saw Lenore in a chair, pain evident on her face. I walked towards her only to be hit across the face. I felt a stabbing pain on my cheek as I hit the ground. I started to get up only to be kicked in the ribs, I swear I felt one break, I wasn't sure though. I cried out in pain as I felt someone pick me up be the hair. I looked up into the face of Gordon.

"I never thought you would be helping the likes of them." He picked me up and literally threw me into the cabinets in the kitchen. Gotta give that man more credit cause he is a hell of a lot stronger than he looked and now I couldn't get up. I was in too much pain. My arm kinda hurt but it was my ribs that were in agony, and I had a cut on my cheek. I started to push myself up but got a kick to the face, which split my lip and put me back on the ground. Gordon gave a short laugh.

"Pathetic." He walked back to Lenore and I heard her groan in pain. I kept trying to get up but I couldn't find the strength. Then Gordon spoke. "Sam, Dean, come on in."

"Hey, Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked. My heart sped up, they were here. I struggled to get up, but still couldn't.

"Claire!" Sam called out. Good they were aware that I was bloody, laying on the kitchen floor.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. Had to knock poor Claire over there down. She was very distracting. But Lenore is going to tell us where all her little friends are. Wanna help?" Gordon asked. That made my blood boil. I slowly started to get up, gripping the counter for support. I looked up at Sam and Dean who had worried looks on their faces. I gave Gordon a glare at his back as I wiped the blood from my lip onto my sweatshirt.

"Look, man…" Dean started but Gordon cut him off.

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." I was going to attack him but Sam very discreetly shook his head no at me, so I held onto the counter. Gordon made another cut in Lenore's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean said looking from Lenore to Gordon. Gordon looked at Dean.

"I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam said walking a little closer.

"Sounds like it's Sammy that needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, alright?" Sam said, he then glanced up at me. Gordon looked down at Lenore. She was in bad shape, wheezing and bleeding. Gordon nodded.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch'll never talk." Gordon reached into his bag, sitting on the table, and pulled out a machete. "Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go," Sam said stepping forward causing Gordon to put the knife o Sam's chest.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey, hey. Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean came a little closer.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean, no shades of gray."

"Yeah, I hear ya. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Gordon asked.

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this-" Gordon cut Dean off by laughing.

"Killed me sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. Made her one of them. So I hunted her down and killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asked shocked.

"Wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink."

"So, you knew all along then about the vampires. They weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle and just didn't care." Sam said.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time-out from sucking people and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are." I could have swore Gordon saw me standing against the counter. "And I can prove it." I started forward because he had that knife at Sam and it was making me worried. Just as I reached Lenore, Gordon pushed Sam away and swung around and grabbed me before I could touch Lenore. He grabbed my arm making a deep cut in it then held my arm and put the knife to my throat. Sam got up quickly as both he and Dean pulled out guns and pointed them towards Gordon.

"Let her go," Dean said looking directly at Gordon. Gordon pulled me towards Lenore and I looked at Sam, I was scared.

"Now!" Sam shouted.

"Relax," Gordon said briefly looking at the guys then back at me. I was trying to get away from him but with my ribs hurting, making any quick movements a little difficult to do. "If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor." I looked over at Sam who looked like he wanted to just shoot Gordon. "Just making a little point." Gordon continued.

He held my bleeding arm over Lenore. I knew what he was doing and I started to struggling a little more. He pushed the blade a little closer to my neck which made me stop immediately. Gordon turned my arm and squeezed it as my blood dripped onto Lenore's face. The cut stung but I ignored that as Lenore's fangs came out and she started snarling. I was freaking out as I watched Lenore react to my blood. I looked over at Sam who looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Hey," Dean called out. I started to struggle a little more but Gordon had me still by moving the machete a little closer again.

"You still think she's different?" Gordon asked looking at Sam and Dean. "Still wanna save her? Look at her." The entire time Lenore was snarling at my arm. "They're all the same. Evil, Bloodthirsty." I watched Lenore as her fangs receded and she closed her eyes and turned her face away from my arm.

"No. No." Lenore said keeping her face away from my arm.

"You hear her, Gordon?" I asked as I felt the blood dripping from my cheek. Lenore kept saying no making Gordon look down at her. I pulled away from him and walked a little towards Sam but stopped.

"We're done here," Sam said as he walked past me and towards Gordon.

"Sam, get her and Claire out of here," Dean said his gun still trained on Gordon.

"Yeah," Sam said as he picked up Lenore and looking at me. Gordon started to follow but Dean kept him there. I followed Sam outside where the rest of the vampires were showing up. Sam handed her to them and they got out of there as quickly as possible. I stood there as the sun started to come up.

"You okay?" I heard Sam ask. I turned to look at him, he had worry in his eyes. I nodded and brought my other hand up to the cut Gordon had made.

"I've been better." I gave Sam a small smile as he ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around my wound. Sam brought his hand up to my cheek and looked at the cut. After a minute he still hadn't moved his hand. We just stood there like that for a minute, just looking at each other. I went to move closer but I winced in pain instead. Sam pulled away, and I could see that he thought he did it.

"I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"It wasn't you. Gordon gave me a pretty good kick in the ribs." Sam looked down at my stomach.

"Do you mind if I look?" I shook my head and pulled my shirt so it came up right underneath my bra. I looked down to see it starting to bruise. Sam ran his fingers over if lightly causing me to wince and goose bumps to erupt. "Sorry." He pulled his hand away and I put my shirt back down.

"We should probably get back in there," I said walking around Sam. Sam grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He lightly pulled me into a hug but he didn't hug me too tight due to my ribs. I held on none the less.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you," Sam said quietly as he let go. We both turned to walk in and when inside we saw Gordon all tied up in a chair.

"We miss anything?" Sam asked looking at Gordon.

"Eh, not much," Dean said shrugging. Gordon was just glaring ahead of him. "Did Lenore get out okay?"

"Ya, they all did," I replied, glaring at Gordon. Gordon looked at me and sent a glare right back.

"Then I guess our work here is done." Gordon put his head back down and glared at the wall in front of him. "How ya doing, Gordy? You gotta tinkle, yet? Alright." Usually I would have laughed or something but I couldn't find the strength to. "Well get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." Dean walked over to the table and stabbed the knife into it.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Dean walked around the chair and stood in front of Gordon. "I guess this is goodbye. It's been real." Dean turned and punch Gordon sending his chair over with Gordon in it, knocking him out cold. Sam rubbed the back of his head then cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'm good now. We can go," Dean said as he started to leave. I snorted and followed Dean with Sam behind me. We walked down the stairs as I flexed my arms trying to get the feeling back into it. Once we reached the bottom Dean stopped.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Dean started to fidget then planted his feet like he was ready to fight.

"Clock me one." I looked at Dean confused.

"What?"

"Come on, I wont even hit you. Let's go." Sam scoffed at Dean's request.

"No." He said it like it was obvious.

"Let's go. You get a freebie. Hit me. Come on."

"You look like you just went 12 round with a block of cement, Dean." I followed Sam as he started walking towards the impala. "I'll take a rain check." Sam opened the door with intentions of getting in the back so I wouldn't have to stress my ribs to get back there but stopped when Dean spoke up.

"I wish we never took this job. It just jacked everything up."

"What'd you mean?" Sam asked.

"Think about all the hunts we went on Sammy, our whole lives." Hearing this I turned away from them. This was their conversation, not mine. I turned towards the sun rising again. It was something Jeremy and I would always do. Climb to the top of our apartment building and just watch the sun set and watch the stars and talk until the sun rose again.

"Okay."

"What if we killed thing that didn't deserve killing? I mean, the way dad raised us…" Dean stopped.

"Dean, after what happened to mom…dad did the best he could." Now I really felt like I was intruding but I couldn't help but listen to them.

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us to hate those things? And, man, I hate them. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore," I said quietly, turning around. I thought I could put my word in.

"But every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her, kill them all." Dean said looking from me to Sam.

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't," Sam said looking at Dean. "And that's what matters." It was quiet.

"Yeah," Dean finally said. "And because you two are a pain in my ass." I smiled.

"I guess I might have to stick around and be a pain in the ass, then. What do you think, Claire?"

"Sounds good." Sam bent down to get in when Dean said something.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Sam said climbing in and I followed in right after him sitting in the front seat. I held my ribs as I closed the door. I was still standing next to the car and looked back at the house before he got in.

We headed back to the hotel and Sam immediately laid me down on the bed and got some ice. He wrapped it in a towel and handed it to me. I laid it on my ribs and closed my eyes.

"How ya doing, Claire?" Dean asked walking towards the bathroom.

"Just some bruises. Nothing I can't handle." I smiled as I closed my eyes again and this time drifted off to sleep and into a much too realistic dream.

* * *

**AN: Okay to tell you the truth....i really was feeling a bit off on this chapter but please review....and preferably not harsh either.**


	6. Children Shouldn't Play pt 1

_**DICLAIMER: I own nothing Supernatural. Just my own stuff.**_

_**Here it is hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

**_Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things pt 1_**

I opened my eyes to find a man standing over me. I opened my mouth to scream for Sam or Dean but the man put his hand over my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Suddenly his eyes turned yellow. He pulled his hand back allowing me to jump up and grab the gun that rest on the bedside table. I held it up and it aimed straight for the demon's heart.

"Go to hell," I spat before letting out a few rounds into his chest. He took a step back from the impact but other than that nothing happened. He moved his hand to his chest and rub the spot where the bullets had connected with flesh.

"Did you really think you could kill me, Claire? And in a dream? You're not as smart as I thought you were." He gave a smile and looked at the gun in my hand before looking around the room.

"A dream?" Okay so this was a dream, no big deal, right?

"A dream," the demon repeated. The gun fell from my now limp hands as I looked over and saw Dean spread out on the bed next to the one I was on. Sam was sitting in a chair with his head on the table next to his laptop. "It's funny at how crossed our paths are. Heaven and Hell, as I like to say."

"Oh yeah, hilarious. What the hell do you want?" I wasn't going to play games. And what was with his stupid little heaven and hell thing?

"You, Claire. Sam too, and all the children like him."

"What are you talking about?" This was exactly what I didn't want to do, this demon was playing mind games.

"Of course, he didn't tell you either. John just doesn't know how to communicate very well." Yellow eyes said as he walked over to Sam and hand on his head.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted. Yellow eyes pulled his hand away smiling as he did.

"That little crush of yours could lead to trouble, Claire, you know that." He said it like it was common knowledge. "You don't want Sammy to get hurt know do you? I wouldn't want to hurt him; I need him."

"For what?"

"Ever wonder about the things you see? About the ghosts; about the vivid dreams?" He smirked as he saw the recognition cross my face.

"How do you-" he cut me off.

"I know a lot about you, Claire. I've controlled your life like a puppet. Makes you wonder when your dreams turn into reality." Suddenly the room changed making Sam and Dean disappear. It was still a motel room just a different one.

I jumped at him and he threw me across the room and into the wall mirror that wasn't there before. The sound was louder than I anticipated it to be. I had landed in the glass on my arm. There was a scorching pain near my shoulder; I looked down and found a large piece of glass stuck in my arm. I touched the glass and yanked my hand away because the movement of the glass just cut deeper into my arm. It was wedged pretty deep in my arm. I leveled my hand over the glass, I took a breath and counted to three before I ripped the piece of glass out of my arm. Blood flowed freely down my arm as yellow eye started talking again. I bit my lip causing the cut on my lip to reopen.

"The ghosts and the dreams are only the beginning. Secrets to be revealed. You're just part of the plan and sooner or later, you'll have to give in." He gave a final smile before it all disappeared.

* * *

I shot up, breathing hard. I looked around the room. I was back in our motel room and saw Dean passed out on the other bed and Sam typing away on his computer at the little table in the room.

"Claire, are you okay?" Sam asked noticing my breathing pattern.

"Just a nightmare." I cried out in pain as a scorching pain ripped through my arm. Sam shot up and was over to me in an instant. I pulled off the jacket I feel asleep in leaving me in my black tank-top. On my upper arm was a deep cut, like I had glass in it.

Sam pulled me off the bed at to the bathroom. As we passed Dean's bed he was starting to get up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Get the first aid kit, Dean, hurry!" Sam said as he set me down on the toilet seat, grabbed a washcloth, got it wet, and applied it to my wound which was gushing out as much blood as it could. My ribs were aching from the sudden movement and Sam was glancing at me concern etched onto his face.

"What in the hell did you do?" Dean asked as he saw the blood all over the counter.

"It was just a dream, I don't understand how it could do this!" I said looking at Dean then Sam.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"The demon," I said looking at Sam, he knew there was a demon involved just not which one. "He was there. It was weird, he was telling me that I was a part of a plan." Sam looked at Dean who gave Sam some look I could quite describe.

"Anything else?" Sam asked keeping pressure on the wound. I wanted to tell them but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No, it just threw me into a mirror and I woke up." Sam gave me a worried look causing me to look down. Sam pulled the clothe away and confusion flashed across his face. Dean raised his eyebrows causing me to look at my arm. There was still blood on my arm but no cut. Was it a figment of my imagination? No, it couldn't have been cause Dean and Sam both reacted to it.

Dean was leaning against the door frame watching me. I felt like he knew there was more to the dream than I was saying. I stood up and I immediately put my hand to my ribs in pain. Sam was once again at my side helping me. He helped me lean against the counter (without hurting my ribs anymore than they already were) and cleaned the blood off my arm, then led me out. Dean moved so we could get out of the bathroom and Sam sat me on the bed.

"What kind of dream would cause this sort of thing? A cut suddenly appearing then disappearing?" Sam asked looking at Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders. I looked past Dean expecting to see the mirror on the wall but there was nothing there. Absolutely no indication that there ever was a mirror there. Just like my arm. I looked around the room and it was different than the dream. Of course it was.

"Was there ever a mirror here?" I asked, standing up and walking past Dean. I put my hand on the wall and moved my hand over the area. Something about what he said, the whole, 'I know a lot about you, Claire. I've controlled your life like a puppet. Makes you wonder when your dreams turn into reality.' thing was really bugging me.

"No, why?" Dean asked watching me like a hawk and his prey.

"Cause I was thrown into a mirror that was hanging right here. Well at least I think it was here."

"If it was a dream, Claire. Things that aren't really there can pop up in places," Sam said standing up and walking over to his computer and closed it. I walked back to my bed and laid down. It was quiet for a little while until Sam spoke up and directed it towards Dean.

"I think we should go see mom's grave." That came out of no-where. Dean gave Sam the 'are-you-crazy' look.

"No, Sam." I was sure the conversation was over, because with Dean's tone I wouldn't want to argue with the fear of being shot on the spot.

"We owe it to her and dad!" Sam raised his voice. I rolled my eyes and laid back gently throwing the pillow over my face as the two shouted at each other. Eventually Sam won, or Dean gave up but no matter it meant we were going to Lawrence, Kansas.

* * *

"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid," Dean said for like the millionth time since we had gotten into this stupid car. I rolled my eyes and set my head back on the seat. My ribs felt better and they were healing just fine they were actually almost gone now, which was good. That cut that was on my arm still a mystery.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Going to visit mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone."

"Put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?" Dean asked.

This constant argument was starting to get really annoying, really fast. I mean I understand that their mother died and Sam wants to pay his respects and that Dean didn't want to go because he doesn't want to relive that night over in his mind again, but I mean DAMN! They just never quit.

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well, then, enlighten me, Sam." Dean could be such an ass sometimes.

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?" Sam was really passionate about this. "And after dad, it just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational, is what it is."

"Look, man, no one asked you to come."

"Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse?" Dean asked looking in the review mirror at me. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to sway me into siding with him and going to the Roadhouse, but I was not going to take part in their fight. I just shook my head at Dean. "Well, we haven't heard anything on the demon. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

"That's a good idea. You should. Just drop me off. I'll hitch a ride and I'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Right," Dean scoffed. "I'll be stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up." My head snapped up and I glared at Dean. I reached forward and smacked him on the back of the head. "Jesus, woman!" Dean said with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the back of his head.

It didn't take much longer to get there thanks to Dean's maniac driving skills. We stopped at the cemetery and pulled in and onto one of the roads that led through. Dean stopped and Sam got out, holding the seat forward so I could get out. I was so proud of myself that in all but a few days, I was already healing. I gave Sam a smile before he walked off to his mother's grave.

I looked behind me at Dean who was walking in the opposite direction of where his mother's headstone was. I started walking towards him when a name stopped me. _Jeremy Carlson. _When I blinked the name was gone and replaced by Jack Canton. I shook my head clearing out any thoughts of Jeremy and saw Dean standing next to a dead tree in a cemetery, ironic enough? Dean started to slowly spin in a circle, looking at the ground. As I got closer I saw why. Around some flowers in a perfect circle was a dead patch of grass right next to the tree.

"Dean?" I asked. Dean looked up at me then quickly walked away towards the mortuary. I shrugged my shoulders and kicked a nearby rock. I haven't slept since I had that dream, scared I might get hurt, or one of the guys would, and maybe this time it wont disappear.

"Where are you when I need ya, dad?" I asked the air around me. Even though the man was MIA a lot, whenever he was around he was a really good listener and I really miss that. Sam was just standing up when Dean came back with a piece of paper in hand. I caught up with Sam right when Dean got there and we were on route back to the impala.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Funeral was three days ago." Dean looked down at the card in his hand.

"And?" Sam and I spoke at the same time. He looked at me I blushed. Oh man I think I'm losing it!

"And? You saw her grave. Everything dead around it in a perfect circle. You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe, the groundskeepers went a little aggro with the pesticides."

"No, I asked him. No pesticides, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know. Unholy ground, maybe." This caused Sam to stop, causing me to stop, causing Dean to stop.

"Un-" Sam cut himself off and scoffed.

"What?" Dean asked. "If something evil happened here, it could easily have poisoned the ground. Remember the far outside Cedar Rapids?" Sam nodded his head. "Could be the sign of a demonic presence."

Okay, Dean was a good hunter and a bit of a dick at times, but I was really starting to worry about him. I mean, here he stands trying to pull something out of thin air. I'm not trying to side with either of the brothers because, lord knows, that sooner or later a fight will ensue and I will get caught up in it being forced to take a side and it didn't matter which I would choose, if either, I would still come out looking like the bad guy to one or even both of them!

"Or the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough," Dean finished. Sam just gave Dean a look and walked away. "Don't get to excited, you might pull something." Again with the sarcasm. Dean followed after Sam. I stood there watching the two then decided it was safe to follow.

"It's just, stumbling onto a hunt?" Sam asked. "Here of all places."

"SO?"

"So, are you sure this is a hunt? Not about anything else?" Ohh...Sam had him there. Ah...okay no taking sides!!

"What else would I be about?" Dean asked putting his arms on the roof of his car. Sam sighed and opened the car door letting me jump in the back.

"You know, just forget it."

"You can believe what you want, Sam. But I let you drag my ass out here. Least we can do is check this out." Sam looked around before looking back at Dean.

"Yep. Fine."

"Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school." Dean climbed into the car and I watched out the side window as Sam rolled his eyes and got into the car. I watched out the window as the scenes flew by a blurring into one big picture. The blur ended when we reached the campus. I stepped out of the car right after Sam and just watched as students walked by sending a shiver down my spine. I literally shook it off gaining a strange look from Dean.

"What?" I asked.

"What in the hell was that?"

"That is how I get rid of chills." I smiled at Dean and he just shook his head and walked forward leading us to the professor's room. Dean knocked on the door of Dr. Mason's door as we waited for an answer. The door opened to reveal an older man.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Before Dean could speak again Sam spoke up.

"I'm Sam, this is Claire, and Dean. We were friends of Angela's. We...We wanted to offer our condolences." The doc gave a sad smile and opened his door a little farther letting us come in.

"Please, come in." As we walked in Sam sat down next to the grieving father. He pulled out some scrapbooks to show Sam. They were flipping through it when Sam said something that just made my nerves stand up on end.

"She was beautiful." I felt my body stiffen. I kept my back to Sam and the Doc while I looked at the man's book collection with Dean.

"Yes, she was," Dr. Mason agreed. I was half tempted to turn around and say something. I looked up at Dean who was looking down at me a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I snapped.

"That, Claire, is jealousy," Dean said looking back at the books. I scoffed and punched him in the arm. Dean pulled a book off the shelf and started looking through it turning back to Sam and the Doc.

"This is an unusual book," Dean said holding up the book to show the Doc and Sam. Dr. Mason recognized it.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course." I smiled remembering them offering an Greek mythology course at my college. Dean looked back down at the book and set it back on the shelf. I watched as Sam sighed looking at the ground then looked back up.

"So a car accident, that's..." Dean paused. "Horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh..." Dr. Mason couldn't finished his sentence. Dean put his head down for a moment then looked back at the doc.

"It's gotta be hard...losing someone like that." Dean looked at Sam who looked up confusion on his face then he understood that Dean wasn't talking about Angela.

"Sometimes it's like they're still around...almost like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?" Dean asked. I couldn't believe him. I mean I know that coming back here was probably not the best idea but now Dean was trying to play with this guy's guilt by referring back to this little hunt he all of a sudden found? This Angela girl was a good girl and I still don't see anything wrong.

"I do, as a matter of fact," he said looking up at Dean. The man was in grief and Dean just gave a look thinking that he just proved a point.

"That is perfectly normal, Dr. Mason," I said walking up behind Dean and glaring at the stupid asshole. "Especially with what you are going through." Sam was glaring at Dean right along with me, until Dr. Mason looked up and at Sam.

"You know I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh....Family's everything, ya know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her." I knew the sorrow he held in his eyes and it was just tearing at me. I looked at Dean who looked like he wasn't at all affected by what this man had just said.

"We're very sorry," Sam said watching Dean closely. I just shook my head as we left the father to grieve. I walked by Sam and glancing at Dean every now and then. When we stopped at Dean's car I spoke up.

"Why do you have to do that?" I said quietly as we stood by the car. Dean looked at me then Sam then back to me.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what you did, Dean!" I shouted. I know he was still hurting from his dad's death but we all have something to hurt about.

"Care to enlighten me, Claire!" Dean shouted back.

"Why do you have to be such an apathetic asshole about this? He just lost his daughter and you go in there suggesting that he did something!"

"Maybe he did!" He yelled back. "How do you know he didn't do anything?!"

"The look in his eyes, Dean!! He wouldn't do something like that!" Dean walked towards me.

"Just get in the damn car before hit you," Dean said turning to walk away.

"Not unless I hit you first." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to me. Sam intervened this time though. He held Dean back as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Sam shouted. Of course we had attracted a crowd by now. Damn nosy, college kids. "Claire, get in the car," Sam said looking over his shoulder at me. I walked around the two and got in the car. The guys got in slowly after me. We drove back to the motel in silence. When we got out Sam gave me a look that clearly said 'apologize'. I sighed, I guess that was probably the best thing to do, I was being a bit of a bitch. Before Dean could walk after Sam I grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean, wait." He turned to me.

"What, Claire, is there something else you want to say?" I just shook my head.

"You know what, never mind." I walked past him and opened the door to the motel room slamming it shut behind me. I walked over to the bed and fell onto it lying on my back. Sam was sitting on the other bed and I knew why he was just sitting there. I sat up ignoring the slight pain in my ribs, and looked over at Sam who was sitting there expectantly. "What??"

"So..."

"No, Sam. I tried but he was being a dick so I just said screw it." Sam sighed then rolled his eyes. Dean walked in at that moment and went straight to his duffel pulling out John's journal. He started flipping through it. Sam walked off to the bathroom. Dean flipped through the book as Sam washed his hands as he opened the door.

"I'm telling you there is something going on here. We just haven't found it yet." Sam sighed at Dean's remark as he dried his ends and exited the bathroom.

"Dean, so far you got a patch of dead grass and nothing."

"Well something turned that grave into unholy ground."

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful-spirit material. You heard her father."

That was my cue to leave. I don't know how I know it but usually right behind their arguments, personal issues get thrown into the mix. I walked to the bathroom, closed the door and locked the door. I stood for a moment then slide down the door. So now I was sitting on the floor my back against the door and my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around to keep them in place.

"Ya, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel." I could hear everything they were saying to each other.

"You know what?" Sam retorted. "We never should've bothered that poor man. Claire was right. We shouldn't even be here anymore!"

"So, what, Sam? We listen to Claire? We just bail?" I flinched at the sound of my name. I felt like I was responsible for this fight. "Without even figuring out what's going on?" Dean continued.

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"This is about mom's grave." It was quiet for a moment as I tried to pull my knees closer. So this is how I figure it, Dean is mad at me because I got on him about how he treated that man and now Sam is telling Dean it is because of their mom's grave. I just think Dean has some issues he needs to lay out and deal with no matter how bad or what they are.

"It's got nothing to do with it." Dean, of course, was denying everything.

"You wouldn't step within a 100 yards of it." It was quiet again before Sam started talking again. "Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom or Dad." Ding, ding, ding! Didn't I say that the conversation would lead to personal issues? It was quiet and I could just see the looks the guys were sending at each other, especially Dean.

"You wanna take another swing?" Sam asked. "Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't need this crap." I listened as I heard Dean's footsteps echo towards the door.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get a drink, alone." I heard the door slam which caused me to jump and the walls to shudder. I let out a shaky breath and set my forehead on my knees. Part of that argument was probably my fault, but I still felt extremely guilty about the entire thing.

It was quiet out there and it made me consider going out there and comforting Sam, but I just couldn't get myself to face him. If I would have just told Dean I was sorry, some of this could have been avoided. I slowly stood up from my position and walked to the sink. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto my face. I dried my face and looked in the mirror. Standing behind me was a young man and his throat was cut he was holding it like he was trying to stop the blood that was pooling down. My eyes widened and I swung around to find no one there. I turned back to the mirror to find no one there.

I unlocked the door and stalked across the room towards Sam's computer which was sitting on the table. I opened it up and went straight to the Internet and local news stations. I typed in local homicide by cut throat. Nothing...except for a suicide by cutting own throat. Who would do that?

"Claire, are you okay?" Sam asked walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you looking up?" I quickly closed the laptop before he could see what I was researching. "Claire, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just I am checking my messages and I don't want anyone reading them...they are very personal." I came up with the best lie I could.

"Oh, okay," Sam said suspiciously. He walked over to the TV and turned it on siting on the bed. I opened the laptop and luckily the site was still there. I opened the story when a picture came up and it was of the guy in the mirror! Lucky me. Reading through it I saw connections, this Matt Harrison guy was the boyfriend of the recently deceased, Angela Mason. I typed in Matt's name into Yellow Book and got his address. I grabbed a pen and wrote down the address ripping the paper from the pad. I quickly erased all the history of where I had gone and got up grabbing my coat.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. I stopped before I could reach the door and slowly turned to face Sam.

"I'm going to go check something out."

"What?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well I mean, maybe there could be more to Angela and I think that Dr. Mason would open up more to a girl than a couple of guys." I watched as he squinted at me, suspicion in his eyes. "Well, bye Sam!" And I was out the door.

I walked down various streets in this Kansas town, looking for the right street. I kept walking when I saw Matt, again. Okay this Jennifer Love Hewitt, I see ghosts thing, was really starting to freak me out. I mean, never have they showed up more than once and they never tried reaching out to me with a bloody hand before. I blinked and he was gone. I turned to look up at the house and, would ya look at that, Matt's house.

I walked into the house quietly. I pulled my gun out of the waistband of my jeans and readied myself for anything that could pop out. I moved into the living room, my gun trained in front of me. I walked towards the TV which had blood on it but what caught my attention for some reason was the dead plant sitting on his in-table. I went to reach for the plant when from the doorway I heard someone cock their gun.

"Turn around, slowly." I knew that voice.

"Dean, it's Claire!" I said as I turned. Dean looked a little shocked to say the least. I smiled at him.

"What in the freaking hell are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, Dean. This was Angela's boyfriend's house. He was killed earlier by supposedly slitting his own throat." I rattled off trying to remember the article I had looked at.

"So, I've heard." Dean put his gun down and walked towards me looking at the bloody TV.

"From who? I thought you were going out to drink?" I just realized my mistake. Crap.

"So you were listening? Why doesn't that surprise me," Dean said sarcastically as he looked around the room.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Dean stopped and looked at me.

"Excuse me, I thought I just heard you apologize?" I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"You did, now can I be forgiven, because I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Okay," Dean said shrugging his shoulders. I raised my eyebrows, well, this was weird.

"That's it? Okay?"

"Yeah, what else do ya want? A hug?" I rolled my eyes. I watched as Dean's eyes landed on the dead plant.

"Look familiar?" I asked.

* * *

Dean and I walked into the room and saw Sam sitting on the bed watching TV which he quickly shut off after I heard something about some type of porn. Dean looked curiously at the TV, that was now off.

"Hey," Sam said holding the remote. It was quiet as Dean and Sam stared back at each other. Sam asked, "What?"

I looked between the two and at the same time Dean and I said, "Awkward."

"Where the hell where you?" Sam asked Dean, cause he thought he knew where I had been.

"I was working my imaginary case," Dean said laying his coat on top the TV. I walked over to the unoccupied bed and sat on the edge.

"Yeah? And?"

"Oh, well, you were right. I didn't find much." I snorted, you know except for blood and a dead plant. "Yeah, except Angela's boyfriend died last night, slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see. What else? Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But, you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

Sam smiled a bit. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here."

"That's what I said!" I spoke up.

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think." Okay this was one of those awkward moments for me because they were fighting like I wasn't even in the room.

Sam nodded a little bit. "We should check out the guy's apartment."

"We just came from there," Dean said sitting down.

"We?" He looked over at me waiting for an explanation.

"Long story. Tell him what we found, Dean."

"A pile of dead plants, just like at the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too."

"So unholy ground?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." I said looking at Sam then Dean.

"I'm still not getting that powerful angry-spirit vibe from Angela. I have been reading this, though." Dean got up and pulled a pink diary from his coat. Wow, he actually stole her diary.

"You stole the girl's diary?" I asked looking at Dean then at Sam who had somewhat of an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, Claire. And if anything, the girl's a little too nice.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked. Dean was flipping through the pages.

"Keep digging, talk to her friends.

"You get any names?"

"You kidding me?" Dean closed the diary. "I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world." Dean tossed the book onto Sam's lap and left to the bathroom. I grinned as I got up and sat by Sam who was flipping through the diary. Sam was about to flip the page when I spotted the sentence.

"Sam, wait." I put my hand on his to stop him from turning the page. I quickly took my hand off his and pointed to the line. "Have you seen how many times this name pops up? Now I say that this sentence warrants this Neil guy a visit."

* * *

**_Okay, here is part 1. Part 2 up next. Please Review if it isn't too much...i love hearing from you all._**


	7. Children Shouldn't Play pt 2

**PART 2: Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things**

* * *

We got out of the impala and the three of us walked down the road a little ways before we stopped in front of a particular house. It took a little bit but Sam finally found the right Neil.

"Nice house," I said as we walked up the porch to Neil's front door. Sam knocked as I stood behind Dean and Sam trying to look as innocent and non-suspicious as possible. Neil opened the door and Sam fed him a story about how they were grief counselors and I was a college student with a internship.

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors and I've never seen you around campus," Neil commented looking at Sam then Dean then eying me.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen." I rolled my eyes at Dean and tried to get a good look at the house. "Maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage. Whatever jump starts the healing." I lightly hit Dean in the back.

"Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" I asked quickly before Neil went back into the house.

"Yeah, I did," Neil said looking at me.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sam put in. "Grief can make people do crazy things." I watched as Dean kept a smart-ass smile on his face as Neil glanced at him then back to Sam and I.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself, it wasn't because of grief."

"No? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault."

"How was Matt responsible?" I asked.

"You know, she really loved that guy. But the night of the accident, she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up about it. That's why she crashed the car." It was quiet as everyone was looking at the ground and then Neil spoke up again, "Um, look, I gotta get ready for work. Thanks for the concern, but seriously, I'll be okay."

Neil turned around and walked straight into the house. I turned to Dean and Sam really fast causing Dean to flinch. "You okay?" I asked.

"You gonna yell at me?" I shook my head no and he shrugged. "I'm good." We started walking back down the road towards Dean's car.

"Well that vengeful-spirit theory is starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury."

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, do you think it's over?" Sam asked

"Well, there's one way to be sure," Dean said as Sam opened the door and held the seat while I got in then he got in.

"Oh yeah?" I asked setting my arms on the front seat. "What's that?"

"Burn the bones," Dean said simply.

"Burn the bones?" Sam asked as though he hadn't heard it the first time. Then he laughed, "Are you high?" Dean gave him a confused look. "Angela died last week."

"So?"

"So, there's not going to be bones! There's gonna be a ripe rotting body in the coffin."

"Since when are you ready to get dirty, huh?"

We drove back to the cemetery, the sun had set by the time we reached the place. Dean stopped and cut the engine and got out. Both guys got out and walked to the trunk leaving me to head towards Angela's grave to wait for them. I had my gun in my waistband ready for anything. I found the grave as the guys came up behind me. I looked down and saw they had shovels, salt, and gas.

"Where in the hell do you keep all that stuff?" I asked watching as Sam set the gas down and Dean set the salt down.

"I find ways," Dean said as he and Sam started pulling the ground apart.

"I honestly don't want to know." Sam and Dean were slaving away digging up the grave while I was put on the boring task of keeping watch. Once the hole was deep enough I sat on the edge and let my feet dangle. Both guys were busting their asses trying to dig up this grave. They were grunting from all the work and sweating. And holy hell did Sam look good, I mean even when he's all sweaty and dirty, and—Whoa! Okay I'm going to stop right there before I get myself in trouble. Jo would have a freaking field day if she could hear me.

"You just going to sit there?" Dean asked as he threw his shovel on the ground next to me.

"Well I have nothing better to do," I retorted.

"How bout you get down here and open this coffin, cause we've been working our asses off."

"Are we all going to be able to fit in there?" I asked getting ready to jump in.

"Just get in here, Claire." I was about to jump down when the tiny bit of earth on the edge of the hole I was siting on caved sending me straight into Sam. He caught me and gave me a small smile as I blushed standing back up. I glared at Dean who had a smirk on his face.

"If you keep smirking I will kill you with this shovel," I said reaching for his discarded shovel. Dean reached it before I did.

"There will be no killing of the only sexy person here." I rolled my eyes and knelt down towards the coffin as Dean and Sam shown the flashlights down. I pulled on the coffin and it opened revealing....nothing?

"Where's the body?" I asked looking at Sam and Dean who were sighing and looking at each other than me.

"They buried the body four days ago," Dean said shining his flashlight on the coffin then shinning in my face. I was sitting in the little section of dirt right next to the coffin.

"I don't get it." Sam said shining his flashlight. "Look." he shinned it towards where the inside was ripped apart, there were weird markings there. I had seen them before I just didn't know where. Sam and Dean knelt down to my level to get a better look at the symbols.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure," Sam replied to Dean's question.

"I've seen these kinds of symbols before," Dean said looking at Sam then me.

All three of us jumped out of the hole after we closed the casket. We filled the hole in so we wouldn't get into any trouble. We drove back the the motel and Dean and Sam got showers and cleaned up. I sat on the bed and watched the two go back and forth from the bathroom, by the time the princess (Dean) was finished it was eight in the morning.

"You ready to go do some research?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom seeing Sam and I sitting around throwing a paper ball at each other.

"What do you do in there?" I asked turning to Dean which ended me getting hit in the head by the paper ball. Sam laughed as Dean cracked a smile. Dean opened his mouth to talk but I put my hands up to my ears. "Don't tell me!! I really don't want to know!" Sam laughed as Dean shut his mouth and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"You sweethearts coming?" Dean asked. I got off the bed and followed Sam to the impala. Dean played his frigging music the entire way. I swear, one day I will hid that music and he will be forced to listen to my music for once. It didn't take long to get to campus, but once we were there it was like a hurricane, Dean was out of the car and towards the library.

Sam and I jumped out after him and started walking towards the library. An idea popped in my head. I mean, I wasn't sure it was the smartest thing to do, but I was going to do it none the less. I walked up behind Sam and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked startled at first, but when he realized it was me, he gave me a smile. He helped me get more comfortable and gave me a piggy-back ride the entire way to the library. I had my head laying on his shoulder and I swear my grin was probably bigger than the Cheshire Cat's.

"Where've you two been?" Dean asked as we entered the library.

"Dean, we got here like 30 seconds after you," I said as Sam helped me off his back.

"My point exactly." Dean winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes. You tend to do that a lot around Dean.

I walked around Dean and towards the Ancient Literature section. The moment I reached them I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck. I turned to find no one there. Okay a little freaky but maybe they just have a draft in here or something. I shuddered and pulled out an Greek literature book and walked back to the table where Dean and Sam had some books spread out.

"Okay, Claire, you take the books. Sammy and I have the computers." I looked at the table then looked at Dean like he was nuts.

"Are you insane? You need two people to work a computer?" Dean just smiled at me as he walked over to where Sam was already on a computer. I sat in a chair and opened the book that was in front of me.

About four hours later and I was fed up. I had been trying to translate symbols for the past couple of hours. Lack of sleep was starting to catch up and my stomach was growling. I slammed my head down on one of the open books. I lifted my head and rubbed my forehead.

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do," Sam said sitting next to me. Right after he said that the headache hit. Sam gave a sympathetic smile as I pushed a piece of paper towards him.

"There is four hours worth of translating a language I don't know. And a lot of the history behind it." I gently laid my head back on the table as Dean came right up next to me and shouted in my ear.

"What'd ya find?!" I jumped and fell backwards. I was lying on my back glaring up at Dean, who was inconveniently laughing. Thank you very much Dean.

"Dean," I growled as Sam helped me up off the floor. Just then the librarian came over to us.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." With that said she was pushing us out of the library. Sam had his hand on my back guiding me towards the door which was a big help sees as how the headache I had is now worse thanks to Dean. Dean ripped the paper out of Sam's hand and stopped walking reading what I had wrote.

"Necromancy?" Dean asked whipping around to look at me. The sudden movement from Dean cause me to stumble. Why I have no clue I just did.

"Yes, you know raising the dead. A corpse coming back to life and get this..." I trailed off looking between the guys. "In some legends, the dead that are brought back to life, rot the ground around them because they always come back evil."

"You got that from 4 hours of looking through books?" Dean asked looking at me then Sam then back to me. I nodded my head. "Let's go," Dean said his voice stone cold. I walked out behind him with Sam next to me. My stomach let out a loud growling noise; I looked up at Sam to find his looking at me in amusement.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little." I showed him by putting my thumb and index finger a little ways apart.

"We'll stop and get something." I smiled at him as we continued our way to the car. We heard Dean slam his car door as we neared. Holy crap. Dean never does that to his car. Something about this is bugging him.

"What's with him?" I asked Sam. He shrugged his shoulders as we climbed into the car with Dean and the moment Sam closed his door Dean sped off like the devil was behind him. We pulled up to Doc Mason's house and Dean got out of the car and started banging on the door.

"Jesus, Dean."

"Dean, take it easy. Okay?" Sam said right after me. Dean knocked on the door again just a little softer. Doc Mason opened the door.

"You're Angie's friends, right?"

"Dr. Mason--"

"We need to talk." Dean actually cut me off. I must have looked like I wanted to hit him but Sam's hand touched mine causing me to look up at him, where he lightly shook his head. Dr. Mason looked a little put-off at how Dean had talked to him. He looked hesitant first but then opened his door wider.

"Well, then, come in." Dean just walked right in and when Sam walked by said, "Thanks," while I said, "Thank you". Once everyone was in, Dean immediately went into apathetic asshole mode.

"You teach ancient Greek. Tell me," Dean said as he pulled out a piece of paper with the symbols on it and showing it to Dr. Mason. "What are these?"

Dr. Mason took the paper and looked at the symbols before saying, "I don't understand. You said this has something to do with Angela."

"It does. Please, just humor me." I sent a glare at Dean but his eyes were trained on Dr. Mason.

"They're a part of an Ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for necromancy, right?" Dean asked even though thanks to my slaving away for four hours, he already knew that.

"That's right."

"Before we came over here, we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently, they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life, full-on zombie action."

"Yeah," Dr. Mason replied. If I was him this would be freaking me out. Especially the way Dean is treating him. "I mean according to the legends. Now what's this all about?"

"I think you know." Dean said looking menacingly at Dr. Mason.

"Dean, stop it." I said from next to Sam. Of course he ignored me and kept going.

"Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean." That was Sam this time.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason said finally reaching the freaked out stage.

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean damn near shouted.

"What?" Dr. Mason cried out. At the same time I shouted, "Dean!" and Sam shouted, "Stop it!"

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious and violent. They're so nasty, they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen _Pet Semetary_?"

"You're insane." Dr. Mason walked around Dean and towards his house phone.

"Where is she?" Dean asked as Dr. Mason started to dial 911.

"Get out of my house!" Dean walked over to Dr. Mason and slammed the phone down. I looked around the room and noticed the **living** plants in the corner.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?"

"Sam!" I whispered pointing towards the plants. Sam's eyes widened and he jumped into action and went towards Dean.

"Dean, stop. That's enough. Dean, look!" Dean looked at the plants where Sam was pointing. "Beautiful, living plants. We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police." Dean shrugged Sam off and walked towards the door.

"Sir, we're sorry. We wont bother you again." I followed Sam out the door and pulled it shut behind me. The guys were walking fast and I was trying to keep up. Damn their long legs!

"What the hell's the matter with you, Dean?" Sam asked keeping pace with Dean as he stormed down the steps.

"Back off."

"That man is innocent. He didn't deserve that!"

"Okay, so maybe he's keeping her somewhere else." Okay that was it!

"Stop it, Dean! Just stop it!" I shouted coming up behind the two.

"Claire, I know what I'm doing." Dean said looking at me then at Sam.

"No, you don't. At all." Sam said. Dean gave him a sarcastic smile as he looked ahead of him. The two could walk a marathon faster than anyone could run it, I mean damn, these guys' pace was quick.

"Dean, I don't scare easy, but you're scaring the crap outta me."

"Don't be dramatic," Dean said as I stopped not trying to keep up anymore.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case!" Sam said causing them both to stop a few feet away from where I was. They kept arguing. I put my hands behind my head and locked my fingers together leaving them against my head. I let out a sigh. Sam kept going on about how Dean was erratic and out of control with the whole kill anything supernatural thing. Dean said he could handle things and then they started walking fast again. I strolled slowly behind the two trying to keep up but at a distance. Then they stopped again.

"We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. And now I'm gonna lose you too?" I put my hands down and walked closer to the two. I could tell Dean was speechless.

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean continued. "I hear you. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass. And I'm sorry, to both of you." Dean said looking over at me too. "But right now we got a freaking zombie running around. We need to figure out how to kill it." Sam gave a sarcastic laugh as Dean asked if he was right.

"Our lives are weird, man." I smiled at Sam's comment.

"You're telling me." Dean turned and started walking away. Sam just stood there. I walked up to him.

"Well at least you got through to him."

"You think?" Sam asked looking to where Dean was walking.

"Oh ya. Definitely." I smiled at him, bringing a smile to his face.

"He really is sorry."

"I know."

"Will you two lovestruck puppies hurry the hell up?" Dean shouted. We both blushed as we walked towards Dean. The sun was finally setting as we made it back to the motel. Sam grabbed his dad's journal and was flipping through it as Dean paced around. I sat at the table eating a taco we had picked up, for me.

"We can't just waste it with a headshot?" Dean asked walking from spot to spot. It was actually starting to make me feel nauseous.

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks."

"You're telling me there is no lore on how to smoke them?" I loved how these boys talked.

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much."

"I didn't think that was even possible," I said as I took another bite of my taco.

"Apparently, I mean, there's a hundred legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them! Some say setting them on fire. One said...Where is it?" Sam got off the bed as he looked through his dad's journal. "Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite."

"I'm with ya on that one," I said as the guys sat down at the table with me. I crumbled up my wrapper and threw it in the trashcan. "So basically, we don't know what's real and what's a down right myth?" I asked looking at Sam. He nodded his head as Dean spoke up.

"Is there anything they have in common?"

"No, a few said silver might work."

"Silver's a start." I looked at Dean.

"But how are we going to find Angela." I asked.

"We gotta figure out who brought her back." I looked between the two guys.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"I think if it's not her dad, it might be that guy Neil."

"Neil?" I asked confused. I mean I know who he was talking about but...uh...why?

"How'd you come up with that??" Sam asked.

"Well, you got your journal, I got mine." Dean then started to read from the journal. "'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what I'm going through with Matt'. There's more where that came from. It's got unrequited Ducky love all over it. Kinda like the thing you and Claire got going." Dean smirked as I picked up a nearby book and chucked it at him.

"But that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead."

"Mm. Did I mention that he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books?" I looked at Sam who looked at me then we both looked at Dean. I bet it would have been kinda funny to actually see that.

"Well let's go visit Neil." I stood up as I said this. Dean grabbed his coat as Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I whipped around towards Dean quickly.

"Don't kill yourself there, Claire."

"How do you know?" I asked quietly. Dean gave me a confused look. I looked towards the bathroom and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You two are so painfully obvious it makes me sick." I glared at Dean.

"We are not."

"Oh so the 'looking-at-each-other-while-the-other-one-is-looking-away' thing doesn't count. You guys blush every time the other is near. It is so cute it's sickening to the point where I just wanna smack you both upside the head."

"Oh, like this?" I smacked Dean as Sam came out.

"We ready?" he asked.

"Claire-" I cut Dean off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"We're ready," I said while Dean nursed his ribs. Dean walked out first muttering about how I was crazy and violent. I walked out after him with Sam following me. The ride to Neil's was quiet. We all got out and started walking the rest of the way. Dean parked about three houses down so if Neil was home he wouldn't recognize the car.

Dean opened the door and called out, "Hello?" No answer. I followed Dean in with Sam behind me. "Neil!" Dean called out again. "It's your grief counselors. We've come to hug." I rolled my eyes. I pulled my gun from my pocket. I know dangerous, but in this line of work it doesn't really matter. Dean pulled his gun out as well.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked both of us.

"Enough to make her rattle like a change purse." I nodded my head."Where'd you get them from?" Dean asked me as I made sure my clip was full.

"Stole 'em from you." Dean grunted as I smiled at him. We walked forward, Dean right ahead of me my gun towards the floor but ready to come up at a moment's notice. I followed Dean as he turned a corner, I lifted my gun up and looked around the room. Sam pointed to some dead plants that were on a nearby table. I pointed my gun back down and followed Dean to what looked like the kitchen.

Right behind Dean was a door...with a lock on it, like a nice big padlock. I nudged Dean and he turned around looking at the door then to Sam and me.

He shrugged to the door and said, "Unless this is where he keeps his porn." Sam picked the lock and Dean immediately went in the door way and trained his gun down the stairwell. I did the same thing as Dean went down the stairs, Sam following me. We reached the bottom of the stairs to find there was a bed and no one there.

"Sure looks like a zombie pen to me."

"Yeah. An empty one," Sam said moving towards the bed. I was expecting something to jump out and try to kill us but nothing.

"You think Angela's going after somebody?" I asked, putting the safety back on my gun and putting it in my pocket. Dean turned and started walking towards what looked like the venting. I followed behind him as he made his discovery. The vent cover was unscrewed and moved to the side making a perfect exit route for Angela.

"No, I think she went out to rent _Beaches_," Dean said looking at me then Sam.

"Look, smart-ass, she might kill someone," Sam said coming closer to us. "We gotta find her, Dean."

"Yeah," he said turning around. "Alright she...uh...clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?"

"Yeah," I answered before Sam.

"Well, it take two to, you know...have hardcore sex." I raised my eyebrows waiting for a point to this topic of conversation. "I don't know, it just seemed that Angela's roommate...was broken up over Matt's death."

"Dean, that's normal," I said looking at him like he was nuts.

"I mean, like, really broken up." We all looked at each other than simultaneously bolted for the stairs. We had to get to Lindsey!

* * *

We got out of the impala and ran up to Lindsey's house and heard screaming. Dean kicked the door and it flew open. We ran into the living room to see Angela holding Lindsey by the hair getting ready to plunge the scissors into her. Dean let out a couple rounds into her.

Angela dropped the scissors and ran out the window, Dean following right behind. I ran after Dean but stopped at the window as Dean looked around the yard. I turned back to find Sam helping Lindsey. Dean came back in as Sam helped the girl up.

"Damn, that dead chick can run," Dean said out of breath.

"What now?" Sam asked. I looked at the terrified girl in Sam's arms.

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil," I said as I led Lindsey to the kitchen and sat her down, gave her a glass of water and let her calm down.

"You going to be okay?" I asked as I walked back towards Dean and Sam.

"Yeah, I think so." She was still real shaken up, I mean it is totally understandable. I mean she was just attacked by her best friend and the guy she cheated with's girlfriend. I nodded as I followed Sam and Dean out to the car and once everyone was in Dean took off. We were driving down the back roads as we talked.

"So, the silver bullets, they did something, right?" I asked as I leaned forward putting my arms on the front seat.

"Yeah, something. But not enough. What else you got, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Um...Okay, besides silver," he said as he flipped through his father's journal, "we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the vampire-staking lore came from."

"Their grave beds? You serious?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Obviously, Dean." I said looking at him.

"How the hell are we gonna get Angela back to the cemetery?" It was quiet for a moment. Mist was settling on the ground and it was actually really creepy.

"Okay, I got an idea." Okay Dean with a plan. "Claire, I'm going to drop you off at the cemetery and you are going to dig up Angela's grave again."

"What! Dean I'm one person! I can't do that!" I was down right annoyed. I couldn't dig up a grave by my self! That will take me hours!

"The ground is already loose so it'll be easy. Trust me." That was it. Sam didn't say anything and I couldn't say anything. Dean pulled up to the cemetery and went around to the trunk with me while Sam sat in the passenger's seat. Dean handed me a shovel.

"Dig fast."

"Great," I said sarcastically. I grabbed the shovel and ran to Angela's grave. I dug the shovel into the loose dirt and started to dig as fast as I could while trying to keep the dirt in a pile. I mean seriously I have to give them more credit because the dirt I'm digging in loose and it is already killing me, I can only imagine at how much effort and strength have have to put into digging these things. I couldn't tell how much time had pass but I was almost to the coffin when Dean jumped into the hole with another shovel and started shoveling the rest out. I threw the shovel onto the solid earth next to my amazing pile of dirt. Sam reached down and literally pulled me out without any effort.

"Damn, girl. I'll tell ya this, I don't give you enough credit." Dean said climbing out of the newly dug grave.

"I was just saying the same thing."

"Really?" I was breathing hard and sweating, so to answer Dean's remark I just raised my hand and put it back down.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll definitely be feeling that in the morning." Sam cracked a smile as we heard rustling in the trees. Sam pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and nodded to Dean. Sam took of towards the woods his gun raised. Dean handed me a metal stake.

"When I get her into the grave, nail her down." Dean grabbed his gun and hid by one of the tall headstones. I held onto the stake as I hid by another headstone. Sam came running out of the woods with Angela hot on his tail. She dragged Sam to the ground and I could have sworn I heard something on Sam snap, I think it was his wrist but now she was about to snap his neck when Dean fired his weapon. Each time it hit Angela square in the chest causing her to keep walking backwards until she fell into the grave. I slid into the grave and stuck the stake right into her abdomen. I was trying to push it down, but I couldn't get it all the way through, my arm's strength was at its limit, when Dean jumped into the grave and helped me push it all the way through.

"Wait, don't!" Angela shouted before she died...again. I leaned against the grave's wall as I looked down at her, stake and all.

"Come on, Claire," Dean said as he jumped out of the grave and lent down a hand to help me out. I took it gratefully, my arms were burning from the workout of actually digging that damn grave. I sat down as I watched Sam and Dean fill up the grave. By the time it was all said and done, the sun was up and it was time to get the hell out of there.

"Rest in Peace," Sam said as I stood up and looked down.

"Yeah. For good this time, okay?" I loved how they talked to the thing after they killed it, Dean always has to make some kind of remark. It was also like there was something hidden behind his words as he said it though.

"You know, the whole fake-ritual thing? Luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp." So that must have been what happened while I was busting my ass trying to dig the grave.

"Thanks," Dean said as I watched Sam rub his wrist.

"But did we have to use me as bait?"

"I figured you were more her type. She had a pretty crappy taste in guys." I smacked Dean on the back of the head. "Jesus, woman! We seriously need to talk about your hostility."

"Wow, Dean, using big words there." I laughed as he glared and Sam smirked.

"I think she broke my hand," Sam said once again rubbing his wrist.

"You're just too fragile," Dean said winking at me. I glared at him then looked at Sam.

"We'll get it looked at later." We were almost to the impala when Dean stopped and turned to look at his mother's grave. I stood next to Sam as Dean stared at his mom's grave. _Mary Winchester 1954 – 1983. _

"You wanna stay for a while?" Sam asked. Dean looked at the ground then looked towards his mother's grave.

"No." That was it. Nothing else except for no. Sometimes I wondered if Dean was ever going to let anybody in.

We all got into the impala and the moment my head hit the backseat, I was pretty sure I was out like a light bulb. The first time in about three days. The last thing I remember was feeling my hair getting pushed out of my face.

* * *

**What did ya think?**


	8. Simon Said pt 1

**Sorry about the super long wait guys! My computer crashed then my teachers all spontaneously sprang some type of research paper on me and school just let out for spring break! So i got on my friends computer and uploaded this for you guys so. please enjoy part 1._

* * *

_**

_Chapter 5 -Simon Said_

There was no way I could keep doing this. Especially when these freaking dreams kept getting worse and worse. They kept feeling scarily real. Each time the dreams got bloodier. It was bad enough that ghosts were popping up everywhere.

"Claire?" I jumped as my thoughts were disrupted. I looked up to find Sam looking over his shoulder at me. I slowly sat up as Dean pulled into another cheap motel. The three of us got out of the impala when my phone started ringing. Sam and Dean didn't notice cause they were still walking towards check-in. I flipped my phone open.

"Talk to me."

"Claire, you okay?" Ash's voice echoed through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What's up Ash?" I watched as Sam and Dean were talking to a guy at the front desk, Sam glancing out at me every few seconds. A slight smiled made it's way to my face before what Ash said cleared it right off my face.

"Someone is killing people with your name."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that someone or something is killing people with the name Claire Williams."

"How do you know that? It could be some weird coincidence."

"Come on, Claire. You know me." I nodded to myself and looked up at Sam and Dean who were just exiting the check-in office.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I closed my phone just as Sam and Dean came up to me.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked getting a good look at my expression.

"I need to get to the roadhouse," I said looking at Sam then at Dean.

"We're in the middle of a case!" Dean said.

"I know Dean, just I have to get to the roadhouse. I'll hitch-hike."

"No, Claire!" Sam said real fast causing both Dean and I to look at him. "I mean...uh...you can't hitch-hike. You could get killed." Dean and I both gave him the 'are-you-freaking-serious' look.

"I could get killed by demons and you worry about me hitch-hiking? Don't worry, Sam. I'll be fine." I motioned for Dean to open the trunk which he complied. I grabbed my bag and looked at Dean who honestly wasn't going to try and stop me. I looked at Sam who had a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be okay. The Roadhouse is only a day away. I'll be fine. You'll be the first to know if anything happens...okay?" Sam reluctantly nodded. I gave him a hug (probably holding on longer than I should have) and started off down the road. My bag was slung over my shoulder and I held my jacket close to my body, glancing back at the motel once more before I headed towards the most active highway in this little back-roads town.

* * *

I had hitch-hiked most of the way, before I finally had to walk. I was about an hour away from the Roadhouse, it was dark and the mist was starting to settle on the ground. It wasn't too cold out but it was a little nippy.

I jumped as my cell phone started to ring causing me to drop my bag. I picked it up before looking at the caller ID before I answered my phone.

"Sam?"

"Claire, where are you?" Sam asked, completely calm, at least that is what it sounded like.

"Walking."

"Why are you walking?"

"No one would give me a ride after a awhile." I kept walking until I heard car coming up behind me. The line went dead as the car pulled up next to me. Man, I seriously hope it isn't some psycho, I've had to deal with one already I rally don't want another. I watched as Sam rolled down the window.

"Want a lift?" I smiled at him as he jumped out and let me get into the back with my bag before he got back in and Dean hit the gas. "What are you guys doing here? Thought you were in the middle of the case."

"We finished that. Thought we would come see your sorry ass." Dean said glancing back at me before looking a the road.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"You really think I would do that?" Dean asked.

"You know you love me, Dean." I watched as Dean gave me a sarcastic smile. I smiled as we pulled up to the roadhouse.

"Okay, now seriously, what are you two doing here?" I asked looking at Sam who was tarting to fidget. He kept opening his mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. "Spit it out, Sam!"

"We're here," Dean said before Sam could say anything. Dean gave Sam a look that clearly said 'say-nothing'. I knew they were hiding something from me, but I guess it was only fair, sees as how I had some secrets too.

We all walked into the Roadhouse and there were a couple of hunters scattered here and there. It was kinda strange because I mean I was usually the one serving them beer and here I am just walking into the place with all eyes turned to us briefly before they went back to what they were doing. We walked straight into Jo, well Dean did, I went to find Ash, but somehow never got past Dean and Jo.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doing, Jo?" Dean asked. Jo turned to me.

"Ash made you a file, so you might wanna find him." Dean gave me a funny look then looked at Jo.

"Where is he?" Jo shrugged her shoulders as Sam came up behind us.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked.

"In his back room."

"Great," Sam said as he maneuvered his way around Jo towards Ash's room.

"And I'm fine." Jo said as he left.

"You couldn't have told me that?" I asked following behind Sam. We reached Ash's door there was a sign that said 'Dr BADASS is' then the sing was flipped to 'IN' and there was the sound of a TV coming through the door.

"Ash?" Sam called out. Sam knocked again. "Hey Ash."

"Ash, it's Claire. Open the damn door!" Instead of the door opening and manila folder came sliding under the door hitting my feet. I picked it up and on the front it read, 'Claire Williams' . "Well I got what I wanted." I turned and headed back to the bar when I heard Dean call for Dr. Badass though the door and I heard it open before I hit the main area. I sat at the bar slapping the folder down in front of me as Ellen set a beer in front of me. The place wasn't as packed as I was like 2 minutes ago.

"You might want to brace yourself before you read that," Ellen said as she wiped down a recently vacated section of the actual bar.

"That bad?"

"That bloody." I sighed and took a drink before I opened up the folder. I wanted to throw up everything I had eaten that day. Ellen wasn't kidding when she said it was bloody. I put the pictures underneath the folder so I wouldn't see them, there were four of them.

I looked through the new reports of these deaths. Ash had things highlighted and circled. I wasn't sure what scared me more. All of the victims had my name, Claire Williams, or the fact that they all died the exact way I died in my dreams.

The first one, Claire Maire Williams, died from blood loss. She was found in a motel room by a shattered mirror, a cut on her arm that was deep enough to actually cause her to bleed to death. The authorities have no leads, no fingerprints, no nothing to say that there was anyone else in that room with her.

The second victim, Anna Claire Williams, went by the name Claire, died from blood loss due to stab wounds to the torso. Found face down in the middle of her apartment. Authorities say that she didn't immediately die after she was stabbed. She ultimately bled out. Slow and painful.

The third victim, Claire Rose Williams, shot once in the head, execution style. Death was instantaneous. She was found bound and gagged to a chair in the middle of her home. Authorities have no leads.

The fourth and final victim, Claire Rebeka Williams, she was tortured by every inhumane way possible before her throat was slit, causing her to bleed out slowly. The immense pain she went thought was still not justified when the person who killed her also killed the child she was pregnant with by stabbing her in the stomach. Absolutely no leads on the case.

I shakily put down the file putting the pictures back in the folder and closing it. I grabbed the beer bottle in front of me and chugged the rest of it, not caring if I threw it up afterward, what can I say I'm not a real drinker. I looked around and noticed that Dean was talking to Jo and Sam was just sitting there with Ash while Ash was frantically typing away on his computer. A few minutes later Jo walked over to the jukebox and REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling'. And that was my cue to leave. I looked up at Ellen who was rolling her eyes.

"Ellen, can you burn this for me?" I asked holding up the folder. She nodded her head and grabbed the folder walking away. I stood up and walked towards the rooms that the hunters stayed in. I leaned against the wall and slowly slide down till I hit the ground. What did it all mean? Was it a human or a demon? Maybe something else.

Is there something wrong with me? Is there some kind of message in all of this? A lesson maybe? Why do I get the feeling that maybe I was the cause of those women's deaths? This was just way too much for me. I couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this, my mother, my father, my boyfriend, my best friend, and now these poor women, who would be next? I couldn't help but feel like there would be more. There is a breaking point for everyone and I was quickly reaching that point.

I felt someone sit next to me causing me to pull away from my thoughts to see Sam sitting next to me. He knew some of it but not all the details he should know.

"You okay?" he asked, noting the atmosphere at the moment.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Sam gave me a sad look and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. We just sat there for a minute while I tried not cry, which was actually proving very hard to do. I just wanted to tell Sam everything but what Yellow-eyes said that one day made me think twice about it. I didn't want Sam to get hurt.

"Claire, there's something I have to tell you." I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"Yeah?" Sam's eyes kept switching between my eyes and my lips. My heart started to pound so hard it felt like it was going to burst. Sam's head started to lower to mine. He couldn't be. Sam didn't like me like that did he. I mean that would be amazing if he did, but what would that do to us?

A voice cut off our moment. "Sam, I got your-" Ash cut himself off at the scene before him, "Well I'll be damned. I never thought-"

"You have something, Ash?" Sam asked as he got off the ground and helped me up. I felt my heart sink as he did. Gee, thanks Ash.

"I sure as hell do," Ash said looking between the two of us. Sam grabbed the file and read it before pulling me up and racing off towards where Dean and Jo were talking. I turned to send a glare at Ash, who was still grinning at me.

"We have a match. We gotta go."

"All right, Jo. See you later." Dean stood up and followed Sam and apparently me too because I mean Sam still hasn't let go of my arm yet. Once we got in the car I finally spoke up.

"Care to inform me what in the hell is going on?" Sam looked at Dean then looked back at me.

"We think someone's in trouble."

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?" I asked interested now.

"What other type of trouble do we go after?" Dean asked sarcastically. I smacked him as the car went silent. Dean wasn't even playing music either. Then Dean started singing and I could not believe what he was singing.

"And even as I wander.

I'm keeping you in sight.

You're the candle in the window,

On a cold dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." Sam cut him off.

"You're kidding right?" Dean stopped singing and looked at Sam.

"I heard it somewhere, can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man. What do you got," Dean said looking at the file.

"Maybe it was because you were a bit preoccupied?" I asked leaning over to Dean. He sent a glare my way before Sam spoke up.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later," Sam said then looked at Dean, "like me." It was barely above a whisper but I still caught it.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"Sure looks like it.

"How did you even know to look?" I asked from the backseat. I watched as Sam glanced at Dean. They have been giving each other a lot of those kinds of looks lately.

"Maybe the demon our dad was trying to kill wasn't just after me maybe all the people like me. Max Miller, remember him?" Sam said looking from me to Dean.

"But Max Miller was a pasty little psycho."

"The point is, he was killing people, and I was having the same type of..." Sam trailed off as he noticed I was still in-tuned with the conversation. He then had some type of mental conversation with Dean before he started to talk aloud again. "It could be happening with this Gallagher guy."

"Okay, even though I was cut out of half that conversation, where do we find him?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Don't know," he said simply. "No current address, no current employment. Still owes money on all his bills. Phone, credit, utilities."

"Collection-agency flags?" Dean asked trying to keep his eyes on the road but every so often would glance at either me or Sam.

"None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" I asked.

"Seems like." Sam looked back down at the file in his hand. "There's a work address from his last W2 about a year ago. We'll start there."

And with that the conversation was over as Dean drove and Sam constantly flipped through the file he had in his hands. This whole not letting me into the conversation was starting to irritate me. I kept trying to tell myself that it was none of my business, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that it was something I needed to know.

* * *

"Does this look okay?" I asked the store clerk. She looked me up and down and nodded in approval. I smiled and turned back into the dressing room to change back into the clothes I had arrived in. My wonderful beat-up stonewashed jeans, tank top, and jacket. I was going to buy the outfit. Pencil skirt, white blouse, and formal jacket to go with it. Sam and Dean could stick with their cheap suits but if I was going to get something I wasn't going to look like an idiot in it, not that they did either.

"The total is $56.98." Holy, sweet Jesus! This better be freaking worth it. I better use this a lot in the future. I walked out of the store and down the road where Dean's car was parked. They were inside in their cheap suits talking to the old employer of Andrew Gallagher. The two walked out just as I reached the car.

"Where're we heading?" I asked.

"Orchard street. Van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear," Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Dare I ask?" I looked up at Sam who just shook his head and let me get in the car before he got in himself. We drove back to the motel we were staying at so Dean and Sam could change before we headed back out to find Andy.

"Claire, we're gonna split up. You on one side of street, us on the other," Dean said pulling to a stop where he wanted me to get out.

"There a reason why I am going to be sitting here alone when there are two perfectly capable guys in this car?"

"It's cause we love you so much," Dean said with a sarcastic grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car taking one last glance at Sam before Dean took off to the other side of the short street. I looked behind me and saw a coffee shop. What the hell, how bout some coffee?

After I had my coffee I sat at one of the outside tables watching Andy's van. This was freaking ridiculous. They were hiding something from me and the only was to be alone so they could talk was bluntly kicking me out of the car. It was really really starting to piss me off, well more Dean's blunt attitude than anything.

I took another sip of my coffee as Andy came out of the building a little ways from his van and waved to a pretty blond chick in the window on the second floor. I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the impala. I glanced at Sam who looked like he had been sucking on a lemon. I wonder what was wrong with him? Well I wouldn't find out any time soon because as Andy drove away in his van Dean pulled out and followed right behind him. I couldn't freaking believe this!? He was going to get a piece of my mind when I see him again. I didn't see that Sam had gotten out either.

I turned to walk back to the motel, but as I turned around a flash of darkness caught my attention. Instead of going to the motel I walked in the direction I saw it and turned the corner only to get the shit scared out of me. Standing there covered in blood was Claire Williams, the gun shot victim. She wasn't like the others I have seen her outline was more blurred than what I remember. She looked at me then pointed down the street.

"Okay," I said quietly as I walked down the way she pointed. I've learned that you should try and listen to the ghost. Who knows something helpful could come of it. I know probably not the smartest thing to do cause usually they just make themselves known then are never seen again, but there are some who say or point out something then just disappear. I walked down the street before I ran right into Sam.

"Claire?"

"Why in the hell did you guys leave me?!" I asked a bit harshly.

"I'll explain later, but we have to save someone."

"Who?"

"We think Andy is trying to kill someone." I followed behind Sam as we ran across the street to a gun store.

"We're going to buy a gun?" Sam shook his head and walked into the store and looked around for a minute. He saw the fire alarm and pulled it. We both walked out side to find a black man looking disappointed and then turned to walk back down the road.

"That him?" Sam just shook his head.

"Yeah, a doctor." Then to our surprise here came the impala down the road, without Dean, Andy Gallagher was driving it, talking on his cell phone. My mouth was open in shock as was Sam's. Just then the doctor we were trying to save his cell phone went off. I watched as he talked to someone then hung up.

"Dean, Andy's got the impala!" Sam said into his cell phone. "You what?" Sam asked. To me it was just a one sided conversation. Sam was still on the phone when we both saw the doctor step out onto the street.

"NO!!" I screamed right as the doctor got hit full on by the bus. My hand was over my mouth in shock at what I had just witnessed. Sam had a look of disgust on his face as people around the scene were screaming. I turned to Sam as he pulled me into a hug that I'm pretty sure we both needed.

It wasn't long after that Dean showed up after the cops and paramedics arrived. It was definitely a bad sight. I was giving a statement to the police while the doctor's body was being covered by a black body bag. I kept glancing over at Sam and Dean with a worried look on my face. I was pretty sure this was killing Sam, he hated not being able to save people. Once the police officer was satisfied with my statement I turned back to Dean and Sam. They stood up as I neared.

"Let's go, please," I said as Dean nodded and we started off to find Dean's car. That was probably the number one thing on his mind at the moment. Sam and Dean were filling me in on how they think Andy has the ability of mind-control. Then we found Dean's car.

"Thank god!" Dean said as he dang near ran over to his car. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." I rolled my eyes as I reached the car. You tend to do that a lot around Dean, roll your eyes. Dean looked around at his car to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

"I don't know what worries me more Dean, you talking to the car like it is human or the fact that I kept getting left in the dust about this case." Dean glared at me then stroked his car once more. I glanced in the car window. "At least he left the keys in it," I said noting the keys still in the ignition.

"Yeah, Real Samaritan, this guy." Sam said coming around the front of the car looking between me and Dean.

"He can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands." Dean said.

"Doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of the bus," I said starting to piece it together. Sam was rocking back and forth, this case was really starting to bother him, but why?

"Andy must have called or something," Sam said looking directly at Dean.

"I don't know, maybe," Dean said looking up at Sam then looking down at me. It was weird at how much they towered over me. Made me feel....small.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked looking at Dean like he had just grown a head.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam."

"Dean, you had O.J convicted before he even got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Oh, boy. See these two could not go a day without fighting. I know that if I had a sibling in this field with me I wouldn't be fighting with them every god damn second of the day, at least I don't think I would.

"He doesn't seem like the stone-cold-killer type, that's all," Dean said forcefully. "And O.J. was guilty." I rolled my eyes.

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?" I asked stepping between their argument.

"Not a problem," Dean said after a moment. We all got into the car and Dean drove around till he spotted the van.

"Not exactly the most inconspicuous ride," Dean said as we walked up to the back of the van. "Let's have a look." Dean pulled something out of his coat and popped the back door open. A large smile overtook my face as I saw the inside of the van. Dean chuckled and Sam had a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Oh, come on," Dean said right after he laughed. Inside the van was a disco ball, a tiger rug hanging on the wall, various pillows and blankets, some books, and what oddly looked like a bong.

"This is magnificent, that's what this is." Dean continued.

"Not exactly a serial killer's lair," I said trying to get a better look at some of the books.

"There's no clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos," Dean said eying the tiger on the wall. "But the tiger..."

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein," Sam named off some of the books.

"That's some pretty heavy ready," I said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, and," Dean picked up the glass bong that laid next to the books, "Moby Dick's bong." I snorted as Dean looked up at Sam with a wide smile on his face, Sam had a smaller grin on his. We put everything back and shut the car's doors as we walked back over and sat in the impala which was conveniently hidden behind some brush in some fenced in area across from where Andy's van was. Dean was pigging out on something, Sam was reading, and I was stretched out across the backseat, because let me tell you ever since that freaking ghost showed up I have had the headache from hell.

"Blech!" Dean said as he crumpled up the wrapper of what he was eating and threw it in the backseat which actually hit me in the face.

"Dean!" I shouted sitting up only to get a smile in return.

"You know, one day, I'd love to just sit down...and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a mini-mart," Dean said while he chewed on the last of whatever he ate. Sam really didn't hear what Dean had just said because he was in his own little world and I could care less what Dean wanted.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy," Dean said not looking at Sam.

"Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math," Sam said a little irritated.

"I just don't think he's got it in him."

"How the hell would you know? I mean why are you bending over backwards to defend him?"

"You're not right about this, Sam." I put my hands over my ears hopefully to stop the pounding in my head.

"About Andy?" Suddenly someone hit the roof of the impala causing me to jump.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three?" Andy asked. Then it was weird, there was like a slightly different pitch in his voice but it was hard to make out. "Why are you following me." After he said that it felt like my headache got worse.

"Well, we're lawyers. A relative of yours passed--" Sam said but Andy cut him off with the weird voice that apparently Dean and Sam weren't catching onto.

"Tell the truth!"

"That's what I'm—" Sam said but Dean cut him off.

"We hunt demons." I looked at Dean in shock. Sam did the same his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Demons, spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here is my brother, and this is our friend, Claire, who Sam has a puppy love crush on and Claire feels the same way they are just to stupid to see it."

"Dean, shut-up!" Sam and I said at the same time, I looked at Dean wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

"I'm trying. He's psychic, kinda like you. Not really like you. He thinks you're a murderer." Okay, that was weird. Dean was looking at Sam when he said it too. What did he mean, 'he's psychic kinda like you?'

"He's afraid he'll be one soon, because you're all a part of something that's terrible," Dean said. All this was coming out of his mouth like word vomit. "I hope the hell he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared he might be right." Sam and I gave him a look and Andy stood up then bent back down into Sam's window. Dean was just smiling away.

"Okay, you know what?" Andy stopped and then that weird voice came back as he said, "Just leave me alone."

"Okay," Dean said quickly. Dean turned away and put his head in his hand as he faced the driver-side door, slumping down and taking deep breaths. Sam got out of the car and followed Andy who kept tell him to stop but it wasn't affecting Sam. I jumped over the seat and sat next to Dean putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"Sorry, about the whole puppy love thing," Dean said looking at me.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Dean and I got out and I swore I heard him mutter, "So do you." but I couldn't be sure.

"You can make people do things. You can tell them what to think," Sam said as we walked closer. He put his hand up telling Dean and I to stop where we were at. Andy put his hands up in defense.

"Look, that's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned 22. Little stuff at first, but then you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire too. I have abilities too. See we're connected, you and me." Andy was getting scared, he had his hands running through his hair before he started speaking with the voice only I, supposedly, could hear.

"Just get out of here!" He shouted.

"Why'd you tell the doctor to walk in front of the bus?" Before anything else happened, Sam started to move his head around. It wasn't normal though, he was in pain, I could tell the moment he looked briefly back at me and Dean I notice and tried to go to him but Dean held me back.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam asked.

"I didn't." Sam put his head back down in pain. Sam grabbed his head pushing past Dean I ran over to him, with Dean right behind me.

"Sam?!" I shouted as we ran. Sam fell to his knees as Dean and I reached him. He was holding his head in agony.

"What is it? What is it?" Dean kept asking.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him," Andy said as Dean watched Sam closely.

"Shush!" I said as Sam held his arm out. He was breathing heavy but he didn't look to be in anymore pain.

"A woman burning alive."

"What else did you get?" Dean asked.

"What in the hell is going on?!" I asked looking up at Andy who was equally confused.

"A gas station. A woman is gonna kill herself."

"What's he mean, 'going to'? What's--"

"Shut-up!" Dean said turning to Andy then back to Sam.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell."

"When?" I asked.

"I don't know. As long as we keep our eyes on him, he can't hurt her." Dean helped Sam up.

"I didn't hurt anybody!" Andy shouted.

"Yeah not yet," Sam said as we stood I felt a burning sensation on my back. I turned around a let out a yelp, there behind me was a woman on fire, detail not needed.

"He didn't do it," I said as I watched the woman slowly disappear. I turned to look at the three guys all had freaked out confused looks on their faces. "She's already dead."

"Claire, what are you--" Sam was cut off by the sounds of sirens then a fire truck passed us. Sam looked at me confused then told Dean to go. I ran after Dean and hopped in the impala with him as Sam stayed with Andy.

"What was with that back there?" Dean asked as we drove after the fire truck.

"With what?"

"The whole scream, 'it wasn't him' thing. What are you hiding?" Dean asked after he was done imitating me. I glared at him before I put my head down and looked back up at him.

"I didn't scream."

"Claire, what is going on with you? I mean for weeks now you've been waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and breathing hard, you're having nightmares, I know it."

"Very observant you are obi-wan," I said with a grin on my face, but seeing the serious look on Dean's face that smile immediately vanished.

"If your secret is going to hurt either Sammy or I, we need to know, Claire."

"Dean--"

"You know Sam's a psychic. He didn't want you to know that because everyone who gets close to us, gets killed. He wanted to protect you but you keeping secrets from us isn't going to help anything."

I shook my head. "Dean, if he really wanted to protect me he should have told me."

"What so his secret could possibly get you killed?" I watched the scenes go by as we were close to the gas station.

"I see things," I said really quickly. Dean looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Things? Like?"

"Just things other people can't see." I watched as Dean's face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to figure it out.

"Give me something more than that, Claire." I looked out the window for a second before I turned to look at Dean.

"Don't call me crazy, but I see...uh...ghosts or spirits." Dean gave me a look that clearly stated he was amused. "What?"

"Like Jennifer Love Hewitt, I see dead people."

"Something like that, only I don't send them to the light, I don't think. They just come and go. They look different sometimes like their outlines are, as of recently blurred."

It was quiet after that, Dean was probably still trying to maul over what I said. As we reached the gas station the place reeked of burnt flesh. We got out and walked to the yellow tape and found a burnt mass on the ground all black and charcoaled.

"You weren't kidding," Dean said looking at me with wide eyes. Dean flipped open his cell phone and called Sam. I didn't hear the conversation, but I walked around the scene the best I could. Dean came back to me.

"The nightmares, do they have to do with the ghosts?" Dean asked as we walked up to some officers.

"I don't know." Dean looked at me with a grave expression before we started off in different directions to get any type of information.

* * *

**Part Two coming your way!**


	9. Simon Said pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing supernatural only the stuff you don't know.**

**Okay here is part two. enjoy.**

* * *

"Call Ash, tell him to look up Holly Beckett," Dean said tossing me his cell phone.

"I have my own you know," I said tossing his cell back to him. I dial Ash's number and he picked up.

"Claire."

"Ash, I need you too look up something for me and make it fast."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Holly Beckett, Guthrie, Oklahoma." It took a minute before Ash replied with everything I needed. "Thanks Ash." I relayed the info to Dean as we pulled up to where Sam and Andy were. We both got out when Dean started relaying the info to Sam.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett, 41, single."

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

"Never heard of her."

"Called Ash on the way here," I said looking at Sam. "He came up with something." I looked at Andy when I finished, "Holly Beckett gave birth when she was 18 years old in 1983, the same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah."

"You were?"

"And you neglected to mention that?" Dean asked.

"Never really came up." I rolled my eyes at his excuse. "I mean, I never really knew about my birth parents. And like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be my--"

"I don't know. Tried to get a copy of the birth records. But they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." I said looking up at Dean and Sam then back to Andy.

"Well, screw that."

* * *

Andy's ability came in handy. He got us into the records room of the local police station. I envied the guy, he could get anywhere, by just saying a few simple words. Andy was talking to the old security guard that he shanghaied into getting us in here.

"I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here." I rolled my eyes as I sat next to Sam at the table in the middle of the room flipping through papers trying to find Andy's birth record.

"No, it'll all be fine." Then that voice came up, "All right, just go get a cup of coffee. All right?" I think that was the only thing that actually creped me out about the mind control thing was that voice that no one else seemed to pick up on. "And these are not the droids you are looking for."

"Awesome," Dean said setting another box onto the table.

"Got it!" Sam said looking intently at the birth certificate in his hands. I looked at the paper in his hands then got up and let Andy sit next to Sam. I walked around the table and stood next to Dean as Sam delivered the news.

"Andy, it's true. Holley Beckett was your birth mother."

Andy scoffed as he took a look at the paper. "Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to them."

"But I didn't kill them," Andy protested.

"We believe you," Dean said

"Then who did?" I asked looking around the table.

"I think I got a pretty good guess," Sam said looking back down at the document. "Holley Beckett gave birth to twins." The grave look on everyone's face was enough to drive me insane. I mean, I understand and poor Andy, but damn did they have to make it seem like it is the end of the world?

"I have an evil twin." Andy had his hands on his head. He was in shock and you could tell. Poor guy.

"Holley put you and your brother up for adoption and you went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Hey Andy, how ya doing? You still with us?" Dean asked. I smirked as I slowly walked down the isle of boxes just looking at nothing in particular.

"Um...what was my brother's name?"

"Here...um...Anson Weems. He's got a local address."

"He lives here?" I asked from behind Sam.

"Let's go get a look at him," Dean said before pulling a paper from the printer. "There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now.." Dean looked at the picture before showing it to Sam and me. I didn't recognize the guy but apparently Sam and Dean did.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that," Dean said handing the paper to Andy. Andy had a look of shock on his face.

* * *

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" I asked as Andy and I sat in the back of the impala.

"Alright, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy," Sam said looking back at Andy who had his arms crossed on the front seat leaning into them.

"I mean, not much. Webber shows up one day, like eight months ago acting like he's my best friend. Kind of weird, like trying to hard."

"He must have known you guys were twins," Dean said keeping his eyes on the road. "Why'd he change his name? Why not just tell the truth?"

"No idea." Andy said as Sam put his hands up to his head in pain.

"Sam?" I asked leaning forward by Andy trying to get a closer look at Sam. Sam put his hand to his forehead and leaned back in pain. It honestly hurt me to see Sam in pain, like literally tearing at me. It was like it kept getting worse, Sam kept grunting in pain.

"Sam. Sam," Dean asked worried as he pulled the car over. Sam opened the door as Dean came around the car. I wanted to get out of the backseat but all I could do was sit in the back with Andy and watch helplessly. Sam started panting as Dean grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey. Hey. What happened?" Dean asked.

"A girl..."

"What girl?" Andy asked frantic.

"She had...had...blond hair."

"Tracy," Andy whispered.

* * *

We stopped a little ways away from the dam but not much. Sam and Dean got out then Andy got out Dean's side while I got out Sam's side. When I got out I heard Sam tell Dean to stay back but my focus was on the dam and what could possibly happen. I heard Andy say he was going with Sam and my head whipped around and I walked closer to the guys. Sam nodded as Dean reached in and grabbed another gun, tossing a long range rifle. I caught it and turned to Sam.

"Let me go out there with you," I said as the rifle hung at my side. Sam sighed.

"We don't know if it affects you, Claire. I'm not going to risk putting you in danger."

"Sam, isn't that what we do everyday? Put ourselves in danger to help others?" I glanced over at Andy who, standing by Dean, looked a little uncomfortable with the situation, while Dean was leaning against the hood of the impala with another rifle in his hands. My eyes reverted back to Sam.

"Not like this. You don't know what this guy is capable of," Sam said with restraint on his voice.

"Come on, Sam! And you seriously think you know?" I asked starting to restrain myself from yelling. I mean I understand he is only trying to protect me from getting hurt or even killed but that stupid little mind control thing doesn't affect me, at least it doesn't seem like it.

"Yes, I do!" It was real quiet after Sam pretty much shouted that. Sam put his hands on my shoulders before pulling me to him. I held onto him with the rifle still in my hand. We let go as I turned and walked to Dean while Andy walked over to Sam.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

Sam and Andy walked down to the dam where a car was sitting with two people inside. Dean and I ran to a hillside filled with tall grass and some bushes the only thing blocking us from the dam was a chain link fence. I crouch down and aimed the rifle in the direction of the car. Sam and Andy reached the car and pulled the girl out while Sam held the gun in the direction of Andy's twin. They were saying something but I could make it out. Just then Sam got hit in the back of the head sending him sprawling to the ground. I wanted to run down to him but Dean gave me the look that said 'Don't Move'. I nodded and watched as Andy was trying to talk to his twin, then the girl stood at the edge of the dam ready to jump. After a minute Sam started to move so Dean and I started to move to a different spot, while crouching of course. I leveled out my gun as Dean cocked his. Suddenly Webber turned around and looked straight at Dean and I. Oh I had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Dean lowered his gun, then raise it again at me.

"Dean, what are you doing" I asked my voice starting to shake. Dean's finger moved towards the trigger. I know I should have moved but I was frozen it felt like I couldn't move. "Dean, don't. Dean Stop!" I closed my eyes and flinched as a gunshot rang out. I opened my eyes to find that I had not been shot. I looked at Dean then down to where Andy was and found Webber on the ground with blood pooling around him. Dean unloaded his rifle and put the safety on. We both walked down to the dam where Sam and Andy where pulling Tracey off the dam wall. Dean grabbed my rifle as he walked towards the impala throwing them in the back.

I walked towards Andy and Sam but before I reached them I stopped before walking to the rail of the dam, the sun was coming up as I just looked down, thinking about what all had just happened. Well, Webber obviously had somehow told Dean to point the gun at me and fire but it didn't work on me, even if he was trying to get it to work on me.

I felt someone come up next to me and I immediately knew who it was.

"Dean, told me what happened."

"What happened Sam? Is there some psychotic meaning behind all of this?" I asked turning to Sam who was leaning against the rail like I was moments ago. Sam's head lowered as he suddenly found his hands fascinating.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

I scoffed, "Come on Sam, this will end up hurting me more if you don't tell me."

"Claire, this isn't something we should have gotten you mixed up in the first place."

"Well, I'm here now," I said putting my hand on top of his. Just then sirens broke through the silence. Both Sam and I looked behind us as some police cars and an ambulance came around the corner. I pulled my hand off Sam's as we went to meet with the Dean. Andy worked his, what Dean calls 'magic' and the cops all think they saw Webber shoot himself.

"Look at him, he's getting better at it," Sam said as a paramedic cleaned up Sam. I watched as Andy smiled looking our way, then he looked to Tracey and his smile vanished. I feel bad for the guy, really loosing his 'crazy' brother and now the girl he, I'm pretty sure, loves.

Andy came up to us, "She won't even look at me."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up," I said looking over at Tracey then Andy.

"No, no this it's...it's different. This is uh....I've never used my mind thing on her before, well before last night. She's scared of me now," he said looking between Dean, me, and Sam.

"Hey Andy, I uh...I hate to do this but, we have to get out of here. Here, I wrote down my cell," Sam said handing Andy the paper. "You don't have to be alone in this, alright? If anything comes up, you call me up." I looked up at Sam and Dean before we started heading towards the impala.

"Wha...? What...?" We stopped and turned to Andy. "What am I supposed to do now?" I didn't know what to say to that but Dean spoke for us all.

"You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back." Poor Andy still looked a little confused. Wel walked a little ways before Sam spoke up.

"Looks like I was right."

"About what?" I asked.

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend, he save Claire's life."

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just...."

"He was pushed into that," I spoke up for Dean.

"Webber was pushed too, in his own way," Sam said his anger was growing I could tell. "Max Miller was pushed, hell I was pushed by Jessica's death," Sam said pointing to himself.

"What's your point, Sam?" Dean asked. We all stopped, I was a little bit farther away from them, but not enough to affect my hearing. Hell, they don't notice when I'm missing when they start arguing.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone." I put my head down thinking about that. He was right, if someone ever pushed me too much to the point where I could stop myself I could probably kill them. My head snapped up at what Sam said next.

"Maybe that's what the demon's doing, pushing us, finding ways to break us."

"Hey, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it." I stood next to Sam as the next part came.

"I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control. It's like...like being roofied, man. It doesn't count!" I scoffed at Dean's description of being mind controlled.

"What?" I asked looking at Dean with a small smile on my face.

"No...no...I'm calling a do-over." I snorted at that.

"What are you 7?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. We gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it," Dean said as someone's cell phone started to ring. Sam opened the car door and let me get in while Dean checked his ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Ellen, what's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there." Dean hung up. Dean got in.

"To the roadhouse?" I asked.

"To the Roadhouse," Dean repeated.

* * *

I was helping Jo clean off some tables as Dean and Sam sat at the bar drinking. I threw a rag at Jo who smiled and threw it back at me. Jo picked up a can and started walking to the bar when Ellen spoke up.

"Jo, go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom--" Jo started but Ellen cut her off.

"Now. Please. Claire go with her." I rolled my eyes and threw down my rag following Jo to the back of the Roadhouse.

"So what happened?" Jo asked as we grabbed some boxes.

"What?"

"What happened? She wouldn't have made me let alone you leave unless something happened? So what happened?" Jo asked turning from the beer to me.

"Nothing happened." I grabbed a case and started to walk back inside. I wasn't about to tell Jo because 1. her mother would have my head and 2. I wasn't going to tell her about Sam and him being a psychic.

Jo and I walked back into the bar on the last part of Sam's sentence.

"And there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary." Jo and I set the cases of beer down.

"Which breaks pattern." Ellen said looking at Sam. "So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track them all down." Jo and I looked at each other thinking the same thing...What in the hell is going on?

"So who knows how many of them are really out there?" Dean asked. Jo crossed her arms as she gazed at Dean.

"Jo, honey, better break out the whiskey instead." With that Jo grabbed the whiskey. I looked over at Sam and Dean who looked like they had just realized they were going to lose. Lose what, I had no idea but I knew for a fact it wasn't good.

* * *

**Sorry if my writing is mediocre.** **I'm trying really. But reviews are appreciated.**


	10. No Exit pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural.**

**Okay here is No Exit for you guys and i would like to thank my beta newyorklights! She is great and is really helping me out. Again thank you. I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6 – No Exit

"So I have this god-awful feeling that somehow you are going to tell me something I don't want to hear," I said as Ash put his laptop on the table in front of me.

"Now why would I ever do that to you Claire bear?" Ash asked as he slammed his beer onto the table next to us.

"Call me Claire bear one more time," I threatened. I reached for his laptop only to get a stony look from Ash. I quickly pulled my hand away as Ash opened up the Internet browser then pushed it toward me. The headline of the article read "**Violent Death, Stunning Miracle**".

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Read it." I looked from Ash to the computer screen and started to read the article. It was a short article but that wasn't what mattered.

**'Eight year old, Claire Rebecka Williams was found on January 12 by her father with a fatal wound to the heart. There are no leads on the case. Not a day later while Claire Williams was in the morgue, her heart miraculously started beating. After thorough examinations, the doctors have released that it is as though she never had any injuries. They call it an unbelievable miracle...'**

"You're freaking kidding me right?" I asked after reading through the article twice. I looked up at Ash who was nodding his head while trying to drink his beer.

"You clinically died at the age of eight." My eyes were wide as I stared at the computer screen. That wasn't only bizarre, that just wasn't possible and the only person I probably could have asked about it was now dead. Maybe Bobby would know? Or hell even Ellen.

I jumped up slamming Ash's laptop cover down while I did. I walked past Ash and straight outside and down the dirt road. Okay well more like I ran until my legs hurt to the point where I couldn't run. I stopped at a crossroad and fell down right in the middle of it. I mean, hell, if you found out you had died when you were a kid what would you do?

"It's dangerous to stop at a crossroad," a voice said behind me. I whipped around gun in hand. There stood a man about 50 years of age with graying hair, but before I knew it his eyes changed from a sweet gray to a painful yellow. There stood the reason for all the pain.

"What in the hell do you want?" I asked slowly standing up, gun still trained on the yellow-eyed demon.

"You already know the answer to that question. Not today, Claire." With the flick of his wrist my gun was gone and I had no form of self defense. "I'm only here to talk."

"You never talk without consequence you asshole." A smile graced his features as he looked me up and down while circling me.

"I take it you just found out."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Your little brush with death. Funny thing it did to you isn't it. The ghosts and the dreams." The demon smiled as he lightly brushed my cheek. I flinched away as the sound of an engine filled the air. "Now that's my cue. You have a purpose in my little plan, Claire." I blinked and he was gone, then the impala is at my side.

"What the hell are you out here for? Ash said you just took off," Dean said through the driver's side window. I walked over to where my discarded gun was, put the safety back on and stuck it in the waistband of my jeans.

"I just needed some fresh air," I said as Sam got out of the car and let me in. I sat in the backseat waiting for Dean to start driving only to find both of them looking at me. "What?"

"Fresh air?" Dean asked looking at me skeptically. I ignored him while he put the car in gear and started driving. I looked back up to find Sam looking at me, worry etched into his amazing features.

"I'm fine, really. Nothing to worry about."

"Ash let it slip, well after we watched Ellen and Jo's fight but he told me."

"Then you know I'm fine." I stressed. I really didn't want to go into this with Sam, not right now at least.

"Claire--" I cut him off.

"So Dean, where are we heading?" I asked as Dean tossed a file at me.

"Philadelphia." I looked through the file. It was good but there wasn't too much to go on.

"Who made this, Ash?" I asked looking at Dean trying to avoid Sam's gaze. Dean smirked at Sam then answered my question.

"Jo did." Then it clicked.

"So that's what they were fighting about."

"So says the genius." I smacked the back of Dean's head as he sped toward our destination.

* * *

Dean stopped the car outside of an apartment building. I got out after Sam as the three of us walked into the building, stopping outside of the apartment in question.

"You know, Jo is gonna be pissed that you guys stole her case," I said as Sam was picking the lock.

"You're here too," Dean said looking down at me.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't there when you guys initially took the case I am in no way involved with that part." We walked in behind Sam, who opened the door to a nicely furnished apartment. Dean closed the door behind him while Sam spoke up.

"I felt kinda bad, snaking Jo's case."

"Well at least one of you has a heart," I said smacking Sam's chest before walking in a bit further. Both Dean and Sam pulled out an EMF leaving me empty handed. Sam looked at me then pulled out a spare EMF.

"You just happened to have one of these stuffed in that jacket of yours?" I asked a grin on my face. Sam gave me a smile before he turned on his EMF and started scanning the area around him.

"She did put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so, I mean take Claire for example, now that is painful enough as it is," Dean said looking around.

"What? Are you saying women can't do the job?" I asked whipping around toward Dean, giving him the full on death glare.

"No, I'm just saying that amateurs can't do the job."

"Oh so you're calling me an amateur now?" I asked my anger levels climbing.

"No, you just lack a sense of style," Dean said waving the EMF around.

"Oh and you just so happen to have some."

"Ouch, Claire. You know I'm sensitive," Dean said placing a hand over his heart.

"Sensitive my ass," I retorted as Sam's EMF started crazily beeping. We all walked closer to the exposed light switch.

"What's that?" Sam asked leaning closer to the switch. There was a black gooey substance like tar almost. Sam stuck his finger in it then Dean followed in suit.

"Holy crap." I looked up at Sam a little confused. What was the big deal about this black tar looking stuff?

"That's ectoplasm," Dean said looking at the stuff. "Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here." Both Sam and I look up at Dean waiting for him to answer. "The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man." I rolled my eyes as Sam sighed.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean," Sam looked over at me, "To make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed-off spirit."

"All right, let's find this bad ass son of a bitch before he snags anymore girls," I said looking between the guys. We all turned and left the apartment walking down the hall before we heard voices coming our way. We immediately stood against the wall waiting for the voices to pass. It was a male and female talking about how the place was renovated into an apartment building. As the voices kept coming closer, I recognized one. I looked up at Sam who had the same look on his face as me. We stepped out as Jo came around the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"There you are, honey," Jo said walking up to Dean and linking her arm with his. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, his buddy Sam, and Sam's girlfriend, Claire."

"Nice to met ya," the man said. "Quite a gal you got there."

Dean said, "Yeah, she's a pistol," while grabbing her ass. I put my head on Sam's arm who looked uncomfortable with Dean and Jo at the moment. Sam looked down at me and gave me a small barely noticeable smile with a look clearly saying, 'Oh jeez'.

"So did you already check out that apartment?" Jo asked, everyone just kinda looked at Jo for a minute but pretending to be perky she continued, "The one for rent."

"You bet. Yes. Loved it. Great flow." Dean just did not know when to shut up, did he?

"How'd you get in?" Sam and I just kinda stood there while Dean and Jo talked to the guy.

"It was open."

"Now...uh...Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Uh, about a month ago, cut and run too. Stiffed me for the rent."

"Well, her loss, our gain. Because if Dino loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie," Dean said before he grabbed her ass again. The man just doesn't know when to stop.

"We'll take it." Jo pulled out a large wad of cash. I looked up at Sam then to the cash with a look of amusement on my face. Leave it to Jo to pull something like that.

* * *

We all walked in to the apartment and I immediately landed on one of the kitchen chairs. I put my head in my hands imagining the headache that would come when Ellen finds out Jo is here. I seriously can't believe Jo pulled something like this, did she not get that her mother was trying to protect her?

"_Daddy? Daddy where are you?" Seven year old Claire asked looking around the abandoned park. Her auburn hair hung in pigtails limply, her face smudged with dirt and a rag doll hung loosely at her side as she scanned the dark park._

_She walked forward a little bit only to hear movement behind her. The movement ceased when Claire swung around._

"_Daddy?" Claire asked tears streaming down her dirt-ridden face. A man stepped out of the shadows and lunged down towards Claire, wrapping his arms around her; Robert Williams wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her close._

"_Don't run off like that again, you hear me! I can't protect you if you don't stay close," Robert almost shouted but it came out more as a firm command. She nodded her head as Robert wiped the tears of the girls face before picking her up and walking her out of the park._

"Claire?" Sam asked snapping his fingers in front of my face. I jumped as I looked up to see that I was now back in the present. "You okay?" Sam pulled some of his and Dean's extensive arsenal from a duffel bag and set it on the table in front of me.

"I'm fine. Just going over some memories." I looked up to see Dean messing with a gun. Sam and I got to work checking some of the guns to make sure they were in tiptop shape.

"I'll flip you for the sofa," Jo said out of no where.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" I asked as I reassembled one of the guns in front of me.

"Said I was going to Vegas." I rolled my eyes and looked up at Jo.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean asked looking at Jo skeptically.

"I'm not an idiot," Jo started.

"I beg to differ," I whispered. Sam looked over at me with a smile on his face, but the glare Jo sent me wiped the smile off both our faces.

"I got Ash to lay a credit-card trail straight to the casinos," Jo said looking directly at me. Dean just shook his head.

"You know Ash folds like a cheap suit, he'll tell Ellen the moment she catches wind he's lying," I said refocusing my attention on the now disassembled gun in front of me.

"Claire's right, you know, you shouldn't lie to your mom and you shouldn't be here either," Dean said looking at Jo. I looked a Sam and mouthed, 'I'm right'. I had a large grin on my face as Sam shook his head a smile once again gracing his handsome features. Jo looked over at Sam and me before looking back at Dean.

"Well, I am, so untwist you boxers and deal with it."

"Where'd you get all that money, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Working at the Roadhouse," Jo said looking from Sam to Dean.

"Hunters don't tip that well," Dean said looking to Jo.

"They aren't that good at poker either!" I said looking up at Jo and Dean, a reassembled gun sitting in front of me.

"Dare I ask how you know that?" Dean asked looking between Jo and me. I just smiled at him, I knew that it would piss him off to some extent. Just then my phone started ringing. Dean continued messing with his gun placing glares in Jo's direction while Jo reached in the duffel bag. I flipped open my phone while looking at Jo.

"Hello?"

"Is she with you?"

"Oh, hey Ellen," I said glaring at Jo as I stood up and walked a little ways away from the table.

"She left a note saying she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second."

"Well hey Ellen hold that thought." I pulled the phone from my ear and tossed it to Dean. "You explain it to her," I whispered. Dean barely caught the phone before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Ellen." He was quiet for a minute before Jo walked up to him and told him not to tell her and he said he was going to before Dean answered, "I haven't seen her. Yeah I'm sure...Absolutely." Dean hung up the phone and tossed it back to me. Dean and Jo just looked at each other, Dean glaring at Jo before she smiled then it turned into a very large cheesy grin.

"Ellen's gonna kill me. She'll castrate Dean first then kill me," I said looking up at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders before Dean put everything back in the duffel save for a couple guns. Jo opened up some blue prints Sam handed her of the apartment building. Then Dean started pacing, Jo started flipping around a small knife, Sam and I were looking over some of the articles Jo had put in the file.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse converted into apartments a few months ago," Jo said as she continued to flip the tiny knife around in her hands.

"Yeah, what was here before 1924?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, empty field."

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building and now he's back and raising hell," Sam said passing a paper to me as he picked up another.

"Already checked," Jo answered. "In the past 82 years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor. Would you sit down please?" Jo more demanded than asked to the still pacing Dean behind her. Dean stopped before he slowly made his way to the table and sat down across from me.

"So have you checked police reports, county death records?" Jo cut him off.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources, I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one," Dean retorted. I swear, they bicker like an old married couple, and the funny thing is they just keep going at each other. "Put the knife down." Jo looked over at Dean before she laid the knife down on the table.

"Okay, so, uh..." I looked over at Sam before continuing, "It's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it?" I asked looking between Sam, Dean, and Jo.

"We gotta scan the building, everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked looking between the three of us.

"Right, so you and me will take the top two floors," Dean said looking at Jo.

"We'd move faster if we split up," Jo said as she stood up along with Dean.

"Well, this isn't negotiable." Dean and Jo just kinda glared at each other before they both grabbed an EMF and Dean pulled Jo out the door. I grabbed an EMF as did Sam and we walked out of the apartment.

"Looks like we've got the bottom two floors," I said as we walked down the hall and the stairs toward the first floor. It was quiet, the EMFs hummed as we walked along the hallway.

"How long do you think they'll last?" I asked out of the blue.

Sam looked at me, a confused look on his face. "Who?"

"Dean and Jo, I mean you saw them, how long do you think until one kills the other? I give it an hour or two. Plus I think Dean'll kill Jo first."

Sam smiled as we walked a little further down the hall. "Dean won't kill Jo, he's too scared of Ellen."

"That's true." It was quiet as we walked up to the second floor. Okay so call me crazy but back at the roadhouse, I did a little snooping. Apparently, the demon not only took away the Winchester's mother but Sam's girlfriend as well, very similar to what happened to Jeremy. It got me wondering why Sam, as gorgeous as he is, wasn't currently dating anyone. This girl must have meant a lot, just like Jeremy. So I'm pretty sure I am about to reopen some wound but I just...I have to know, even though it is not my place to know.

"What's her name?"

Sam looked at me once again with confusion etched on his face. "What's whose name?"

"The one you're always thinking about," I said quietly. Sam gave me a hard look clearly saying 'don't go there' but I want to know that if Sam...could ever have a slim chance of actually liking me. Those chances are going to fly out the door with the questions I'm asking though.

"There's no one," Sam said as he continued down the hall, scanning with the EMF.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell, Claire, just drop it!" He stopped and damn near shouted. He continued walking and turned the corner, leaving me alone in the vacant hallway.

"Great, Claire, just great. You just had to go and open your mouth didn't you?" I asked myself as I started walking, but suddenly I froze. A weird smell drifted up my nose, making me seriously sick. The smell was coming from behind me. I looked toward the way Sam had gone then turned back and started walking the way we came, as I walked the smell kept getting stronger.

I finally stopped when the smell was really starting to make me dizzy. My EMF started to go crazy beeping when I neared an air vent. I slowly knelt down on all fours and looked into the air vent, my flashlight was giving me some light to see but not much.

I looked at the size of the vent, "I could get through that," I whispered to myself. I started unscrewing the bolts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around pointing my gun at the person, only to find Sam. "Jesus, Sam, don't do that!" I noticed that with Sam around the smell was gone. I looked back at the EMF lying on the floor next to the vent, it was calm, no beeping, nothing.

"What are you doing?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I was going to climb in there, if you hadn't freaked me out," I replied sharply.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked as I picked myself up off the floor. I grabbed the EMF off the floor and started heading back toward the apartment we were staying in. I stopped and turned to face him.

"What's wrong with—what wrong with me? I cannot believe you!" I said raising my voice a bit.

"What in the hell did I do?"

"I asked a question, and you freaked out! A little question that shouldn't be that much to answer, but you just freak out!" I turned and started walking away but I felt Sam grab my wrist and yank me back toward him.

"So that's why you're pissed off at me, because I didn't answer a question? Come on, Claire, I thought that you of all people would understand how much that question really—"

"So you do still think about her...Jess?" I asked as Sam slowly released my hand.

"Do you still think about him?" Sam retorted. So he knew about Jeremy.

"I thought that you of all people would understand that question." I turned away from him and stalked back toward the apartment. It was dark out so everyone decided it was time to pass out. Sam got the couch, Dean the recliner, and Jo and I had the bed. But I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I walked back out of the apartment and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

* * *

**PART 2 IS ON THE WAY**

**

* * *

**


	11. No Exit pt 2

**OKAY HERE IT IS PART 2**.

* * *

I was strolling around and just so happened to have an EMF in my hand, funny how that happens. I kept walking down the hall, it was extremely quiet, not only because most people were asleep but a lot of this floor was vacant. I stopped when I heard a loud banging noise on one of the doors, like someone was trying to get out.

I ran to the door, 2-F. "Is everything okay?!" I shouted.

"Help me!" I heard someone scream. That was all it took, I reached for the door and started picking the lock, for some reason it was jammed. I kept throwing myself at the door till it crashed open. The woman was standing in front of the vent absolutely terrified.

"Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly the plaster started cracking down the wall like someone is taking a saw and carving right down the wall. I pulled her back and away from the wall as the crack stopped at the air vent. She was too petrified to move and I have no weapon on me, except well my cell phone.

Then out of nowhere these really creepy dead looking hands with black fingernails, started to come out through the slits in the vent. Its fingers curled around the vent as I pushed the woman behind me, better it take me than her, even though technically I'm not its type. Then the lady behind me started screaming, which caused me to turn to look at her.

The next thing I know something has a hold of my ankle and I am sent sprawling to the floor. I started screaming my lungs out, managing to tell her to run. I watched as one of my last hopes actually listened to me and ran out of the apartment and hopefully out of the building. I kept screaming clawing at the wooden floor for anything to hold onto, but there was nothing.

"SAM!!" I screamed out as a last desperate attempt before my world went black.

* * *

"Not the same. Not the same." I heard it but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I opened my eyes to find that there was only a sliver of light coming into wherever I was. I went to sit up only to hit my head. I started feeling my way around whatever I was in and it was small. I started moving around more frantically, trying to get out.

Suddenly a hand started coming through the crack. It was the same one that came through the vent. I froze as the hand started to reach for my neck. I frantically started moving backward toward the back of the, I'm guessing a box.

"Not the same, but still so pretty." I screamed as the thing put his hand around my neck then ran his nail across my neck to my shoulder leaving a trail of blood. I kept screaming even though it wasn't doing me much good. I didn't want to die like this, not after yelling at Sam or before seeing the yellow-eyed demon destroyed. Then he pulled his hand out and disappeared. So it really was a ghost, but a ghost of who?

* * *

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked as Sam came through the door.

"There are cops outside," Sam said as he closed the door behind him. "Another girl almost disappeared."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Dean asked.

"The girl is out there but she described a woman coming in and saving her from the thing in the vent," Sam said looking between Dean and Jo. Then Sam started looking around. "Where's Claire?"

"She hasn't been here...all night," Jo finished slowly. Sam's eyes widened as Dean stood up.

"I'm going to get some information, call Claire and find out where the hell she is. This bastard couldn't have taken her because well, let's face it she's not his type." Dean walked out the door and Sam got on his phone, and after a moment he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"She's not answering." Sam and Jo started frantically looking through papers for anything on the ghost. Dean came back in some time later.

"Theresa Ellis. Apartment 2-F. She called the cops the moment she got out of the apartment. She reported that a girl had been kidnapped. She described the girl having brown hair and light skin. She didn't know her name but she said the girl saved her life from the creepy thing in the vent. Is Claire, picking up, because the description is dead on."

"No, I've tried three different times and still no answer." Sam was getting frustrated.

"And the apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, and ceiling, there was ectoplasm too," Dean said looking between the two. Both Sam and Jo looked down toward the table.

"Well between...that and the hair...I'd say this sucker's coming...from the walls," Sam said like it was hard to talk. It was becoming a reality, Claire was missing and the Theresa Ellis chick described Claire perfectly.

"Yeah, but who is it? Building history is completely clean. Plus if it has been going after blonds the entire time, why go after Claire?"

"Maybe it didn't go after her remember Theresa said the girl _saved _her? Maybe Claire just got in the way," Jo said looking between the guys. Jo then picked up a picture and started scanning it closely. "Or maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Check this out." Jo handed them the picture. Both guys looked at it, not really seeing anything new.

"An empty field?" Sam asked.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows." The building next to the empty field in the picture had bars on the window.

"Bars," Sam said looking up at Jo.

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked.

* * *

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had cuts and scraps all along my body from trying to get out of the little coffin. My shoulder hurt from banging against the side and my head hurt from where the ghost decided that he needed some of my hair. It was dark, only a sliver of light could get into the box. I laid on my back trying not to struggle when I felt something vibrate against my leg. I looked down to see the outline of my cell phone in my left pocket against my thigh. I quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Claire! Where in the hell are you?" Sam asked desperation in his voice. I was so relieved to hear his voice I wanted to cry.

"I don't know," I said as I looked around. "I was walking in the hall last night when I heard someone screaming for help, so I broke down the door and helped her only to end up in a little coffin." Suddenly the phone started to get all static like.

"Claire? Are you okay?"

"What are we dealing with Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Herman Webster Mudgett or better known as--"

"H.H. Holmes?!" I asked frantically.

"Yeah." Just as Sam said that a hand shot in the slit and tried grabbing my phone. I screamed as I struggled trying to get the hand away from me but then like that Holmes was gone, along with my phone. I started clawing at the top of my confines but only to make my fingers all bloody. Then I heard the sound of a large metal door closing.

I froze as the sound of Holmes putting a body into another coffin thing reached my ears. It was quiet until I heard movement from of the other prisoner and heavy breathing. I watched as a light flickered on in the other coffin. I hit the metal door hoping to alert the other person that there was someone else in here.

"Hello?" I heard Jo's voice call out. Jo!! I looked through the little slit and glanced around.

"Jo?! Jo is that you?!" I called out.

"Claire. Oh my god you're okay! We were worried about you."

"Where are Sam and Dean?" I asked trying to look around the room.

"This won't make you feel better but, I'm here to rescue you." I closed my eyes and leaned away from the slit. I laid on my back as I felt some more blood trickle down the side of my face.

"He's out there Jo, he's gonna kill us, well you at least. I don't know what he wants with me."

"We think that he grabbed you by accident but then decided to keep you. You just got in the way of him grabbing Theresa." My eyes snapped open.

"Is she okay?!"

"She's fine. We're going to get out of here Claire, they'll come." I heard a boot-step and I started freaking out. If you had endured what I had for the past couple of hours, you would freak out too.

"Oh my god, it's him!" I shouted to Jo. Suddenly I heard Jo start screaming. "JO!!" I shouted as she kept screaming and thrashing around. Then like that Holmes was gone. I heard Jo start kicking around in her confinement.

"It's no use," I called out. "I've been doing that for hours and all it's gotten me was bruised and bloody." Jo stopped kicking as I watched Holmes appear in front of her little coffin of sorts. I heard Jo tell him off before I heard Holmes disappear screaming and Jo asking him if he liked that, she had a pure iron knife.

If that wasn't enough, I looked up just as Holmes was reaching into my little space. He grabbed my hair, causing me to scream. He pulled until he pulled another chunk out. I watched as he disappeared then I heard Jo screaming. It started getting quiet as Holmes was telling her to shush.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. It was Dean I was sure of it. The next thing I heard was a gunshot and Holmes screaming.

"Jo? Claire?" Dean called out.

"I'm here!" Jo called out. I couldn't find my voice, so I stayed silent. I heard Dean open Jo's metal coffin.

"Claire?!" Sam called out. I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Sam," I whispered. I started banging on the metal door to get his attention. Sam shone his flashlight through the slit, causing me to stick my bloody fingers through to tell him I was there and alive.

"Claire, hang on." I watched as Dean handed Sam a thin metal pole to open the door with. I waited as Sam wretched the door up and open, then pulled me out. I stood up and fell into Sam who held me tight.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly into his chest. He looked down at me.

"For what?"

"Getting mad at you." Sam gave me a small smile and held me tightly. I moved my head toward where Jo and Dean were talking about Jo being the bait for Holmes. Sam led me away from the room and into another where Jo was currently sitting. Around the top of the room were bags of salt. I was handed a shotgun and told to shoot a bag when Dean said to. We waited until Holmes was behind Jo.

"Now," Dean called out. I shot a round into one of the salt bags, which fell until the salt was in a circle, trapping Holmes. Dean pulled Jo out of the room and then closed a gate behind her. Holmes was screaming in defeat and terror.

"Scream all you want, you son of a bitch, but there's no way you're getting over that salt," I shouted towards Holmes. Sam pulled a lever and the door slid shut. It was a long crawl out of there but once I reached the top I was so glad to see the light again. Sam helped me out of the pipe and lifted me onto safe ground. Once we got Jo and Dean out Dean took off leaving me, Sam, and Jo to wait. I leaned into Sam as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked keeping a hold on me. I felt safe, even though that is a cheesy cliché.

"Well except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah, sure. But what Claire did, that Theresa girl is going to live a life and Claire's going to keep going because of us. Its worth it isn't it?" Jo asked.

Sam looked down at me, "Yeah, yeah, it is."

"What if somebody finds that sewer down there?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"Or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo added.

"Both very fine points, which is why we're waiting here," Sam said looking between me and Jo.

"For what?" Jo and I asked at the same time. We heard beeping behind us and I looked up at Sam who was smiling. I smiled and gave a short laugh as I saw Dean backing in a cement truck.

"For that," Sam said pointing to the truck. Jo had a smile on her face as did I. It was funny watching the determined look on Dean's face as he backed the cement truck up.

"HO!" Sam shouted tell Dean to stop. I stepped away from Sam as he lowered the slide for the cement over the sewer entrance. Dean got out and helped Sam as Jo looked to Dean.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" she asked.

"I'll give it back," Dean said with a smile as he pulled a lever and the cement started its journey into the sewer.

"Typical Dean," I whispered. We all stood there around the opening with smiles on our faces when Dean spoke up.

"Well, that ought to keep him down there till hell freezes over." I shook my head a grin on my face.

* * *

The next thing I know, Ellen shows up out of nowhere, and she is not one bit happy. She grabbed Jo and shoved her in the car. On the way back to the Roadhouse, Dean turned on the radio which was playing Foreigner's "Cold As Ice", which was comical but it was so not the appropriate time to laugh otherwise I would have.

We reached the Roadhouse where Ellen pulled Jo into the building leaving Sam, Dean and me outside by the impala. Sam and I were leaning on the hood and Dean was leaning on the driver's side door.

"Sam, I really am sorry. It wasn't any of my business about Jess and--"

"It's okay." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay," I repeated quietly. Sam turned to me.

"I probably would have done the same thing...about Jeremy," Sam said looking down at me.

"Really," I looked up at him skeptically. Sam nodded as Jo came storming out of the Roadhouse. I heard them exchange a few words and what surprised me the most was that John Winchester was there when William Harvelle was killed, not only was he there but he caused it. I looked up at Sam who was just as shocked.

Jo walked away from Dean who was standing a little ways away from the impala his head hanging down. I looked up at Sam before I slid off the hood along with him. Dean looked toward us as he got in the impala and we were on our way, once again.

* * *

**I'm so glad a lot of people are putting my story in their favorites and story alert list, but I really would like to know what you guys think of the story so please review. Everyone's been supportive and i happy about that. Again please review! **


	12. The Usual Suspects pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural.**

**Once again big thanks to my beta newyorklights. I would also like to thank: jadee loves supernatural, Hope It Gives You Hell, and Bettyboo23 for reviewing i really appreciate it! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – The Usual Suspects**

It really amazes me the trouble these guys get themselves into. Granted I really don't know much of Sam and Dean's past but let me tell you there is a crap load of bad juju. Okay so Dean was framed for murder, no big deal on my part, they dig up graves to destroy vengeful spirits and that is called grave desecration, now those aren't bad, okay, that is just a part of the job description, as I've been told. But no one, I mean _no one_ told me that the entire FBI is looking for Dean and Sam, now soon to be me, if they ever figure out who I am.

* * *

**One Day Earlier**

I sat at the little table watching the people walk by as Dean read the newspaper with a pen sticking out of his mouth. Several times, I pulled the pen out of his mouth only to have him grab it and put it back where it was. Sam was inside getting coffee; we were here investigating the murder of Anthony Giles, and the newspaper Dean was currently reading informed us that his throat had been slit and the crime scene was so clean it was impossible to tell who did it.

"There you go," Sam said setting a coffee in front of me and Dean. I grabbed mine and drank from it, welcoming the warm sensation running down my throat. I look up to see Dean looking at me with a disgusted look.

"What?"

"How can you drink all that spiced coffee crap? It's weird," Dean said taking a drink of his own.

"Just because some people don't like their coffee blacker than black and tasting like tar, doesn't mean they're weird."

"No, just you," Dean gave me a sarcastic smile. I was going to retort but Sam cleared his throat. Dean then set the newspaper in front of Sam. "Anthony Giles."

"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked grabbing the paper.

"A Baltimore lawyer, who was working late in his office," I informed Sam which, in return I received a glare from Dean, I smiled at him then turned to Sam.

"Ah...His throat was slit, but the room was clean. Huh?" Sam said as he skimmed the article. "No DNA, no prints."

"Keep reading. It gets better," Dean said.

"'Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant.'"

"Someone tampered with the tapes--" I started.

"Or it's an invisible killer," Sam said looking between Dean and I.

"My favorite kind," Dean said as he took another big drink from his coffee. "What do ya think Scully? Check it out?"

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully," Sam retorted as he threw the paper back at Dean.

"No, I'm Mulder. You're a redheaded woman," Dean said as the three of us stood up. "Lucky you," Dean said in my direction.

"Dare I ask?" I said looking toward Sam. He just shook his head and followed Dean. We got back to the hotel to change. Well Sam and Dean got to change, I was once again supposed to stay in the car.

Now, it's not that I'm a bad listener, but when it comes to Dean ordering me to do things I tend to turn to selective hearing, and what a wonderful thing it is. I climbed out of the impala after they were inside and slowly entered through the back door as I listened to their conversation. It went on for a few minutes before Karen Giles mentioned a dream about a pale woman with red eyes.

The moment I heard that I turned to leave but stopped dead in my tracks, hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. There in front of me was a pale, red-eyed woman. Her throat was slit, and it was like she was trying to talk to me but she couldn't. The only thing that was happening was blood pouring from the wound on her neck and then she was gone.

I quickly got outside and into the impala before Sam and Dean made their way back outside and toward the impala. I probably should have told them about the ghost but I didn't. Dean and Sam thought it be best if they filled me in on what they found out in there, which I subsequently decided to use my selective hearing.

Now I'm not sure whose idea it was, but we somehow ended up, well after midnight, at the office of one Anthony Giles. So now, here I am walking into the office behind Sam but in front of Dean, I mean you gotta love how Sam can so expertly, for a pre-law student, pick the lock on a door in under 20 seconds. We walked in and the first thing my flashlight found was the pool of Tony's blood near the wall. Then Sam's flashlight followed mine.

"Anthony Giles' body was found right about here," Sam said confirming what I was pretty sure I already knew. "'Throat slit so deep, part of his spinal cord was visible.'" I visibly shuddered after Sam said that.

Dean whistled, "What'd ya think? Vengeful spirit--"

"Underline vengeful," I added.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said moving around the desk where he sat in the chair in front of the computer. "I mean, he did see that woman at the foot of his bed." I walked over to the printer and pulled a piece of paper away from the tray.

"Hey Dean, check this out," I said as I handed him the paper that read, 'Dana Shulps'. I mean not once, not twice, but so many times it filled the entire page, it was just repeated. Dean looked at it then handed it to Sam.

"Dana Shulps?" Sam asked. "What's that, a name?"

"I don't know, but it's everywhere," Dean said holding up another Dana Shulps paper. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

I smacked him as I walked over to the blind covered windows, but before I reached the window Sam found something on the desk. I walked to the desk instead as Sam used his breath to reveal that someone or something wrote 'Dana Shulps' on the glass.

"Well, I say we've officially crossed over into weird," I said looking down at Sam then up to Dean.

"Maybe Giles knew her."

"Maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl," Sam said looking toward the computer.

"Well," Dean said as he slammed some files onto one of the many filing cabinets, "let's see what we can see."

"You know that made no sense what so ever," I said as I opened one of the filing cabinets and started going through it.

"Actually it made perfect sense, just like me wanting a bag of Cheetos." I rolled my eyes.

"We are trying to solve this case and you're thinking about Cheetos," I asked. I looked over at Sam who was typing away at the computer in front of him. A half an hour or so later Dean slammed one of the drawers closed.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere." I closed my drawer in a quieter manner than Dean did. "There's not a D. Shulps or any other kind of frigging Shulps."

Sam looked over at me for confirmation and I just shook my head agreeing with Dean. Whoa, I never thought those words would have ever been thought. Agreeing with Dean, now that's a scary thought by itself.

"What'd you get," I asked looking toward Sam.

"Nothing," Sam said still typing at the computer. "No Dana Shulps has lived or died in Baltimore in the last 50 years at least."

"So, what now," Dean asked. I walked around Dean and toward the desk. I sat in one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk.

"Well, I think I'm getting pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files."

"By close you mean...?" Dean asked as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Thirty minutes maybe?" Sam said looking at Dean.

"So I guess we just get to hang out." I looked over at Dean who was looking at me with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Dean was quiet and the only noise was coming from the clicking of the keyboard. Though the quiet didn't last long, Dean started clicking his tongue, which not only annoyed me but Sam as well. Sam stopped typing as Dean made the weirdest squelching noise with his teeth.

"Dude, seriously?!" Sam asked looking at Dean thoroughly annoyed.

"All right, I'm gonna go talk to Karen, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps."

"Great," Sam and I said at the same time.

"Keep going, sparky," Dean said flashing his flashlight at Sam. "Oh and don't do anything too wild while I'm gone," Dean said winking at me. I'm not sure if I was red from blushing or if I was red from anger but either way Dean got the reaction he wanted.

"Jerk," I whispered.

"Tell me about it," Sam said going back to typing on the computer. About 15 minutes later Sam jumped up. "I got it!"

"Seriously," I asked as I rounded the table and stood behind him while he searched through the files.

"Nothing," I sighed as Sam logged off.

"Okay, so where to next," I asked. Sam stood up and we left the office building.

"Nothing we can really do until Dean gets back." We were quiet as we walked back to the motel room. I jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote, as Sam started packing some things that were just lying around. My bag was in the impala that Dean currently had. I jumped up from the bed and turned to Sam.

"I'm going to go get some ice," I said as I headed towards the door. I walked out and down to the check-in office where the only working ice machine was. I grabbed an ice bucket and allowed the ice to fill it. The moment I turned to leave, I watched as SWAT started moving toward our room. Sam was still in there. I walked out of the office and I watched as they dragged Sam down the steps in hand cuffs. Our eyes met and in that moment I knew what he was saying, 'run'. I turned and headed the other way.

* * *

**Present Time**

I really did not want to go into a police station at the present moment but it was all I could do. I had to find a way to get to Sam or Dean, probably Sam. I stopped by the alley next to the police station and saw the mail carrier just about to enter the building. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and I threw a punch directly to his temple. The guy dropped like a rag doll and my hand now hurt like a bitch.

"Sorry," I whispered as I grabbed his mail cart and walked inside. I pushed the cart along the hallway not quite sure where I was going. It didn't matter if everyone got their damn mail I just needed to find Sam and Dean to tell them it's an anagram, specifically a street name, Ashland. It took me a while to figure it out but I did.

I pushed the cart into the corner and started walking on without it. I slowly made my way to the records room, which meant I had to pass the interrogation rooms, where I just so happened to see Sam looking out the window. I walked over to the door looked around to make sure no one was looking and I opened the door. Sam swung around to find me standing in the doorway.

"Need a way out?" I asked as he smiled and followed me. I'm not sure how we did it but we did. We managed to get out of the police building without being caught. Hell, maybe we are just that damn good. Sam and I exited via alleyway and Sam saw the mailman on the ground. He looked at me eyebrows raised.

"I needed to get in somehow, plus I said sorry." Sam smirked as he grabbed my hand and we ran to the nearest gas station. Sam grabbed a phone book, skipped to the yellow pages finding the first motel, and we grabbed a cab heading that way.

Once we got out Sam got us a room under the name Jim Rockford. We got into the room and Sam set a laptop on the table. He then started to detail what went on in the police station as he did he hacked into the police station's files and printed out photos.

"Oh and 'Dana Shulps' is an anagram that we found out means--"

"Ashland. Yeah I know, it's a street," I said glancing out of the curtains.

"So you figured it out?"

"Yeah, took me a while but I finally got it with the help of Larry, coffee boy who was serving me coffee, who pointed out that Ashland was a street." I sat down next to Sam and started looking through some photos when there was a knock on the door. Hell my first thought was 'hey Dean got out of jail', but when Sam opened the door that's not who came in, it was the blond detective from the police station.

* * *

**PART 2 IS UP NEXT**


	13. The Usual Suspects pt 2

**Here is part 2 for you guys out there!**

* * *

"I need your help," she said as she looked up at Sam then into the room at me. She told us the story of how the ghost appeared in the bathroom and now she had these bruises on her wrist. Sam was holding her wrists inspecting the bruises.

"You said these showed up after you saw it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said looking at me.

"Funny, those didn't show up after I saw it," I whispered as I inspected my wrists. Sam turned to me sharply.

"You saw it?"

"At the Giles' house, it seemed pointless at the time because I mean I see them all the time, Sam." I covered my mouth after I said it. Oh and he doesn't know I can see them either, only Dean knew. Jeez what a way to go and open a brand new can of worms. Sam's mouth was hanging open so I turned to Detective Ballard.

"You're gonna have to tell us everything you saw," I said hoping to change the subject. Ballard started moving away from Sam.

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive, you both are. I should be arresting you."

"All right, well, you know what? Leave Claire out of this and you can arrest me later, after you live through this. But right now, you gotta talk to us okay?" Sam said looking a Ballard. I am touched Sam doesn't want me to get arrested. Ballard nodded in defeat.

"Okay, great," I said clapping my hands together. "Now, the spirit, what did it look like?"

"She was...really pale. And her throat was cut. And her eyes were a deep dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. It was just a lot of blood."

"You know what?" Sam asked getting up and walking over towards the table that had the pictures on it. "Here. I've been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street."

"How'd you get those?" Ballard asked as I handed some of the photos to Sam. "Those are from crime scenes and booking photos."

"You have your job, I have mine," Sam said as he looked at Ballard. "Here, I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone." Detective Ballard rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed and started looking through the photos, when she stopped on a photo and handed it to Sam.

"This is her. I'm sure of it."

"Claire Becker, 28 years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago," Sam said looking at Ballard.

"Oh, of course it had to be the heroin dealer with my name," I whispered.

"But I don't even know her," Ballard said looking up at Sam then me. "I mean, why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin," I said looking at Ballard. "You ever work Narcotics?"

"Yeah, Pete and I did before homicide."

"You ever bust her?" Sam asked holding up a photo of Claire Becker who I am going to call Claire 2. Ballard took at good look at the picture before answering.

"Not that I remember." Sam sighed as he read the report.

"Says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street, Police searched the place, but didn't find anything." Sam handed the report to Ballard. I thought about the address of the house at saw that the numbers 2911 equaled up to 13, how weird is that?

"Guess we gotta go check it out ourselves. See if we can find her body," I said as I stood up. I reached my arms up and stretched.

"What?" Ballard asked worriedly looking toward me.

"We gotta salt and burn the bones, it's the only way we can put the spirit to rest," I answered.

"Of course it is." I gave Ballard a smile before we all headed out the door and toward Ashland in Ballard's car. I clung to the side of the door as Ballard drove like a mad woman, but it got us to 2911 Ashland Street. We got out and headed to none other than the basement to start. Each one of us had a flashlight as we made our way around shelves and shelves of supplies for different things. It basically looked like a bunch of useless junk laying around.

"So what exactly are we looking for," Ballard asked as we came to a stop.

"We'll let you know when we find it," Sam said as he went one way and I went the other. Ballard stood there for a minute before following me. Ballard and I kept walking deeper into the place when we came across a blood-covered item, it looked like a towel. We kept walking until there was a clanging behind us causing us both to turn around, and poor Ballard look scared to death.

As we turned around I was being thrown into some shelves and Ballard was being backed into a wall by none other than Claire Becker. I grabbed an iron fire poker that was there for some reason and was just about to swing at Claire 2 when she disappeared and Sam showed up after Ballard's cries to him.

"What is it? What happened," Sam asked looking at Ballard.

"Claire." I looked over at Ballard and Sam as I threw the iron poker down.

"Did she attack you?" Sam asked.

"No. She threw Claire here, but it was like she was reaching out to me." Sam looked over at me.

"I'm okay! I just got thrown into some shelves. No big deal," I said.

"She was over there by that window," Ballard said as the three of us moved to the window. Ballard started pulling at the Shelves that were in front of the window.

"Hey, Sam, come help us move this," I said as the three of us pulled the shelves away from the window. On the window were the words 'Ashland' and 'Sup', which explains where Dana Shulps came from.

"Our little mystery word," Ballard said as she pointed her flashlight at the window. I turned with Sam to the wall where the letters were being cast.

"Now the extra letters make sense," Sam said as he looked at the wall. I turned to him.

"Do you think...?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." He pulled out his EMF.

"What is that?" Ballard asked.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electro-magnetic frequencies," Sam said as he used the EMF to scan.

"In shorter terms it is an EMF detector."

"So if Claire Becker's body was here, this would indicate that?" Ballard asked.

"Yeah, well, that's the theory," I answered. The EMF in Sam's hand started going crazy as it neared the brick wall were Ashland Sup was currently displayed. I looked around and grabbed a pole that was lying near by and tossed it to the now freehanded Sam.

Sam started to hit the wall with the end, trying to break through. After a few seconds, Sam finally broke through and the bricks were coming out much faster then at first. Sam used his flashlight to get a good look inside the wall through the little opening he made.

"Yeah, yeah, there's definitely something in there," He said looking back at Ballard and I.

"You know, this is bothering me," Sam said as he kept whacking at the bricks.

"Well, you are digging up a corpse," Ballard said as she shone her flashlight at the bricks.

"No, not that. That's pretty par for the course, actually."

"Then what?" she asked.

"It's just...I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with...wanted to be wasted. So why the hell would Claire Becker lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless, Claire Becker isn't a vengeful spirit," I said as Sam finished breaking the wall down.

"All right, then what could she be? Here give me a hand, Claire." I helped Sam pull the corpse out of the wall. Luckily, for us it was wrapped in a blanket and tied with a rope.

"I don't know." Sam pulled out a pocketknife and cut the rope. We opened the blanket to find a still decaying corpse with blond hair. Ballard put her wrists together like the body's.

"Her wrists would be bruised just like yours," Sam said as Ballard picked up the necklace that was still hanging around the corpse's neck.

"That necklace mean anything to you?" I asked because the look on her face made it seem like she knew the necklace.

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson Street." Sam and I watched as Ballard pulled out a necklace from her shirt and showed it to us. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me." Sam stood up as did I.

"Now this all makes perfect sense," Sam said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, you see, Claire was right Claire Becker wasn't a vengeful spirit. She's a death omen."

"Excuse me?" Ballard asked. The woman just doesn't get it.

"She's not killing anyone," Sam started.

"She's trying to warn them," I finished for him. Ballard still looked confused.

"See, sometimes spirits don't want vengeance, they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place," Sam said looking at Ballard then to me.

"She wants us to know who her killer is," I finished for Sam again. "Detective, how much do you know about your partner," I asked. Realization hit Detective Ballard at that moment.

"Oh, my god."

"What?" Sam asked.

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lock up. Obviously, it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product." Ballard turned to Sam.

"Someone like a heroin dealer," he finished. "Somebody like Claire."

Once we reached outside, we went straight to Ballard's car and she phoned in the corpse, and asked about the whereabouts of Detective Pete Sheridan. It was quiet as she drove and the only thing you could hear was the buzz of someone talking on the other end of the phone.

"All right, thanks." Ballard hung up.

"What is it?" Sam asked, who was sitting in the passenger's seat of Ballard's car. I was stuck in the back.

"Pete just left the precinct, with Dean."

"What?!" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling. He won't answer the radio."

"Wait radio? He took a county vehicle?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it should have a Lo Jack. You just gotta get it turned on," I said looking at Ballard. Ballard called it in and got the Lo Jack turned on. Once the exact location was reported, Ballard sped up. When we reached the scene, Dean was on his knees and Sheridan had a gun pointed at him.

"Pete!" Ballard shouted out with a gun trained on Sheridan. He then turned and pointed the gun at Ballard. "Put the gun down."

"Diana?" he called out. "How'd you find me?"

"I know about Claire," She said ignoring his last question. I was standing behind Sam, which is where Sam wanted me to be because he was the one who pushed me behind him when the gun was pointed at Ballard.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down!" Ballard repeated.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Sheridan called out as he retrained his gun on Dean. "You're fast. But I'm pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?" Ballard asked.

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that."

"It wasn't my fault," Sheridan answered his gun still on Dean. Poor Dean was down there on his knees handcuffed. "Claire was gonna turn me in. I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing," Sheridan called out his voice rising a bit. "Tony scrubbed the money. Then he got skittish and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess I had to clean it up. I just panicked." Both Sam and I were thinking the same thing, but when we looked over at Dean, he discreetly shook his head 'no'.

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Ballard asked.

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a frigging gift. We can pin the whole thing on him. Okay? No trial nothing, just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey!" Dean said offended. The gun was once again tightly pointed at Dean.

"No one will question it. Diana, please...I still love you," Sheridan said. Now that guy is seriously twisted! Ballard lowered her gun, which was making me really nervous. "Thank you. Thank you."

Just as Detective Sheridan raised his gun to shoot Dean, Detective Ballard raised hers and shot Sheridan. I jumped as did Sam and we watched as Dean rolled away Sheridan. He was on the ground in pain. Sam and I went toward Dean.

"Why don't you buy me another necklace? You ass!" We stopped as Sheridan knocked Ballard over, grabbed a gun and pointed it toward Sam and I, where I was once again held by Sam behind him.

"Don't do it. Don't do it!" Sheridan yelled at us. He moved the gun from Sam and I to Dean then to Ballard. Suddenly I noticed Ballard's facial expression change as she noticed something. I looked up to see Claire Becker standing there, we all saw her. Sheridan turned around to find a moaning Claire Becker behind him. She was glaring at him. She smiled as a gunshot hit Sheridan right in the back through to his chest. On the ground sat Ballard with a gun in her hand, she was shaking.

Not long after the sun started to peek up into the sky Sam and I broke Dean out of his cuffs. Ballard was crouching down next to the body of the late Detective Sheridan. Sam, Dean, and I stood a little ways away and watched as Ballard looked at the body, while Sam's arm was around my shoulder. We watched as she stood up and walked toward us.

"You doing all right?" Sam asked.

"Not really." At least the lady is truthful. "The death omen, Claire. What happens to her now?" Both Sam and Dean looked at me to answer.

"Well, it should be over. She should be at rest, I'm pretty sure she won't bother anyone again," I answered.

"So, uh, what now officer," Dean asked looking down at Ballard.

"Pete did confess to me, he screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we can get both your cases dismissed. And for Claire here, it was like she never even existed," She said looking over at me.

"You could take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges, that's another story." Dean looked down guiltily. "I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back and you walked away. I could tell them the suspects escaped."

"Wait, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's sure, Claire." Dean said looking over at me.

"No, it's just you could lose your job over something like that," I said looking at Detective Ballard.

"Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me I'll sleep better at night. Listen you need to watch your backs, they're going to be looking for both of you, now. Claire you're safe and still off the radar but you still need to be careful too. Now get out of here. I gotta radio this in."

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance," Dean asked.

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson." It took a minute for Ballard to catch on. "Don't even think about it."

"It's okay, it's all right. Don't worry about it. We'll...just improvise. We're pretty good at that." Sam said his arm still around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I've noticed," She said as she looked between the three of us. We all turned and started walking away.

"Nice lady," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, for a cop," Dean replied. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"No, why," Sam said.

"I don't know. Anyway, are you guys hungry?" Dean asked.

I laughed, "Always thinking about your stomach, Dean." He smiled at me. I went around the back of Sam and jumped on his back again. He was happy to giving me a piggyback ride. Hey maybe I might even switch between Sam and Dean, just so I don't have to walk back.

"Yeah, well for some reason, I could really go for some pea soup." I shook my head as the three of us made our way back to town.

"You have a lot of explaining to do about the ghosts," Sam said looking over his shoulder at me. He had a smile on his face, which I wasn't expecting. I started telling him about everything, along with my connections with the yellow-eyed demon. Both guys listened to me the whole way to the car.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! Please review, if you can.**


	14. Crossroad Blues pt 1

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural

**Okay, wow it's been a while. I'm sorry for lack of updates but i hope these next two chapters will make up for it.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8 – Crossroad Blues**_

I watched as the colors flew by; the world outside was just a blurry image. My past, moving around and not getting any answers, never crossed my mind until Ash showed me the article. If I never knew about that, then what else didn't I know about?

I looked away from the window and toward the front where Dean was driving and Sam was looking down at a map. Looking at Sam, I couldn't help but think back to the 'I see ghosts' explanation.

"_So, you see ghosts, then?" Sam asked as I laid my head on his shoulder. Piggyback riding sure did have its advantages._

"_Yeah, I'm not sure why or how, I just do."_

"_Like Jennifer Love Hewitt, 'I see dead people'," Sam asked rhetorically. A grin spread across my face as I looked over at Dean who had a similar grin. Sam looked at Dean and turned his head around to try to get a good look at me. "What?"_

"_You guys are brothers for sure," I said slightly laughing._

"_So, what comes with this freakishly weird talent of yours?" Dean asked getting the conversation back on track. My grin started to fade._

"_I don't know yet."_

"Claire!" Dean shouted. I jumped out of my reverie as Dean's voice hit my ears. I looked up at him glaring.

"What!" I shouted back. Though we were in a small confined area, there was a breaking point for being in the same car with Dean and I was quickly reaching it.

"Just making sure you're alive," Dean said that stupid smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. I felt a pair of eyes on me so I looked forward ready to chew Dean out when I saw it was Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking at me with...concern?

"Yeah, why," Sam just shrugged and turned back around as Dean pulled up to a diner. Sam grabbed his laptop and some loose papers then opened the backdoor to let me out. We walked in and waited until a waitress came to seat us. Once in the booth, Sam was on the laptop and hacking his way into the FBI database.

"So much for our low profile," Sam said as he pulled up a warrant for Dean's arrest. I moved a little closer to Sam to get a better look at the screen. "You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and you're officially in the Feds' database."

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something," Dean said as he took a drink of the water the waitress had just set down on the table. Dean was on one side of the booth with Sam and me on the other.

"It's not funny, Dean," I said as I looked up at him then back down toward the screen. "It'll just make things harder."

"Claire's right, we gotta be more careful now."

"What do they got on you?" Dean asked looking at Sam then at me.

I threw my hands up in defense. "I have no record whatsoever, so I'm not in this." Dean then looked over at Sam for an answer.

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet," Sam said as he typed some more on his computer.

"Wait, no accessory? Nothing?" Dean asked.

"Shut up," Sam said as Dean started laughing.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. All right, what do you got on the case there you innocent harmless young man, you?" Dean asked. I let out a short laugh, as Sam looked down at me. Sam was too busy staring at me or glaring, I couldn't tell, so I grabbed the papers he printed out and started to read.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed."

"Built a high-rise and jumped off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call Animal Control?" Dean asked looking at Sam who was still looking or glaring at me. Sam shook his head and turned to Dean.

"Two days earlier," he answered.

"Did he actually say black dog?" I asked looking at Sam. He picked up some more papers that were on the table.

"Yeah, 'vicious, wild black dog'. The authorities couldn't find it, and no one else saw it. In fact, authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the door take the elevator up and start to roam the halls of the cushiest joint in town."

"And after that no more calls, doesn't even show up for work. Two days later his head meets the pavement," I finished for Sam.

"You think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" Dean asked lowering his voice a bit and looking between Sam and me.

"Maybe," Sam and I say at the same time.

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's all pretty vague," I said flipping through some papers, then handing them to Dean. "I mean, seriously, there's lore about spectral black dogs all over the freaking world. To some they're animal spirits others it's a death omen."

"But, anyway, whatever they are, they're big, nasty--" Dean cut Sam off.

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg. Look at that one," Dean said showing us a picture of one of the so-called 'black dog' paintings. Dean chuckled, I rolled my eyes, and Sam just gave Dean the 'not-funny' look. The smile immediately left Dean's face. "What? They could."

Just then, the waitress came by and set our food down. Mine was a chicken salad, Sam's was a chicken sandwich, and Dean's was...well I'm not quite sure what Dean's was. The moment the food was in front of him he dug into it like he had never seen food before.

* * *

"So you are seriously making me sit out _again_?" I asked as Sam and Dean moved around the motel room trying to get ready to go see the partner of the architect.

"Ya," Dean said simply moving back towards the bathroom.

"Why?" I asked following him. God I feel like a teenager arguing with my dad. I watch as Dean came back out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket walking toward the door.

"Because, we need you at the library, looking up anything about big, black dogs," Dean said sending a stupid smirk my way. I looked over at Sam pleadingly. He turned to Dean and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Dean said something first.

"Don't even." Sam's mouth fell shut and I flopped down on the bed arms across my chest. I was pretty sure I was pouting. Sam and Dean walked out of the room and once the door closed I laid back put a pillow over my face and screamed.

He was driving me nuts. He is lucky that Sam's here otherwise I would have killed him already. I needed to get my mind off him, so I started to take apart my gun so I could clean it. This took me longer than it usually took the guys but hey, I'm a bit rusty.

I decided to get out of the room and headed toward the library. On my way, I stopped by an alleyway and looked down the alley. My breath hitched as I stared at what looked like a really big, black dog. Maybe I was overreacting but when I blinked the dog was gone.

I shook my head and started toward the library again only this time at a faster pace. I reached the library out of breath. I walked in and noticed the librarian give me a strange look before she went back to putting books back on the shelf. I quickly walked toward the librarian, in hope that she would help me.

"Excuse me. Excuse me?" I asked ask she turned toward me.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I'm looking for anything you have on lores."

"'Bout what?" she asked.

"Dogs?"

* * *

I spent a few hours looking through books and still didn't find anything. Most of the lore in these books was about the death omens. My phone, which was currently sitting on the table hidden among books, started to vibrate. I pushed aside some of the books and flipped it open.

"What's up?"

"We've got a lead," Sam said through the phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a place called Lloyd's Bar."

"Well, you guys did better than me. I'm still at the library, swing by and get me." I hung up and then started placing the books onto a nearby cart for the librarian. I grabbed my jacket that was on the back of the chair and walked out of the library just in time to see the impala pulling up. I jumped into the car.

"So what all did you find?"

"We found two people who became overnight successes after visiting a bar called Lloyd's, 10 years ago," Dean summarized as he pulled out of the parking lot and started out away from town.

"So I'm guessing that's where we are going, to Lloyd's to check it out?"

"Oh how brilliant you are," Dean said glancing back at me.

"Asshole," I said quietly.

"And the secretary, Carly, at Animal Control gave Dean this," Sam said handing me a piece of paper. On it was her Myspace address. I laughed.

"She gave you her myspace?"

"Seriously, what in the hell is myspace?" Dean asked. After a little while we pulled up to a little bar that was literally in the middle of nowhere, right next to a crossroads.

All three of us got out and looked around. Mostly it was just weeds and trees a little farther down the road. Nothing too special until you actually took a good look at the plants. There were yellow flowers along side the curves of the crossroads. They just looked out of place.

"Hey guys," I said stopping and looking at the flowers.

"Yeah," both guys asked as they stopped.

"This is just really weird, don't these flowers look out of place to you?"

"You think someone planted these?" Dean asked as he walked toward one of the patches of flowers.

"In the middle of all these weeds," I asked.

"These are, what do you call them?" Dean said trying to think of what they were called.

"Yarrow Flowers," Sam said as it dawned on him.

"Yarrow Flowers," I asked confused by what they were trying to say.

"They're used for certain rituals," Dean said looking from the flowers to me.

"Yeah, summoning rituals, actually," Sam said still looking down at the flowers. It was quiet until Dean scoffed and turned around and started walking toward the middle of the crossroads.

"So two people become sudden successes about 10 years ago right around the time they were hanging around Lloyd's," Dean said looking around again.

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads, you think?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." I stood there for a minute trying to comprehend what was going on. And seriously nothing was coming to me. Sure, I haven't been doing this as long as they have and I don't know everything they know, but damn it, I would like to know!

I just stood there, waiting, just to see if anyone cared enough to actually remember that I was there. I'm pretty sure Dean has forgotten me at this point. I watched as Sam stopped and turned back toward me.

"Claire?" Sam asked. I just stood there, and I'm sure I had a blank look on my face.

"This seem about dead center to you?" Dean called out before I could say anything. Sam and I then walked over to Dean.

"Close enough," I mumbled as Dean went back to the impala and grabbed a shovel. He dug the shovel into the ground and dug until he hit something.

"Yahtzee," Dean said as he got on his knees and pulled a metal box out of the ground. Inside the little metal tin there was a variety of items. They looked like bones, graveyard soil, and a picture.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt," Sam said looking at the dirt in the bottle. "And a black cat bone."

Okay now I know what that stuff is used for. Black cat bone and graveyard dirt. It definitely has to be some kind of ritual and major spell work. Its Deep South kind of magic. What is the name for it?

"That's serious spell work. I mean, that's deep-south hoodoo stuff," Dean said.

"That's it!" I said louder than necessary. Dean jumped and so did Sam at my outburst. "Sorry."

"It's used to summon demons," Sam said getting the conversation back on track.

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made," Dean said still holding the box.

"So these people are actually making deals, with freaking demons?" I asked looking between the two guys. The look on Sam's face told me my answer.

"You know, because that always ends good," Dean said looking behind him then back to Sam and me.

"They're seeing dogs, all right, but not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds, demonic pit bulls."

"Yeah and whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting," I looked between Dean and Sam. "And that doctor lady, wherever she's running she ain't running fast enough."

I looked back toward the way we came. If we were facing hellhounds then how in the hell are we supposed to save people if we can't see the dogs.

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? Selling your soul at the crossroads kind of deal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. You know his music," Dean said looking at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know Robert Johnson's songs?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Sam, there's occult references all over his lyrics. I mean: _Cross Road Blues._"

"_Me and the Devil Blues,_" I added.

"_Hellhound on my Trail,_" Dean asked. Sam still had no clue. I just shook my head.

"Story goes that he died choking on his own blood," I said looking up at Sam then at Dean.

"He was hallucinating, muttering about big, evil dogs," Dean finished for me.

"Now it's happening all over again," Sam concluded.

"We need to find out if there is anybody else who has struck a deal with the demon here," I said looking toward the guys.

"Great. So we gotta clean up people's mess for them? I mean they're not exactly squeaky clean, Claire," Dean said looking at me. "Nobody put a gun to their head forcing them to play Let's Make a Deal."

"So what? We just leave them to die?" I asked looking up at Sam then Dean.

"If someone goes over Niagara in a barrel you gonna jump in to try and save them?"

"Dean," Sam said in a voice that clearly said 'stop'.

"All right. Fine. Rituals like this, you gotta put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned the thing." Dean held up and old black and white photo of a man. "I'll go see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive," Dean walked past Sam and I toward Lloyd's. Sam and I stood there in silence.

"You know, this whole thing is really bugging me," I said looking up at Sam.

"Why?"

"Think about it Sam. I'm not supposed to be here and yet I am. What if my dad--" I trailed off and let Sam finish that thought.

"Even if he did, Claire, it was his choice. He wanted to see you grow up."

"Yeah, and now he's dead in the ground. That's one hell of a way to watch your kid grow up. I mean if he could do it why can't I?" I started walking away from Sam. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back.

"Don't even think about it, Claire. Making deals with demons is not the way you want to go. Your dad saved you for a reason. Not so you can make deals with demons and get dragged to hell by those damn hellhounds," Sam said raising his voice a little. "Even if you did bring him back I don't think he could watch his daughter die again."

"That would kill him even more wouldn't it?" I asked as I felt my eyes start to water a bit. Sam pulled me into a hug. My head was against his chest; the sound of his heartbeat was calming me down, it was so soothing.

"Sam, Claire, let's go!" Dean pretty much shouted. I jumped hitting Sam's chin with my head causing Sam to jump. We both turned to Dean, who had a grin on his face. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch." I smiled looking between the two. I followed Sam and Dean to the impala.

* * *

**PART TWO IS UP NEXT!**


	15. Crossroad Blues pt 2

**Here's part two of Crossroad Blues!**

* * *

We stopped outside a building. It was made of bricks and had white around all the doors and windows. It didn't look to shabby from the outside.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked as we climbed the stairs.

"George Darrow, apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. His house probably ain't up nest on _MTV Cribs, _is it?" Dean asked.

"Okay, you know about MTV but you don't know about myspace. Jeez, get with the times, Dean," I said as we continued to climb until we reached a landing.

"So, whatever kind of deal he made," Sam said a smile on his face from my comment.

"It wasn't for cash," I finished.

"Oh, who knows? Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis?" Dean said a goofy smile on his face. Sam sigh, I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of the head. "I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. I hope he at least asked for something fun."

We kept walking until we reached 4C, which was where we were told Mr. Darrow was currently staying. The door was white, well used to be white. The paint was pretty faded by now. Down at the bottom of his door was dirt.

"Look at that," Sam said pointing to the dirt that was in a line at the base of the door. All three of us knelt down and picked up a little bit of the dirt, though not enough to disrupt the line.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked.

"Or some kind of dirt," I added. Just then, the door opened to reveal an older version of the man in the picture from the box. He looked between the three of us.

"Who the hell are you?" he finally asked.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked.

"I'm not buying anything." George was about to close the door when Dean spoke up.

"Looks like you went for the wrong shaker, there. Usually when you wanna keep something evil out, you go for the salt." The guy was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about.

"Talking about this," Dean said holding up the photo of him. A look of recognition crossed the man's face. "Tell me, you seen that hellhound yet?"

"Look, we wanna help," Sam said before Dean could say anything else.

"Please. Just five minutes and well leave," I added on to Sam's last sentence. George opened up his door some more and allowed us in. All three of us stepped over the line of dirt and into the apartment. Inside was like hoodoo central, all these weird things were lining the wall and there was blues music playing throughout the place.

"So what is that stuff out front?" I asked as I watched George pour himself a glass of what looked like whiskey.

"Goofer dust." A confused looked crossed my face so I looked over to Sam for help but it looked like he didn't know either.

"You people think you know something about something, but not goofer dust?" The man chuckled and tossed a bag to Dean who quickly caught it.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things," Dean said opening the bag. "Just enough to make us dangerous."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons."

"Demons we know," Dean said as he looked in the bag.

"Well, then. Keep it. Maybe it'll do you some good," George said as he walked over to the canvas he was painting. "Four minutes left."

"Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble," Sam said.

"Yeah, that you got yourself into," Dean added.

"But it's not hopeless," I said more toward Dean than George.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Sam said looking at the older man.

"Listen," George started, "I get that you wanna help. But sometimes a person makes their bed and they just got to lie down in it. I'm the one that called that demon in the first place."

"What you do it for?" Dean asked.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't wanna be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just—I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?" I asked slowly.

"Hell, no. Of course, I asked for talent. Should have gone for fame! I'm still broke and lonely. Just know I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst." He stopped.

"Go on," Sam said quietly.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chatting, making more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who's gonna listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Sam asked.

"This architect, a doctor lady, I kept up with them. They been in the papers. At least they got famous." George paused to take a big drink of his liquor.

"Who else George? Come on, think," Dean said walking a little closer.

"One more, nice guy too. Hudson, Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way," Sam said not believing George.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way," George said.

"You don't have to--" George cut me off.

"Look, I called that thing. I brought it on myself," he shouted. "I brought it on them. I'm going to hell one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. A day, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold him off till the end. Buy a little time. Time you went, go help somebody who want it."

"We can't just--" Sam was cut off.

"Get out!" George shouted. "I got work to do."

"You don't really wanna die," Sam said to George.

"Sam," I quietly said.

"I don't?" George asked sarcastically. "I'm tired."

Sam and Dean shared a look, then we all turned towards the door and walked out of the room and ultimately out of the building. Both guys were quiet as we got into the impala. I decided to speak up.

"We have to find him, Evan Hudson."

"Already on it," Dean said as he sped away from the curb.

* * *

"This is where he lives?" I asked as we walked up.

"We're about to find out," Sam said as Dean knocked on the door. A man opened the door and looked between the three of us.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked. "Would've been about 10 years ago?" The guy freaked and slammed the door on us.

"Hey!" I shouted and at the same time as Dean.

"Hey, come on we're not demons!" Sam and I both looked at the genius who freaked Evan out in the first place.

"Any other bright ideas," Sam asked. Without warning, Dean turned to the door and kicked it in. We walked into the house and followed the noise of a door closing. We ran down the hall to what looked like double doors. Dean was about to kick it down when Sam stepped in his way and pushed Dean's foot away. Sam turned to the door and opened it.

Sam walked in first, then Dean and I. The doors led into a study of some sort but Evan was nowhere in sight.

"Evan?" I called out. He jumped out and had his hands up in surrender.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Evan cried out.

"We're not gonna hurt you, all right? We're here to help you," Sam said as Evan put his hands down.

"We know all about the demon deal you made," Dean said not bothering to sugarcoat the facts.

"What? How?"

"It doesn't matter. We're trying to stop it," I said looking at Evan.

"How do I know your not lying?" Evan asked.

"Well, you don't, but you're low on options there, buddy boy," Dean said like it was common sense.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Don't know, but we'll try." Evan put his head in his hands.

"I don't wanna die," Evan said.

"Of course you don't. Not now," Dean said, trying to make him guilty.

"Dean, don't," Sam said but Dean kept going.

"What did you ask for, anyway, Ev? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

"My wife," Evan said quietly. Dean laughed.

"Right, getting the girl. That's worth a trip to hell for."

"Dean, knock it off," I said as Sam turned to Dean to tell him off.

"No," Evan said causing all three of us to turn to him. "He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar. She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but--" Evan stopped and shook his head. "I don't know I was...desperate."

"Desperate?" Sam and I both said.

"How desperate," I asked quietly.

"Julie was dying." Okay now I felt bad for the guy. All he wanted to do was save his wife and he was going to go to hell for it?

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked.

"She had cancer. They stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice. They kept saying: 'A matter of days'." It was quiet for a moment while we digested what Evan had just said. "So, yeah, I made the deal, and I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

"Did you think about her in all this?" Dean asked.

"I did this for her."

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself," Dean said as he walked closer to Evan. "So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what, she's gonna have to live without you now. And what if she knew how much it cost?"

Okay now I am confused. Is Dean talking about Julie and Evan still or was he talking about someone else because knowing Dean, this is somehow personal for him. I looked over at Sam who was intently listening to the conversation.

"What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

"Okay, that's enough, Dean," Sam said walking over. "Evan, sit tight, all right? We're gonna figure this out. Claire, can you stay with him?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Evan was sitting on the front edge of his desk as Sam and Dean walked out. Once they were gone, Evan spoke up.

"He's lost someone hasn't he?" I looked up at Evan who had a look of pain on his face.

"Yeah, we all have." I looked out the window wondering what could happen if I would make one of those deals. My train of thought stopped when I heard growling outside. My head snapped to the window as did Evan's.

"You heard that?" Evan asked. I nodded my head.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"It's outside!" Evan shouted right after me.

"Sam!" I shouted again as the growling got louder. Then the growling stopped when Sam reached the room. He pulled out the bag of goofer dust and started pouring it around the windows and the fireplace and door.

"Where's Dean?" I asked as Sam started pouring the dust around the fireplace.

"He went to see the demon to get Evan out of the deal."

"WHAT? You let him go alone?"

"Claire, let's deal with this and hope Dean can beat the deal in time." After Sam said that it was quiet. No growling and no one said anything, until Evan spoke up.

"What is that stuff?"

"Goofer dust," Sam answered as he started to make a circle with the stuff.

"You serious?"

"Yeah," I said quietly as I stood next to Evan, Sam making the circle big enough for the three of us.

"Look, believe us, don't believe us. Whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Sam said as he continued making the circle. Once the circle was done, the dust was all out.

"That's the last of it," Sam said as he chucked the bag aside. Suddenly there was growling again. "What?" Sam asked as both my and Evan's head snapped in the direction of the window.

"You hear that?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Claire? How can you hear it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I whipped my head around as I heard the growling at the door.

"It's right outside the door," Evan said pointing toward the door, for Sam to see. Suddenly the door started shaking and moving like the dogs were trying to get in. Sam quickly stepped into the circle near me, and Evan was on my other side. The doors kept shaking and I grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sam," I said as the doors continued to violently shake. My grip on his arm got tighter.

"Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are," Sam said as my hand got lower on his arm to the point where my grip was on his wrist. I felt Sam move and before I knew it, my hand was in his. He looked down at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze as the doors looked like they were going to cave from all the pressure the hellhounds were putting on it.

Suddenly the doors stopped shaking and moving. The growling and barking of the hellhounds stopped as well. It was strange because I couldn't hear the hellhounds anymore.

"Do you still hear it?" Sam asked.

"No," Evan said as I shook my head. "Is it over?" he asked. I looked up at Sam who was convinced it was over. My grip on Sam's hand didn't waver even though I couldn't hear the hounds.

Out of nowhere the growling started up again and it was coming from a near by vent. I whipped around just in time to see the grate on the vent blow off. Out of the vent came a very big, black dog. It was scary looking, with red eyes and its body had this weird effect to it like a ghost would have.

"It's here!" Evan stated as the dog pushed a chair and lamp out of the way. Even though Sam couldn't see it he placed himself in front of Evan and myself trying to protect us from something he couldn't see.

The hound was just circling the goofer dust. Its red eyes trained directly on Evan, not even giving Sam a second look. As Evan took a step dangerously close to the edge of the circle, the hound snapped at him with his teeth.

"Stay inside the circle," I shouted to Evan pulling him away from the edge. Sam's hand was still firmly gripping my hand as I had a grip on Evan's arm, trying to keep him as close to the middle as possible.

The hound was getting pissed off. The hound kept coming closer and closer to the circle, creating long claw marks into the floor of the study. Either it was taunting us or trying to find a way into the circle.

"Come on, Dean," I heard Sam say as he looked at the claw marks.

"Sam, they're going to get into the circle one way or another," I said over the insane barking and growling of the hound. Just then out of the vent came a long blast of air. Papers were being thrown everywhere, my hair was whipping around my face, and the hound was just waiting. The goofer dust was beginning to disappear.

"Circle's broken. Come on!" Sam said as he pulled Evan and I away from the circle and toward the door to the hallway. Sam and Evan opened the door, Sam pushed Evan out first and then Sam grabbed my hand again and we ran down the hall.

I looked behind me and the hellhound was right behind us and gaining. We reached what looked like a storage closet and slammed the door shut. Sam and I stood against the door trying to keep the hound from getting into the room. As the door shook, I looked up at Sam, seriously hoping that we were going to save Evan.

I was almost thrown off the door as the hellhound slammed into it. I pushed against the door with all the strength that I could. I was starting to feel the strain of trying to hold the door and by the looks of it Sam was too. As Sam slide down the door the banging stopped. Both Sam and I were breathing heavily. It was quiet in the room as Evan and I tried to listen for any movements.

Sam looked over at me and I shook my head, telling him I didn't hear anything. We both cautiously moved away from the door. I slowly opened the door as Sam's cell phone rang. There was no hellhound in sight as Sam was told the deal was over. We walked out to the front of the house and Dean pulled up in the impala about 15 minutes later.

I hopped into the impala as Sam finished up with Evan. Once I got in, I looked up at Dean. Something wasn't right.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." That was a short answer. I opened my mouth to ask again but Dean gave me a look that said 'don't'. I closed my mouth and lay back on the seat. I heard Sam get into the car and the moment his door was closed, Dean sped off. It was quiet as blues music played through the car. I had my eyes closed trying to sleep.

"Demon's lie all the time, right," Sam asked Dean. "Maybe she was lying."

"Come on. Is that really what you think?" Dean retaliated. "How could he do it?

"He did it for you," I heard Sam say to Dean. I kept my eyes closed not wanting them to know I was awake.

"Exactly, how am I supposed to live with that?" Dean asked. "You know the thought of him wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. John Winchester bargained with yellow eyes to bring Dean back to life? Is that what Dean going after the crossroads demon was about? His father?

"How many people did Dad save? Total?"

"That's not the point, Sam."

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what dad taught us," Sam said softly. "That's his legacy, Dean. So we've gotta keep going, for him."

I smiled slightly when I heard what Sam had to say about John's legacy. That boy really is one smart cookie. He really cares about the good that comes out of helping these people. If he really is good then why can't I shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?

I decided to shut down for the night and sleep, not really expecting what was to come next.

* * *

**Okay there you go everyone! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	16. Croatoan pt 1

_**I don't own anything Supernatural**_

**I forgot to do this last chapter but i'd like to thank my beta. She's wonderful and has been really helping me out. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Here's Croatoan, enjoy.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9 – Croatoan_**

_It was like I couldn't run fast enough. I looked behind me and there were some hellhounds. I tried weaving through some of the trees to lose them but they were keeping up. My lungs were starting to ache and I couldn't feel my legs. _

_I ran until I came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood both Sam and Dean. I watched horrified as the hellhounds were sneaking up behind both guys._

"_SAM! DEAN! Behind you!" Neither of them turned, before I knew it Sam and Dean were lying in a bloody heap in the middle of the field. I tried running over to them, the feeling of tears rolling down my cheeks was present. But every step I took they were becoming farther and farther away. I took another step but stopped when I saw the scenery change in a blur from the field to an old abandoned warehouse._

_My breath hitched as I recognized the warehouse. I heard growling and screaming from inside. I have a second thought before I found myself inside the warehouse. There on the floor was my father and over him were the hellhounds, ripping him to shreds._

"_DAD," I screamed. I watched as he tried to get away but they kept clawing at him. _

"_Run, Claire!"_

"_Dad!" _

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, covers flying in different directions. I blinked away the blurriness from my eyes and looked around. I was back in the motel room. I looked over to see Sam fall to the floor holding his head. Soon enough Sam was on his back on the ground. I couldn't shake the image of Sam from my dream.

"Sam!" I jumped off the bed and onto the floor. Sam was groaning in pain as I pulled his head into my lap. I knew there was nothing I could do. I stroked his hair, it hurt to hear him in pain. After a minute, Sam stopped groaning and his eyes shot open.

"Claire?"

"Are you okay?" I asked giving him a small smile. Sam sat up and turned to me, we were both on the floor still.

"I had another one," Sam said stating the obvious.

"Usually when you fall to the floor in pain, clutching your head that's the case," I said with a small smile.

"It was about Dean, Claire. He...he--"

"He what, Sam?"

"He killed someone and you just stood there," Sam said a look of a mixture of fear and a hint of sadness on his face. The smile dropped from my face as Dean walked into the room carrying some beer and eating jerky.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked a smile on his face. The smile dropped as he noticed Sam's heavy breathing and our serious faces. "What happened?"

"Sam had another vision," I said as Sam helped me off the floor.

"About what," Dean asked as we all started to throw various items into various bags.

"You, Dean," Sam said throwing some clothes into a bag.

"What about me, Sam?" Dean asked stopping what he was doing.

"You shot someone, Dean."

"I shoot a lot of things, Sam," Dean said not getting the point.

"You shot someone, plain and simple. Now I have a possible location, either we can sit here or figure out what the hell is going on," Sam said going back to throwing clothes into a bag.

It was quiet as we all finished packing and grabbed as many bags as we could and high-tailed it out of there. A little way down the road, Sam typed in the town we were going to and let his phone do the rest of the work. The phone started rattling off directions.

"There are two towns in the U.S. named Rivergrove," Sam said looking at his phone.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"There was a picture of Crater Lake."

"Okay, what else," I asked.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair."

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asked. Classy choice of words I must say. Sam looked over at Dean and nodded his head.

"You thought there was something inside him."

"A demon? Was he possessed?" Dean asked trying to get answers Sam probably didn't have.

"I don't know."

"Well all your weirdo visions are tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow. Was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?" Dean asked. Wait _all_ of Sam's visions were tied to yellow-eyes?

"No. Nothing. You just plugged him that's it."

"I'm sure I had a good reason," Dean said more reassuring himself than Sam and I.

"I sure hope so," I spoke up from the back.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked looking back at me then toward the road. "I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man." I didn't say anything. "I wouldn't!"

"I never said you would, Dean!" I retaliated.

"Fine," Dean replied.

"Fine," I said right back.

"Fine," Sam said. Dean and I looked over at Sam. "We don't know what it is, but whatever it is that guy in the chair is a part of it. Let's find him, see what's what," Sam said looking between the two of us.

"Fine," Dean said first.

"Fine," I said next then Sam ended it.

"Fine."

After that outburst, it was quiet. Neither Sam nor Dean took their eyes off the road, which left me to my thoughts. I couldn't fall asleep, the dream from earlier still had me a bit shaken up. Why would I have a dream of hellhounds ripping apart Sam and Dean? What about my father? Is that what really happened to him or was that just my imagination taking over? And how in the hell could I see the hellhounds?

My train of thought pretty much went on from there as the sun came up then disappeared behind some clouds once we reached Rivergrove. There were people walking around doing their daily day-to-day things. Nothing seemed too out of place here.

"He was there," Sam said suddenly pointing to a man who was sitting on his porch, playing with his fishing rod. The guys got out and I went to get out when Dean locked my door.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting a little pissed off.

"You are going to stay here."

"Dean, I'm warning you. You seriously cannot keep making me sit out of the damn interviews or whatever."

"Well, put it this way, your just not U.S. Marshal material." I hit the door as Dean turned and walked away.

"Sam?" I looked over at Sam. I had never tried it before but I gave Sam one of those puppy dog looks and he folded faster than I expected him to. He unlocked the door, grabbed an extra fake ID for me, and we walked over to where Dean was.

"Alex Long? That plain and it's meant to be a guy isn't it?" I said to myself.

"Dude, you let her out?" Dean asked.

"She's gotta learn sometime, Dean." I shot Dean my best smile and walked ahead of them. I could just see Dean rolling his eyes. We all reached the man at the same time.

"Morning," Dean said as we stopped in front of the man.

"Morning, can I help you?"

"Yeah, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, and Alex Long. U.S. Marshals," Dean introduced. We all showed him the ID or badge or whatever you want to call them.

"What's this about?" The man asked.

"We're looking for someone," I said before Sam or Dean could.

"A young man, early has a thin scar right below his hairline," Sam said while trying to remember what he saw in the vision.

"What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing," Sam said looking at the man. "We're actually looking for someone else. We think this young man can help."

"He's not in any kind of trouble or anything. Well, not yet. I think maybe you know who he is, master sergeant. My dad was in the Corps. A corporal."

I looked over at Dean, confused at how he got the information about the man.

"What company?"

"Echo 21," Dean answered.

"So can you help us?" I asked. Sergeant looked between the three of us for a minute before he finally answered.

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that, but I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Do you know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"With his family, up Aspen Way."

"Thank you," Dean said as we all turned and headed back toward the impala but walking right past it. I was behind Sam when he hit a pole with his shoulder then abruptly stopped causing me to bump into him. I walked around him and started walking again.

"Hey," Sam said causing both Dean and I to turn around. On the pole Sam was looking at was a single word.

"'Croatoan'," I asked looking confused. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I looked at Dean who was just as confused. Sam looked as though he was waiting for someone to figure out what he was thinking.

"Yeah," Sam said simply. Dean and I were still looking at Sam like he had just lost his head. "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell?"

"OH!!" I said finally getting it. The lost colony. Everyone had just suddenly disappeared leaving only that word behind. Since I got it, Sam looked to Dean who still didn't get it.

"Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the shot heard around the world, how bills become laws." I rolled my eyes at Dean's answer.

"That's not school. That's _Schoolhouse Rock!_."

"Whatever."

"Roanoke was on of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s," Sam informed Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah," I answered for Sam. "Now there were theories, Indian raids, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were just gone, literally wiped out overnight."

"You don't think that's what's going on here? I mean--" Dean cut himself off.

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?" Sam asked. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I mean, like I said, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow, so--" Dean said.

"We should get help then," I said looking between the guys. "Bobby, Ellen, if she'll talk to you guys."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Dean said pulling out his cell phone. We walked away from the pole and stopped as Dean said, "I don't have a signal." Sam and I both pulled out our cell phones.

"I don't either," Sam said looking at Dean.

Both guys turned to me as my screen lit up. It said: _Searching for signal._ I looked up and shook my head no. Dean looked around and spotted a phone booth. Dean picked it up he clicked on the receiver bar a few times before putting it back down.

"Line's dead. I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that's be my first step."

Sam and I exchanged glances as we followed Dean back to the car. We drove up Aspen Way and stopped in front of a normal looking house. We got out and walked up the steps and onto the porch where Sam knocked on the door. A young guy opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hi," Dean said flashing his badge. "Looking for Duane Tanner. He lives here, right?"

"He's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?" I asked.

"He's not here right now."

"You know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home," Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're inside." From inside we could hear a man asking who was at the door. An older man appeared in the doorway.

"U.S. Marshals, sir. We're looking for your son Duane," Dean said.

"Why? He's not in trouble, is he?" the father asked.

"No, we just need to ask him a couple questions," I said from my spot next to Sam.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked. The man thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe your wife knows," I said causing the man to look up at me. The man looked behind him into the house before answering.

"You know, I don't know. She's not here right now."

"Well you son said she was," Dean said causing the boy to look up at him in surprise or was that confusion?

"Did I," the kid asked.

"She's getting groceries," the Mr. Tanner said him and his son both giving us smiles. Okay, that's a little creepy. These people are acting like it was no big deal their son was wanted for questioning by the U.S. Marshals, even though we are far from Marshals.

"When Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Oh, no, we'll just check in with you later," Dean said with one of those fake smiles on his face.

"Okay, was that creepy or was that just me?" I asked quietly as we walked down the steps of the porch.

"A little too Stepford," Dean asked.

"Big time," Sam replied. Dean started walking away and I turned just in time to see them walking away. I quickly started towards the guys as they turned the corner of the house. Once I reached the side, I saw Sam and Dean duck and start walking in that position. They stopped at a window.

I looked in the window and saw the father cutting his son's arm with a huge butcher's knife. Why anyone would put that kind of knife to their kid's skin was beyond me. I pulled my gun out as did Sam and Dean who kicked the door down.

The kid was standing over his mother his blood dripping onto her. The father ran at us with the butcher's knife in hand and without a second thought, Dean put two bullets in him. I saw the kid running for the window, so I quickly ran out of the house just in time to see the kid go flying out the window.

I stood in the kid's path gun raised, ready to shoot. Well I thought I was ready. I looked up at the window and saw Sam there with the gun pointed to the kid's back. That moment was all it took for the kid to grab some glass and swing at me. I felt a sharp pain go through my cheek as I fell backward.

Once I hit the ground, I laid there not really focusing on what just happened. It took me a second to figure out the kid was gone. I slammed a fist into the ground, grabbed my gun and got up just in time to see Sam running toward me and Dean carrying Mr. Tanner's body to the car as well as leading Mrs. Tanner.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Sam shouted as he walked up to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I put the safety back on and put my gun away.

"He could have killed you, Claire!"

"Well, he didn't okay, Sam! I'm fine!" I shouted right back. He started yelling first. Sam opened his mouth like he was going to yell.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, okay."

"Just don't yell at me Sam," I said as I started to walk away.

"Claire, wait."

"What?" I asked turning around.

"I--" Sam was cut off by Dean's yelling.

"Sam, Claire, we gotta go!" I looked at Sam who sighed and we both ran over to the car and hopped in. Dean drove as fast as he could to the local doctor's office. We got out, Sam helped Mrs. Tanner out and I helped Dean pull Mr. Tanner from the trunk then put him on Dean's shoulder.

"You should get that checked," Dean said as he threw Mr. Tanner on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Your cheek." I reached up and touched my cheek and when I pulled my hand, back there was blood on my fingers. Dean and I walked into the doctor's office just in time to see a blond lady in a lab coat.

"Hey," Dean said trying to get her attention.

"Is that--" the doctor asked. Doctor Lee is what the nametag said.

"Mr. Tanner?" Dean asked.

"Was he attacked too?" Doc Lee asked.

"No, actually he did the attacking and then got himself shot," Dean said.

"Shot? Who are you?"

"U.S. Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but--"

"Oh, sorry, bring him back here. What happened to you?" She asked looking at me.

"I got swiped with a piece of glass."

"We'll get that bandaged up for you."

Oh, great," I said sarcastically as Dean followed Doc Lee to put Mr. Tanner down. I followed to the back room where Doc Lee sat down and started cleaning up Mrs. Tanner. The nurse sat me down and started bandaging up my cheek. I tuned out of the conversation as I felt my cheek numb, from the pressure the nurse was using to apply the butterfly bandages, to hold my skin together. Once the bandage was done, I got back into the conversation.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him?" Doc Lee asked the Mrs. "Your son, Jake?"

"They beat me," Mrs. Tanner said as she nodded her head. "Tied me up."

"I don't believe it," the nurse said.

"Pam," Doc Lee said putting her hand up to stop the young woman from talking. "Beverly, you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?

"No, of course not," Beverly said defending her family. "I don't know why." She started to cry causing me to look at the floor. "One minute, they were my husband and my son the next, they had the devil in them."

"We gotta talk," Dean said as Sam and I followed him out of the room. "Those guys are whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession," Sam asked.

"If it is a possession, there could be more. God knows how many," Dean said looking around the office. "It could be like a frigging Shriner convention." He looked back at Sam and I.

"That's one way to wipe out a town," I said looking between the two.

"Taking it from the inside," Dean finished.

"I don't know, man," Sam said looking a little hesitant. "We didn't see any demon smoke or any of the other usual signs."

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster," Dean said walking a little ways then turning back toward Sam and I.

"If you or Claire had taken out the other one, there'd be one less to worry about," Dean said turning this conversation in a completely new direction.

"Don't turn that back on me Dean," I said glaring at Dean.

"We hesitated, Dean. It was a kid."

"No, it was an it," Dean said firmly. "Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam." I just rolled my eyes at Dean as footsteps approached. Doc Lee came out of the room.

"How's she doing?" I asked Lee about Beverly.

"Terrible. What the hell happened?"

"We don't know," Dean said.

"Yeah, well, you just killed my neighbor."

"Didn't have a choice," Dean shot back.

"Maybe, but we need the county sheriff. I need a coroner."

"Phones are down," Sam informed Lee.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you got a police radio."

"We do," Sam started. "But it crapped out, just like everything else."

Lee sighed. "I don't understand what's happening."

"How far is the nearest town?" I asked resisting the urge to itch my cheek.

"About 40 miles down to Sidewinder."

"I'll go there and see if I can find some help," Dean said looking at the doc then at me then Sam. "My partners will stick around, keep you guys safe." Dean put one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on my shoulder.

"Safe from what," Lee asked.

"We'll get back to you on that," Dean said continuing his walk to the car. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Dean to freak the people out even more. Lee looked at Sam and me with a look of fear on her face. Sam and I followed Lee back to one of the examination rooms where Mr. Tanner's body was. Lee sat down and started looking through a microscope.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, so he didn't disturb Lee.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said looking away from him. Sam walked in front of me and gently put his hand under my chin and tilted my head so he could see the cut clearly. He lightly rubbed his thumb underneath the cut trying not to irritate it.

I tilted my head back towards Sam so I was looking into his eyes. I was sitting on a cleared counter and Sam was in front of me. I leaned forward…I must have leaned a bit too far forward because the next thing I knew I was falling off the counter into him.

"Well that didn't go how I'd planned," I said as Sam helped me stand up straight, an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh really? And how did you plan it?" he asked.

"Something like this." I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. It was gentle and sweet. I felt Sam's hand come up to my cheek. I pulled back first; I could not believe I just did that.

* * *

**PART TWO IS UP NEXT**


	17. Croatoan pt 2

**PART TWO FOR YA!**

* * *

"_Well that didn't go how I'd planned," I said as Sam helped me stand up straight, an amused smirk on his face._

"_Oh really? And how did you plan it?" he asked._

"_Something like this." I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. It was gentle and sweet. I felt Sam's hand come up to my cheek. I pulled back first; I could not believe I just did that._

* * *

"Huh?" Both Sam and I turned our heads toward Lee who had spoken. Sam brought his hand down and we both walked over. Playtime was over it was time to get back to work.

"What?" Sam asked as we walked up to Lee.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high," Lee said looking at Sam and I.

"He was fighting off a viral infection?" I asked. Lee nodded her head.

"Really? What kind of virus?" Sam said looking from me to Lee.

"Can't say for sure," she said with a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"Think an infection could've made him act like that?" Sam asked.

"None that I've ever heard about," I said looking to Lee for assurance.

"I haven't either," she replied. "Some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?" I asked.

"There's this weird residue. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was sulfur." I looked up at Sam who had a look of surprise on his face just like mine.

"Sulfur," Sam repeated.

"We need a sample of Mrs. Tanner's blood," I said to Lee. She nodded her head in agreement. We walked into the examination room where Beverly was. I listened as Lee explained to Beverly what was in her husband's blood.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" Beverly asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Lee explained. "Now, during the attack, do you remember—did you have any contact with their blood?"

"Oh, my god," Beverly said looking at Lee. Oh boy, that was never a good sign. "You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Beverly thought about it for a moment before she shook her head in agreement. Beverly placed her hand on top of Lee's and patted it before she grabbed her wrist tightly. Beverly screamed in rage and hit Lee in the face sending her flying to the floor.

Sam ran up to Beverly to try to stop her but Beverly literally lifted Sam off the ground and threw him into a glass cabinet. I ran up to Beverly to restrain her but she grabbed my jacket and flung me across the room. Jesus the woman had strength. She grabbed a small blade and ran at Sam who hit her with an oxygen tank, knocking her out.

I got up off the floor and looked from Beverly to Sam to see him holding the tank. I walked over to Sam who had put the tank on the ground. He looked up at me with a look of shock on his face. I turned and walked over to Lee and helped her off the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I need to get a sample of her blood to analyze," Lee said standing up. I nodded my head, grabbed the needle, and wrapped the rubber strip around Beverly's right arm looking for her biggest vein. When I found it, I disinfected the area then stuck the needle in and drew some blood. I pulled the needle out and handed it to Lee who took it and left the room.

I looked up at Sam who still looked a bit in shock. The nurse left the room shortly after Lee then Sam and I left the room locking the door from the outside. I pulled Sam into a hug before we followed Lee.

"What's that for?"

"You just looked like you needed it." I pulled away and we walked into the lab room. Sam pulled out his father's journal and started looking through it.

"What if we all have it?" Pam asked. "What if we all go crazy?"

"You gotta stay calm," Lee said looking at Pam. "All we can do is wait." The marshal's bringing help."

"I can't...No I've gotta go," Pam said moving to leave.

"Pam--" Lee was cut off.

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there. I gotta make sure he's okay." Pam left the room and Sam got up and followed her. I sighed and walked over to Lee.

"What do we have here?" I asked as she slid away from the microscope to let me see into it. Yup, there it was...the sulfur was just floating around. Lee and I heard a car pull up and we both went out to see who it was. I watched as Dean came through the door as he walked in with the Sergeant we had met earlier.

I quickly walked over to where Dean and Sam were. I walked by the man giving him a nod in greeting and got one back just as I heard Sam ask Dean a question.

"What's going on out there, man?"

"I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in _The Omega Man._ The sarge is the only sane person I found. What are we dealing with? You know?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Claire and the doc think we're dealing with a virus."

"Okay, great. That's what you think?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Yeah, that's what I think," I replied.

"Really??"

"Yeah," I answered. "The infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact."

"Oh, it gets better," Sam added. "The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked.

"More like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"It'd like a Biblical plague," Dean said turning away from Sam and I.

"You don't know how right you are, Dean," I said looking at Dean then up at Sam who was looking out the window. Dean looked back confused.

"I've been looking through dad's journal. Found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name, known as Dever or Reshef. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that's terrific. Why here? Why now?"

"We have no idea."

"But, who knows how far this thing can spread. We gotta get outta here. We gotta warn people."

"They've got one! In here!" Sarge called out to Dean. Dean, Sam, and I quickly walked over to where Sarge was.

"What'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"The wife, she's infected," I said as we walked.

"We gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there," Sarge said looking between the three of us. "My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." Dean pulled out his gun and cocked it, walking toward the room.

"Dean!" I called after him. He walked into the room where Lee and Pam were.

"You're going to kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this," Sam asked.

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked more forcefully.

"I don't even know what it is!" Lee defended.

"I told you, it's a matter of time before she breaks through," Sarge said rifle trained on the closet Beverly Tanner was locked in.

"Just leave her there! You can't just shoot her like an animal!" Pam said loudly.

"Sam, Claire," Dean said as he walked to the door. I looked back at Pam and Lee an apologetic look on my face. Sam stood next to the door ready to open it. Dean had his gun up as did Sarge. Sam opened the door and in they went guns trained on Beverly.

I could hear her pleading as she recognized Sarge or Mark. I stood against the wall as I listened to Beverly. She was trying to convince Sarge that we were the bad guys. How she had known him his whole life and that he should believe her.

"You sure she's one of them?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head yes. Dean moved more into the room pushing Sarge out of the way. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the door as I heard Beverly cry out then three shots rang out.

I felt someone in front of me, and when I opened my eyes, standing in front of me was Sarge. He wasn't looking me in the eyes but his stare was more positioned at me cheek.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked coming out of the room and looking at how the Sarge was staring at me.

"Where'd you get that cut?" Sarge asked me. I glanced over at Sam before I suddenly had a gun in my face.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" Sam asked coming closer.

"She was cut, and who knows by who," Sarge said keeping the gun trained on me.

"Jake Tanner, okay," I said bringing my hands up in defense.

"Don't move," Sarge warned. I looked over at Sam with a pleading look on my face. Sam walked forward.

"Look, she's not infected, okay," Sam said in a nearly calm voice, I could hear the panic in it, which was making me nervous.

"How do you know? You said the Tanner's were infected, Jake included. We should shoot her," Sarge said cocking the gun. I tried to push myself farther into the wall.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, nobody is shooting anyone!" Dean said walking up to Sarge.

"Before anyone shoots anyone, take some blood just to make sure," Sam said walking to Sarge's other side.

"The longer we let them live the stronger they get," Sarge said not putting the gun down. I looked over at Doc Lee then back at Sarge.

"Would it make you feel better if she took blood and then you locked me in the room?" I asked not really liking the idea of being locked up but if it kept me from being shot, I was going for it. Sam and Dean both looked at me like I was crazy.

Sarge nodded as Lee came over with a needle. As Lee drew blood, Sarge kept the gun on me. Once she was finished, Dean pulled out Beverly's body as Sarge motioned with his gun for me to go in. I turned to Sam who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"I'll be okay," I said directing it at Sam as Sarge slammed the door shut locking it. I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down putting my forehead to my knees. I couldn't believe this was happening. I never even thought about being infected when Jake got me with the glass. There could have been some of his blood on that glass when he went through the window.

* * *

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. I had been in there for close to three and a half hours. I really didn't want to be in this room any longer. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Sam. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah, you're okay." He pulled me into a hug. After that, we walked out of the room just in time to see Pam drop some vials of blood and Dean and Sarge come running in.

"AH! Oh, god. Is there any on me? Am I okay?" Pam asked jumping around trying to check to see if she got any on her.

"You're clean. You're okay," Lee assured her.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go," Pam said still upset.

"No, we can't, those things are everywhere," Dean said from the doorway. Sam and I made our way over to Dean and Sarge.

"She's right about one thing. We can't stay here. We gotta get out, to the roadhouse or somewhere. Let people know what's coming," Sam said as we reached Dean.

"That's a good point. _Night of the Living Dead _didn't end pretty," Dean said looking up at Sam.

"I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles. Even with all your hardware, we're easy targets. So unless you got some explosives--" Sarge's voice died down. Sam looked around concentrating then something caught his attention. I looked in the direction he was.

"We could make some," he said. Sam walked over to a cabinet that had a bunch of chemicals on it and pulled down a particular bottle. The label read: Potassium Chlorate.

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in, please!" Someone was shouting from outside. They were banging on the door as well. Sam set the bottle down as we all ran to the entrance.

"It's Duane Tanner!" Sarge clarified for us. He ran over to the door and let Duane in. As Duane walked in, I noticed he was limping. "Duane you okay?" Sarge asked.

"That's the guy that I--" Dean cut himself off. He clicked his tongue using his hand to signal killing someone.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked. Dean walked over to Duane and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief. Hey doc, give Duane a good once over, would you?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Duane asked as Lee and Dean led him to the exam room.

"Never mind who I am," Dean said pushing Duane forward. Lee and Pam got started doing the blood-work.

"Duane, where you been?" Sarge asked.

"I was on a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives. I ran. I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?" Duane asked looking around.

"Awkward," Dean said quietly to Sam and I. I rolled my eyes at Dean. I felt Sam's hand grab mine. I looked up at him then back to Lee.

"You're bleeding," she said looking at his cut. Pam took a step back.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked in a serious tone.

"I was running. I must've tripped." I was thinking the same thing everyone else was. What if he is infected?

"Tie him up. There's rope right there," Dean said pointing to the rope.

"Wait--" Duane started.

"Sit down!" Dean said in a deadly tone whipping out his gun and pointing it straight at Duane. Pam jumped at the sudden movement. I tightened my grip on Sam's hand slightly.

"Sorry, Duane. He's right. We gotta be careful," Sarge said grabbing the rope.

"Careful? Careful about what?" Duane asked.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked gun still trained on Duane.

"No. What the hell--? No!" Duane stuttered.

"Doc, any way to know for sure," Sam asked.

"Any tests," I clarified.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backward and forward," Lee said.

"My mom?"

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then. There'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns." So that's why I sat in that closet for three damn hours.

"Dean, I gotta talk to you," Sam said looking over at Dean. "Stay here and keep an eye on him," Sam said to me as he let go of my hand. I nodded as the two left.

"Sit in that chair over there," Sarge said to Duane. "Could you help me?" Sarge asked in my direction. I nodded and walked over to him. Sarge and I wrapped the rope around Duane and tied him there.

"Why is she walking around? She has a cut!" Duane asked not even trying to pull against his restraints.

"She's been cleared," Lee said standing there. Pam had her arms over her chest in a protective manner.

"Yeah, I sat in a damn closet for three and a half hours too," I said as I walked over next to Sarge leaning against the wall.

"Sorry about that," Sarge said looking in my direction.

"You were just being cautious." I shrugged my shoulders with my response. Just then Dean walked into the room gun in his hand and Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Dean, where's Sam?" I asked.

"He's busy," Dean said walking toward Duane. Duane started to struggle when he saw Dean.

"No, no, no. Your not gonna--" Duane cut himself off before looking around then continuing. "No, no, I swear, it's not in me!"

"Oh, god. We're all gonna die," Pam said in fear.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Sarge said looking at Dean. Dean's eyes were trained on Duane.

"No, he's not him, not anymore," Dean said in a deadly tone.

"Dean, stop!" I said as he walked closer to Duane. It was like only my voice worked.

"Ask her. Ask the doctor! It's not in me!" Duane begged. Lee looked petrified.

"I can't tell," she said looking from Duane to Dean. I closed my eyes in realization of what she just did.

"Don't please. I swear, it's not in me. It's not in me, I swear!" Duane begged.

"Dean, maybe it's not in him, we should wait!" I said from my spot next to Sarge.

"I got no choice, Claire," Dean said as he focused the gun towards Duane. Duane started crying and muttering 'no'.

"Dean, please, think about what you're doing," I said trying to keep him from pulling the trigger. Dean kept trying to re-grip his gun, which was a good sign, it meant he was hesitating.

"Damn it," Dean said as he put down the gun. Dean turned to leave the room and I followed him out, my legs decided to work.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked as we got into the hallway.

"I couldn't do it," Dean said putting his gun away.

"Good, that means you have some kind of a conscious." I looked into the room Dean was standing in and saw Sam making some explosives. Dean unlocked the door. "You locked him in?!"

We both walked into the room. Dean quietly sat down and started to work. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Sam was. I sat down in the chair next to them and watched the guys work.

I stared at bottle after bottle for almost four hours as they worked. Every time I tried to help, Sam pulled the bottle away and kept working. I gave up on trying after an hour. Just then, Lee came into the room.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him if that's all right."

"Yeah," Sam said after having some silent conversation with Dean. Lee turned and left as Dean continued to pour different liquids into the bottles.

"You know we're gonna ask you why," Sam said glancing over at me then looking at Dean.

"Claire, beat you to it. But I know," Dean answered.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?" Dean cleared his throat before he answered.

"We need more alcohol."

Sam shook his head and got up walking into the storage closet a few steps away. I took Sam's seat and just stared at Dean, who looked up after a minute.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ignore him! He was just trying to be a good brother and you don't even let him help," I snapped.

"I don't need help," Dean said not looking up at me. I gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, you do, Dean." After I said that we heard shouting coming from the storage closet. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I moved out of the way, as Dean kicked down the door, gun in hand. Right there Dean put three bullets in Pam's back.

I quickly walked forward to Sam when I saw him reaching for help. I was pulled back by Sarge, wrapping a hand around my arm and pulling me away. I looked back confused.

"She bled on him," Sarge said to Dean and me. "He's got the virus." I looked down at Sam worry on my face. Sam had the virus. What now? I pulled against Sarge to try and get to Sam but Dean wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me out of the room. I struggled against Dean until we reached the door.

"Don't touch him," Dean said as Sam came out of the room with Sarge behind him. Doctor Lee came in to see what the commotion was about. Dean told her to check the wound. We all ended up in the examination room. Sam was sitting on the table everyone else was spread across the room, while Dean was pacing.

"Doctor, check his wound again, would you?" Dean asked. Sam was holding a rag to his cut. "Doctor!" Dean shouted when no one moved.

"What does she need to examine him for? You saw what happened." Sarge said.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Lee asked. I put my arms over my chest waiting for his answer.

"Come on! Of course it did!" Sarge burst.

"We don't know that for sure," Dean snapped back.

"Can't take a chance," Duane said.

"You know what to do," Sarge said.

"No! No one is shooting him!" I shouted.

"Nobody's shooting my brother," Dean said right after me.

"He won't be your brother much longer. You said it!" Duane said. I just wanted to beat the living shit out of that kid.

"Nobody's shooting anyone."

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane shouted.

"You don't shut the hell up, he might!" I shouted at Duane.

"Dean, Claire, they're right," Sam said from his spot. Both Dean and I turned to Sam. "I'm infected. Give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"Forget it," Dean and I said at the same time.

"I won't become one of those things," Sam said looking up at us.

"We still have time--" Sarge cut me off.

"For what?" he asked. "I understand he's your brother and friend, and I'm sorry. I gotta take care of this." Sarge pulled out his gun. Pulling a gun on Sam with Dean in the room is not a smart idea.

"I'll say this once. Make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean it, do I make myself clear?" Dean said eying Sarge.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sarge shouted. Dean took out his keys and tossed them to me. What the hell?

"Get the hell out of here that's what. Take my car. You got the explosives. There's an arsenal in there. You all go with her. You got enough firepower to handle anything now. Claire, get to the roadhouse and warn people."

"What about you?" Sarge asked. I was still too shocked to say anything. Was he seriously telling me to leave when Sam was in trouble?

"Dean, no," Sam said from his spot. "Go with them. This is your only chance."

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily," Dean said looking at Sam.

"No, he's right man. Come with us," Sarge said. "Okay, it's your funeral," he said after no one said anything.

"No! I'm not leaving!" I said as they turned to leave.

"Claire, you have to," Dean started.

"No! Don't you dare tell me I have to leave! I'm not leaving Sam!"

"Claire please," Sam said looking up at me. I must have had tears in my eyes at this point.

"Sam--"

"Someone has to warn everyone, Claire," Sam said.

"But--"

"Claire, let's go!" Sarge said grabbing my arm and pulling me. I pulled away from him.

"Sam--" Sam cut me off.

"Please." I am never going to forgive myself. I slowly turned and walked towards the door. Lee, Sarge, and Duane were already out the door. I took one last look at Sam before I followed the group. I had tears streaming down my face as my group walked out of the building. I had my gun out and ready with the keys still in my hand.

We walked outside and I froze at the sight. Something wasn't right. I looked around and there was absolutely no sign of life whatsoever except for us. Everything was shut off except for the streetlights, which cast an eerie glow on the street. The only thing on the road was Dean's car. I put my gun down and wiped away my tears.

"Doc, go get Sam and Dean," I said as I looked over at Sarge who was just as weirded out as I was. She can out shortly with Sam and Dean in tow.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just vanished," Lee said.

For the past five hours, nothing happened. No one appeared out of thin air, nothing. Sam's blood was being analyzed. Dean, Sarge, and Duane were keeping guard, and I was laying on one of the exam tables trying to sleep but it just wasn't happening.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean," Lee said turning away from the microscope. "I don't understand it but you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed," Sam said as I sat up. "How could I not be infected?"

"I don't know, but your just not. I mean when you compare it to the Tanner's samples--" Lee cut herself off. "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked as I walked up next to Sam.

"Their blood, there's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

I looked up at Sam who looked at me with a confused expression. Lee stood up and walked out of the room to share the news with everyone outside. I turned to Sam and hit his non-injured shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for telling me to leave, you jerk!" I retorted.

"I didn't want you to see that," Sam said looking down at the floor.

"Sam, it was so hard to see you there, then hear you tell me to leave, my heart broke every time I took a step."

"I hurt myself telling you to go and then just letting you walk out." I sighed and looked at the floor. I looked up as Sam pulled me closer and put his lips on mine. As he pulled back he said, "I don't want to lose you."

"Then why did you tell me to leave?" I watched as a smile crept onto his face. His arms wrapped around me.

"Claire--"

"Right, sorry." I held on to him tighter. "I don't want to lose you either, just don't scare me like that." We stood there just holding onto each other when Dean walked into the room, a stupid ass grin on his face like he knew something no one else did.

"Let's go." Sam and I pulled apart and walked outside. Dean and Sam leaned against the impala and I stood in front of Sam leaning against him. The Sarge and Duane were packing up their truck.

"Doc, the sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south," Duane said. "You should come."

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder," Lee replied. "Get the authorities up here, if they'll believe me." Sarge and Duane waved goodbye and got into their truck and left.

"What about him?" Dean asked referring to Sam.

"He's gonna be fine. No signs of infection." Lee turned around and went inside. Dean stood up and looked at Sam and me.

"Hey, man, don't look at me. I got no clue," Sam answered Dean's look.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here? Why now? Where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just frigging melted," Dean said walking around the car.

"And why was I immune?" Sam asked. I stood straight.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question," Dean said pointing at Sam. "You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away."

We all got into the car and Dean drove off. We drove until Dean pulled over next to a river. We got out and walked over to a wooden fence that stood there. Dean leaned against it looking out at the river. Sam sat on it his back to the river Both guys had beers in their hand but I opted for a water bottle.

"So...last night," Sam said trying to start conversation. "You wanna tell me what the hell you were talking about?" I looked over at Sam and Dean confused.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do I mean? I mean, you said you were tired of the job and that it wasn't because of Dad."

"Forget it," Dean said. I straightened up and walked toward the tree that was a little bit away to give the guys some privacy. I walked around the tree for a minute until I saw the guys start to move. I got close enough to hear their conversation again.

"So whatever weight you're carrying let me help a little bit," Sam said.

"I can't. I promised," Dean said.

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said after a moment's pause. I took a step closer but tried not to make any sound so I wouldn't interrupt.

"Right before dad died...he told me something. He told me something about you."

"What?" Sam asked nervously. "Dean, what did he tell you?"

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you...take care of you."

"He's told you that a million times," Sam said.

"This time was different," Dean clarified. "He said that I had to...save you."

"Save me from what?"

"He said that I had to save you. That nothing else mattered. And that if I couldn't I'd--" Dean cut himself off.

"You'd what, Dean?"

"I'd have to kill you," Dean said. My hand covered my mouth when I heard that last sentence.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review because i love getting feedback.**


	18. Hunted pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural you recognize.**_

_**Well Here it is the episode Hunted! Hope you enjoy and i would like to thank my beta newyorklghts, she is amazing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10 – Hunted

"_Right before dad died...he told me something. He told me something about you."_

"_What?" Sam asked nervously. "Dean, what did he tell you?"_

"_He said that he wanted me to watch out for you...take care of you."_

"_He's told you that a million times," Sam said._

"_This time was different," Dean clarified. "He said that I had to...save you."_

"_Save me from what?"_

"_He said that I had to save you. That nothing else mattered. And that if I couldn't I'd--" Dean cut himself off._

"_You'd what, Dean?"_

"_I'd have to kill you," Dean said. My hand covered my mouth when I heard that last sentence._

I looked between Sam and Dean the best I could from my position behind Sam. Why would he have to kill Sam? What in the hell is going on?

"He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy." I looked up to Dean from my fixed stare at the ground.

"Kill me?" Sam asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." It surprised me that Dean hadn't seen me yet. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that the outside world didn't matter.

"I mean, he must've had some reason for saying it, right?" Sam said raising his voice a bit. "Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"How could you not have told me," Sam shouted at Dean. I tilted my head down again so I was staring at the ground.

"Because it was Dad. He begged me not to."

"Who cares?!" Sam asked. "Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean." I looked up at the guys when Sam said this. "You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this?" Dean snapped back. "Huh? I wish to God that he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day."

Sam turned around and froze as he saw me standing there. Dean looked around Sam and saw me too. Sam sighed and shook his head. I stood there awkwardly not quite sure what to do. I'd been caught listening into their conversation. I mean if they wanted me here, I was bound to hear things right?

Sam took another look at me before he turned to Dean and said, "We just gotta figure out what's going on then, what the hell all this means."

"We do?" Dean asked. I looked at Sam once more and I slowly started to walk a little more toward them. The leaves and sticks were making crunching noises as I walked forward.

"I've been thinking about this. I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while, be safer. And that way I can make sure--"

"What?" Sam asked cutting Dean off. "That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into a killer?"

"I never said that."

"If you're not careful, you will have to waste me one day." I looked up at Sam in shock. How could he say something like that?

"I never said that!" Dean shouted causing me to jump. I sighed and turned away from Sam, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn it, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control, all right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus and I don't even know what the hell anymore. You're pissed at me and I get it. That's fine. I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move okay?"

"Forget it," Sam said taking another drink of his beer. Dean started begging Sam to let him think about it. Sam nodded and then it was quiet. Sam had this pissed off look on his face. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me the pissed off look was still on his face. "Right, stupid question." Sam looked down at me, then walked around and right past me. Oh yeah, he was pissed, I just didn't think he'd do that, I mean this is Sam were talking about.

I watched Sam's retreating form as he walked to the impala. I looked over at Dean who was a little ways down from me. I walked down to him and leaned against the fence next to him. Mixed emotions were running across Dean's face and something about that worried me.

"If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing," I said quietly as we both looked out at the river.

"What?" Dean asked glancing over at me.

"If I had to protect a younger sibling like you have to Sam I would have tried my hardest to protect them from what you had to tell Sam." I looked up at Dean who was looking down at me. "You did what you thought was right."

"We just need to find somewhere to lie low," Dean said as he pushed against the fence to stand up straight. I did the same thing as we walked to the impala where the still pissed off Sam was waiting. I opened the door on Dean's side of the car and got into the back seat.

* * *

Four hours later, we checked into a motel. We walked into the room and threw any bags we were carrying to the ground. I quickly jumped onto the bed nearest the window and laid on my back. I watched as Dean moved to the side of my bed ready to push me off.

"Dean, you put one finger on me I will kill you and at this point I highly doubt Sam will stop me," I said looking at Dean from the corner of my eye. I watched as he glanced at Sam and then rolled his eyes and turned toward the other bed and before I knew it, I was on the floor between the window and the bed.

Laying on my bed was Dean, his arms behind his head in a lazy position. I got up off the floor and glared down at him. He sent a smirk my way getting my reaction of me rolling my eyes. I looked over at Sam who was sitting on the corner of the unoccupied bed staring at the floor.

"You okay?" I asked sitting down next to him. Sam looked up at me with determination in his eyes.

"I have to find out who I am."

"We'll help you, Sam. Dean and I, we're here to help you."

"Maybe I need to do this alone, Claire." Sam stood up. He then leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips before his lips moved toward my ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. I jumped and looked down at the ground. I didn't know what was going on in Sam's head but it was starting to worry me. I laid back and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I slowly started to wake up when I felt a quick pressure on my cheek. Keeping my eyes closed I brushed my cheek and turned to lay on my side only to hit the floor. I opened my eyes and pushed myself off the floor.

I looked around the room and something was missing. I walked around quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping moron who stole the bed by the window. I looked toward the bathroom and it clicked. Where was Sam?

I walked out into the chilly night air just in time to see a car pulling out of the parking lot. Dean's car was still there, but where was Sam!? I walked toward the main office seeing that someone was in here. I walked up to the desk where a young man was sitting.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Have you see a guy, really tall, brown hair, and a cast on his hand?"

"Yeah, he just left," the guy said like he was still bored.

"Do you know where he went?" The guy shook his head and turned back to doing whatever he was doing. I sighed and walked out of the office.

I started walking toward the room when I heard a loud crash behind me. I spun around to scope out what the noise was. When I didn't see anything, I turned around and about screamed. Standing there was a gangly looking young guy who couldn't be older than 25. He had a stab wound to his stomach and he was partially see through.

"Help him," the ghost whispered in a raspy voice. The hair on my arms stood up and chills went down my spine.

"Help who?"

"Help him," the ghost repeated.

"You have to tell me who," I said trying to keep my eyes on the ghost's face and not his wound.

"Save him from him." I blinked and the man was gone. Save who from who?! I let out a shaky breath, ran back to the room, and slammed the door. I watched as Dean jumped and rolled off the bed. He laid on the floor for a minute before closing his eyes again.

"Dean, get up!" I said as I shook his shoulders. "Dean, come on." All I got in response was a grunt. "Dean, Sam's gone.

Hearing that Dean shot up like someone had just poured freezing water on him.

"What?"

"I don't know where he went but he's gone, Dean and then some stupid ghost says I have to save him and--"

"Whoa, whoa, stop, Claire. What do you mean Sam's gone?"

"He's gone Dean, like walked out of the door and stole a car gone," I said trying to give Dean the mental picture he needs. Dean looked at me his eyes widened a bit before he started moving around the room throwing things into the duffel bag I had missed.

Well he wasn't actually throwing them into the bag he was throwing them in the general direction of the bags. Once he hit a picture with a jacket causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. I walked up to Dean and grabbed his arm as he went to throw something else.

"Dean, relax."

"Relax? Relax Claire? My brother is god knows where and you want me to relax?" Dean asked. I moved away from Dean. "Knowing Sam he's probably going to do something stupid."

"Okay, then let's call Bobby or hell even Ellen, see if they have heard from Sam."

"He's not stupid, if he doesn't want to be found, we're not going to find him," Dean said zipping up one of the bags and slinging it over his shoulder. I picked up two more.

"He's upset, Dean. He's probably out there trying to figure out what's going on and what we need to do is help him, Dean, and if we find him and you start in on him that's not going to help!"

I was talking to him as we walked out to the impala. Dean opened the trunk and threw the duffel in there. He turned to me slamming the trunk closed after I threw some more bags in there. Dean opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he closed it.

Dean clutched the room key and just walked toward the office without saying anything to me. I sighed as I leaned against the impala waiting for him to come back. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sam's phone number. It rang and rang until I got his voice mail.

"Hey, Sam, it's Claire. I'm just calling to make sure you're okay. You have Dean worried sick." I stopped and sighed then continued. "Please, Sam pick up." Nothing happened and then I hung up. I looked up at the sky and whispered, "Where are you?"

"Let's go!" Dean said as he came up and got into the driver's side. Dean started up the car. I nodded as I got in and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. It was quiet and I wasn't quite sure where we were going.

"Call Ellen and Bobby, tell them Sam's gone and if they hear anything to call me."

I looked up at Dean before I opened my cell and called Bobby first.

"Hey Bobby it's Claire."

"_Claire, what's wrong?"_

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"_You are easier to read than book."_

"Listen, Sam's missing and I just wanted to let you know that if you hear from him to call either me or Dean."

"_Will do."_

"Thanks, Bobby." I hung up and started to dial Ellen's number. I looked over at Dean who looked like he really needed to shoot something. "We'll find him, Dean."

"I know we will," Dean said. I couldn't recognize the emotion in his voice. I heard Ellen's voice over the phone.

"Ellen, hey it's Claire."

"_What can I do for you, Claire?"_ Ellen asked.

"Sam left and I just need you to keep an eye or an ear out for him."

"_I can do that."_

"Thanks El."

"_You need to stop by here more often,"_ Ellen said after I said thanks.

"I'll see what I can do." With that, I hung up and looked out the window. Dean was looking at me I could feel it. I then looked out the windshield and shouted, "Dean, lookout!"

Dean turned his head then slammed the brakes as I shouted. The car skid to a halt and I watched as the same ghost from earlier was standing there staring at me.

"What in the hell are you yelling about?!" Dean shouted as he got out of the car with me. I bluntly ignored him as I stayed focused on the ghost. "Claire?"

I watched as the ghost opened his hand and there was a clipping from a newspaper. The ghost held it out for me. I hesitated as I walked forward.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Dean asked watching me walk forward. He watched as a piece of paper appeared in my hand as I grabbed the clipping out of the ghost's hand. On it was an article about the stabbing of the gangly guy called Scott Carey.

"Is this you?" I asked looking from the clipping to the ghost. "Is this about Sam or something?" I asked the ghost.

"Save him from him," Scott repeated before he disappeared. I looked from the article to Dean who was looking at me with confusion on his face. I looked down at the article, but I couldn't tell where it had been written.

"Care to explain what in the frigging hell just happened?" Dean asked rounding the car coming up next to me. I handed him the paper.

"I think Sam's in trouble," I said quietly still trying to figure out what was really happening. Dean read the article before opening my side of the car and pushing me in. He then went to his side and started up the car.

"We need to find him before he really does something stupid," Dean said as his phone began to ring. All I could hear was Dean's side of the conversation.

"Hello? Hey, have you heard from Sam? Come on, Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here and I swore I'd look after the kid......Thanks." Dean hung up the phone.

"Where's he at?" I asked looking at Dean anxiously.

"Lafayette, Indiana." I looked at Dean confused.

"What's he doing in Indiana?"

"Good question," Dean said before he sped up trying to get to our destination as fast as possible.

* * *

_I slowly walked down the hallway of wherever the hell I was when I came to a door at the end. I opened the door and cautiously walked in. Standing there was the shadow of a tall figure. He turned and instantly the yellow-eyes were noticeable. I stopped dead in my tracks as the figure chuckled._

"_Curiosity is what killed the cat, Claire." _

"_Why the hell are you here?" I snarled as he walked closer to me. He clicked his tongue as he walked around me in a circle. My body was rigid and I followed him with my eyes._

"_Ever wonder about those dreams you have? The hellhounds, Sam, Dean, and daddy dearest being ripped to little worthless pieces?"_

"_You bastard," I growled as I turned to face him._

"_You're a walking, talking, breathing death omen, Claire." I glared at him as he spoke. _

"_You're lying," I whispered as I glared at him. I really wanted to just rip him to shreds and send him back to hell, but if this was just a dream I knew I couldn't._

"_Am I? Everyone around you has died so far: daddy, Jeremy, Aly, John Winchester. It is just a matter of time before it is Sam or Dean."_

"_You are one sick son of a bitch," I said, shaking._

"_I need you, Claire. The blood that flows through your veins has the power to open gates to places beyond your imagination," he whispered as he ran his hand down my arm. I jerked away, taking a few steps away from him. I took another step and started to fall backward._

I jerked awake causing Dean to jump. As I jerked up, I hit my head on the window causing a sharp pain to radiate through my skull. I looked out the window, the bright sunlight blinding my vision.

"Where are we?"

"Just pulled into Lafayette," Dean said spotting a motel. The Blue Rose Motel. How Charming.

"So where should we start?" I asked referring to looking for Sam. Dean put the car in park leaving it running.

He was looking at the motel. There was a room that had the shades partly open and you could see the form of someone with their back to the glass. It looked oddly like Sam. The figure turned. Low and behold, it was Sam. He put his hand on the glass and began looking around.

"Thank god, you're okay," Dean said. I sighed in relief ready to get out and go see him but stopped when he moved away from the glass and there stood a woman. You couldn't see her before because Sam was in the way.

"Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog," Dean said. I felt my jaw drop as I watched the figure of the woman move slightly. I smacked Dean as he said that comment. The grin on Dean's face dropped when he saw the look on my face.

I was beyond pissed. He leaves in the middle of the night, leaving Dean and I worried and now when we find him he is with a chick. Okay, at this point I'm not quite sure what kind of relationship Sam and I have going, if one at all, but if there was one we are going to have some serious issues.

Just then, a gunshot rang out and the glass door Sam had been standing by moments earlier shattered as a bullet hit it. Dean and I got out of the Impala and tried to pinpoint the location of the shots. When we found it, Dean and I raced over.

"Stay down here, no one comes down unless it's me," Then he ran up some stairs leaving me at the bottom ready if needed. I heard struggling then it stopped. Moments later I saw a figure appear at the top of the stairs. It wasn't Dean either, it was Gordon.

"Put down the gun, Claire. I mean no harm."

"Where's Dean?!" I shouted. Gordon showed me Dean's limp body.

"I don't want to do this Claire," Gordon said as he put a rifle to Dean's head. "Put the gun down." I looked from Gordon to Dean before I set my gun down. He started slowly down the stairs dragging Dean along. Gordon pointed his rifle at me and motioned for me to walk to his car.

I watched as Gordon picked up my gun and pulled Dean along to the car. I stopped right in front of the truck. I watched as he tossed Dean into the back. He turned to me and motioned for me to turn around. I turned and as I did, I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**PART TWO IS NEXT**


	19. Hunted pt 2

**HERE'S PART TWO**

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. My head hurt and my neck was cramping. I lifted my head up and looked around. I was in some kind of old house, run down and shabby. I tried to move but found I couldn't. I looked down and saw I was tied to a chair.

I started struggling against the restraints, looking around frantically. I looked across the room and saw Dean there tied to a chair. I whispered Dean's name trying not to alert Gordon to me being awake. Dean's head was down which made me think he was still out cold. I sat there struggling against the ropes as Dean started to stir. I saw Dean's eyes open and I struggled harder to get out of the ropes.

Before I could call out to Dean, Gordon walked in, gun in hand as he looked between Dean and I.

"I never wanted to do this," Gordon said but was cut off by Dean's phone ringing. "Answer and tell him to come to 5637 Monroe Street. Don't say I'm here or I'll shoot her."

Gordon opened the phone and held it to Dean's ear as he pointed the gun at me as reassurance that Dean would do as told. "Hello? Sam, we've been looking for you......I know......Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Claire and I just got here ourselves. It's a real funky town."

I gave Dean a weird look before he continued talking. I was trying to wiggle my way out of the restraints, as Gordon was busy making sure Dean didn't say he was there.

"You ditched us, Sammy.....What? Who?.....We're staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet us here?" Then Gordon hung up taking the gun off me. I let out a sigh.

"Now was that so hard?" Gordon asked.

"Bite me," Dean replied. I had one arm free and I moved to the other to untie it. Dean saw what I was doing and was talking to Gordon to cover up the noise of me moving. Meanwhile Gordon was opening up a bag full of weapons.

"I know me, Sam, and Claire ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" By the time Dean was done saying this, my legs were both free and so were my hands. I stood up and slowly crept toward Gordon.

"What you think this is revenge?" I had to move extra slow and cautious so I didn't alert him.

"We did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days, ha-ha, which was awesome. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah, I was planning on whopping your ass for that. That's not what this is. This isn't personal." By now, I was behind Gordon.

"Not personal?" I asked from my position behind him. He swung around and as he did I threw my fist right into his jaw. I watched as he fell not expecting that. I kicked the gun away from his hand. He grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground.

I struggled to get back on my feet by kicking my legs at him and I finally got free after I felt my foot connect with something. As I stood up, my hand was throbbing from hitting Gordon and I looked at Dean before I turned around only to get Gordon's fist connecting with my jaw sending me crashing to the ground a little bit in front of Dean.

I felt something running down my chin as I pushed myself off the floor. I felt my lip and pulled my hand back to see blood. I turned to Gordon ready to fight only to find myself staring into the barrel of his gun. I froze as Gordon started talking again.

"I'm not a killer," He said as he kept the gun pointed at me. "I'm a hunter. And Sam's fair game." As Gordon came forward, I stepped back and found myself back at the chair I had just gotten out of.

Gordon pushed me back into the chair and retied the ropes, making them tighter this time. He moved my chair so I was next to Dean. Gordon sat across from us with a rifle in hand just talking.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between the jabbering and head-spinning damn thing muttered something, about a coming war. I don't think it meant to. It just kind of slipped out, but it was too late. Piqued my interest. You can really make a demon talk, if you got the right tools."

"And what happened to the possessed girl?" Dean asked.

"She didn't make it."

"You're one sick--"

"Son of a bitch," Dean finished for me. I glared at Gordon who walked over and punched Dean.

"That's my mama you're talking about. Anyway...this Demon tells me they have soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans fighting on hell's side. Do you believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure human but still—what kind of worthless scumbag you gotta be to turn against your own race?"

It was quiet as Gordon looked between Dean and I. "But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester."

Dean grinned and shook his head. "Oh this is—this is a whole new level of moronic even for you."

"Come one, Dean. I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically before Dean could. I mean I didn't know much about Sam's visions either but what did freaking Gordon know? "All because a demon told you, you know it is not like a demon to lie or anything."

"Hey, Claire, I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look you got your roadhouse connections...I got mine. That's how I found Sammy in the first place."

What Gordon just said hit me like a freight train. Someone at the roadhouse was telling someone about Sam and giving away where he was. Who in the hell would do that? Ellen? Jo? Ash?? I looked over at Dean and saw that what Gordon said was really sinking in.

"About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks, here in town. He'd deep fry a person just by touching them."

"Did he kill anyone?" Dean asked his voice was slightly hoarse as he tried coming back from the roadhouse discovery.

"Besides Mr. Tinkles, the cat? No. But he was working up to it."

As Gordon said this, Scott appeared behind Gordon. I watched as Scott looked from me to Gordon, and at that moment, it dawned on me. It was Gordon. Gordon killed the kid.

"They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We gotta take them all out. And that means Sammy too."

"You think Sam's stupid enough to go to the front door?" I asked glaring at Gordon.

"No I don't. Especially since I'm sure Dean found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid?"

"Jury's still out on that one," I said earning a glare from Gordon. Dean had a smirk on his face.

"No. Sammy's gonna scope the place first. See me covering the front door. So he's gonna take the back, and when he does, he'll hit the tripwire. Then," Gordon pulled out a grenade, "boom."

"Sam's not gonna fall for a frigging tripwire," Dean said sure of himself. I myself, wasn't so sure. What if this is what yellow eyes was talking about in my dreams? Sam or Dean being next, or me being a living death omen, if that was even possible.

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one," Gordon said pulling out a second grenade. I watched as a flicker of doubt ran across Dean's face. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth...it'll be quick."

Just then, Gordon left the room the grenades in hand. I bent my head down and let out a shaky breath, trying not to freak out. I looked over at Dean and tried to slide my chair to reach him but found it screwed to the ground. Then Gordon came back into the room.

"Come on, man. I know, Sam, okay? Better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience then I do. The guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn."

"But apparently not for cheating," I said quietly to myself.

"Maybe you're right. But one day, he's gonna be a monster," Gordon said.

"How do you know?!" I asked nearly shouting. "How in the hell do you know if he becomes a monster?"

"Beats me, but he will."

"No, you don't know that!" Dean snapped glaring at Gordon.

"I'm surprised at you Dean. Claire, not so much, he had you under his spell from the moment I met you guys. You're getting all emotional Dean. I heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and uh you had little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was gonna turn into someday. You'd take him out. No questions. Am I right?"

"That's not Sam."

"Yes it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look I'm sympathetic. He's your brother," he said looking at Dean then turned to look at me, "and you love the guy. This has got to hurt like hell for both of you, but here's the thing." Gordon then gagged Dean making his way to me. "It would have wrecked him."

I felt Gordon putting the bandanna over my mouth. "But your dad...if it came right down to it, he'd have the stones to do the right thing here. Are you telling me you're not the man he is?"

My eyes widened as I saw Dean glare at Gordon for saying that last part. Dean looked ready to kill if it was for the restraints. We sat there in dead silence waiting for Sam to show up.

I looked over at Dean then at Gordon when I heard the sound of someone trying to pick the lock. I looked up at Dean, with fear in my eyes. I know Sam is good at what he does but Gordon knows what he is doing and is ready to kill in an instant.

"You hear him?" Gordon asked. The lock clicked and the door creaked open. "Here he comes." I sat there, holding my breath listening for Sam. I jumped as the room behind Dean and I exploded. Dean was shouting at Gordon through the gag and I had tears running down my face.

"Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see." I was shaking at this point as Dean and I turned our heads the best we could to see anything. Once we turned back around another explosion occurred.

Dean looked like he was hyperventilating and I was crying at this point. Sam could not be dead he just couldn't. I refuse to believe it. I was shaking and I looked over at Dean who looked back at me with rage and sadness in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't believe Sam was dead either.

"Sorry Dean, Claire." Gordon said as he walked back to where the explosions were. I tried frantically to get out of the chair but it wasn't working. That's when I heard Sam's voice telling Gordon to put the gun down.

My head whipped around as did Dean's. I smiled through the bandanna grateful that he was alive. I heard fighting coming from the other room. Then it was quiet.

Sam came walking out from the other room, Blood coming from his nose, a cut on his cheek and his lip. He walked between the two chairs and untied Dean then me. I helped Sam off the ground and wrapped my arms around him, which he gratefully returned.

I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he brushed his fingers through my hair. I let go and looked at Dean who was looking at Sam's wounds.

"Son of a--"

"Dean, no!" Sam said stopping Dean from going in and killing Gordon. I was still holding onto Sam as he and Dean talked.

"I let him live once. I won't make that same mistake twice."

"Trust me," Sam said looking from Dean then down to me. "Gordon's taken care of." He looked back up at Dean. We all walked out of the house, I was close to Sam as he had his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. Dean was on the other side of Sam as we walked.

Right then gunshots rang out. I looked back and saw Gordon. I started running with Sam and Dean toward the woods. Behind us, Gordon was still shooting away.

"You call this 'taken care of'?" Dean shouted as we ran. Dean jumped into the ditch first then me then Sam. Sam put his body over mine, I assume extra protection.

"What in the hell are we doing?" I asked ducking as Gordon let off a few more shots.

"Just trust me on this," Sam said looking at me. Just then, police cars showed up cornering Gordon. The officers got out with guns pointed at him, telling him to get on the ground.

I looked up at Sam with a smile on my face. He looked down at me a smile gracing his features before looking at Dean. We watched as the cops looked at Gordon's vehicle and opened the door finding all of his weapons.

"Anonymous tip," Sam whispered to me and Dean.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam," Dean said. After the cops headed into the house Sam, Dean and I made our way back into town to Dean's car. Once we reached the car Sam and I got in as Dean got on his phone outside the car.

"Who is she?" I asked causing Sam to look at me.

"Who?"

"The girl you were with after you happened to leave us," I said not sugarcoating the fact that I wasn't happy. It finally hit Sam what I was getting at.

"No, no, Claire it was nothing like that. She was helping me out." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not a jealous person, Sam I mean, I have no reason to be jealous because I mean it's not like we're officially--" I was cut off by Sam's lips on mine. Okay that was so not fair.

"Please, listen?" Sam asked as he pulled back. I nodded my head. "Her name's Ava, she is like me, she has visions too, so she came to warn me about my death and that's it, plus she has a fiancée."

Okay now I felt guilty for thinking that Sam was cheating. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sam tried calling Ava again. He hung up after leaving a message. I must have had some kind of look on my face because Sam leaned down and kissed me again. His hand went to my cheek as I felt his tongue trace my lips. Before anything else happened the car door opened causing us to jump apart.

Dean looked at where I was sitting, I had ended up in front of the wheel. I got the picture and got out of the car and climbed into the back. Dean sped off as Sam called Ava, again.

"Hey, Ava. It's Sam, again. Call me when you get this. Just wanna make sure you got home okay. All right, bye."

"Everything all right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least."

"If they pin Scott Carey's murder on him," I said from the back.

"And if he doesn't bust out," Sam added.

"Dude if you ever take off like that again..." Dean said stopping.

"What? You'll kill me?"

"So not funny," Dean said not looking at Sam. Sam gave a short laugh.

"All right, so where to next then?"

"One word: Amsterdam."

"Dean--"

"Come on, I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."

"I'm not just going to ditch the job," Sam said. Glancing back at me then to Dean.

"Screw the job," Dean said quickly. Oh boy here we go. "Screw it. I'm sick of the job. I mean, we don't get paid, we don't get thanked. Only thing we get is bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude. You're a hunter. It's what you were meant to do."

"I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap," Dean said back.

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny?" Sam asked. "Look Dean, I've tried running before. I mean I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this and you can't protect me."

"I can try," Dean said looking straight out at the road ahead of him.

"Thanks for that," Sam said quietly. "Look, I' m gonna keep hunting. Whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on. So if you really want to watch my back, I guess you'll just have to stick around."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." I smiled when I heard that, as did Sam. He opened his phone again.

"You're calling that Ava girl again? Are you sweet on her or something?" I leaned forward and smacked Dean on the back of the head. "Thank you, Claire," Dean said sarcastically.

Sam glanced back at me before answering, "She's engaged, Dean."

"So? What's the point of saving the world if you can't get a little nookie every once in while?"

"You're a freak you know that?" I asked Dean.

"Then what does that make you?" Dean asked right back. I leaned back in the seat. "What?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?" Sam asked. The guys exchanged looks before Dean sped toward Peoria.

Once we pulled up to Ava's house, we all got out of the car and walked into the house. The moment we walked in I was greeted with the lovely sight of a man drenched in blood from a wound to his neck. Sam nor Dean saw him so I knew he was a ghost.

The man started to move toward what looked like a bedroom. I followed the man until I came upon the bloody mess his body was in. His body was lying on the sheets his throat cut with blood everywhere.

I couldn't stop the memories from coming back. All I could see laying there was Jeremy bathed in the blood from the wound in his neck. I couldn't feel my legs and the next thing I knew I was on my knees looking at the sight.

"Sam! Dean! You guys better get in here!" I shouted in a shaky voice.

"Oh my god," Sam spoke up as he shined his flashlight in the body's direction. I felt Sam's arms wrap around my body and pull me up and I turned to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah just a bad memory."

"Had to be one hell of a memory," Dean said as he walked toward the open window.

"You have no idea," I whispered. I knew Sam had heard me by the confused look I received. Sam walked to the other side of the room looking around. I just stood there frozen, this was way too much for me.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly looking between Sam and I. Dean held up his fingers, which had some kind of residue on them. "Sulfur," he clarified. "Demon's been here."

I finally got my legs to work as I slowly stepped in Dean's direction but stopped when I saw something shiny at the foot of the bed. I knelt down trying to ignore the blood on the floor. I picked up the object and saw it was an engagement ring.

"Sam," I called as I held out the ring. Sam knelt down next to me and I set the ring in his hand. I could feel Dean's gaze on us.

"Ava," Sam whispered as he looked at the ring, horror crossing his face. I looked at Sam then turned my head to look at Dean. Where was this Ava?

"Come on, Sam. We have to call the police," I said as I stood up pulling Sam with me. Not only did I need to get out of that house but I should get Sam out. "Dean, help me out here," I said when Sam wouldn't budge.

Dean came over and helped me pull Sam out of the house. Once we got out Dean put in a phone call to the police anonymously. Sam was sitting in the Impala with the passenger's side door open and I stood next to the door. When Dean came back to the car, I got into the back and closed the door.

Dean drove through Peoria until we found a motel to stay in. I hopped out of the car, walked to the nearby curve and just sat down. I took in a big gulp of air and then released it. I felt someone sit on the curve next to me. I looked over and it wasn't who I expected.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I really don't know, Dean. I mean, this Ava must be an important person to Sam and just walking in and seeing--" I stopped putting a hand over my mouth, tears brimming my eyes.

"That's how he died isn't it?" Dean asked looking around. I got the feeling he really didn't know what to do when he was this close to a crying girl.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I felt the tears start to fall down my face and then a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up at Dean before I welcomed the friendly embrace. I let the tears fall and put my face to Dean's chest listening to his heartbeat while I cried. I felt him brushing my hair with his fingers before I finally sat up trying to push the tears that were left aside.

I looked at Dean and saw his shirt had a wet spot, where I was crying. I gave a short laugh at the sight causing Dean to grin. My laugh faded to a smile then into nothing. I looked up at Dean wondering how he knew.

"How did you know about Jeremy?" I asked trying to contain the tears again.

"It was in my dad's journal. He thought it was connected to the demon."

"Then Sam knows?" I asked looking down dreading the answer.

"No, he doesn't." My head snapped up and looked at Dean in surprise. "I tore out the pages the moment you started hunting with us. I knew Sammy had a thing for you. That oh so wonderful ducky love thing you guys have going on."

"Ducky love? Really Dean?" I asked looking at him with a grin. Dean grinned back then stood up causing me to fall to the side from the sudden movement.

"Come on," Dean said motioning for me to get up. I started to get up having Dean pull me up the rest of the way. He started dragging me down the road toward the gas station.

"Where are we going?"

"The gas station," Dean said like it was obvious.

"Why?"

"I want a slushy." I gave a short laugh as we walked down the sidewalk.

"And what if I don't care that you want one?"

"We aren't going back till I get a damn slushy." I smiled as we walked into the gas station to get Dean his slushy.

* * *

**Dean and the slushy....mmm. Okay well I hoped you guys like it, so please leave a message or review because I love hearing from you and thank you to all the people who have added my story to their alert lists!**


	20. Playthings pt 1

_**Disclaimer: You all know what i don't own!**_

**I would like to extend an extra big thank you to my beta for helping me with an important scene in this chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11 – Playthings**_

We've been in Peoria for all most a month now. Still no sign of Ava and Sam was getting more fidgety every hour. He was either typing on his computer or calling someone or getting up and pacing back and forth. It was really starting to drive me nuts.

I could really understand that he needed to find Ava for the fact that she had abilities like him but all the figidity movement that was going on was starting to make me really anxious. I was lying on the bed as Sam talked to Ellen. Dean had gone out to do...well whatever it is Dean does when he goes out. Sam had just ended his phone call when Dean came in.

"What'd she have to say?" Dean asked

"She's got nothing. Me, I've been checking every database: federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava." Sam looked down at the table then up at Dean. "She just-- into thin air, you know? What about you?"

"Nope, same as before. Sorry man."

"Yeah," Sam said as he grabbed the coffee Dean was handing him. "Ellen did have one thing." I sat up as I heard this. "A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

"Yeah, what's that have to do with Ava?" I asked a little more sarcastically than necessary.

"It's a job," Sam shot back. "I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub. Then a few days ago, a guy falls down the stairs, his head turns a complete 180. Which isn't exactly normal, you know?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes when Sam spoke up again looking straight at me. "I don't know, Claire, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?" Dean asked trying to get the conversation off a hostile level where I'm sure that if I would have said something back to Sam that's where it would have headed. I mean ever since I got back to the room after we got Dean his stupid slushy a month ago, Sam has been...less than talkative to me.

"Yeah." It was quiet as Sam and Dean had a staring contest. "You seem surprised."

"Well, yeah, it's just, you know not the patented Sam Winchester way, is it?" Dean asked.

"And what way is that?" Sam asked not even bothering to look in my direction he just looked at Dean.

"Just figured after Ava there'd be, you know, more angst and droopy music and staring out the raining windows." I rolled my eyes at Dean's comment. Dean looked at Sam's look of 'are-you-crazy' and my look of 'shut-up'. "Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"Look, I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon's taken her off to god knows where. You know? We've been looking for a month now and we got nothing. I'm not giving up on her but I'm not gonna let other people die either. We gotta save as many people as we can."

"Wow, that attitude is just way too healthy for me. I'm officially uncomfortable now, thank you," Dean said. "All right, call Ellen, tell her we'll take it."

I slowly stood up a smile on my face with my arms crossed over my chest. Sam had the first smile on his face in a while too. Dean took another drink of his coffee before setting it down and started packing up.

I stood there watching as Sam packed up his laptop and took the Ava picture off the wall and just looked at it. Suddenly I felt a bag hit my chest causing me to step back and catch it. I looked up to see Dean looking at me an innocent look on his face. I rolled my eyes, which was becoming quite a habit, and walked out to the car.

* * *

I looked at the town we had just entered. The sign had said, 'Welcome to Cornwall'. I looked around and it was pretty creepy, well creepier than I'm used to. I mean, the place had the whole Victorian, spooky fog thing going, it was just weird.

We had just pulled in front of the hotel we were going to be checking out. Once again it was creepy, Victorian, and foggy. This town really had that theme going for them. I got out of the car with Sam and Dean.

"Dude, this is sweet," Dean said as he closed his door. I picked up Sam's backpack that was sitting on the seat and tossed it to him. "We never get to work jobs like this."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside. Mm, Daphne, love her."

As we were climbing the steps, I was behind Sam who was behind Dean but halfway up the steps Sam stopped. The effect of Sam stopping is me running into him and damn near falling back down the steps. I had to grab Sam's arm to keep me from actually falling.

"Okay, Sam stopping suddenly can be very bad for my health," I said as he continued to look at the very big flowerpot. I looked in the direction Sam was looking and saw a little 'X' with dots at the end of each leg and a dot in the center where it crossed.

"Hey, wait a sec," Sam called out to Dean. "I'm not so sure 'haunted' is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this pattern here?" Sam asked Dean showing him the 'X'. "That's a quincunx . It's a five-spot."

"Five-spot?" I asked looking at Sam. I mean this is the most interaction I've had with him in a month.

"Yeah," Sam said keeping his eyes on the quincunx.

"That's used for Hoodoo spell work?" Dean asked.

"Right. You fill this thing with blood weed, and you got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Yeah, I don't see any blood weed," Dean said looking at the plant. "Don't you think this place is a little too...uh...white meat for hoodoo?" I rolled my eyes at Dean's question and looked over at the swing set. There sitting on the swing was a little girl, well not little but about 10 years old, she had brown hair.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I walked back down the steps and toward the swing set. I looked back and noticed Sam watching me then turn inside. I walked to where the girl was and sat on the swing next to her.

"Hi, my name's Claire. What's yours?" I asked politely as I moved back and forth on the swing.

"Tyler. Claire's a pretty name." She said looking at me. I looked over at the merry-go-round and saw another girl only this one had blond hair. "That's Maggie, she's my friend."

"Hi Maggie, how are you?" Tyler just looked at me then at Maggie.

"You can see her too?" I looked over at Tyler confused.

"Yeah, why? Can't other people see her?" Tyler just looked to the ground. I looked over at Maggie but she wasn't there. Just then, Tyler got up and ran back to the house. I thought I saw Maggie with her but I wasn't sure so I got up and walked in the hotel.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked as I walked in.

"Yeah, uh, two guys came in here just a few minutes ago?"

"The brothers?"

"Those would be the ones. What room are they staying in?"

"237."

"Thanks!" I said as I headed up the stairs. When I reached the top, I bumped into Tyler. "Hey, what's the rush?" I asked noticing her flushed face.

"Nothing, I was looking for you! I wanted to know if you wanted to play dolls with me?"

"Well, you know, I would love to play dolls with you but I have to find my room," I said as I watched her face fall. "But how about this, I'll play with you first then you can show me my room."

Tyler's face lit up so fast, it made me grin. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door that read 'Private'. I followed Tyler in feeling a little uneasy about walking into someone's room without the adult's permission. I was amazed at how many dolls lined the shelves.

Now was it only me or was it insanely creepy the way the dolls just gave you blank stares as you walk by. I mean it even felt like they were watching you. I followed Tyler to her room to see Maggie sitting on the bed watching Tyler set up her tea set.

"This is your spot," Tyler said indicating a spot on the floor in front of the small table. I smiled and sat on the floor crossing my legs Indian style as Tyler sat a cup in front of me.

"Thank you," I said looking at the cup. I looked back at the bed and noticed Maggie wasn't there. I looked back at Tyler and saw Maggie standing there just watching.

"Tyler honey--" the woman from the desk said coming in, but immediately stopped when she saw me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, I just—I met Tyler outside and when I came back she asked me to play with her and I can leave if you want," I said quickly as I stood up.

"No, it's okay. If Tyler's okay with you, it's fine. I'm Susan," she said putting her hand out. I shook her hand.

"Claire. Again sorry for intruding."

"It's fine. I'm just going to be packing so I'll leave you guys to your tea party," Susan said as she closed the door behind her. I smiled at Tyler as she pretended to pour some tea into my cup.

"Why thank you," I said playing along with her.

"You're welcome," she said as she poured 'tea' into the other glasses around the table.

It was quiet as Tyler hummed and started talking to the other dolls asking them how they were doing. I felt oddly anxious as I sat there. It started to feel like the walls were closing in around me. I wasn't claustrophobic or anything but, I did feel like I wasn't wanted there.

Just then, a cup came hurtling towards my head. I ducked as the plastic cup hit the wall and fell to the floor. I looked from the cup to the direction it came from and standing there was Maggie. I looked at Tyler who looked upset.

"Tyler, I think I have to go now." I got up and followed Tyler who was walking down the hall.

"Mommy! Maggie's being mean to Claire," Tyler said as we reached the living room. I walked out behind Maggie and saw Dean and Sam.

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" Susan said.

"We are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're looking at Susan's doll collection," Sam said quickly before turning his attention to Tyler. "Hey, Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?"

As Sam was talking I moved closer to Dean. "What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Later," was his reply.

"I didn't break it. I found it like that."

"Oh well maybe Maggie did it?" I asked looking at Tyler remembering the cup hurtling at my head.

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke them."

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad," Susan said brushing her daughter's hair.

"Grandma?" Dean asked.

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys."

"Oh, really? Where is Grandma Rose now?" Dean asked.

"Up in her room," Tyler responded.

"You know, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible dolls," Sam said looking up at Susan.

"No," Susan replied quickly causing all three of us to look at Susan. "I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

We took that as our cue to leave. Sam and Dean headed toward the door and I turned as well but I felt a tug on my hand. Tyler was standing there looking up at me.

"Will you come back?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled at Tyler then Susan and followed Dean and Sam. I walked out of the room and down the hall. I didn't see Sam or Dean anywhere. I rolled my eyes and looked at the room numbers trying to figure out how much farther I needed to go.

After a little bit I found the room and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later and Sam was standing there. He saw me, turned around, and went back to his computer. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I sat on one of the beds and the room was quiet while Sam typed.

"Okay, this has got to stop!" I said jumping up off the bed and walking to Sam.

"What?" he asked not even looking at me.

"The whole silent treatment thing! I don't even know what in the hell I did!" I said causing Sam to turn and look at me.

"You know," Sam said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh really? Please remind me," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Sam stood up and stood over me trying to intimidate me. We stood there staring at each other until Sam moved back and turned his back to me. "I'm waiting."

"I saw you and Dean."

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering what he was thinking.

"The night after we found Ava missing. I saw you and Dean outside on the curb you guys weren't exactly hiding anything."

"What were we supposed to hide, Sam?! He was comforting me when you were too busy looking for Ava, you didn't even take a second look at me after you found Ava's ring?! So now you're pissed off and jealous because Dean actually cares?!" I shouted.

"You think I don't care?!" Sam shouted right back.

"If you cared, you would have been the one out there with me while I was crying but you weren't! You were so tied up in your little Ava problem that you didn't even see that I was suffering too!"

"What would you have to suffer about?!" he shouted.

"Jeremy," I yelled as I covered my mouth and let the tears fall. Okay I didn't mean to cry but what he said really stung. Sam looked taken back by my tears. "Look if this is how things are going to be, Sam this—me and you isn't going to work."

Sam moved toward me like he was going to give me a hug. "Claire I'm--"

"No. Just—just stay the hell away from me right now Sam." I pushed him away and walked out of the room, tears running down my face. What just happened in there hurt, I mean it really hurt. I never wanted to say that to him ever.

I just kept walking around the hotel, not really thinking of where I was going. It was like I was walking around mindlessly. I was sure that if anyone were walking past me they would have to move because things just weren't registering yet.

That's when I heard I high-pitched scream. My mind snapped into gear and I started running toward where the scream radiated from. I reached the room and there was a maid in hysterics with her hand over her mouth. Hanging from the ceiling fan was a middle-aged man in a business suit. He had hung himself with his tie.

I pushed past the maid, while grabbing a knife from my pocket and I grabbed a nearby chair. I stepped onto the chair and cut the tie. As the man came down his weight pulled me to the floor as well causing the chair to fall over. At that moment, I lost track of my knife.

"Call 911!" I shouted causing the maid to jump and run out of the room. I pushed the guy off me and pressed my ear to his chest listening for his heart or breathing. Neither. I sat back realizing the guy was dead. If I had only gotten there sooner, I probably could have saved him.

I laid back onto the floor when a shooting pain went up my arm. I looked down and saw my knife embedded in sideways. I reached for the knife and yanked it out causing me to grunt in pain as I did. That's when I heard the sirens. I pulled myself up off the floor, pocketing the knife and holding my arm as the cops came in.

"I cut him down to see if he was still alive, but he wasn't," I said with little emotion in my voice. The guy nodded as he told the other guy to get the paramedics and the coroner. The paramedics came in and pronounced the guy dead and came over to me to check my wound. It required a few stitches so I sat there while they patched me up and dragged the body out.

Once I was free to go, I quickly walked to Susan and Tyler's door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Tyler, looking a little scared.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. The young girl launched herself at me and hugged my waist. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna show you something," Tyler said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the apartment. We walked over to the replica of the hotel and she pointed to one of the rooms. There in the room was a doll hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Tyler, did you do this?" I asked kneeling down to her height.

"No."

"Did Maggie?"

"No."

"Are you sure Tyler?" I asked putting my hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I'm sure." I sighed as I took another look at the doll. I reached into the room, untied the doll from the fan, and put him on the floor.

"Okay, Tyler, if this ever happens again I want you to come and get me right away. I mean it." Tyler nodded her head in agreement. "I have to go now but I'm serious you need to come and get me."

With that said, I walked out the door and down the hallway. I was heading toward the room, and I paused outside of the door when I heard Sam. "No Dean you don't get it the more people I can save the more I can change," Sam said angrily. I could tell that he was drunk from the way he slurred his words.

"Change what," Dean asked skeptically.

"My destiny Dean," Sam snapped.

"All right, time for bed. Come on Sasquatch," Dean replied. "Come on."

I moved closer to the closed door so I could better hear the conversation.

"I need you to watch out for me," Sam pleaded.

"Yeah I always do," Dean pointed out. I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

"No, no no no you have to watch out for me," Sam explained. "All right? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not you have to kill me."

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep them from hearing my gasp. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I mean sure I was a little pissed at the guy right now but this isn't Sam, drunk or not. Little did I know it was only to get worse in a few minutes.

"Sam," Dean started say.

"Dean, Dad told you to do it and you have to," Sam reminded him. I shook my head angrily. Why was Sam asking Dean to do this?

"Well Dad's an ass. You don't say that kind of thing, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids," Dean snapped.

"No, he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become. Even now everyone around me dies," Sam replied.

"Well I'm not dieing and neither are Claire or you," Dean said. I heard the bed squeak and assumed Dean had pushed Sam onto one of them.

"Please Dean you are the only one who can do it. Claire would never be able to. Promise," Sam begged.

"Don't ask that of me," Dean said angrily.

"Dean please you have to promise me," Sam asked again.

"I promise," Dean said after a long pause.

"Thanks, thank you," Sam said tiredly. Everything was quite for a few minutes. I couldn't decide if I should go in the room or just wait a few more minutes. I didn't want them to know that I had overheard the conversation. Especially after the fight because I didn't know how Sam would react if he knew I had heard.

I heard footsteps approaching the door and hurried back several steps. The door flung open as Dean stepped out.

"Dean," I said nervously. "Did you hear about that lawyer guy?"

"Yeah, I also heard you were right in the middle of it," Dean said tiredly, not really worried that I was there. "Listen I'm going downstairs, can you keep an eye on Sam? He decided to drink on the job."

"Yeah sure," I said sounding much calmer than I felt. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Dean said tersely. He shrugged his shoulders and headed down the hallway.

I shook my head and pushed the door open slowly. Sam rolled over to look at me as I closed the door.

"Hey," Sam whispered.

I nodded slowly not sure what to say to him. I couldn't tell him that I had overheard the conversation. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about what he had made Dean promise to do.

"You okay," Sam asked as he sat up.

I pursed my lips and met his gaze. "Dean said you were drunk. I should be asking you that question," I replied. "What are you thinking drinking on the job Sam? Was it because of the fight, seriously, Sam, what?"

Sam shook his head and climbed off the bed. "Maybe for once I'm not thinking," Sam said as he approached me. I stared at the floor until he gently pulled my chin up to look at him.

I met his gaze nervously. "Sam I--" I started explain what I had heard but he stopped me.

His lips crashed against mine with such force it startled me. I stepped back but only succeeded in pulling him into the door with me. I gasped as Sam pulled me even closer to his body. This wasn't the Sam that I was used to.

"Claire," he murmured as he pulled back slightly. "Please?"

Those two words were all I needed to hear though. My lips crashed against his in a kiss that quickly grew more heated. Sam tore away from me and began kissing his way down my neck. His hands slid down my sides to the backs of my thighs.

In one fluid motion, Sam hoisted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. Sam carried me toward his bed as my lips found his again.

"Are you sure," Sam asked as he laid me down on the bed.

"Yes," I whispered. It was the last coherent word said all night.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT'S NEXT!**


	21. Playthings pt 2

**PART TWO**

* * *

I was sitting in the corner with my legs pulled up to my chest when Dean walked in. He looked at Sam confused before his eyes landed on me. Here I was sitting in a corner, only dressed in Sam's t-shirt, which was way too big on me, and there was Sam. Anyone could put two and two together.

It didn't help that I was shaking either. Dean would not find out what went on last night if it killed me. Everything that happened is definitely none of his frigging business.

"Claire, are you okay?" Dean asked noticing my shaking. At that moment, Sam jumped up and ran to the bathroom puking his guts out or all the booze he consumed last night.

"I'm fine I just need to get dressed," I said getting up. Yes, I realized all I had on was a shirt and Dean was standing right there but I just needed to get clothes on and Dean was the least of my worries. I picked up some clothes and started to take off the shirt when I realized Dean was still looking at me.

"Turn around!" I said before I took the shirt off. Dean turned as I slid on my jeans and buttoned them up. Next was my bra when I heard Dean.

"Holy hell, what happened?" Dean asked as he looked at my back. I looked at the mirror and saw a large bruise forming. I quickly put my shirt on before Sam could see.

"It was from when I fell getting the lawyer down," I said quickly. "Plus I don't think holy and hell belong in the same sentence." After I said that, I heard Sam throwing up again. I winced as Dean just smiled.

"How are you feeling, Sammy? I guess mixing whiskey and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?" Dean asked chuckling. I rolled my eyes and lay back onto the bed gently.

"I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" Dean asked. My head snapped up looking at Dean then the bathroom waiting for Sam's answer.

"I can still taste the tequila," he said in a rough voice. I rolled my eyes. Just because of what happened doesn't mean I forgive him.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ashtray."

"Oh, I hate you," Sam said from his hunched position over the toilet.

"I know you do."

"Wow, Dean, that is truly disgusting," I said sitting back up. Dean grinned at me before he started talking again.

"Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke she had a Creole nanny who wore a Hoodoo necklace," Dean said walking toward the bathroom, but Sam only retched in response.

"So you think she taught Rose Hoodoo?" Sam asked his voice still rough.

"Yes, I do."

"I think it's time we talked to Rose," Sam said finally emerging from the bathroom.

"You need to brush your teeth first," Dean said walking away from Sam. I grinned at the torture Sam had just endured. In my opinion, he frigging deserved it. Yesterday's fight is still reeling in my head and he can't blame it on being drunk because he was perfectly sober when it happened.

"So are you still mad at me?" Sam said as he brushed his teeth. I looked at him standing in the doorway. Why did he have to be so damn hot standing there brushing his teeth?

"Are you still an unsympathetic asshole?" I asked. Sam rinsed his mouth before he spoke putting his toothbrush away.

"What do you want from me, Claire?"

"All I want is you Sam, and ever since Ava--" I cut myself off crossing my arms over my chest. "Ever since that night in Peoria I've just felt like I'm losing you for some reason!" I said quietly.

"You're not gonna lose me, Claire," he said as he walked closer to me. "And everything you said yesterday, you were right. I should have been there, not Dean."

"Hey!" Dean said from across the room. Oh, my god, I forgot he was in here. So he just heard that entire conversation. _Great_ that's all Sam and I need is Dean trying to find out what happened.

"Is what you and I have worth saving?" I asked lowering my voice, looking at him. Sam looked down at me before leaning down and placing his lips on mine. I smiled as he pulled back, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Dean roll his eyes.

"You two done?" Dean asked tapping his foot impatiently. I grinned over at Dean and just walked past him to the door. "You two are sickening," Dean said as we all walked out, Dean closing the door behind him.

"I quote, 'ducky love', Dean, ducky love," I said a large grin on my face. Dean rolled his eyes leaving a confused Sam.

We all walked down the hall to Susan and Tyler's home and Sam knocked on the door calling out for Susan. When there was no answer Dean and I checked to make sure the coast was clear before Sam opened the door.

We all walked into the apartment, the dolls were still on the wall, and there were boxes spread out. Dean turned to another door and opened it to more stairs. Dean started up first, then Sam, then myself. Once we hit the top of the stairs there was an open door to the right. Dean pushed the door to find an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Thompson?" Sam asked as we walked in. The woman didn't move or even acknowledge we were there.

"Mrs. Thompson?" Sam asked again.

"Rose?" I asked as I walked to the front of her. I stopped moving as I took in the old woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, its okay," Sam said kneeling down in front of Rose. Rose started to shake a little and then she started to grunt softly as though she was trying to say something but she couldn't. That's when it hit me. I pulled Sam up by his arm and pulled him behind Rose, Dean following.

"You guys, this poor woman's had a stroke."

"Yeah, but Hoodoo's hands-on," Dean said quietly looking at me after hearing what I had just said. "You gotta mix herbs and chanter, build an alter."

"So it can't be Rose. Heck, maybe it's not even Hoodoo," Sam said looking between Dean and I.

"You know she could be faking," Dean said looking at Rose suspiciously.

"Yeah, what do you want to do, poke her with at stick?" Sam asked not actually meaning it. Dean looked up at Sam like he was actually thinking about it.

"Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick!" Sam said after the look he had got.

"What the hell?" Susan said from the doorway. All three of us spun around to see her there. "What are you doing in here?"

All three of us started to make excuses at the same time.

"Look at her, she's scared out of her wits!" Susan said holding her mother's hand. "I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops!" Susan threatened.

I started to open my mouth to talk but Sam grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the door before I said anything. Sam took to actually dragging me down the stairs and out of the apartment. Dean had run to the room and grabbed all the bags and met Sam and me at the car.

"I'm not leaving!" I said yanking my arm out of Sam's grip.

"Claire, we really don't have a choice at the moment," Dean said slamming the trunk closed.

"Well I think it's a ghost. Something is going on here and I really really don't think it's Hoodoo!" I said as the guys opened their doors. "I'm staying."

"No, your not," Dean said giving me a hard stare. "We need to leave, make her think we're gone but we'll be back."

"Something could happen in that little time, Dean!"

"We have to take that chance, just get in the damn car!" I rolled my eyes and stepped back. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the car. Before I could move I was sitting in the middle of the front seat between Sam and Dean.

This wasn't right. We couldn't leave, because I had a really good idea of who was behind the killings and if we leave something could happen. It wasn't natural at how she keeps appearing than disappearing and I worried me that I didn't notice it before but I was stuck now.

Dean drove the car around for a little bit before we ended up back at the hotel. The moment we hit the back entranceway by the pool I climbed over Sam and jumped out of the car before Dena could stop.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked trying to not be loud.

"I'm gonna go check on Tyler!" I said back taking off into a quick jog toward the hotel. Once I hit the hotel I got this pounding feeling in my head, I've never really felt before. It was like someone had put pulsing speakers in my head and they have the volume on max. My pace quickened as I got into the hotel.

Once I was up the stairs, I saw Susan and Tyler's door and started knocking. When there was no answer I opened the door and saw Tyler sitting there staring at the dollhouse. When I opened the door wider, I saw what she was looking at. There in front of the dollhouse was the swing set, teeter-tooter, and merry-go-round actually moving by themselves.

I quickly walked over to Tyler and pulled her away from the dollhouse. I still don't think Tyler knew what was going on. Tyler wrapped her little arms around my waist as the swings kept moving back and forth the teeter-totter kept moving up and down the merry-go-round spinning.

"Come on," I said as I started pulling Tyler toward the open door but as soon as we reached it the door slammed close. Tyler wasn't looking at the door but at the stairway to her grandmother's room. Tyler pulled away from me and walked up the stairs. I went to follow but Maggie appeared in front of me.

"I hear what they say about you," she said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Who says what?" I asked a little freaked by the fact that this ghost was saying this.

"They whisper things about you. Your destiny," Maggie said before she turned to look at the stairs.

"Who's whispering? What destiny?"

"They wanted me to tell you," Maggie said before she disappeared. I ran up the stairs calling out for Tyler. Once I reached Rose's room, Tyler was gone. I ran my fingers through my hair before I walked over to Rose and knelt in front of her.

"Where did Maggie take her?" I asked looking at Rose, hoping just hoping maybe I could figure something out for a change. Rose started grunting but I couldn't make anything out. Just then I heard noises coming from downstairs.

"Sam? Dean?!" I called out as I ran down the stairs.

"Claire?!" I came to the main room and saw the porcelain dolls broken and mangled, it was a really creepy sight if you ask me.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

I ignored him and turned to Susan. "Tell us everything you know about Maggie," I said quickly.

"Uh, not much. Tyler's been talking about her since she got sick."

"How do you know about Maggie?" Dean asked. I ignored the other brother this time.

"Okay. Did you ever know anyone by that name?" I asked.

"No," Susan said scared out of her wits.

"Think," Dean said looking at Susan. "Somebody that could have lived here. Passed away."

"My, god," Susan said realization hitting her. "My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her."

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked.

"She drowned in the pool," Susan said looking between the three of us.

"Come on," Dean said as all four of us started running toward the pool house. Maggie was trying to keep Tyler with her, so she was going to kill her to do that!

We ran down the stairs and out to the courtyard, Dean taking up the front, then myself, then Sam, then Susan. We ran across the yard at full speed trying to get to Tyler. We finally reached the pool house and saw Tyler standing there through the glass.

Tyler was standing on the edge of the second floor holding onto the railing. She was looking down into the pool. I saw Maggie standing next to Tyler.

"Tyler!" Susan shouted causing Tyler to turn around. Dean and Sam were banging on the glass door trying to break through because it was locked. Tyler called out to her mother when Maggie reached for Tyler's arm.

"Maggie, don't!!" I shouted through the glass causing Susan to look at me then back to her daughter. Maggie looked back at me and hesitated before she pulled Tyler's hand off the rail causing the girl to fall into the pool.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked looking at Susan.

"Around back!" Susan said the tears brimming her eyes.

"All right let's go. Keep working," Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded and continued to hit the glass. This wasn't working!! I looked around and saw the urn with the plant in it. I pulled out the plant.

"Sam!" I said as he turned around. I handed him the urn and he started pounding it into the door. It started to crack the glass but it wouldn't break. "Hurry!" I said as I started hitting the glass door. Sam kept hitting at the glass when I heard a voice.

"Margaret." It was a woman's voice, well a young girl's actually. It was a soft caring voice and it made my head turn back toward the hotel, where I was positive it was coming from. The voice seemed to attract my attention and I bet Maggie's as well. The voice that seemed to come from the hotel called out for Margaret again.

Just then, Sam broke through the glass. He went through first then I followed in after him forgetting about the voice. Sam ran over to the rail and jumped over and into the pool. I took the other way and ran down the steps. Right when I reached the bottom Sam emerged from the pool with Tyler in his arms. Tyler was lying there limp.

Sam came over to the side of the pool when Dean and Susan came into the area. Sam laid Tyler on the floor while Susan got down next to her daughter in tears. It didn't look like Tyler was breathing. Dean stood behind Susan, Sam was in the pool, and I stood at Tyler's feet.

Just then, Tyler started coughing and spitting up water. Susan smiled in joy and sat her daughter up with the help of Sam.

"Oh thank god!"

"Mommy," Tyler cried. Susan told her daughter that she was there.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked out of breath still. Tyler looked around and said no and she was gone. Both guys looked at me for confirmation. I shook my head no as I watched Tyler and her mother.

I reached my hand to Sam and helped him out of the pool. He was soaked but just glad that he had saved Tyler. You could see it on his face. To think I yelled at him about not caring and here he is doing what he does best.

Susan grabbed a spare towel from a nearby shelf and wrapped Tyler in it. We all walked back to the hotel where Susan and Tyler went up to get Rose.

"I don't get it. Did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked looking from me to Sam.

"Seems like it," Sam said.

"Where the hell did she go?" Dean asked.

"That's a good question," I said looking around. Then Susan's scream pierced through the apartment. The three of us started running up the stairs and toward Rose's room, where the scream had radiated from. We reached the room and that's when we saw it.

Rose was leaned over in her chair, her eyes open, not breathing. Rose was dead. Susan had Tyler tucked next to her and she quickly walked out of the room. I sighed as I leaned into Sam who wrapped his arms around me. I watched as Dean glanced at us an emotion I couldn't quite catch fluttered across his face before it disappeared and he looked at Rose.

Dean was the first to walk out of the room. Sam turned to leave his arm still around me, but he stopped when I didn't move.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking down at me. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I'll get back to you on that one," I said quietly as he pulled me closer and guided me out of the room.

I wasn't quite sure where time went because before I knew it the coroner and paramedics arrived. I couldn't shake the feeling I kept getting from the hotel. I think Maggie was still there just not after Tyler anymore because she had her sister, Rose.

I was staring up at the room where Susan used to live when she started talking. "The paramedics said it was another stroke. You think Margaret could have had something to do with it?"

"We don't know," Dean started.

"But it's possible," Sam finished. It was quiet before he spoke up again. "Susan, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything," Susan said as Tyler came out. "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yeah," Tyler said coming out carrying a suitcase.

"You're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her." Susan smiled at Tyler and the two walked over to a waiting taxi.

"Well, I guess whatever's going on must be over," Dean said as the three of us walked over to the taxi with the two girls. Sam held the door open as they got in.

"You two take care of yourselves all right?" Sam said. Susan put Tyler into the car then turned around and hugged Sam.

"Thank you, all of you," Susan said letting go of Sam and getting into the taxi. We started walking away from the taxi as it took off.

"I think you could've hooked up some MILF action there, bud. Serious, I think she liked you," Dean said looking at Sam. I walked over to Dean and shoved him. "There you go with the violence again!" Dean said looking at me.

"Yeah, that's all she needs, but it doesn't matter because I have what I need," Sam said putting his arm around me and pulling me too him. I smiled and looked over at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"You saved the mom and you saved the girl. Not a bad day, I could have saved them myself but I didn't want you to feel useless," Dean said as we walked to the car. I laughed as did Sam.

"All right. I appreciate it," Sam said as we reached the car.

"Feels good to get back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean asked. Dean had no idea. I knew that what he just said pertained to the job not what I was thinking but it was just ironic.

"Yeah," Sam said looking at me then Dean. "But it doesn't change what we talked about last night."

My head snapped up hearing this. He remembered last night?

"We talked about a lot of things last night," Dean said glancing from me to Sam.

"You know what I mean." I looked between the two pretending to be confused about what they were talking about but I knew _exactly_ what they were talking about.

"You were wasted."

"But you weren't and you promised." Sam opened his door and got in. I stood outside the car for a minute looking at Dean. Dean looked at me and sighed before getting in. I took that as my cue and got in.

Once I was in I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around Sam's shoulders, and leaned my head down to rest on his shoulder. The car was really tense as Dean started the car. Sam was flexing his jaw like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I placed a kiss on his cheek causing him to turn his head to look at me. He gave me a soft smile before looking forward again.

I leaned back and started thinking about what Maggie had said in there earlier.

"_I hear what they say about you," she said looking me dead in the eyes._

"_Who says what?" I asked a little freaked by the fact that this ghost was saying this._

"_They whisper things about you. Your destiny," Maggie said before she turned to look at the stairs._

"_Who's whispering? What destiny?"_

"_They wanted me to tell you," Maggie said._

She knew something I didn't and that really bothered me. She said they whispered about me, but who in the hell are they? Other ghosts, what? Maybe I needed to talk to Bobby about this. Hell the man has a library about everything supernatural you could possibly think of. He would be my best shot.

"Dean, I need you to drop me off at Bobby's," I said looking out the window. Sam looked back at me.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I need to know some things and Bobby is going to be the only one with that information."

"We'll go with you--"

"No," I said cutting Sam off. "I have to learn this on my own, Sam. All you guys have to do is drop me off then go save some more people."

Sam looked taken back by what I had just said. I knew that would hurt when I said it, but I really needed to learn who and what I was before I could keep traveling about them. If yellow eyes is right then I'm going to do as much as I can to keep them safe.

* * *

A few days later, we pulled up to Bobby's. Bobby was outside going through what looked like scrap parts for different cars. I pulled my bag out of the car as Sam opened his door and got out.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at him.

"I don't blame you," he said grabbing my face with his hands. He leaned down and kissed me gently before leaning his forehead on mine. Sam's arms fell from my face to my arms. I lifted my hands up so that I was holding onto his forearm. We just stood like that for a minute before Dean honked the horn.

"I'll see you sooner than you think," I said pulling away.

"I know. Stay safe."

"I'm with Bobby, what could possibly happen?" I asked a smile on my face. Sam placed another kiss on my lips before he turned to the impala getting in and letting Dean drive away. I watched after them as Bobby came up next to me. He was wiping grease off his hands.

"Took ya long enough," Bobby commented. I rolled my eyes before following him into the house.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please if you have the time, review because hearing from you makes my day! I would like to again thank my Beta for the help with this chapter! **


	22. Nothing Ventured Nothing Gained

**_HA I actually own most of what goes on in this chapter, well excluding the Supernatural characters displayed in this chapter but the rest is mine!_**

**This is my own little chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Especially Hope It Gives You Hell, she's been suggesting I do some of my own writing so this is for her! And again a big thanks to my beta she's awesome!**

_

* * *

__**Chapter 12 – Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained**_

I sat there looking between books and nothing was jumping out. I looked around at the room and noticed that half of the books were spread out across the floor. That was my doing and I'll bet you any amount of money that what I need to know is in one of those books.

I got up off the floor and walked around the room looking down at the books as I did. I tried not to step on any of them as I took in the words on the pages.

I was just about to take another step when I heard, "What in the hell are you doing?" I jumped and fell forward landing on my stomach on the books. It was a very uncomfortable feeling lying on top of a bunch of books.

I looked up and noticed Bobby standing there, leaning against the doorframe a newspaper in hand. He was looking at all the books spread out across the floor. He took the newspaper and tossed it in front of me, the paper landing a few inches from my face.

I pushed myself off the floor, grabbing the newspaper while I did. I maneuvered my way around the books, making it to Bobby. I looked from Bobby to the mess I had made with all the books.

"I'll clean it up later," I said looking from the books to Bobby.

"Uh-huh," was all I got out of him. He looked down at the newspaper in my hands, then looked back at me. "Read it."

I looked at the newspaper and opened it. It was a Chicago newspaper. Okay the moment I saw the word Chicago shivers went down my spine and I got goosebumps. The article was about a college girl that had gone missing.

"No," I said throwing the paper at Bobby walking back into the study and sitting on the floor. I started flipping through the pages aimlessly.

"Now that is pathetic," Bobby said from the doorway. "You want answers and you think your gonna get them from some silly books?" I put my head down as he kept talking. "I'll bet you your daddy taught you better than that."

"I'm not going back to Chicago, Bobby," I said looking up at him.

"Well, that's too damn bad Claire. You're gonna have to go back sometime and there's no time better than the present."

"Bobby, I can't."

"Get your ass off that floor and start packing," Bobby said before he turned away from the study and walked away. I rolled my eyes and looked at the books around me. Bobby still had no idea what I was looking for. I looked down at the book in front of me. It was talking about some guy named Samuel Colt. I sighed slamming the book shut.

* * *

"Hey Sam, it's me," I started. I had called him but got his voice mail. "I'm on my way to Chicago. Don't worry, I'm fine, and I just wanted to say that I might not be able to meet up with you and Dean for longer than I thought." I paused as I read the sign that said I had just entered the state of Illinois. "I miss you. Uh...I—I'll talk to you later, Sam."

I hung up and threw my cell phone into the passenger seat. I really can't begin to say how much I hate Bobby right now. He lent me one of his cars and told me I would probably find my answers in Chicago and watched me leave. I was half-tempted just to turn around and go find Sam and Dean but Bobby was right. I needed to face this.

My first stop was the cemetery. I got out of the car Bobby and stopped. I wanted to take a step forward but I wasn't sure how it would affect me, seeing their graves. I never even thought about coming back, let alone working a job here.

I took that first step into the grass and walked down the line of gravestones. Name after name slide by as I walked toward a particular one. Once I reached it, I knelt down touching the stone.

"Hey Aly," I started tears brimming my eyes. "I told you I wouldn't be gone forever." I opened my mouth to talk again but stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. It was my fault she was there, my fault that she would never breath again. "I'm so sorry."

I kissed my fingers and then set them on her headstone. I felt terrible, but that was the first step to moving on, right? I thought I had moved on, but I guess I hadn't. I stood up and took one last look before I turned away and walked toward an entirely different section of the cemetery. It didn't take me long before I found what I was looking for.

"Hey Jeremy," I said kneeling down in front of his grave. "I went over and saw Aly. I told her that I came back just like I said I would. I was going to try and stay away but something came up." I sat down in front of his grave talking to him.

"I came back to help someone and to get answers," I told the headstone. I sat there as tears fell down my cheeks. I put my hand down into the grass.

"Welcome back." I jumped hearing the voice. I turned to see that last person I expected. The fiery redhead stood there her lips pursed.

"Hey Morgan," I said standing up.

"What are you doing here, Claire?" Morgan asked.

"I'm looking into a job," I said looking everywhere but Morgan. Morgan nodded before she pulled me into a hug. I smiled through tears as we stood there for a moment. We pulled back and Morgan was wiping tears away.

"We thought you were dead, Aly and I before she--" Morgan cut herself off. I nodded before it was silent.

"After Jeremy, I left with a family friend. Uh you remember those days when we would go out and there was this guy that was wherever we were?" Morgan nodded. "He was a friend of my dad's."

Morgan nodded her head as we stood there in an awkward silence. I'm pretty sure neither of us knew what to say. I was here to do a job so I think I need to get going.

"Hey Morgan I'd love to stay and chat but--"

"You have to go, again." I nodded my head as I started moving past Morgan. "Hey!" Morgan called out causing me to turn around. "Stay in touch, while you're here."

I smiled and turned back to my car. I drove until I found a motel I could stay in. I paid cash and walked into the room I was given a key for and the bed was my first stop.

I threw myself onto the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. Why did I have to meet Morgan like that? I mean, in the cemetery after I had just visited for the first time. Not only was it awkward but it made me feel guilty.

Then she felt like it was necessary to mention that they thought I was dead. Very comforting thought but I guess I deserve that. I pretty much abandoned them when I left with John. And the fight Aly and I had before I left. UGH! Why do I have to do this?

I jumped as my cell phone next to me rang. I groaned and grabbed the phone flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"_What have you got so far?"_ Bobby asked.

"Dude, I just got here!" I said sitting up.

"_Get your ass moving, girl,"_ Bobby said before hanging up. Okay he sure has a way to be blunt about it. I lay back down on the bed when my cell rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Get moving,"_ Bobby's voice said from the phone. I jumped up.

"Moving," I said before hanging up the phone. I grabbed my gun from the bag I had brought in and walked out the door.

My first stop was the campus and the dorms. The place of said 'supernatural' crime. I walked up the steps of the main campus and toward the dorms. I hadn't set foot in this place since...A shiver ran down my spine as I continued to walk.

I stopped in front of the dorms and looked up at the massive building that towered over me. Before I walked into the building, I looked around at the other academic buildings that were situated on the campus. There were so many memories...it was too painful.

I shook my head and walked into the building. Taking in everything as I walked around. There were memories here I would rather not remember. It would hurt too much.

"_Being alive means feeling pain!" Robert, my father, shouted at me._

"_Maybe I don't want to be alive then!" I yelled back. OH being 16 sure did wonders for the already tattered relationship my father and I had._

"_Bite your tongue, Claire!"_

"_Why? So I can bleed?!"_

"_Everyone bleeds, it is life. It wouldn't be worth it if we didn't get a few scars!" Robert yelled._

I broke out of the memory as I came across the dorm the girl went missing from. I knocked on the door hoping that her roommate, if she had one, was at least there. I stood there for a few minutes before I tried turning the doorknob.

"Are you looking for Amber?" A voice said from behind me. I twisted around to see who was talking. There was a young woman standing there.

"Amber?" I asked looking confused, before wiping the look off my face and acting like I knew. "Oh right yeah, Amber. Is she here?"

"Nah, you just missed her."

"Okay thanks, hey wait!" I said before the woman turned back into her dorm room.

"Yea?"

"What do you know about Michaela Carsdon?"

"She was sweet girl," the blond said shrugging her shoulders.

"Was?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Michaela is like the third person to have gone missing."

"Third? You mean more girls have gone missing?"

"Yeah, you know the weird thing. They were all pledging for Iota Zeta Beta."

"So they were pledging a sorority?"

"Best on campus!"

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." I rolled my eyes as she flipped her hair and walked back into the dorm. I jiggled the door handle but it was locked. These are the times I wished that I made Sam or Dean teach me how to pick a lock.

I turned around and walked out of the dorm building and back onto the main campus. People were walking around. Some were running others were taking strolls, and here I was standing in the middle of it. Basically, it was somewhere I didn't want to be.

I started toward the library hoping to find the newspaper's website that reported on the missing girl, Michaela Carsdon. I'm guessing Amber was her roommate. I walked into the library, past the librarian's desk, past nonfiction, historical textbooks, and everything else until I was in the back of the library, where the computers were.

I took the first empty computer I saw an immediately sat down. The thing I loved about the library was that it was just like the pubic, it could be accessed be anyone. I typed Iota Zeta Beta into the computer and several websites popped up.

I clicked on the main website for the actual sorority. On it a picture of the President and all the current members, which I wrote down. I worked my way through the site not really finding anything incriminating about it.

Next on my checklist was to find out who the other girls were. I typed in 'Missing Girls from Chicago University' and hit search. I pulled up the first article and it said that two roommates went missing a few weeks ago. Names were Marcy Downridge and Carla Sangburg. I scrolled a little farther down and found that there was nothing in the dorm suggesting they were taken by force, everything was clean, but they were pledging Iota Zeta Beta.

I went back and searched for any more girls that went missing that were either pledging Iota Zeta Beta or were associated with it. I got dozens upon dozens of hits that dated back to when the house was first initiated.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to find the librarian there. "We're shutting down the computers for maintenance." I nodded my head and exited out of everything. I followed the librarian to the front.

"You're researching Iota Zeta Beta, I saw."

"Uh yeah," I said not wanting to start a conversation.

"Be careful, don't want you getting hurt," the librarian said as she walked around to her desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Those girls have it in for anyone snooping around. Their hazing the past couple of years has been especially out of control."

"What do you mean by out of control?"

"People getting hurt, both physically and mentally."

"Didn't anyone try to stop it?" I asked looking at the librarian curiously.

"They have no proof," the librarian said sadly. I said thanks for the warning and walked out. I decided to take a stroll down Greek Row just so I could get a look at this sorority. These girls sounded vicious and if the hazing was out of control what else were these girls up to?

I walked down the street glancing up at each house on Greek Row until I reached Iota Zeta Beta. It was charming to say the least. The shutters were pink, the house was white, there should have been a white picket fence and it would have been perfect. I scared me at how _prefect _everything was out front of the house. The lawn was perfectly trimmed as were the shrubs.

I turned away from the house when I heard noises coming from the woods behind the house. It was shouting but it was like they were trying to be quiet.

I walked past the house and into the woods toward the source of the noise. I crept slowly toward the voices as to not startle them. What I came upon horrified me. In a small clearing in the dense woods were girls in their bras and underwear. No shoes or anything with bags over their heads.

I was about to step out into the clearing when one of the girls, the leaders I'm suspecting handed each girl a map. She told them to go out and find different locations with special riddles to find a treasure and to not come back unless they found it.

I sat there hidden in the brush until I heard a scream. I jumped up and ran in the direction one of the girls went. I had my gun in my hand and was ready for what was there but I froze when I saw a girl with a bag on her head on the ground, blood on her stomach.

I looked up and saw one of the 'leaders' standing there with a bloody knife. I shined the flashlight I had in hand on the girl with the knife and about dropped the light when I got a look at her eyes. They were pitch black. I froze as the girl's head was thrown back and a black cloud emitted from her mouth before she fell to the ground.

I ran over to the girl and checked her pulse, luckily, it was there. I then turned to the girl with the stab wound and found a pulse. I pulled the bag off the girl before I shook the unconscious girl until she woke up. I put my gun away so I didn't freak her out.

"Where the hell am I?" the girl asked.

"Right now it doesn't matter, just help me here. What's your name?" I asked as I tried to lift up the wounded girl.

"Theresa."

"Well, Theresa, help me get this girl some medical attention," I said quickly. Theresa looked horrified by the fact that this other girl was bleeding.

"Oh my god Amber! What happened?!" Theresa asked frantically as she grabbed the other arm.

"You tell me."

"She's my best friend, I don't understand what we're doing in the woods! This isn't good especially after her roommate disappeared." Theresa said as we pulled Amber along.

"Wait. Her roommate is Michaela?" Theresa nodded her head as we managed to pull the girl to the edge of the woods before calling 911. After the cops showed up, I quickly got out of there before anyone could question me.

I got back to the campus, found the car, and got in. I drove back to the motel and got on my cell phone.

"You sent me after a demon?" I asked after I heard Bobby pick up.

"_Was it a demon?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, it was and the bastard just stabbed someone."

"_Did you get rid of it?"_

"No, I was a bit preoccupied with the bleeding college girl, I'm sorry from trying to save the girl's life."

"_You have to find it then,"_ Bobby said distantly like he was working on something else.

"Any suggestions?"

"_Find it, trap it, and exorcise it."_

"Great, then I'll see you soon," I said hanging up. Ha ha! Take that Bobby. Now he had to come and help whether he wants to or not, seeing as how I'm still trying to get the words straight to exorcise a demon.

I laid back down on the bed and let the adrenaline wear off as I fell asleep

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later

I had been in Chicago longer than planned. This meant that I had been away from Sam and Dean for nearly a month and a half. I hadn't heard from either of them so something must be keeping them busy. This was an understatement for what I was.

Stressed-out. The demon is nowhere to be found and the insane hazing had stopped as far as I've heard. There was just something off about this whole thing. Why would a demon be attacking girls, roommates, for no apparent reason then just stop out of the blue.

Bobby hadn't shown up yet, which pissed me off. I wanted to actually sit on the floor pull my knees to my chest and rock back and forth. That was out of the question though, seeing as how I still have to find the demon. There must be loads in the city of Chicago alone.

The disappearances have stopped and no more injured college girls, which pretty much says my job is done until the demon shows up again, if it does. I came here on this job expecting to find answers about why I could see ghosts and I've gotten nowhere.

It was getting dark out as I paced the motel room waiting for answers to magically appear in front of me, but all I got was a massive headache. The headache got bigger when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Morgan standing there.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking at the red head in front of me.

"Hello to you too. I just came wondering if you wanted to go out for some drinks before you head out of town, which you'll probably be doing soon. I'm surprised you stayed this long."

"Which leads me to my previous question: How did you find me?"

"I'm a journalist, it's half of what I do. Find out things." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my coat, my gun already in place and walked out of the motel room, following Morgan.

"What have you been doing since you've been here?" Morgan asked as we walked down the road.

"Visiting," I said thinking back to the past few weeks. Running around trying to find answers only to get nowhere.

"Ah," Morgan said as we turned down an alleyway. "You know this is convenient," Morgan said stopping suddenly. I walked a little further then stopped and turned to look back at Morgan, wondering why she stopped.

"What is?"

"You just showing up. I mean, I was surprised you showed up without your lover boy and his brother."

"Morgan, what are you talking about?" I asked reaching behind me for my gun. I pulled it out of my waistband but kept it behind my back. How did she know about Sam and Dean? Unless....

"You kept me from finishing the last girl which you just stumbled right into. Now that really pissed me off, but you will make a good substitute." Morgan gave me an evil grin before her eyes turned black.

Oh, Jesus, why did I not see that before? I pulled the gun from behind my back and pointed it at Morgan, the demon.

"What do you think that's gonna do?" Morgan asked.

"Not much," a voice said from behind Morgan. Morgan spun around and there stood Bobby. I took that as my cue to run. Bobby threw some water at Morgan and she started screaming, it was holy water. Why didn't I think of that? I ran after Bobby who led us to a warehouse.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Bobby asked as we walked into the warehouse. He started drawing a key of Solomon on the floor for Morgan then covered it up with flat boxes.

"What the hell took you so long?" I snapped back as the door blew open and Morgan walked through it.

"That wasn't very nice," Morgan said as she walked across the boxes. That was way too easy. Morgan walked forward but jerked back. She had walked right into the trap. Morgan kicked away the boxes and saw the circle. She started laughing.

"Now that's cute," Morgan said looking at me, a glare set on her face.

"And you walked right into it," I said then I looked at Bobby. "Get rid of her."

Bobby started the exorcism in Latin as I walked around the circle. Morgan's head was jerking back and forth.

"You want to know why he wants you so bad?!" Morgan shouted as Bobby continued to speak in Latin. "Because the blood that flows through your veins is the only thing keeping the gateway closed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked recognizing that it was the same thing the yellow eyed demon said.

"Make him stop," Morgan shouted as he head jerked to the left.

"Bobby, wait," I yelled causing Bobby to stop. He stood there watching the scene before him. "What do you mean, my blood is the only thing keeping it closed. Keeping what closed?"

"Why would I tell you?" Morgan asked.

"Bobby." He started the exorcism right where he left off.

"Okay!" Morgan shouted causing Bobby to stop again. "Your blood and the colt are both pieces to the gate!"

"Colt what colt?" I asked looking at Bobby. Bobby didn't say anything. "Bobby?"

"Oh so none of them told you about the gun. Mm interesting. This gun can kill anything, that's why we want it so bad so you dumb ass hunters don't have any leverage," Morgan said looking at me.

"So this gun can kill anything meaning demons too?" I asked looking at Bobby. He nodded his head. I just need to get the gun and kill yellow eyes and this would all be over.

"Finish her," I said quietly. I turned around so I didn't have to watch.

"Don't you want to know about the ghosts?" Morgan asked. I turned back around and looked at Morgan. "It's a consequence of dying then coming back to life. You've seen hell you just don't remember. You can control them you just have to learn how!"

I shook my head in denial as Bobby finished off the exorcism. Morgan's head flew back as a cloud of black smoke came billowing out of her mouth then into the floor. Morgan's body fell to the floor, limp. I ran over to Morgan who wasn't moving or breathing. I checked for her pulse but couldn't find one.

"Come on Morgan," I whispered as I checked for a pulse again. I felt the tears run down my face as I held onto Morgan. I put my forehead to hers as I cried. I could feel Bobby still standing over me watching the scene.

"Get outta here, Bobby," I said not looking up at him.

"You need to come--"

"Get out of here!" I shouted. I heard Bobby's sigh then his retreating footsteps. I sighed feeling bad about that, but the last person outside Sam, Dean, and Bobby was gone and it really hurt.

I laid Morgan back down slowly before I stood up looking around. There was more to this, I could just feel it. I pulled my gun out and threw it to the floor next to Morgan's body. I looked around tears still stained my cheeks but I was beyond sad. I was pissed.

"Come out you sick son of a bitch!" I shouted to the empty building. Nothing happened and all I could hear was the slow dripping of water somewhere near. "I know you orchestrated this entire thing!"

"You're smart. I'll give you that," A voice echoed through the large open space.

"You like torturing people," I said looking around. "You find their weak spot and you use it against them. HA. Typical demon!" I laughed trying to draw him out. "You know I thought that since it was you it would have been a little more creative. Letting another demon bring me here then you let it be exorcise as you stand in the shadows? Doesn't matter, you'll end up right back in hell along with her."

That did it. The next thing I knew I was being thrown across the empty space and into a lone pole. I fell to the ground and tried to stand up but pain radiating through my back kept me from moving. I grunted as someone pulled my up off the floor and threw me in the opposite direction. I came to a stop by Morgan's body.

"Methods are chosen by the people I need for my little _task_," the man said as his eyes flashed yellow. "With most it's just mind games. With you, it's more material, I have to spend more energy on you just to get you where I need you."

"So you bring me to the one place you knew would hurt the most and kill Morgan?"

"You make it sound so simple," he said as he knelt down next to me. He flicked his hand and I flipped over to where I was lying on my back, which hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah, well you'll never get away with your plan. Once I get the colt you'll be finished," I snarled as he sent a grin down at me.

"That's what John said. Now look where he's at." I struggled to get off the floor but I couldn't move it felt like there was something holding me down.

"What do you want with me?! No more riddles just tell me!" I shouted as he stood up and walked around me. I felt like the prey being staked out by the predator, which is pretty much what it was.

"You are the missing piece. I've been looking for people with your ability for a while. You're special Claire and you've been chosen."

"That sounds a little too holy for even you," I said grunting as I tried to move.

"It does, but you are a piece and when it's your turn you will deliver."

"There you go again, speaking in riddles. I'm not going to do anything for you," I spat as he came closer.

"Yes you will, when the time comes."

After that, it felt like a weight had lifted off my chest. I was able to sit up and as I did I looked around only to find the demon gone. I shook my head in anger as my eyes landed on Morgan.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I stood up pulling out my cell phone. I had four voice mails and seven missed calls; all from Sam. I clicked ignore, grabbed my gun, and dialed 911 as I walked out of the warehouse.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"There's a body at the Alderman's Warehouse on 56th and Wesley," I said before I hung up. A few moments later, I heard the sirens approaching. I took that as my cue to get the hell out of there. I took another glance at the building before walking down the street away from the building.

* * *

A week later, they were having the funeral. Morgan's parents were devastated at the lose of their daughter. When I went to the cemetery for the burial I wasn't expecting to get noticed but when her parents saw me I was pulled into a hug by each and cried on.

I told myself that morning I wasn't going cry and I was going to keep that promise. It had started to rain halfway through the service. How ironic. As everyone drew up umbrellas, I stood there in the rain letting it soak through the jeans, tank top, and jean jacket I had worn. She wouldn't have wanted me to be all fancy coming to her funeral.

The preceding ended, the family and other friends watched as the casket lowered into the ground then turned and left to go to the reception. I stood there and looked at the casket in the ground. I was the last person standing there.

The rain had soaked through my clothes matting my hair to my head. Through the rain, I let the tears go. Its not like anyone could tell that I was crying. I shook my head as the tears fell. This all had to end. Now that Morgan was gone, all I had left were Sam and Dean. I would die before I lost either one.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned ready to fight, only to see the priest that had done the service. He nodded his head before turning and leaving. I looked down at the grave once more before I turned and walked back to the car that and got in.

I pulled away from the cemetery and started my drive back to South Dakota. I was almost out of Chicago when Dean called.

"Hello?"

"Have you heard from him?" Dean asked sounding frantic.

"Heard from who?" I asked.

"Sam. He's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Like took off gone and I've been looking for him--"

"Where are you Dean?" I asked cutting him off.

"Outside of Chicago."

"Okay where in Chicago?" Dean rattled off where he was as I turned the car around and started toward Dean's location.

* * *

**Haha another accomplishment, I got it all in one chapter. Well, I hope you all liked that. Thanks again to my beta and also to everyone who has put my story on their alert lists or they've reviewed i really appreciate the feedback!**


	23. Born Under A Bad Sign pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know from the series!**_

**I want to say thank you so much for the reviews I got on the last chapter. It really made my day! Again I wanna thank my beta she rocks and all of you guys you read and review this story!**

_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Born Under A Bad Sign**_

When I found Dean, he was on the phone with Ellen. I got out of the car and slammed the door causing Dean to look at me.

"Any chance you've heard from him?" Dean asked. "I swear it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here...No I've called him a thousand times. Nothing but voice mail. I don't know where he went or why. Sam's just gone. Hang on," Dean told Ellen as he lowered the phone

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Dean asked into his phone. My head snapped in Dean's direction when he said Sammy. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move. We're on our way."

Dean motioned for me to get in the car. I got into the car because I'm pretty sure Bobby wouldn't mind if I left the car here. It was quiet as Dean drove. No one said anything but by the look on Dean's face he was somewhere between relieved and pissed off.

"Where've you been the last month and a half?" Dean asked.

"Between Bobby's and Chicago."

"What were you doing in Chicago?" I sighed closing my eyes. "I thought you were staying at Bobby's."

"I went to help a friend."

"As in a job?" Dean asked.

"Not really."

"Not really? What the hell do you mean not really?"

"Can we just focus on Sam right now?" I snapped. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please, let's just get to Sam."

Dean gave me a suspicious look before he focused on the road and sped up.

"How long has he been gone?" I asked.

"A week."

"And he called you?" Dean nodded and that was the last thing exchanged between us the rest of the way. We reached the motel about two hours later. Dean stalked past the front desk me following behind him. The guy glanced at us then back down at the TV.

Dean turned down a hallway and kept looking back and forth between the numbers until he spotted 109. Dean started banging on the door.

"Sam, it's me," Dean called out through the door. "Sam?" Dean reached down for the doorknob and turned it finding the door unlocked. Dean walked in first then I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Hey," Dean said as we walked toward Sam. He was sitting on the foot of the bed looking down at the floor.

"Hey Dean, Claire," Sam said quietly not looking up.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked taking in the fact that there was blood on him, his hands, jacket, and it looked like his shirt.

"I tried to wash it off," Sam said as Dean drew back his jacket revealing a hell of a lot of blood on his shirt.

"Oh, my god," Dean said as he looked at it. It was on the lower part of the shirt but there was a lot of it.

"I don't think it's my blood," Sam said looking at Dean. I looked at Sam horrified by that assumption.

"Whose is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Sam, what the hell happened?"

"Dean, I don't remember anything."

I looked between Sam and Dean, who looked down right freaked out. Dean stood up.

"Get changed. I'm gonna go see when you checked in and get some food," Dean said looking at Sam. He turned to me. "Keep an eye on him."

"Yeah because we all know what happened last time you asked me to do that," I said quietly.

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing," I said quickly looking at Dean. He rolled his eyes and walked out. I turned to Sam who just continued to sit there staring at the ground. I knelt down in front of him and pulled his hand into my hand.

"You really don't remember?" I asked softly. Sam shook his head and then put his head in his hands. "Come on, you need to change," I said standing up and putting my hand out in front of him. Sam looked at my hand before looking back down at the ground.

"Sam, we're going to figure this out. But first you seriously have to get out of those clothes," I said pulling him off the bed. Sam just stood there as I went through his clothes trying to find a clean shirt. It took me a minute but I finally found one and threw it at him.

He grabbed the shirt and set it down, before he peeled off his jacket and shirt, then put on the clean shirt. As he was buttoning it up Dean came through the door with food. Well that was quick.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"You checked in two days ago, under the name Richard Sambora. I think the scariest part about this is that you're a Bon Jovi fan." A small smile appeared on my face as Sam gave Dean the 'not-funny' look.

"Dean."

"Your room's been quiet. Nobody noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asked, his voice rising slightly at the end.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Dean said before he turned away from Sam.

"Then how did I get here, Dean?" Sam asked his voice slightly raised.

"I don't know, all right? But you're okay, that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked causing Dean to turn and look at him. "What if I hurt someone? Or worse--"

"Sam," I said speaking up and cutting off what he was saying.

"What if this is what Dad warned you about, Dean?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We just gotta treat this like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked.

"I just got done calling Claire. It's me and you in that motel room in West Texas. I went out to grab some burgers and--"

"West Texas? That was over a week ago," Dean said looking at Sam.

"That's it," Sam said looking form the floor to Dean. "Next thing I knew, I was sitting here. Bloody. I felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay, uh...just retrace your steps," I said jumping into the conversation.

"Manager said you left yesterday afternoon," Dean said walking past Sam and I toward the window. "They never saw you come back so--" Dean pulled back the curtain. "Hey."

Both Sam and I walked over to the window and on the handle was blood. Dean opened the window and climbed out, then Sam and myself. We were now at the back end of the motel. There were some storage units up ahead.

"Recognize anything?" I asked as we stopped.

"Not really." I sighed and Dean rolled his eyes as we continued to walk. "Wait," Sam said coming to a stop looking at the storage units.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think I was here," Sam said looking a unit.

"You remember?" I asked looking from Sam to the paved alleyway.

"Not really. It just—it feels familiar, you know?" Sam asked looking down at me. Oh yeah, I knew, the last time I went down an alley my best friend turned out to be a demon. I know that Sam isn't a demon but I've just taken a disliking to any type of alleyway.

Dean went to the first storage unit and tried pulling on the handle, but it was locked.

"Try that one," Sam said pointing to the second unit. Dean walked to the next one and tried opening it but it was locked as well. Sam's forehead creased as he reached into his pocket telling us to wait. He then pulled out a key. He handed Dean the key and Dean was able to unlock the padlock, which allowed the large door to open.

Inside was an older Volkswagen Beetle, it was dark blue and very dirty. "Please tell me you didn't steal this?" Dean asked as we all walked into the space. Sam opened the driver's side door and Dean the passenger side. I was standing behind Sam my arms folded across my chest.

"More blood," Sam said after wiping some onto his finger from the steering wheel.

"Sam, back seat," Dean said pointing to something. Lying there on the floor was a bloody knife. Sam grabbed the knife from the backseat and kept turning it to get a good look at it.

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked looking freaked out by the fact that the knife had blood on it.

"I'm not thinking anything," Dean said looking from Sam to the seat. Sam started to wipe down the handle of the knife getting rid of any prints, and then threw it back into the car.

"Okay, now this is disturbing," Dean said reaching for something on the dashboard. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Come on, this couldn't have been you, had to have been someone else. Somebody who uh, smokes menthols."

"Hey," Sam said pulling out a receipt from his jacket. "A gas receipt, few towns over."

"Anything else you wanna pull out of that jacket of yours?" I asked as both guys stood up. Sam rolled his eyes as we left the unit. Dean closed it and locked it behind us, wiping down the lock for any prints. We walked to the front of the motel and got into the impala.

The ride was quiet as Dean drove to the gas station listed on the receipt. No one said anything and it was kinda unnerving. Dean pulled into the gas station and was the first to speak.

"All right, the receipt's for 10 gallons at pump number two. You getting any goosebumps yet? 'God, this looks familiar,' deja-vu vibes? " Dean asked. Sam just shook his head as he looked around at the station.

"Maybe someone inside will remember you," I said as I got out of the car. Dean got out right after I did then Sam. We all walked into the store and the door chimed to alert the worker that we were there. He looked up and saw Sam then started to flip out.

"You, out of here now! I'm calling the cops!" The guy said grabbing the phone.

"You talking to him?" Dean asked pointing to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk. Grabs a 40 from the fridge, starts chugging."

"This guy?" Dean asked still pointing to Sam. He turned to Sam. "You drinking malt liquor?"

"Not after he whipped the bottle at my frigging head."

"Sam?" I asked the guy not believing the accusations this guy was pegging at Sam.

"What, am I speaking Urdu?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm really sorry if I did anything--"

"You know what, tell your story walking pal. Okay? Po-po will be here in five," The guy said grabbing the phone again and putting it to his ear.

"Wait, wait. He's leaving, he's leaving. Put the phone down," Dean said then motioned for Sam to go. "Sam go wait in the car."

"But, Dean--"

"Go wait in the car," Dean said in a stern voice. I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the door. He pulled his arm from my hand and walked out. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the desk.

"Hey, look, we just want to talk to you, that's it, okay?" Dean asked putting his hands up in defense. The guy put the phone back onto the hook.

"When he took off, which way did he go?" I asked looking at the guy behind the counter.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because she's asking you," Dean said. "Please you'd be doing us a huge favor."

"Oh, do you guys a favor? Well, that is what I live for," the guy said sarcastically. I seriously just wanted to smack the guy. "You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze or the smokes he illegally lit up."

"You saw him smoking?" Dean asked pointing out to Sam.

"Yeah, guy's a chimney." I looked at Dean then out to Sam. Okay smoking is so not Sam, nor drinking, that's more of something Dean would probably do. Dean cleared his throat as he pulled out his wallet.

"This, ought to cover it," Dean said handing the guy some cash.

"Mm, it's uh...it's coming back to me now. He took two packs."

"Of course he did," Dean said pulling out some more cash.

"He went north on Route 71, straight out of town." Dean reached down and grabbed some candy bars before we walked out. I shook my head a grin on my face.

We got into the car and Dean pulled out of the gas station and headed in the direction the dude at the counter said Sam went. There wasn't anything except the road we were driving on for miles and miles. Dean just kept driving as it got dark.

The car was once again quiet. Either everyone was thinking or no one knew what to say. Dean was driving, Sam was staring out into the dark, and I was stretched out across the backseat the best I could.

"What's going on with you, Sam? Hmm?" Dean asked. "Because smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you." Oh so I was right about the smoking and drinking thing.

"Dean, wait. Right here, turn down that road," Sam said looking straight ahead ignoring what Dean just said.

"What?"

"I don't know how I know. I just do!" Sam said causing Dean to turn down the small road, into the trees. Dean drove a little way down the road before it ended with a house. As we drove down the road floodlights came on allowing some light.

Dean pulled up to the house and it didn't look like anyone was home because the lights were all out. We all got out of the car and as Dean turned around another flood light came on showing that there was a camera sitting there as well.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises," Sam said looking at the camera. I walked away from the camera and up the path into the porch.

"Should we knock?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the right side of the porch.

"Yeah, I guess," Was Sam's reply. I came to the end of the porch and I leaned over the railing to get a good look at the side of the house. Dean knocked on the door as I turned back toward the guys.

"Hey, Dean," Sam called out. Well it's great to know I'm _invisible_. I walked over to where Sam and Dean were. They were standing next to a broken window.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm," Dean said looking from the window to me as Sam kept walking to the end of the porch.

"Yeah, you would," Sam said coming back toward us. Dean climbed through the window first then myself, then Sam.

Once inside, I looked around. The place was a mess. There was glass all over the floor, chairs were broken, and pictures were falling off the walls. The place was a disaster and what scared me about it was that it was probably Sam's doing.

We walked down the hall glass crunching beneath our feet as we went. We stopped and looked around before Dean went through an open door. Sam followed then I did. In the room, there was a man on the floor. Near his head, there was a dark spot on the carpet.

Dean nudged the body with his foot. The guy didn't move. Dean told Sam to 'hit the lights' and Sam turned them on. The guy was lying on his side on the floor and the spot by his head was red. Dean pulled the body toward him and it rolled onto its back.

The guy's throat was cut. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood, his face was half covered in it. Dean put his fist to his mouth and nose. I turned my head to the side in horror. I finally turned my entire body so I was facing Sam and not the body lying on the floor.

"Dean, I did this," Sam said looking at me then the body.

"We don't know that."

"What else do you need?" Sam asked. "I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood?"

"I don't know man. Why don't you tell me?" Dean asked. I tried breathing in and out slowly so I didn't freak out anymore than I already was. This was all pointing to Sam and I'm not sure who it was scaring more, me, Sam, or Dean.

"I mean, even if you did this, I'm sure you had a reason to do it," I said as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, you know: self-defense, uh, he was a bad son of a bitch, something," Dean said picking up where I left off. Dean started checking the body's pockets. "He doesn't have any ID."

"I need your lock pick," Sam said walking behind me toward a set of white double doors.

"What?"

"I need your lock pick," he repeated. Dean pulled it out and handed it to Sam who opened the white doors. Behind the doors were various weapons, guns, knives, you name it. Also there were weather reports, drawings of different supernatural things, as well as symbols and things I've never seen before.

"Either this guy's a Unabomber," Dean said looking at all of the stuff.

"Or a hunter," Sam finished. "I think I killed a hunter." Sam looked frantically between Dean and me.

"Let's find out," Dean said looking at a live camera sitting in the corner of the room. Sam walked over to the computer and sat down opening up the files for the security cameras. He rewound the tapes until it reached the point where the guy was being attacked.

The tape rolled showing Sam beating the living hell out of the hunter. The guy put up a good fight, Sam had the upper hand though. Sam threw the guy then dragged him back to the white doors. Sam got behind the struggling guy and put the knife to his throat sliding it across his skin.

My mouth opened in shock at what I was watching. I looked from the screen to Sam, then I slowly took a step away from the screen. I let out a shaky breath as Dean jumped into action taking out a rag and started wiping any prints.

"How do you erase this, huh?" Dean asked looking between Sam and I. "Sam, Claire, come on I need your help." Dean tossed a rag to me and I started wiping down every surface I was near.

"I killed him, Dean," Sam said reading a letter he had found. "I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means other hunters are gonna come looking for his killer. Which means we gotta cover our tracks, okay?" Dean asked looking in Sam's direction.

"His name was Steve Wandel," Sam said holding the letter. I stopped what I was doing and looked at Sam. "This is a letter from his daughter."

I looked down to the ground then back up at Sam. He was ashamed and you could tell. I didn't notice Dean grab the modem and throw it on the ground causing both Sam and I to jump. Dean stomped on the modem until the inside was completely demolished.

"Wipe your prints then we go," Dean said throwing another rag to Sam. Sam was too shocked to move so I walked over and wiped down the prints for him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

* * *

I opened the motel room, flipped on the lights, then walked in with Sam and Dean. I stopped by the half wall that separated the room from the door. I sat down and put my back to the wall.

"All right, we get a couple hours of sleep, the put this place in our rear-view mirror," Dean said throwing a bag onto a bed. Sam had his back to Dean and me before he turned around. "I know this is bad okay. You gotta snap out of it," Dean said looking at Sam. "Sam, say something!"

"We should get some sleep and leave in the morning?" Sam asked. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knees when he said this. "Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

"Maybe, okay? Hey, we don't know—Shapeshifter."

"Oh come on. You know it wasn't. You saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion."

"But it wasn't you," Dean argued. I was staying out of this fight. "All right. Yeah, it might've been you, but it wasn't _you_!"

"I think it was," Sam said quietly. My head snapped up hearing those words coming from his mouth. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked exactly what I was thinking.

"For the last few weeks, I've been having—I've been having these feelings." So all this started happening after I left?

"What feelings?" I asked from my spot on the floor.

"Rage, hate, and I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse." Dean sat down across from Sam.

"You never told me this," Dean said.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, bang-up job on that," Dean said sarcastically standing up.

"Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. We all know he's turned other children into killers before too."

"No one can control you but you," Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Doesn't seem like that. Feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely, I'm just becoming--"

"What?" Dean asked cutting him off.

"Who I'm meant to be!" I shook my head, not believing what Sam was doing. Why was he trying to convince Dean that he's...he's like the others?

"I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!" Dean shouted, causing me to jump.

"But it's still true. You know that! Dad knew that too. That's why he told you if it ever came to this--"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said in a warning tone. I put my head against the wall silently begging Sam not to say it.

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me." I closed my eyes, wishing that none of this were happening. That Sam wasn't trying to tell Dean that he had to...

"No. Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out, okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there is," Sam said quietly. He grabbed a gun from off the bed and held it up to Dean. "I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you or Claire."

I stood up still against the wall watching the two. "You won't hurt us," I said from my position near the wall. Dean glanced over his shoulder at me then back at Sam.

"Whatever this is, you can fight it."

"No, I can't." Why was he giving up so easily? "Not forever. Here you gotta do it."

Sam held the gun out to Dean who just looked at it not taking it. I shook my head as I took a step forward. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and set the gun into it. Dean didn't even move when the gun was in his hand.

"Dean, don't," I said my voice shaking. Dean glanced back at me again then down at the gun. It wasn't going to end like this it just couldn't.

"You know, I've tried so hard to keep you safe." I could feel the tears brimming my eyes as Dean said this. I was shaking my head in denial.

Sam shook his head. "I know."

Dean shook his head, "I can't. I'd rather die." I let out a sigh thankful that Dean loved his brother so much. Sam looked shocked as Dean tossed the gun down and walked around him.

"No, you'll live," Sam said. I gave him a confused look as did Dean when he turned around. Sam grabbed the gun and turned toward Dean. "You'll live to regret this."

Sam hit Dean with the butt of the gun. Causing him to fall to the ground knocked out cold.

"Dean!" I shouted as I tried to get over to Dean only to get a gun shoved in my face.

"Turn around and walk toward the door," Sam said gun still pointed at me. I turned to the door and walked to it opening it. Sam came up behind me and shoved the gun into my back and stood close so no one could see it if we ran into anyone.

"You say one word and I'll shoot. Now walk." I walked forward with Sam close behind. We walked down the hall, out the front door, and toward Dean's car. Sam opened the passenger side door and pushed me in before walking around to the driver's side.

He trained the gun on me again and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of town. We were on a long stretch of dark road when he pulled to the side.

"Get out!" I opened the door and got out. I watched as Sam walked around the car, without the gun. When he got close enough I tried punching him but he caught my arm. Sam's eyes turned black as brought his fist back and hit me square in the jaw. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out. The black eyes looking at me.

* * *

**Part Two Up Next!**


	24. Born Under A Bad Sign pt 2

**PART TWO**

* * *

I opened my eyes, well at least I think I opened my eyes. It was really dark. I tried to move around but I couldn't move very much. Every time I tried to move there was something there to stop me, like a bag or metal...wait metal?

I tried to move me hand to touch the metal but it was behind my back tied to my other hand the same with my legs. I sighed as I used my shoulder to feel around. I solely came to the conclusion I was in the trunk of the impala.

I slammed my shoulder into trunk door, hoping that by some little chance the lock on the trunk would fail but no such luck all I got was a sore shoulder. I kept banging on the trunk until I felt the car come to a stop. I kept slamming my shoulder into the trunk door.

What the hell was going on? Sam was possessed? What, because seriously I cannot take it if the people closest to me keep getting possessed! God damn first Morgan now Sam, I'm gonna lose my frigging mind.

Just then, the trunk opened and there stood Dean. He reached in and pulled the duck tape off my mouth.

"Ow!" I said as Dean helped me out of the trunk.

"How the hell did you get like this?" Dean asked as he cut the rope binding my hands then the one binding my feet.

"Well, he pretty much knocked me out and then I ended up in the trunk."

"You didn't get blood anywhere did you?" Dean asked looking in the trunk.

"I wasn't bleeding smart-ass. Now Sam's possessed, we need to--"

"I know."

"You know?" I asked as we walked up to a local bar.

"Yup, I got holy water," Dean said as he handed me a gun. I rolled my eyes as Dean and I went into the bar guns raised.

"Sam!" Dean called out as we came in. I was horrified at the sight. Jo was tied to a pole with a gag in her mouth while Sam stood there in front of her with a big ass knife.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean!" Sam shouted as he held the knife up threateningly.

"Put the knife down, damn it," Dean said struggling to find his words.

"I told you, I can't fight it! MY head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean, Claire, one of you kill me or I'm gonna kill her," Sam said referring to Jo.

I was struggling with this and by the looks of it Dean is too. Sure okay, this was a demon, but Sam was in there somewhere. Now I'm not sure what Dean was struggling with or if he was just putting on a show but it was killing me that they got Morgan and now Sam.

"Please! You'd be doing me a favor. Shoot me," Sam said holding the knife to Jo's throat. Jo was scared you could see it in her eyes. She was near tears and I wanted to get over there and untie her but Sam was a problem.

"SHOOT ME!" Sam shouted. It was tense after Sam said that.

"No, Sammy. Come on," Dean said as I lowered my gun, Dean then lowered his and turned around so his back was to Sam.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean, Claire?! Are you two both that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" Sam shouted.

Dean turned around and sprayed the holy water on Sam. Sam stepped back shouting in pain as the water sizzled off him.

"That's holy water you demonic, son of a bitch," I shouted as I walked around Sam and tried to get a little closer to Jo. Sam turned toward me then he looked at Dean his eyes black. Dean threw some more of the holy water on Sam causing him to shout in pain. Sam turned and jumped out the window.

I ran over to Jo and untied her and Dean ran to the window.

"He was possessed?" Jo asked as Dean stopped looking back at Jo then went out the window after his brother. "Dean!" Jo shouted. She tried to follow him but I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Not yet, Jo," I said as the girl turned to me.

"So that wasn't Sam?" She asked.

"No. It wasn't," I said as I walked over to the window and looked out. I heard a gunshot ring out. I stepped to the side of the window and peeked out just in case. "Jo, go find Dean," I said as I started toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked grabbing her jacket.

"To get Sam," I said looking back at her. I stopped and walked back to Jo hugging her who hugged me back. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Jo said as she jumped out of the window and went looking for Dean. I walked out front just in time to see Sam stepping around the corner.

"Sam!" I shouted which in turn ended up a few shots being fired at me. I ducked back inside the door and stood there until the shooting stopped. I stepped out to find Sam gone and the impala still parked in the lot. I stepped farther out keeping my gun up as I started toward the impala.

"Boo," I heard behind me as a hot pain spread through my side. I crumpled to the ground the gun landing a few feet away from me. I put my hand to my side and brought it back finding blood on my hand.

"Damn, didn't hit any important organs," Sam said standing over me. "You are like a little leech, you seriously won't let go, will you?" he asked. That stung but I had to remember that it wasn't Sam talking. "I guess bleeding out is more painful isn't it?"

I laid there as Sam walked around to my side and picked me up bridal style and opened the trunk. He tossed me into the trunk and slammed it shut. Oh god, I was never gonna make it bleeding out like this. Luckily, he only grazed my side.

I felt around the trunk for anything to stop the bleeding. I started reaching through some of the bags and found a flashlight. Luckily this time I wasn't tied up. I turned the light on and tried to look at me side the best I could. Okay so maybe it wasn't graze either, a few more centimeters there would have been a hole in my side. I'm just glad the ass didn't hit any major organs.

My cell...where was my cell? I started searching my pockets the best I could until I found it in my jacket pocket. I quickly dialed Dean's number before I laid back the best I could in the cramped trunk.

"_Hello?"_

"Dean!" I hissed in pain as I moved.

"_Claire, where are you?"_

"Your trunk and this time I'm bleeding," I said hissing in pain again.

"_How bad?"_

"Just a graze."

"_You gotta hold on, I think he's heading to Bobby's. That's a good six hours."_

"I don't think I have six hours, Dean," I said looking down at my blood-covered hand.

"_You're gonna have to hold on, you hear me. I'm not gonna lose Sam and I'm not gonna lose you either, that'll crush him, once we get past the whole demon in him thing,"_ Dean said through the phone.

"Gee, thanks."

"_Anytime. Can you stay on the line till you get to Bobby's?"_

"No," I said looking at the battery on my phone. "My battery's--" I was cut off by my phone shutting off. "Shit!" I saw throwing my phone aside and pulling out one of Sam's shirts from the bag and putting it against the wound.

"At least if I die, I'll have something of his with me," I said quietly to myself.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it'd been but with each passing moment it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I knew that if it took any longer I really wasn't going to make it. Well at least I wouldn't be in any more pain.

At that moment, the trunk opened up revealing Bobby and Dean. I tried saying something but I just didn't have the strength. Dean took that as his cue to reach in and pull me out as gently as possible, which hurt like a bitch.

"Jesus, Claire, you said it was a graze," Dean said as he carried me bridal style up to Bobby's house. Dean quickly laid me down on the couch as he pulled away the shirt that was clutched to my side. The shirt was soaked in blood, my blood, and it was a scary sight as Dean put the shirt on the floor.

Dean pulled up my shirt just enough to see the wound. Bobby came into the room with a kit of some kind. I didn't have time to think about it before another soaring pain went ripping through my side causing me to shout out in pain.

"I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt like a bitch," Dean said as he disinfected the wound before stitching it up. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Bobby, she looks way to pale."

"She lost a lot of blood," Bobby said feeling my forehead. "No fever."

"I'm fine," I said finding my voice. My throat was scratchy from not talking. I looked down to my side seeing Dean's stitching job. "That's going to be one hell of a scar," I said sitting up and putting my feet on the floor.

"Should you be standing?" Dean asked as I stood up. My legs felt weak as I started to fall over. Dean caught me but grunted in pain. "Got you too?"

"In the frigging shoulder," Dean said helping me stand. Once I was able to stand I painfully made my way over to where they had Sam.

He was tied to a chair and was seated beneath the Key of Solomon. I walked into the room holding my side that was still undeniably hurting. Sam was unconscious in the chair. Dean walked in and then Bobby did holding his book for exorcisms.

We stood there silently waiting for Sam to wake up but when he didn't Dean slapped him on the head causing his head to snap up. Sam looked between the three of us before he looked up at the ceiling.

"Dean, back from the dead. It's getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it? Like a cockroach," Sam said looking at Dean. He turned his head to me. "You didn't bleed out quick enough I see. Maybe you still will from the pale look on your face. Still have blood in you, maybe you really are a leech."

"How about I smack that smart-ass right out of your mouth?" Dean asked.

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't wanna bruise this fine packaging."

"Don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam." Dean turned around and grabbed a bucket of holy water as Sam tired to get out of the restraints. "You on the other hand--"

Dean cut himself off as he threw the water onto Sam. He screamed in pain as the water sizzled and steam came off. He groaned as he looked back toward Dean, now he was panting.

"Feel like talking now?" I asked from next to Bobby.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his own tongue."

"No. You won't be in him long enough," Dean said glaring at Sam who was glaring right back. "Bobby."

Bobby started walking around the circle speaking in Latin.

"See whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up, you're not getting Sam," Dean said as Sam shouted in response to the exorcism. "You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first!"

Sam shouted jerking his head to the right before jerking his head to the ceiling and laughing. This caused Bobby to stop and me to shiver by the evilness of that laugh.

"You really think that's what this is about?" Sam asked. "The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan." After Sam said that Bobby continued on to speak in Latin.

"Oops," Sam said causing Bobby to stop again. "Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." Sam bent his head down and started speaking in Latin.

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace got much bigger causing me to jump back as did Bobby. Dean was looking at Sam a bit horrified. Then a wind was in the room, papers started flying everywhere the lights started flickering and it felt like the room was actually shaking.

"This isn't going like I pictured. What's going on Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby started to move around Sam and looking at him. Bobby then pulled back the sleeve of Sam's shirt.

"It's a binding link!" Bobby shouted as he looked at the burnt markings on Sam's arm. "It's like a lock. He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" Dean shouted.

"I don't know?!" I looked between Dean and Bobby before looking back at Sam. Sam finished speaking in Latin before he yelled. Right then Bobby's roof started to crack breaking the trap, therefore, the demon wasn't stuck anymore.

"There," Sam said his eyes black. "That's better."

Sam looked over at Bobby, which resulted in Bobby flying backward and hitting the wall. Sam then looked at me and I went flying in the opposite direction of Bobby. I hit the wall and another tremor of pain went through my side as Dean flew back and hit a different wall.

I looked down at the floor near my side and saw more blood seeping through my shirt and onto the floor. I tried to get up but that really wasn't a choice at the moment. I looked over at Bobby who had his eyes closed. Then there was Dean, Sam was by Dean and he was beating the shit out of him.

Each time Sam brought his fist back it sounded like he was talking to Dean and then hit him over and over again. I tried to listen but a sudden pain ripped through my side bringing me back to what was actually happening. I had to find some way to stop all of this.

I looked at the fire and the fire poker right next to it. The mark was locking the demon in Sam's body, right? Break the lock and Sam's free. I looked at the fire poker and saw Bobby starting to stir. I slowly made my way over to the poker, leaving a small trail of blood and stuck it in the fire. Bobby looked at me thinking the same thing.

I was able to prop myself up as the poker was heating up in the fire. I saw Bobby stand up and grab the poker, nodding to me before he grabbed Sam's arm, and put the poker to the markings destroying the lock. Sam screamed as a cloud of black smoke came hurtling out of his mouth then past me and up the chimney.

Sam opened his eyes then quickly sat up confused before he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Bobby, then at me, then back to Dean. I was holding my side as I tried to stand up.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked. I snorted as Dean laid one right into Sam's jaw. Sam held his jaw from Dean's punch. Dean fell onto his side as I fell back down onto my ass. Bobby was looking between Sam, Dean, and I with his eyes wide.

"Hello, bleeding over here," I said which snapped Bobby out of whatever he was in and he walked over to me pulling me up. He walked me back to the couch and sat me down trying to restitch the wound.

By the time Bobby was done, Sam and Dean were in the room. I stood up and walked over to Sam and punch him in the opposite jaw Dean did.

"Okay, I get it," Sam said holding the other side of his jaw. I rolled my eyes and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

Dean got his cuts all cleaned up and Bobby got him an icepack for his eye. The three of us walked over to the desk that was in the living room and sat down. Well Sam sat behind the desk, Dean sat in a chair nursing his shoulder, and I laid back down on the couch.

I was hurting, Dean was hurting and Sam was sitting there more in mental pain than physical. That felt good to punch him after he stabbed me even though that wasn't exactly Sam.

"By the way you really look like crap, Dean," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, right back at you," Dean said putting the ice back to his eye. Wow, Dean was in just enough pain for him not to make a smart-ass remark.

Just then, Bobby came into the room, looking like a little kid who just found out his dog died.

"What is it, Bobby?" I asked trying to turn my head so I could see him.

"You guys heard of a hunter name Steve Wandel?" Bobby asked. Uh oh....not good.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandel's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Bobby asked. I closed my eyes remembering the video of Sam killing the man.

"No sir. We've never heard of the guy," Dean said.

"Dean--" Sam was cut off by Bobby speaking.

"Good. Keep it that way." Why did I get the feeling that Bobby already knew what happened? "Wandel's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up. They're not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?" Bobby asked looking between the three of us.

"We better hit the road," Dean said standing up. At least he could stand without pain radiating through his side. "If you can remember where we parked the car."

"Dean," I said in an annoyed voice that I was hoping told him to 'shut-the-hell-up'. Sam came over and helped me off the couch as painlessly as possible.

"Here take these," Bobby said handing each of up a small pendent on a chain.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in you."

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but thanks," Dean said.

"You're welcome," Bobby said ignoring Dean's comment. "You guys be careful now."

"You too," Sam said. We all turned to leave but Dean turned around and tossed Bobby the icepack he was holding. I stood there as both guys turned to leave when I didn't move Sam pulled on my arm. "Claire?"

"I'll be out in a minute," I said turning my head to Sam then back toward Bobby. Sam nodded as walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for ya, Claire?" Bobby asked still holding the icepack.

"What did the demon mean by 'my blood is the only thing keeping the gateway closed'?" I asked looking Bobby straight in the eyes.

Bobby looked down to the ground before he looked back up at me. He sighed before he started toward the library and then he can back in with a book in hand rather than an icepack. He tossed the book to me and as I reached out and caught the book, a pain shot up my side.

"There's said to be a side story to Samuel Colt making his gun."

"The gun that can kill anything?"

"Yeah, that one. They say he had help from a woman who had special abilities."

"What did she do?" I asked completely forgetting that Sam and Dean were waiting for me.

"I don't know," Bobby said shrugging his shoulders. "But that book should help a little."

"And you're not even mildly interested in what's going on?"

Bobby sighed before answering. "There's a war coming and everyone has a part to play. Whether or not your part comes first or is more important, you need to figure something out before all hell breaks loose."

I nodded my head in thanks to Bobby and walked out the door. I walked over to the impala where Sam and Dean were looking at me through the window. I got in the backseat and as I did I hid the book out of sight.

"What?" I asked as I looked up and saw them both staring at me.

"You're pale," Sam said.

"Really? Well I feel fine," I said looking out the window.

"Are you--" I cut Dean off.

"Dean, just drive," I said before finished the sentence. I looked from Dean back out the window. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked to find Sam at me concern written all over his face. I slightly shook my head and looked back out the window as scenes went flying by in the dark.

I was quiet as Dean's music sounded through the car. I have no idea how many times I had heard this song before but the next time we stop by any type of electronic store or a Wal-Mart I am investing in an Ipod.

"So who was the demon?" I asked looking between the two.

"Her name was Meg. We...uh...had a run in with her almost a year ago. She was using us to get to our dad," Dean said not looking back at me but he glanced over at Sam a few times.

"She?" I asked. Dean nodded his head as he looked over at Sam

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam. I slowly slid down in the seat as far as I could as spread out pulling the book out from under the seat.

"Sam? Is that you in there?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my phone to use as a book light and opened the first page.

"I was awake for some of it Dean," Sam said after a few seconds of silence. "I watched myself kill Wandel with my own two hands, I saw the light go out of his eyes. I watched myself stab Claire, I saw her on the ground in pain struggling to stay alive," Sam said the last part roughly like it was killing him to say it.

I slowly reverted my eyes from the book to the front seat where the brothers were talking.

"That must have been awful," Dean said.

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo too, but no matter what I did you wouldn't shoot."

"It was the right move, Sam it wasn't you."

"Yeah this time. What about next time?" It was quiet for a moment after Sam said this.

"Sam, when dad told me that I might have to kill you was only if I couldn't save you. Now if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna save you." Then Dean chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Dean, what?"

"Dude, you like full on had a girl inside you for a whole week," Dean said. Even though the seat blocked my view of his face I could just see that stupid ass grin on his face.

Sam started laughing along with Dean. I just smiled as my eyes turned back toward the book. The first page started out talking about how Samuel Colt was a hunter and what he hunted. I wasn't sure how long I had read but the moment I read about the gun he had made the colt made me want to know even more about how I was connected.

I still wasn't sure how many times I had skimmed the paragraphs containing information about the Colt and such but only once was a woman's name associated with the Colt was mentioned. That name was Alexandria Ivory.

* * *

**Reviews are my favorite! So please leave some if you can! Thanks to all who have added me to their alert list!**


	25. Tall Tales pt 1

_**Disclaimer: Nothing from the Supernatural Universe is mine only the characters and other stuff you don't recognize.

* * *

**_

Chapter 14 – Tall Tales

Okay I wasn't quite sure what in the frigging hell was going on but this was starting to be a bit much. I mean here I am sitting absolutely still as I watched the two bicker back and forth back and forth, I mean really?! Seriously, if they don't resolve their issues, I am going to burst.

Sam was sitting on the couch flipping through pages in a book. Dean on the other hand was sitting on Sam's bed and chowing down on some kind of food that I dare not even think of. I honestly think that Dean does that kind of crap just to get under Sam's skin and it seriously works. Sam just looked fed up but that's how Sam always was when it came to Dean and his little stunts.

"Dude, do you mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam called out from across the room.

"No, I don't mind," Dean said sticking the food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes but stayed completely still on the chair. I felt like if I moved the floor was gonna fall out beneath my feet and I would go plunging into darkness. No, seriously, I have no clue why but it was just this funny feeling I had been getting since we stepped foot onto the college campus...I shuddered just thinking about it.

"How's the research going?" Dean asked arrogantly.

"You know how it's going!" Sam retorted. "Slow." When Sam closed the book he was reading I jumped what felt like ten feet and fell off the chair and onto the floor. I know that Sam didn't necessarily slam the book but it sure as hell sounded loud to me. The guys both looked at me before Sam continued his rant.

"You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer." I quickly scrambled back into the chair and once again froze looking between the two.

"Mm." That was Dean's response. If he really wanted to bring on WWIII he was doing a good job of it because that was seriously the only way I saw this heading. Sam flipped open another book before he turned back to Dean.

"Can you turn that down, please?" Sam nearly shouted, referring to the music.

"Yeah, absolutely," Dean said before cranking up the volume. Oh yeah, here it comes.

"You know what? Maybe, uh...Maybe you should just go somewhere else for a while, huh?" Sam yelled over the music. Dean turned down the radio.

"Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell," Dean retorted.

"I told you I had nothing to do--" Sam got cut off by a knocking at the door. The sudden knocks once again caused me to jump and fall off the chair. As I was currently on the floor with both guys looking between me and the door I slowly got up and cautiously made my way over to the door. As I opened it, Sam was right behind me.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said as Bobby stepped through the doorway.

"Boys, Claire." I gave a shaky smile before looking around cautiously making my way back toward the chair I was sitting in earlier.

"Hi, Bobby," Dean called out as Bobby came in.

"It's good to see you again so soon," Bobby said. I could feel his eyes watching me as I sat back down and went rigid.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming."

"Thank God you're here," Dean said shaking hands with Bobby.

"So, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked looking between the guys then glancing down at me.

"It's this job we're working we—we weren't sure you'd believe us."

"Well, I can believe a lot," Bobby said giving a short laugh at the beginning.

"No, yeah, yeah. I know. It's just, we've never seen anything like it," Sam continued.

"Not even close," Dean added in.

"We thought we could use some fresh eyes," Sam said looking down at me then up at Bobby.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby said as they all took a seat. Bobby on one bed, Dean on the corner of the other, Sam in a chair and me right next to Sam in another chair.

"It all started when we caught wind of an obit. See a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window. Only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretended to be reporters from the local paper."

Sam continued on telling Bobby his version of the story about how he had gotten some answers out of the college kids about a legend including a college girl who had an affair with a professor and how after the fling was over she jumped out a window and killed herself.

Then Sam starts telling Bobby about how Dean was throwing back shots like they were going out of style. Dean and this Starla girl were apparently very very drunk, in Sam's perspective.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean said cutting Sam off. I was actually glad he did because the images that were running through my head were really starting to...well I just wont say it. "Hold on a minute."

"What?" Sam asked. "Come on, dude. That's not how it happened."

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?" Sam asked. After cautiously looking around again, I slowly started to relax as Bobby looked at me not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, maybe that. I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat.' Her name wasn't Starla."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know, but she was a classy chick. She was a grad student: Anthropology and Folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories."

Dean went off into his version of the story and let me tell you it was definitely more comical than Sam's was. I mean, I wasn't there so I'm not sure what actually happened but I could just vision the Sam that Dean was talking about. I could resist laughing.

"Right, and that's how it really happened?" Sam asked glaring at Dean. "I don't sound like that!"

"That's how you sound to me."

"Where were you?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"Definitely not there that's for sure," I said bringing my legs up off the ground and crossing the Indian style.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Bobby asked turning back toward the guys.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on. Now, you're bickering like an old married couple."

"Oh thank God, I'm not the only one who sees it," I burst out. I'm so happy my sanity is still in check. Dean gave me a weird look before continuing.

"No. See married couples can get divorced. Me and him? We're like Siamese twins."

"It's conjoined twins!"

"See what I mean," Dean said walking toward the kitchenette.

"We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it," Sam said.

"Okay."

"So anyway, we figured it might be a haunting. So we went to check out the scene of the crime."

* * *

**Four Days Earlier**

"You seriously are going to make me wait out here," I said as they walked up to the building.

"Claire, please."

"No, I'm not gonna sit here and be useless."

I really really hated them right about now. He sure did have some nerve making me sit out like this. I have no idea what's been going on lately but ever since Sam was possessed he's been keeping his distance from me. I wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling guilty about stabbing me, which, it actually wasn't him or if it was something I did.

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. I looked up at the building and started to walk in. If it was a haunting that would mean ghosts right? Well that is where I just so happen to be most valuable I mean, hello! I can see ghosts, yet they don't want me to come in and help. Maybe they are trying to deliberately push me away?

I sighed as I walked into the building being careful so I didn't run into Sam and Dean who should be on the fourth floor right about now. I wandered around trying to see if there was absolutely anything to suggest a ghost but I wasn't finding anything. The EMF wasn't picking up anything either.

I sighed and walked out of the building before Sam and Dean did. I turned to take another good look at the building. A loud thud behind me caused me to jump and nearly fall to the ground. I saw the source of the noise was a car hitting a pothole in the road. I sighed and turned back toward the building.

Just then, Sam came out with Dean in tow. All the way back to the motel room was quiet until we reached the actual room itself.

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure," Sam said walking in first. I walked in next saying nothing and keeping my mouth shut about that whole ghost thing.

"And that room 669's a load of crap."

"So, what do ya think? The professor's just a jumper?" I asked sitting across from Sam at the table. In front of me were a couple of beer bottles and a pizza box. "The legend is just a legend?"

"I don't know," Dean said popping off the cap to yet another beer bottle. "I mean, the girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird. We ought to check out the history of the building. See if any coed ganked herself there."

"Yeah, right," Sam said as Dean left the room. I looked up at Sam who stopped what he was doing at looked at me. "What?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what Claire?"

"The fact that you've so blatantly ignored or avoided me for the past oh I don't know two weeks."

"Jesus, can we not start this right now?" Sam asked setting down the bottle he was holding and turned to his closed laptop. Sam opened the laptop but I put my hand on the screen and closed it again.

"Yes we can. Seriously Sam, what's up?"

"I almost killed you," Sam said in a hoarse whisper.

"That wasn't you--"

"How'd you know? Huh?"

"You were possessed, plus you would never do that to me."

"That scar forming on your side, says otherwise. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're not gonna hurt me Sam!" I said getting up and walking over to him. I leaned down and placed a small kiss to his lips. "Just remember that."

I turned away from Sam and walked over to Sam's bed and lay down. Sam opened up his laptop and looked at it for a minute before tapping on some keys.

"Dude, were you on my computer?" Sam asked Dean.

"No."

"Oh really? Because it's frozen now on uh, ." I watched as Dean made a face then turned back into the bathroom.

"Dean—would you just...Don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

"Why don't you control your OCD?" Dean asked. My eyes widened as Dean said that.

* * *

**Present**

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal coed?" Bobby asked.

"No, history's clean," I said from my position on the bed.

"Then it's not a haunting."

"Maybe not," I replied sitting up.

"To tell you the truth, we're not sure," Dean added.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, it's weird," Sam said looking at Bobby.

"What's weird?"

"This next part, we uh, didn't see it happen ourselves exactly..."Dean trailed off. "But it's pretty frigging weird, even for us."

Dean proceeded to tell Bobby about what happened to the jock.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Aliens?!" Bobby asked again.

"Yeah."

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me. We know," Dean said.

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what we thought," I pointed out as I stood up from the bed and walked over to where the guys were.

"But we figured we'd at least talk to the guy."

* * *

**Three Days Earlier**

Curtis, the poor jock, was sitting at the table in front of Dean with a least three shots in front of him. He grabbed one and drank it.

"Hey, you gotta give those purple nurples a shot," Dean said a grin on his face. Sam cleared his throat from his position behind Curtis.

"So what happened, Curtis?"

"You won't believe me. Nobody does."

"Give us a chance," I said from beside Sam.

"I do not want this in the papers," Curtis said holding another shot in his hand.

"Off the record then," Dean said causing Curtis's focus to go from me to him.

"I, uh...I blacked out and I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was."

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"They did tests on me. And um..." Curtis stopped and threw back another shot. "They uh...They probed me."

Oh, it seriously took all my power not to laugh. I looked up at Sam who was also trying not to laugh but a smile appeared on his face as he turned his head away.

"They probed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they probed me," Curtis said looking at Dean. "Again and again, and again, and..." Curtis faded off as he threw back yet another shot. As Curtis was looking at the table, Dean gave Sam the 'he is a nut-job' look and Sam smiled then quickly tried to mask his face again. I put my forehead to his shoulder before straightening up as Curtis looked up.

"And again and again, and again, and then one more time."

"Yikes," Dean said looking at Curtis.

"No and that's not even the worst of it."

"How could it get any worse?" Dean asked. "Some alien made you his bitch?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"They...They made me slow dance," Curtis stammered. I really did not know what to say. I had this image in my head of how that all went down and it was funny as hell. I looked around at Sam, Dean, and then to Curtis my mouth open like I was going to say something but I just couldn't get any words to form.

* * *

**Present**

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby asked.

"No," we all said in unison.

"Then this frat boy is just nuts," Bobby said.

"We're not so sure," Dean said.

* * *

**Part Two is next**


	26. Tall Tales pt 2

**Three Days Ago**

I stood a top the steps in front of Crawford Hall and just looked down at the grass. Right in the middle was a large perfect circle of burnt grass. Brunt grass to the point that all that's left was dirt not even grass.

"I'm telling you, Dean, This is made by some kind of jet engine."

"What, you mean some saucer-shaped jet engine, Sam?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"What the hell?!" Dean said turning around and looking at the campus around him. I sighed and looked from the circle to Sam.

"I don't know."

"No, seriously, dude. What the hell?!" Dean repeated.

"I don't know," Sam repeated. "I mean, first a haunting and now this? The timing alone, there's gotta be some kind of a connection."

"You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed up E.T.?" Dean asked. "What could the connection possibly be?"

"Pranks," I blurted out. Both guys looked at me. "I mean aliens, common prank. Seduce a teacher not real subtle but a good way to get back at someone, right? I remember reading about something that played cruel jokes...It was like a Tri--" I was cut off by Sam.

"Maybe, it just doesn't really sound--" Sam cut himself off.

"What first you ignore me, now I can't contribute ideas?" I watched as Sam just rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

It took us a while but before I knew it we were tracking down people who knew Curtis. Our first person was a frat boy just like Curtis who just so happened to be living in the same house.

"So you and this guy Curtis, you're in the same house?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You heard what happened to him right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but, you know, whatever. To tell you the truth whatever happened to Curtis he had it coming."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester. Man, he got off on it. So now he knows how we feel."

"Okay, thanks," I said as the guy turned around and walked away. I rolled my eyes as the kid walked away and turned back toward the motel.

"It still doesn't make a lick of sense," Dean said as we walked into the motel room. "But hey, at least there's one connection."

"Between what?" Sam asked.

"Victims," Dean said pulling off his coat and throwing it on the little in-table. "The professor and the frat guy. Ha, they're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" I asked as Sam started to go through one of his bags on the bed.

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."

"Goes with my pranks theory," I said quietly looking at Dean as I sat on the couch.

"Where my laptop?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean answered as I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed."

"I left it in here," Sam said pointing to his bag.

"Well, obviously you didn't," I retorted.

"I mean, these punishments, they're almost poetic," Dean said pretty much to himself. "Actually, it'd be more of a limerick, but still--"

"Okay, hilarious, ha, ha. Where'd you hide it?" Sam asked looking directly at Dean.

"What, your computer?

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?"

"No one else could have!" Sam said looking at Dean. Dean gave Sam the 'are you crazy' look and pointed to where I sat.

"Why isn't she being blamed?"

"I know she would never take my computer."

After that their argument was slightly blurred outta my mind. At that moment, I felt like the floor was going to fall out from underneath me. I quickly brought my feet up off the floor and set them on the couch.

"Looks like you lost it, poindexter," Dean said a grin on his face. I looked between the floor, which I swore was gonna break underneath me, Dean and Sam. Dean had a stupid grin on his face and Sam looked just about ready to kill Dean.

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you."

"What? I'm a joy to be around," Dean said looking to me for confirmation. I just let my gaze fall to the floor.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink. Your food in the fridge."

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked.

"It's not food anymore Dean! It's Darwinism," Sam said each time his voice rose a little bit.

"I like it."

"All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff."

"You done?" I rolled my eyes as Dean said this and brought my concentration up from the floor to the yelling Sam and calm Dean. Sam shook his head and turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to Dean.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam asked.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

"Just stop, okay?" I asked looking between the two. "I mean seriously, Sam we'll find the computer okay."

* * *

**Present**

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked.

"Serves him right, but no," Dean said. I looked between the two and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't lose it because I don't lose things."

"Oh that's right, yeah, because he's Mr. Perfect."

"Okay, okay. Why don't you tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim," I said from my spot on Sam's knee.

"Right, now we didn't see this one ourselves either. We kind of put it together from the evidence, but this guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing."

"Yeah, you know, a dick. Which fits the pattern--" I cut Dean off.

"And my prank theory," I threw in. I told Bobby about how the guy was ripped limb from limb "So we went to check out what had happened."

* * *

**Last Night**

We got to the morgue and found a window we could fit through. Sam used his knife to unlock the window and he climbed through first. The I climbed in after Sam getting a little help on the way down as I felt Sam's hands on my waist. Then Dean tossed me his flashlight and climbed in himself.

We looked at the metal doors that contained the remains of people behind them and when we found the right door, Dean opened it and pulled out the metal slab.

"This outta be quick," Dean said as he pulled the box off the slab and set it on the medical examiner's table. He then pulled off the sheet that was covering the box. I groaned in disgust as I saw what was there. On the table was a few limbs that where mutilated to say the least I mean 75 percent of this guy was missing.

"Okay, that is just nasty," Dean said turning away from the mangled remains.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said his hand over his mouth.

"Mutilated," was all I could get out before I turned my head away from some fresh air.

"Looks to me like something was hungry," Sam said looking at the remains.

"Hungry is an understatement," I said finally turning back around.

"They identify him yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was by the way."

"Mm?"

"Crawford Hall, same as the professor," Sam answered.

"That's right where frat boy had his close encounter." Wow that is true. They all occurred in or right by Crawford Hall.

"Hey, grab me that thing, would you?" Sam asked pointing to the magnifying glass. Dean grabbed it and pulled it towards Sam and then turned on the built in light.

"Thanks." Sam was looking down at the body and was staring hard at something.

"What is it?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"Looks like a...A belly scale?"

"A belly scale? From what?" Dean asked.

"Uh...an alligator?" Sam said unsure of himself.

"An alligator in the sewer? Come on."

"What? Well, Dean its a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet and it grows huge in the tunnels."

"Yeah, but no one ever found one. They're not real," Dean retorted.

"Well neither is alien abduction, but something chomped on this guy."

"This couldn't get any weirder," Dean said looking down.

"Maybe we should get some help," I suggested. "Sam'll call Bobby. Let's see if he's run into anything like this before."

"Oh, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted-campus, alien-abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple," Dean said with so much sarcasm I just wanted to hit him.

We all split up, went to different ends of the campus, crawled around in the pipes trying to find any sign or indication that there was any type of lizard or alligator down there. Ha ha, well I didn't find anything and I'll bet that Sam and Dean didn't find anything either. By the time I got out of the pipes the sun was up and I was ready to walk up right again.

I walked all the way back to our motel room and found Sam already there reading a book.

"No luck either?" I asked as I walked over to one of the beds and flopped down on it.

"Nope," Sam said as Dean walked into the room.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked looking like he was about ready to kick someone's ass.

"It depends. What?" Sam asked.

"The car!"

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot. You're gonna bend the rims!" Dean said like it was common knowledge only in a louder voice.

"Whoa wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."

"Oh yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Dean asked pulling out Sam's engraved money clip. Shock came over his face as he checked his pocket. I sat up on the bed and watched as Sam stood up and faced Dean.

"Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh no. No. Consider it reparations for, uh, emotional trauma," Dean bit back. I rolled my eyes as they walked over to the other bed Sam following.

"Very funny, now give it back."

"No!"

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you," Sam said raising his hand to show Dean.

"Yeah? Right back at you."

That's how it started. Sam reached for the clip but Dean pulled it away and soon enough the two were wrestling on the bed. I sat there amused by the scene for a minute until I decided I needed to step in.

"Guys knock it off!" I shouted as I tried pulling Sam off Dean. "Sam, come on just drop it!"

I had managed to get Sam off Dean by some odd miracle. I turned to Sam and pushed him toward the couch.

"Tell him to give it back," Sam whined as if he were five. I gave him a weird look before glancing over at Dean who looked like he was pouting.

"Oh my God I'm seriously losing it. Okay Dean, give me the clip."

"Why?"

"Just give it here."

"You're gonna give it to him."

"Well, it's my money!" Sam threw in.

"Not anymore," Dean said tossing it up then catching it. Sam lurched forward but I stopped him.

"Dean, money now!" I said in the best authoritative voice I could, which wasn't very good to say the least but I was surprised when he put it in my hand.

Sam went to reach for it but I pulled it out of reach. I put the money in my back pocket and sat down on the chair.

* * *

**Present**

"Okay, I've heard enough," Bobby said looking between the three of us.

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that," Dean finished.

"I surprised at you two," Bobby said looking at Sam and Dean. Good they were getting what they deserved. "I really am and that includes you too, Claire." That wiped the smirk right off my face.

"Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I—There's--"

"Shh," Bobby said putting his hand up stopping Sam. "And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah," Sam said looking at Dean.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses and listen to Claire it all would have been pretty clear."

"What?"

"What you're dealing with." It was quiet while everyone thought about it.

"I got nothing," Sam said.

"Me neither," Dean ended. Bobby looked at me waiting for it to click.

"Oh my god! I was seriously right!" I said jumping off Sam. Ha ha! Sam and Dean looked at me confused before Bobby answered.

"You've got a trickster on your hands."

"That's what I thought!" Dean said snapping his fingers.

"What? No you didn't--"

"I gotta tell you, you guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. I looked at Bobby in realization. Those knuckleheads were the biggest clue.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as..." I stopped trying to think of a good simile.

"Breathing," Bobby finished for me. "And it's got you boys so turned around and at each other's throats you can't even think straight.

"The laptop."

"The tires," Dean said after Sam.

"It knows you're onto him. And it's been playing you like fiddles."

"Well I am glad that I didn't turn out looking like an idiot in this current situation. And I know something you guys don't! Wow that's gotta be a first," I said smiling at the brothers.

"So, what is it? Spirit, demon, what?" Dean said looking at me with a fixed stare.

"I would say more along the lines of demigods," I said looking over at Bobby for confirmation.

"There's Loki in Scandinavia," Bobby added.

"The Anansi in West Africa," I said looking from Bobby to the guys. "Virtually dozens of them."

"They're immortal and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean, like an angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator." Dean stated.

"The victims fit the m.o. too. Tricksters target the high and mighty. Knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor."

"Like deadly pranks, things along those lines. Which explains the odd urban legends," I said looking between the guys.

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asked.

"Lots of things, but human mostly."

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked confuse then recognition crossed his face.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" I asked looking between the guys.

"And that explains why Claire wasn't as switched up as we were," Sam concluded.

"Explains what? Come on guys you're gonna have to give me more than that."

"Remember when we made you stay outside the Crawford Hall when we went in to see the dead guy's office?" I nodded my head as Sam explained. "Well the person at ground zero is the janitor of Crawford Hall."

"Really? Well good thing I didn't go in then, huh?" I asked looking around. And before I knew it I was part of their plan.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there but my ass was seriously sore from the sitting. I didn't know that was even possible but it was. I had been sitting on the steps in front of Crawford Hall all frigging day.

I had to witness their plan and act like I wasn't a part of their argument like I didn't know them. I glanced up a few times and remembered seeing the janitor in the window so he took the bait. I was told to sit there and make sure he did.

Once that was over I was able to get up and move around but I had strict orders to not stray far. I wandered around the outside Crawford Hall for a little while. I stopped moving when a flash of black went by my peripheral vision. I whipped in the direction but there was nothing there.

"Dean?" I called out. "Dean is that you?"

I got no reply. Again a flash or blur of black raced across my peripheral vision causing me to whip around the other way. I started to walk the opposite way keeping my head turned to see behind me.

I turned my head just in time to run into a solid form and almost fall. The arms of the figure caught me before I could go anywhere and I looked up to find Dean standing there.

"Jeez, Dean don't do that."

"Let's go," Dean said handing me a pointed stake. We walked toward the front of Crawford Hall. We walked to the front and stood out there looking around.

"Ah, screw this," Dean said before turning and going up the stairs.

"Dean!" I shouted in the quietest voice I could. I sighed as I followed Dean up the steps and into the hall.

"You go up and I'll go down." I gave Dean a weird look before turning on my flashlight and going up the stairs. I got up two landings before I decided to go back down the stairs and toward the way Dean went. I quietly made my way to the spot Sam told me to go. I thought it was the auditorium or it could have been a classroom you never know with these places.

There were two entrances Sam was on the right with Bobby on his left. I was standing with Sam at his door stake in hand. I held onto the piece of wood and waited for Dean.

"Well, I'll have to agree with you there," Dean's muffled voice sounded through the entrance farthest in the corner. After that was said we all three walked through our designated doors each with a stake in hand.

"That fight you guys had outside that was a trick?" the trickster asked. Sam Bobby, and I slowly made our way down the steps. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad. But you wanna see a real trick?" the trickster asked.

His snapped his fingers and there was the sound of a chainsaw behind me and Sam. We both turned to find a tall scary guy in a mask with a chainsaw. As he brought the chainsaw down Sam pushed me out of the way and throwing himself down with me. Sam pulled me up as the Mask came at us again with the saw.

"Go get him," Sam said pushing me over the seats and onto the next row. I got off the ground and started to make my way over to where the trickster sat. Bobby and Sam were currently taking on the Mask while Dean was getting his ass handed to him by some girls.

I stood behind the trickster and brought the stake up but he turned around.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." I heard the chainsaw behind me and realized Sam and Bobby were trying to get to where I was. I ducked just in time to see the chainsaw go over my head. Sam jumped over me and tackled the Mask and they flew over the seat and onto the front row. I was lying flat on my back still between the chairs in the third row.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, I did not want to have to do this." Dean looked at Sam. Sam tossed Dean a stake and stabbed the trickster.

"Me neither," was Dean's reply. Suddenly all the things the trickster had conjured up literally disappeared in a colorless cloud of smoke...poof!

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Where's Claire?" Sam asked looking around frantically.

"I'm here!" I said as I raised my arm up not really moving. Sam climbed the steps and helped me off the floor. I hissed in pain as Sam pulled me up.

"What's wrong?"

"My side is killing me," I said looking up at him.. Sam lifted my jacket out of the way and lifted my shirt just enough to get a good look at my side.

"It's a little red but otherwise fine." I nodded and looked down to Bobby and Dean.

"Well, I gotta say...he had style," Dean said looking between Sam, Bobby, and I. Sam gripped my arm as we all quickly made our exit.

"Bobby, thanks a lot. We couldn't have--" Sam was cut off by Bobby.

"Hey, save it. Let's just get the hell out of Dodge before somebody finds that body." Sam and Bobby got in on the passenger side while Dean and I walked around the car to the driver's side. I got in the back next to Bobby. Sam was still outside the car with Dean.

"Look, Dean, um...I just wanna say that I'm uh...um...uh--"

"Hey. Me too." I smiled and looked between the two the best I could before Bobby opened his door and stood up.

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" Bobby asked before getting back in. Sam and Dean got in before Sam turned and looked at me. He waved me forward and once I sat forward he put his lips on mine in a quick but sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you and ignoring you." A smile formed on my lips as he said that.

"I forgive you," I said softly leaning forward for another kiss forgetting we had an audience in the car. Sam and I both jumped when Dean cleared his throat. I looked at Dean and smiled as he gave Sam and I a disgusted look.

I leaned back in the seat next to Bobby and looking out the window. I slowly laid my head against the cold window and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

**Well this really isn't some of my best work but I hope you guys liked it non the less. I'd like to thank all who reviewed and added me to their alert list. And also my beta who is helping me a lot with this so thank you to her!**


	27. RoadKill pt 1

_**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that i don't own ny of this lovely show than you should probably check previous chapters.**_

**Okay, well I am really hoping this makes up for the last chapter. So please read and enjoy and once again thanks to my amazing beta!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15 - Roadkill

_I looked around at the dark woods that surrounding the field. This wasn't the first time I've been here. This is where I saw that hellhound rip Sam and Dean to shreds, this is the last place I wanted to be._

_I looked to my right and saw a woman standing there. She had a long cut reaching from her heart to her belly button. With so much blood coming from the wound there was no way she could be alive. _

_I started backing away from her but stopped when I felt icy cold air behind me. I spun around to come face to face with a man, a bullet hole in his forehead. Okay he was definitely not alive. I looked around and behind him there were hundreds of, what I assumed were ghosts. They were all just staring at me._

"_I can help you," a voice whispered. Even though I could tell it was whispering it echoed._

"_Who are you?" I asked quietly not taking my eyes off the ghosts that surrounded me. _

_There was no reply as I turned in a full 360 to see if I could see anything other than ghosts but there was nothing. I stopped moving when a certain section of ghosts to my right started to part. _

_Walking past them in the newly made path was a man. He looked to be in his late 20s, he was lean with unmistakable muscles underneath the shirt he had one. He had dark messy black hair that made me want to literally run my fingers through. The most memorable were his eyes, a piercing green._

"_I can help you," he said again as he walked up to me. When he stopped, he was about a foot away._

"_Help with what?" I asked trying not to let his closeness bother me as much as it already was. He stepped closer so our bodies were nearly touching._

"_Everything," he whispered in my ear._

* * *

My eyes snapped open to reveal Sam standing over me. I closed my eyes again before opening them and sitting up. Sam sat on the bed next to me neither of us saying anything as the sound of the clock ticked away shamelessly.

I let out a shaky breath and looked over at Sam. "What's up?"

Sam looked at me, then back down at the ground then back up at me before saying, "We are going to be leaving soon."

I nodded my head before walking to the bathroom. I walked in and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My face was pale and there were bags under my eyes. If I were someone else looking at me I would say I had seen a ghost. How funny.

I shook my head before I opened the door to find Sam there and Dean still nowhere in sight. I didn't have time to say anything before Sam's lips crashed into mine. I was momentarily shocked before I responded. My arms wrapped around his neck as I felt his hands on my back.

Sam brought one arm down and picked me up bridal style, carrying me over to the bed before gently setting me down. At this point, there weren't really any thoughts running through my head until Sam's hand found its way under my shirt and onto my stomach.

"_I can help you," he said again as he walked up to me. When he stopped, he was about a foot away._

"_Help with what?" I asked trying not to let his closeness bother me as much as it already was. He stepped closer so our bodies were nearly touching._

"_Everything," he whispered in my ear._

The dream came rushing back as I broke away from Sam and sat up. Sam looked startled for a minute before sitting up as well.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked bringing his hand to my cheek.

"What are we doing?" I looked over at Sam's confused face.

"I'm not following."

I sighed. "This, the arguing and ignoring or hell even when we act like nothing more then friends and then suddenly we're doing this," I said gesturing to the bed. "What are we doing Sam?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but the door slammed open and Dean came in. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked between Sam and me.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked. I shook my head before going over to my bag and pulling out some fresh clothes.

"Not anymore," I said before turning to the bathroom and going in to change.

* * *

We had quickly gotten all the bags into Dean's car before we set out again on our way to a new job. The darkness was flying past us as we drove.

"All right, tell me about Highway 41," Dean said as he drove.

"Twelve accidents over 15 years, five of them fatal, all of them happening on the same night," Sam explained.

"So what are we looking at? Interstate dead zone? Phantom hitchhiker? What?"

"Not quite. I mean, year after year, witnesses said the same thing made them crash: A woman appearing in the middle of the road being chased by a man covered in blood."

"Two spooks?"

"What do you think Claire?" Sam asked looking back at me.

I wasn't paying attention though. My thoughts kept running back to the dream. It felt so real, more real than I've ever felt a dream to be. I know it sounds crazy but that guy in my dream, whoever he was felt so real it was frightening.

I mean here he was saying he could help me. Now I might be crazy considering this was all a dream but what if it was more than that? I mean, look at what happened last time my dream felt this real, someone had died and I got a cut that vanished into thin air. He said he could help me, but help me with what?

"Claire?" Sam asked again. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You with us back there?" Dean asked. I nodded my head and went back to my thoughts.

I jumped as I heard the car door slam. We were outside the local library. I got out of the car and silently followed the guys into the library. Once inside, I saw Dean stop but Sam kept walking. I went to follow Sam but Dean grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me back outside and pulled a book out of his jacket.

"What are you doing with this?" Dean asked handing me the book.

"Reading--"

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" I shot back.

"What do you want with the colt?" Dean asked.

"Probably the same thing you want it for," I snapped before walking back into the library. I found Sam at one of the machines already looking through newspapers. Dean walked up behind me and we all were silent as Sam found the article: Tragic Accident Kills 2 On Highway 41. There were two pictures: one of a woman, Molly McNamara and of an older man, Jonah Greeley.

"Well Jonah's wife went missing shortly after and Molly left behind a husband," I said reading the article. "What does that sound like to you?"

"Like we should visit this David guy," Dean said. I nodded as did Sam.

"Tomorrow," Sam said as we started to leave the library.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We'll go tomorrow. It's too late to go now."

"Right, tomorrow," Dean said as he got into the car and started it. I slowly slid into the seat as Sam and Dean talked about tomorrow.

* * *

I was once again told to stay put in the motel as they went out and talked to David McNamara. At this point, I don't argue with either of them about it. I could argue with Dean for hours about letting me go and Sam...well recently I don't get anywhere with Sam.

Everything between Sam and I has gone downhill since Ava stepped into his life then disappeared. I blame her. I mean he hasn't given up looking for her because every now and again I'll wake up in the middle of the night and see him typing away seeing if there are any leads.

I'm not sure if it's my fault that this whole relationship with Sam isn't the way I expected or maybe that's the problem. I expected too much or too little. If it's even a relationship. You can't help but wonder.

I looked up at the door as it opened revealing Sam and Dean in their suits.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked as they both grabbed a change of clothes.

"She was cremated," Dean said before making his way to the bathroom and closing the door.

"That's not good then," I said quietly.

After Dean changed, Sam changed and we were out on the road again. This time we were heading down Highway 41. It was February 22 and we had just tonight to figure out how to get Molly and Jonah to move on.

I was lounging in the back while staring out the windshield looking for anything suspicious. I was suddenly thrown forward as Dean slammed on his brakes.

"Holy--!" Dean cut himself off slamming down hard on the breaks as none other than Molly was standing in front of the car shouting for Dean to stop.

"Dean, I don't think she knows she's dead," Sam said as Molly came around to Sam's window. She started hitting Sam's window.

"Please, please!"

"Calm down, tell us what happened," Sam said as he rolled down his window. Molly nodded as we all got out of the car.

"I swerved and we crashed, and when I came to...uh, the car was wrecked, My husband was missing. I went looking for him but that's when the man from the road he started chasing me. He's—He--"

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawnmower?" Dean asked. I looked up at Dean who glanced at me before we both looked back at Molly.

"How did you know that?" Molly asked. Great, way to go Dean. Freak her out.

"Lucky guess," Dean said looking at Sam before Molly.

Now I could be wrong about this but if she was a ghost shouldn't we be telling her that she is so we can find some way to help her move on? Do we really have to lead her on, letting her believe that she really is still alive?

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked but he already knew the answer to that question.

"Molly. Molly McNamara."

"Molly, maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town--"

"I can't. I have to find David. He might've gone back to the car."

"Well we should get you somewhere safe first," I said looking at Molly. "Sam, Dean and I will come back here and look for your husband."

"No. I'm not leaving here without him," Molly said looking directly at me. "Would you just take me back to my car, please?"

Even though she technically was dead, it was sad to see how pained she was right now. Sam said we would and then we all got into the car with me in the back with Molly. Something about all of this was just irritating me.

It's like I can feel something out there but I can't see it. I can feel someone or some things eyes on me but whenever I look for it, there's nothing there. I know it's out there but I don't know what it is. I know it's not Jonah I'm feeling, but if it's not Jonah than who is it.

Dean pulled off to the side of the road where Molly said she crashed. I got out and looked around at the woods we were near. I took deep breaths as I tried to see it I could feel anything. It was there but it wasn't Jonah. I don't know how but it just wasn't him.

"It's right over there," Molly said as we followed her.

It was actually a pretty creepy setting if you ask me then again most places we go are creepy. Here you have the looming, ominous dark woods, and the creepy shadows across the snow as well as the oh so common fog that hangs around.

Sam and Dean both had flashlights as Molly led us to where her car was. We reached the edge of the sloping hill and looked down, finding nothing there. No evidence of a car ever being there.

"I don't understand," Molly said pure confusion evident on her face. "I'm sure this was where it was. We hit that tree right there." She pointed out a specific tree. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Molly made her way down the hill as Sam turned to Dean and me.

"We gotta get out of here. Greeley could show up at any second," Sam said looking between us.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked.

"The truth," I said looking down at Molly's figure.

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction," Dean said looking at me.

"Not if we do this right," I said before Molly looked back up at us.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree," she said sounding more and more frantic. "I don't know who could have taken it. It was totaled. Please you have to believe me."

"Listen, Molly, we do believe you, all right? That's why we wanna get you out of here," Sam called out to her.

"But what about David? Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops."

"Cops, that's a great idea. We'll take you down to the station ourselves," Dean said trying to get her out of here. "So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband."

Molly slowly climbed out of there as we all headed back to the car. Molly had a downcast look on her face as she sat in the back with me. I felt bad for the poor woman. She thinks her husband is in danger and that she is still alive.

"We're supposed to be in Lake Tahoe," Molly said out of the blue.

"You and David?" Sam asked.

"It's our five-year anniversary."

"A hell of an anniversary," Dean said.

"Right before, we were having the dumbest fight," Molly said. I put my head down remembering what I said to Sam in the motel room the other day.

"It's the only time we ever argue, when we're stuck in the car."

"Yeah, I know how that goes," Sam said a smile on his face. Dean and I gave Sam our own version of a look, mine was confused and I wasn't sure what Dean's was.

"You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh god. What if that's the last thing I said to him?"

Sam turned around and looked straight at Molly. I turned my eyes to the window as he talked to her.

"Molly, we're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise."

I looked up and saw that Sam was now looking at me. I suddenly doubled over out of breath. It felt like I had just hit a frigging brick wall. I sat there trying to catch my breath as the radio started buzzing with static.

"Claire?" I looked up and saw Sam looking at me worried and Molly had a scared look on her face. Suddenly the radio changed and now there was music playing in the previously silent car.

"Did you--?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No."

"Great. I was afraid you'd say that."

"This song."

"What?" I asked as I leaned forward with Molly.

"It was playing when we crashed." The music stopped playing and it went to static. Then that same feeling, the brick wall feeling came back only not as bad.

"He's here," I whispered as they looked at me.

Then through the radio Greeley's voice spoke in the static, "She's mine. She's mine. She's mine."

"What is that?" Molly asked.

Dean and Sam took another look at me then at the road. Standing there in the car's path was Jonah Greeley. Molly's eyes widened as Dean pressed down harder on the gas telling us to hold on.

"What are you doing!?" Molly shouted.

"Dean not a good idea," I shouted as Dean drove straight at Greeley. He disappeared as Dean drove through him. Molly was frantically looking back and forth between the back window and the front.

"What the—What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry, Molly. Everything's gonna be all right," Sam said.

"No it's not," I whispered causing Sam to glance back at me. Suddenly the car's engine sputtered as it slowly died causing Dean to pull to the side of the road.

"You're a frigging psychic now?" Dean demanded as he glanced back at me.

"Yeah that was weird," I allowed before Dean tried starting his car again.

"I don't think he's gonna let her leave," Dean said in a low voice. Molly leaned back in the seat as I opened my door and got out.

That was a little too weird in my opinion. First, I get winded from feeling the ghost, which has never happened before, and then before and after Dean drove through Jonah I got a bad feeling that turned out to be right. What else can I do?

Dean and Sam got out after me followed by Molly a few seconds later who seemed to be even more scared than last time.

"This can't be happening."

"Well trust me, it's happening," Dean said as he unlocked his trunk and opened it.

Dean started going through the weapons they had and pulled out a sawed off shotgun checking to make sure it was loaded. I looked up at Molly who was staring at the trunk, as she started to back away.

"Well okay, thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here," she said eying the weapons.

"Wait, Molly, wait a minute!" Sam said stepping toward Molly.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No. You have to listen to me."

"Just stay away!"

"Way to go Dean," I whispered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was your act in the car that scared her. By the way what the hell was that?"

"My act? You--" I was cut off by what Sam said to Molly.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We weren't cruising for chicks when we ran into you," Dean said causing Molly to turn around. "We were already out here. Hunting."

"Hunting for what?"

"Ghosts," Dean said not bothering to keep from scaring her. Dean turned around leaving Sam and I there with Molly a few feet away from us.

"Yeah don't sugar-coat it. She's not gonna freak or anything," I said to Dean's retreating form.

"You're nuts," Molly said.

"Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw," Dean said looking at Molly.

"Dean, stop while you're ahead," I said as we turned back to Molly. "We think his name is Jonah Greeley."

"He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway," Sam said picking up where I left off.

"Just stop," Molly said shaking her head.

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly to try and stop him."

"Yeah, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear too," Molly said sarcastically.

"Is that too hard to believe?" I asked looking at her.

"Crazier things have happened, huh?" Dean said hitting Sam's arm as he came up to us.

"You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself," Molly said as she turned her back to us and started walking when Dean spoke up.

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means plan A was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over to well with, uh, farmer roadkill."

"Molly, we're telling the truth," Sam said as he walked a little closer to her. "Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Deadly," Dean said. I hit his arm as Molly looked over petrified.

"Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him," Sam said looking at Molly. "Tonight that person is you."

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Oh if only she knew what the real reason was.

"It doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want." I looked at Sam as he said that. Not only spirits see just what they want.

"So you're saying this Greeley took my husband?"

"Look Molly, we're gonna help all right? But first you gotta help us."

"Help you? How?"

"Can you take us to where you saw Greeley in the woods?" I asked holding onto one of the shotguns. Molly glanced down at the gun before nodding her head.

It wasn't too far from the road but far enough in my opinion. I didn't like this at all but maybe it was because I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It was familiar in a way I just didn't know why.

The whole way I took up the back of the group glancing around every time I heard any kind of sound. A couple times, I could have sworn I saw a figure but it was hard to tell with all the shapes out there.

"This is it. This is where I saw him," Molly said as we came to an old run down cabin. Dean walked in first followed by Molly. I didn't hear what Dean had said as I looked around at the woods again. I started walking around the house when I bumped into Sam turning the corner.

"Stay out here and keep watch," Sam said as he turned back into the cabin. I rolled my eyes as I scanned the trees.

I heard movement to my left. I turned my flashlight to the area and saw a figure. I raised the shotgun and walked toward the figure. Each time I took a step forward, it took a step back. I had no idea in hell what it was but I kept walking toward it. It was drawing me away from the cabin and I knew that but the figure felt so familiar.

The figure stopped causing me to stop. I started breathing heavily when I noticed how far away I was from the guys. Sure, I had the shotgun but I had no idea what the hell I was dealing with and even if it was Greeley, I could only do so much.

"The gun's of no use," the figure said. Well it definitely wasn't Greeley and I didn't see any yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked keeping the gun raised.

"Someone who can help." That voice. That line, okay I'm pretty sure I knew who this was. Suddenly there was screaming and the sound of a shotgun going off. I turned in the direction of the scream then back toward the figure only to find him gone.

* * *


	28. RoadKill pt 2

**Here's Part Two**

* * *

I turned back and started running through the trees to get to the cabin. Once I reached it there were two guns pointed at me.

"Whoa it's me!" I said putting my hands up.

"Where the hell where you?!" Sam asked.

"Looking around," I said quickly.

"Hey!" Dean said pointing his flashlight down the path. We all turned to Dean. "Follow the creepy brick road."

I looked past Dean and he wasn't kidding. There was a definite brick road covered in parts by years of nature. There were winterized tree's hanging over the path and bushes reaching out like they were going to grab you.

Dean was the first to go, then Molly and me, with Sam bringing up the rear. We walked for a minute until Molly spoke up.

"That thing shoots rock salt?"

"Yup."

"And plain salt keeps away spirits?"

"Simple remedies are always the best," Sam answered again. "Most cultures, salt's a symbol of purity so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder."

I smiled as Sam explained why we use salt. He is probably the most informed person I've ever met, excluding Bobby. My smiled faded as we turned on the path coming up to an old worn down house.

"You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house," Dean said glancing back at us. I shook my head as we made our way into the house. Dean didn't come in because he was looking around outside.

The place was all messed up. Things lay broken on the ground others just scattered throughout the room. The house hasn't been lived in for a while that's for sure.

"Any headstones outside," Sam asked. I looked up and noticed that Dean had come in.

"Yeah right. Is it ever that easy?" Dean asked putting down the bag he was carrying and walking into the kitchen. Sam and Molly followed behind him as I looked around the living room some more. I heard Dean telling Sam and Molly to check upstairs while we checked down here.

I shuffled through some of the old papers. One paper I grabbed literally fell apart in my hands. After that, there were pretty much no more papers. I sighed as I turned to Dean who was still looking through the kitchen.

"Find anything?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"Cockroaches," Dean said giving me a sarcastic grin then opening a cabinet showing me the bugs inside. I quickly closed the cabinet door and shivered.

"Let's just go see if Sam found anything," I said heading toward the stairs with Dean following behind. Once we reached the top, we heard Sam talking to Molly about ghosts.

"Sammy's always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this," Dean said responding to the conversation. "Me, I don't like them and I sure as hell ain't making apologies for them."

I really didn't want to respond to any of that because ghosts are a part of my everyday. Wherever I go there is always some kind of ghost hanging around. Recently if I couldn't see them, I could feel them to a certain extent.

"There's nothing downstairs. You find anything?" I asked pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Uh, just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had," Sam answered. Dean walked further into the room. "Looked through a couple things but nothing about a grave so far.**"**

Dean made his way over to where one of the dressers stood and kept trying to look behind it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's something behind here," Dean answered. Dean tossed Sam his gun and pulled the dresser away from the wall. There behind it was a small door. Dean pushed against the door put it didn't move.

"It's locked from the inside," Dean said standing up and turning away from the door. He kicked it but was slightly thrown off balance when the door didn't open. Dean turned back around and kicked the door harder allowing it to crash open.

Dean knelt down at the entrance and looked through it. Sam handed Dean his gun as Dean went through first. I followed closely behind as did Sam and Molly. Once I got in there I shuddered. Cobwebs were everywhere I mean everywhere, across the ceiling and all the junk in there. I mean, I can handle ghosts and demons but when it comes to bugs I'm useless.

Good thing Dean went first because he was knocking down all the cobwebs and spider webs that were blocking any path we decided to take.

"It smells like old lady in here," Dean complained as he walked further in. I kept walking bumping into Dean who had stopped. "And that explains why."

I looked up and raised my flashlight to see what Dean was looking at and hanging from the ceiling with a rope around its neck was a skeleton. Definitely female from the clothes, which means that this was more than likely Jonah Greeley's wife.

"Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again," Dean said as Sam walked over to the skeleton

"She didn't want to live without him," Molly clarified.

"Dean, Claire, give me a hand," Sam said looking up at the skeleton. He grabbed the tipped over chair and stood it back up.

"Really?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"What are you gonna do?" Molly asked looking between me and Dean to Sam.

"We can't leave her like this."

"Why not?" Dean asked really not wanting to touch the skeleton. I didn't want to touch it either.

"She deserves to be put to rest, Dean," Sam said practically glaring at him. Dean rolled his eyes and walked forward toward the skeleton.

"Son of a..." Dean's complaint faded as he grabbed a hold of the skeleton's, well, waist and held as Sam cut the rope.

Once she was off the ceiling, Sam and Dean very carefully carried her outside and laid her down on the ground. Dean walked back into the house and came out carrying a shovel and handing it to me. I looked at the shovel then back up at Dean.

"I had to touch her, you have to dig," Dean said simply pointing to the ground. I rolled my eyes and started to dig.

Piles and piles of dirt later the hole was dug and I was about ready to fall over in exhaustion. I jumped out of the hole while Dean jumped in and laid the skeleton down. After he did that, I handed the shovel to Sam and sat down on the porch stairs.

"So if you manage to put Greeley to rest too what happens to him?" Molly asked.

"Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade," Dean said looking at Molly.

"You hunt these things but you don't know what happens to them?"

"They never come back. That's all that matters."

I heard Sam sigh before he was actually answering Molly's question. "After they let go of whatever is keeping them here they just go. I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

"What happens when you burn their bones?"

"Well, my dad used to say that it was like death for ghosts, you know?" Sam said looking at Molly as Dean threw dirt into the grave. "But the truth is, we still don't know, not for sure."

"I guess that's why we hold onto life so hard," I said from my spot on the stairs causing Molly to turn in her crouching position to look at me. "We're all scared of what's coming next."

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David," Molly said. "I have to see him again."

Both Sam and Dean had stopped working when Molly said this. I put my head down and let out a sigh. In the end, I wasn't sure what this was gonna be...heartbreak or happiness possibly both.

Dean and Sam finished filling up the grave I had dug and we all headed inside. Dean was sitting in a chair looking out one of the bigger windows. Molly was walking around with a large photo album in her hands. Sam was watching Molly, and I was standing at another window looking out.

"I think we should tell her about her husband," Sam said lowering his voice.

"We can't," was Dena's reply.

"Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this. I don't like keeping her in the dark."

"It's for her own good. Look, I know you feel guilty, but let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here, then we'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Molly's voice rang out. We all turned to look at her. "What aren't you telling me? It's about David. You know what happened to him!"

"Molly--"

"Sam, don't," Dean cut him off.

"Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt?" Oh boy this was getting ugly and fast. "You don't care about me or my husband."

"That's not true," I spoke up.

"Really?" Molly asked. "Then whatever it is, tell me, please."

Right after Molly said that the feeling came back. I felt out of breath like I had suddenly before. It was so sudden that my knees buckled beneath me. Dean caught me right before I hit the ground.

In the other room the radio turned on but it was nothing but static. Then the same music that was playing in the car started playing. Molly looked between the radio and me.

"He's coming," she said.

"He's already here," I clarified as I caught my breath. Dean let go of me and moved toward the other room telling Sam and me to stay with Molly.

"You okay?" Sam asked me as I stood up a little straighter.

"Yeah, that's just been the frigging highlight of my night." I looked over at Molly who was standing by the window.

"She's mine." I heard that but did anyone else? I wondered as I looked between Sam and Molly neither suggesting they did. Just then the window behind Molly shattered and Greeley grabbed her.

By the time I was out the window, the two ghosts were already ahead of me. I faintly heard Sam yelling to Dean as I raced after the ghosts. I wasn't sure where I was at but I stopped running the moment I lost sight of Greeley and Molly. I turned around to see Sam and Dean only they weren't there either.

"Great," I said aloud. "Just great."

I heard the crunching of sticks and leaves behind me like someone was walking up. I whipped around shotgun ready only to come face to face with the guy from my dreams. I was tempted to put the gun down but didn't and kept it pointed at the guy.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before, now who in the hell are you and why are you following me?"

"My name's Carter. Carter Reeves. And I'm here because I have information you might want to know."

* * *

I ran in the direction I was given. I wasn't sure what to believe. Why should I trust what a stranger says to me? It made too much sense not to trust him. It explained so much that I was kept in the dark about for so long. It's still weird how he appears out of nowhere though.

I'd deal with that later but I have to find Molly. I pushed my emotions aside for the time being as I reached the hunting cabin. I looked in one of the windows and saw Molly hanging in the middle of the room. I slowly walked around to the other side of the cabin and ran straight into Sam and Dean.

"What the hell? Where were you guys?" I asked.

"We could ask the same thing," Dean retorted.

"Go get Molly," Sam said looking at us.

I rolled my eyes as Dean and I walked toward the cabin and Sam went to the tree. Dean opened the door and shot Greeley who was standing in front of Molly. Greeley disappeared as I walked forward to get to Molly. Dean was still looking around.

"Oh, thank god," Molly said.

"Yeah, call me Dean." I snorted as I reached up to get Molly down when I was thrown across the room and onto the table that had blood on it. I hit that then fell to the floor. Molly started whimpering as Dean's head suddenly whipped around and he now had a cut on his cheek.

"This guy's really pissing me off," I heard Dean say.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I retorted as I got off the ground reaching for the shotgun. Just then Greeley threw Dean into the wall. I raised the shotgun and shot Greeley. He disappeared but not for long because I was once again getting thrown to the other side of the cabin.

"I'm not a frigging rag doll!" I shouted.

"Hurry up, Sam!!" Dean shouted as Greeley walked over to Dean. I tried to move but it was like something was holding me down. I watched as Greeley grabbed a knife and continued on his way to Dean. Greeley grabbed Dean's collar and brought the knife down. Dean grabbed Greeley's arm, which kept the knife from coming any closer to him.

"Sam, pick up the pace!!" I shouted watching the struggle between Dean and Greeley. Suddenly Greeley let go of Dean as he groaned in pain. He stepped back as he started screaming in pain as his body was engulfed in flames before he disappeared all together.

Right then the feeling of something holding me back was gone. I got up, went over to Dean and helped him up before going over to Molly. Frankly, I wasn't tall enough to undo Molly so Dean came over and helped me out.

Once we got Molly down, we met up with Sam outside and made our way back to the car.

"Oh baby, it's been a long night," Dean said talking to his car. I got into the backseat and shut the door before I could hear what Sam had said to Molly. I watched the exchange between Sam and Molly before she got into the car.

Dean drove to where David McNamara currently resided.

"He's in that house, right there," Sam said to Molly.

"I don't understand."

"You will."

After Sam said that, I got out of the car and into the rain. Molly followed me. I watched as she literally ran up the steps to the house. She stopped as she looked in the large window and saw David standing there.

"That's not...It can't be." Just then another woman came into the room and she kissed David.

"What's happening?" Molly asked. "Who is that?"

"That's David's wife," Sam said looking sadly at Molly. "I'm sorry Molly."

"Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car," I spoke up looking at Molly. The rain was beating down as I explained. "David survived."

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying that there isn't just one spirit haunting Highway 41. There are two. Jonah Greeley and you," Dean explained.

"For the past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway," Sam spoke.

"No, that's not possible. It was our anniversary, February 22nd--"

"1992," Sam finished for her.

"Yes."

"Molly, it's 2007," Dean explained. Molly had tears forming in her eyes as she thought about things.

"And Greeley?" Molly asked.

"Each year he punishes somebody for his death. Uh, chasing them, torturing them, each year that someone is you," I said looking at Molly sympathetically.

"But I don't remember any of it."

"Because you couldn't see the truth Molly," Sam replied.

"So that's why he won't...let me off the highway. Because I...I killed him. I killed us both."

After Molly had come to this conclusion the night started to lighten up as the sun neared. The rain had stopped as Molly sat down on the stairs that led up to the pathway to David's house.

"Why didn't you tell me when I first saw you?" Molly asked. "Why wait until now?"

"You wouldn't have believed us," Dean answered.

"And you needed me for bait?"

"Well, we needed you," Sam said not actually answering her question but giving her what she needed.

"David."

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on," I said after she spoke.

"No, I have to tell him," she said getting up.

"Tell him what?" Sam asked.

"That you love him? That you're sorry?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was talking about Molly or myself. "He already knows. Trust me on that Molly, he knows you do."

"Look if you wanna go in there, we're not gonna stop you," Sam said looking at Molly.

"Yeah, but you are gonna freak him right out...for life," Dean added.

Molly looked between the three of us as tears slide down her face. She looked back at the house before looking over at where the sun was lightening up the sky.

"David's already said his goodbyes Molly. Now it's your turn," Sam said looking at Molly. "This is your unfinished business."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Just let go," I said looking at Molly. "Of David of everything. Just let go knowing that when you do, everything will be okay and I'm sure you'll move on."

"But you don't know where?" she asked more tears sliding down her face.

"No, but Molly, you don't belong here," Sam said as gently as he could. "Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go."

Molly was crying as she turned away from us. She walked toward where the sun was rising into the sky. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as well. I knew what it felt like, not wanting to let go of something. Its heartbreak but its also so much more than that.

I couldn't watch as Molly walked toward the sunlight. I turned away and started walking back to the impala tears still running down my face. I reached the car and as I got in I heard a phone ringing. It was Dean's phone. I answered it after I saw who was calling.

"Hey Ash what's up?" I asked trying to cover up that I've been crying.

"_Claire? I thought I called Dean's phone."_

"You did, but what's up Ash."

"_I've got something you might want to see."_

"I'll be there soon."

"_Pass this onto Sam and Dean for me."_

"Yeah. See you later Ash." I hung up. I had no intention of telling Sam or Dean anything.

* * *

**SO? What did you guys think? Did I make up for last chapter because I hope I did! Please review and all that jazz!**


	29. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the tv show Supernatural!**

**_

* * *

Chapter 16 – Not Alone_**

_I heard the crunching of sticks and leaves behind me like someone was walking up. I whipped around shotgun ready only to come face to face with the same guy from my dreams. I was tempted to put the gun down but didn't and kept it up and pointed at the guy._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Someone who can help."_

"_Yeah, I've heard that one before, now who the hell are you and why are you following me?"_

"_My name's Carter. Carter Reeves. And I'm here because I have information you might want to know."_

"_What kind of information?"_

"_Your father, your mother, things you were never even told. Things your boyfriend never told you about."_

"_What does Sam have to do with this?"_

"_Sam has a lot to do with a lot of things."_

"_Like what?"_

"_He knows what happened to your father--"_

"_Yeah, well what happened to my father isn't a mystery."_

"_Then you knew he made a deal."_

"_What deal?" I asked confused._

"_He made a deal for you. I'm surprised Sam didn't tell you, seeing as how he knew."_

_My head snapped in Carter's direction as he said that last sentence. How could Sam have known if I didn't even know?_

"_My dad didn't make a deal."_

"_Really? Then how come you're alive? If I remember correctly you died when you were 8 years old."_

"_How do you know all this?" I asked. Carter's eyes scanned the trees behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at._

"_What else is he keeping from you?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't._

"_You need to go." I watched as he pointed in a general direction. I looked to where he was pointing and looked back at him only to find him gone._

* * *

I looked out the window at the passing fields. I couldn't help but think about what Carter had said. I mean I didn't know who this Carter guy was but he knew way more than possible and I want to know how he knows it all.

"Dean pull over," I said not looking at him. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to know.

"What?"

"Just pull over." I felt the car come to a stop as I got out of the car. I was followed by Sam and Dean. I walked to the trunk and opened it up grabbing my gun from the array of weapons and my clothes bag. I slammed the trunk shut as Sam and Dean came up to me.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Tell me something Sam. Was it hard?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Was what hard?"

"Keeping things from me," I snapped. "Was that hard for you?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sam had confusion written all over his face. It made me wonder if he really did know.

"The deal my dad made. You knew about it didn't you?" I asked.

I watched as recognition crossed his face and he looked anywhere but me. So it was true. I couldn't believe that he knew. He knew and he never told me. I looked over to see if Dean had known about this but he had a confused look on his face.

"You son of a bitch," I hissed pushing past him and walking away. I heard footsteps behind me as I felt his hand grab my arm and swing me back around.

"I just found out. When I was possessed," Sam said as he held onto my shoulders.

"That was weeks ago and you still never told me!" I shouted. "Don't you think I deserve to know about my past or anything that pertains to it?!"

"I know. I'm sorry!" Sam shouted back. I looked over to see Dean was just watching the scene unfold before him.

"You're sorry?" I asked. I shook my head as I jerked away from Sam and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I continued to walk along the deserted highway.

"So you're just gonna run away? Is that your way of solving things?" Sam shouted. Now that stung, I stopped and turned to him.

"No Sam. I'm walking away. You know I thought I loved you I really did but now I....I just don't know what to think anymore."

"But--"

"No! I'm gonna walk away right now. I'm gonna go after the demon without you guys and I'm gonna figure out things I should have a long time ago. And this right here, shows me that I have to do this." I turned back around and tried to take another step but couldn't when Sam started talking again.

"What if I told you I love you too. That I don't want you to hate me that I'm so sorry. The demon will kill you if we don't do this together."

I could feel the tears running down my face. That was what I had always wanted him to say to me. I knew that it didn't matter though. Things were never gonna turn out how I wanted them to with Sam no matter how hard we tried.

"If you love me Sam, then you'll turn around and get in that car and drive away," I said turning around to face him. That one sentence was tearing my heart to shreds. I watched as a tear fell down Sam's cheek.

"Claire--"

"Drive away and don't look back," I ordered. "Its over Sam. I'm not doing this anymore."

I looked over at Dean who looked shocked by the situation but I knew Dean wouldn't interfere unless I was about to kill Sam. I knew this was gonna hurt all of us but it had to be done. Sam needed to keep his sights set on the Demon and I needed to know what actually happened in my past.

I turned away from them and started walking. This is where I'm truly going to be alone from now on. I kept walking as I heard the engine of the impala start and the tears came down harder. I kept walking as the impala passed me making it's way down the road.

Once the impala was out of sight my legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the ground sobs racking my entire body. God, none of this would have happened if he didn't keep that from me. If I never had that damn dream, if Jeremy hadn't died, if my father hadn't died, if I hadn't died, if my mother never died. None of this was fair!

I slowly picked myself up off the ground and continued to walk down the highway. I didn't bother to look as the sound of an engine came up next to me. I kept walking ignoring it. When it didn't go away I looked up to see Carter there in a truck.

"Need a lift?"

"You caused all this," I said accusing him. I kept walking forward but he kept the truck going at my pace.

"I thought you would have wanted to know the truth."

"Yeah, well the truth cost me the one person I loved so I hope you're happy."

"Get in and I'll explain."

"Explain what, Carter? Like how you know so much? How did you know I was here?" I demanded looking up at him only I wasn't looking at piercing green eyes instead they were black.

My eyes widened as he revealed the answer to all those questions. I watched as he blinked and the green eyes I knew reappeared.

"I didn't want you to find out that way at least until we got the information you need. Really I'm only trying to help."

I was too shocked to even speak. How stupid am I? How couldn't I see that he was a demon?! It made sense how he knew about everything. Now I was a sitting duck with no form of protection against the demon.

To top it all off he wanted to help. He must think I'm stupid or something. I backed away from the truck and whipped out my cell phone ready to call in back up.

"Aren't you at all curious? What about your past don't you know?" Carter asked looking directly at me.

"How in the hell do you expect me to trust you? You're a demon," I spat not going any closer to the truck.

"Don't trust me then, but at least let me help you so you're not alone." I sighed as I looked at Carter and then at my phone. On the front screen was a picture of me and Sam that I had taken a while back. I readjusted the bag on my shoulder before I threw it in the bed of the truck and climbed into the passenger's seat.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Bobby shouted.

"He's okay Bobby," I said trying to calm him down.

"Okay? He's okay? Claire have you lost your damn mind?! He's a demon!"

"Who wants to help me! Come on Bobby, this is all I got."

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked sighing. I looked down at the ground before looking back at Carter who was looking at one of the junk cars scattered around Bobby's. "Claire?"

"Sam and I, we—We aren't talking anymore."

"Why?"

"Sam knew that my dad made a deal with a crossroads demon." It came out so quick I was hoping that Bobby hadn't caught it.

"Now you're running around with a demon?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, because that makes sense," Bobby said eying Carter.

"Bobby, please. All I wanna know is if you know what happened to my mother. If what I thought happened to my dad wasn't right then who knows what happened to my mother."

"Did anyone tell you?" Bobby asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Your mother died in a house fire when you were 6 months old--"

"Yea, John told me that. He said it was the yellow eyed demon. What did he want with me?" I asked hoping Bobby had some kind of answers. Bobby just shrugged. "Don't tell Sam and Dean I was here."

I sighed and walked back over to Carter. He looked down at me and got the picture as we walked back to his truck. I wasn't sure if Bobby was right and if I was being too trusting with Carter but I just felt like I could.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Let's start at the beginning," Carter suggested as he started the diesel truck and pulled out of Bobby's.

Starting at the beginning meant going back to Texas. I nodded as Carter drove toward our destination.


	30. This is Wrong

**_This chapter and the last one I would like to really thank my beta. She helped me sooo much with these and helped make them better so I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17 - This is Wrong_**

A lot of the ride to Lynx Creek, Texas was tense but even through that Carter just kept talking trying to loosen up the atmosphere. I laughed at a few of the things he said. I mean sure he was trying hard enough but I could help but feel like in the end I'm the one who's going to end up getting hurt.

Once we reached the little town I was born in, I couldn't help but feel like there was so much more going on here than anybody cared to admit. I looked out the window at the people walking around and it all felt so familiar you know.

I felt the truck come to a stop and the engine stopped as Carter turned the key. I opened the truck and slowly got on putting my feet on the street of the town I was born in for the first time in 21 years. It all felt so real but at the same time it didn't.

"This is where you grew up?" Carter asked.

"No, I was born here. I grew up on the road without any parents."

"What about your dad?"

"He was never around," I said quietly as we walked down the sidewalk and into one of the local diners. When we walked in a young teen seated us and handed us menus. I smiled at the girl who just turned away and walked into the back

I looked over at Carter who was already looking at the menu and set the menu down. I wasn't too hungry at the moment. I looked up as an older woman came to our table asking what we wanted. All I ordered was a water while Carter ordered half the menu.

"Excuse me?" I asked before the waitress left.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't mean to be rude but did you know a family that used to live here about 20 years ago, uh the Williams. Robert and Angela Williams?"

"Ah yes!" she said a look of recognition crossed her face. "Such sweet people and their daughters were the cutest little things."

"Daughters?" I asked confused. I would have thought that if I had a sister I would have known about her.

"Yeah, twins if I'm not mistaken. The cutest darn things! So tiny--" the waitress cut herself off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to carry on, dear."

"No, it's okay, do you uh remember their names?" I asked. The woman looked deep in thought before a smile over came her face.

"Alexandria and Claire I believe were their names, hold on let me check."

I looked over at Carter who also had a look of shock on his face. Did I really have a sister? A twin none the less! I looked up at the waitress who held a picture frame in her hand.

"They used to come in all the time so we got this picture and it's hung here for the past 20 years," she said handing me the picture frame.

There in the picture was my father and the woman in the picture was definitely my mother. There were two babies in the picture one in my father's arms and one in my mother's arms.

I handed the picture shakily to Carter who looked at it before handing it back to the waitress. I slowly stood up and walked out of the diner my hands still visibly shaking as I walked down the street. I have a sister that could still be out there.

I couldn't wrap my mind around that. I could face the supernatural phenomena any day but the real life truth that there is another human being living out there that has the same blood pumping through her veins as I do is...is almost unbelievable.

I felt someone wrap their hand around my wrist and I swung around to attack only to find Carter standing there. He was looking at me but his face conveyed no kind of emotion at all.

"Before we start coming to conclusions let's get the real facts first."

"Real facts? Are you saying she's lying?"

"Not necessarily but have you noticed that there is something not right about this place?" Carter asked letting go of my wrist before motioning toward the area around us. "See how nobody is noticing us?"

"So they get a lot of tourist and aren't nosy, big deal," I said turning away from him and walking towards the sheriff's office I saw when we first got to town. To tell you the truth I'm glad these damn people aren't noticing for once.

The next thing I felt was my body being slammed into the wall, my arms were being held above me. I looked up enraged and saw Carter standing there. That just pissed me off even more.

"What in the frigging hell are you doing?!" I shouted as he started looking around. Around us everyone just kept going about their business not taking any notice to us.

"See," Carter said like he was a little kid telling off his big sister.

I realized at that moment how out of control I was when I noticed how close Carter and I actually were. I jumped when I heard my cell phone ring. Carter let go of my hands as I reached into my pocket and flipped open my phone without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked not taking notice of how ragged my breathing was.

"_Why do you sound out of breath?"_

"Dean?"

"_No, it's Santa Claus."_

"Funny," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Why did you call?"

"_Just because Sam and you are having 'issues' doesn't mean I can't call and check on you."_ I could just see Dean doing air quotes around issues.

"Dean, I'm not five." Then it hit me. "Bobby told you didn't he?"

"_Never said you were. What did Bobby tell me?"_ I rolled my eyes as Dean played the 'I-don't-know' card.

"None of your business."

"_Then why did you bring it up?"_

"Drop it, Dean."

"_I'll find out, but in the mean time we're hunting a werewolf."_

"Really?" I asked. That sparked my interest. Why did they get the good cases after I leave?

"_Makes you want to come back doesn't it?"_

"Bye, Dean," I said before I hung up. I looked up at Carter who was just staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No what?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Hey look the sheriff's office," Carter said before he sped up. I jogged to keep up with how fast he was walking. The moment we stepped foot into the office I felt like someone had just thrown me into a wall. I knew that feeling.

Only this was a little different. I could feel the pain and anger radiating throughout my entire body. I couldn't help but feel like the animosity was aimed at me for some reason. What did I ever do?

I looked over at Carter to see if the demon had felt it too but he didn't show any sign of knowing what I was going through. He was standing in front of one of the desk waving his hand in front of the guy's face only to get no response out of him.

"Well, I'd say we just passed beyond weird," Carter said turning back to me. He saw the look on my face and a questioning look came across his face.

"I think we're dealing with a ghost," I said looking up at Carter who bowed his head in thought.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, I mean, look around it's like we are ghosts ourselves. No one even knows we're here." I got quiet on the last part.

"Let's go," Carter said walking past the people in the building and toward the record room.

"Whoa, hold your horses, cowboy," I said grabbing his arm to stop him. "What if there is someone who can see us? Remember the lady at the diner?"

"Yeah, the one who so conveniently recalled a family from 20 years ago and just so happened to remember that they had twins and was able to remember their names?"

"Yeah, that does sound suspicious, doesn't it?" I asked after a minute. Carter grabbed my arm and we walked through the building and found the record room. I walked to one side of the room as Carter walked to the other.

"So we're looking for anything that dates back twenty years ago or has the name Williams on it," I said as I started scanning boxes and folder files alike.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as I heard a long screeching noise like someone was dragging their nails across a chalkboard. I turned around and found nothing behind me and when I turned back the way I was heading there was still nothing.

"Carter?" I called out. When I didn't get a response I turned around and headed in the direction of where I last saw him. "Carter?"

I slowly pulled out my gun not sure what to expect when I turned the corner. There was Carter pointing a gun at me a large scratch down the right side of his handsome face.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked lowering my gun but he kept his pointed at my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The screeching noise."

"Carter, listen to what you're saying. You are pointing a gun at me for a screeching noise?" I asked slowly as he blinked a few times before he lowered the gun and looked back at me.

"What happened?"

"Let's just find those files and go," I said as I walked past him.

He followed after me as we reached the back of the records room only to find a pile of ash on the floor. I knelt down and pulled a tiny piece of paper that had avoided being burned. On the little piece was the name Williams.

"Damn it!" I said quietly as I stood up.

"Someone got here first," Carter said looking around.

"Question is who?"

* * *

I paced back and forth across the room as Carter sat on the corner of his bed. I was about ready to hit something I was so beyond annoyed at this point.

"So, all the records were burned and the hospital doesn't keep their records in the hospital past ten years, so the hospital records were with the ones that were burned," I said continuing my pacing.

"We'll figure it out--"

"How?" I asked cutting him off. "I'm officially freaking out because the only record of me, my family and possibly a sister was burned. How in the frigging hell do you expect us to find out anything?!" I asked on the verge of shouting.

"Demon," Carter said pointing to himself as his eyes went pitch black. "Leave it to me. I'll find something out and I'll be back but for now just figure out what this town's issue is."

I watched as he stood up his eyes going back to normal and he walked toward the door and opened it. He took another look at me before he walked through the door closing it behind him. I sighed as the door closed. It had been close to two days since we arrived and still nothing.

I didn't come to this town to solve what the hell was going on here I came to figure out some things about my past. We see how well that worked out. Now I'm stuck here.

I was half-tempted to call Dean and tell him to come get me. I could deal with Sam later but I knew that it wouldn't work that way. I know I was the one to tell him to turn around and walk away, to forget about me, about us. He was still the one who did it.

The blaring ringing of my cell phone broke through the piercing silence of the room. I looked over at the phone that sat on the nightstand between the beds. I paced back and forth a few times before the ringing stopped.

I stopped pacing and looked at the phone before it started ringing again. I walked over and looked a the caller ID before I flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_You said you were gonna be here ages ago."_

"I'm a little busy right now, Ash."

"_Doing what?"_

"Figuring some things out."

"_What kinds of things?"_

"Ash," I groaned in irritation at the question. "Ash!" I said happily as I hit me.

"_That's my name."_

"I have something for you to look up please."

"_Hit me."_

"Anything on my family 21 years ago in Lynx Creek, Texas, and anything on a girl named Alexandria Williams born January 12th 1985."

"_Should I ask why?"_

"Pretty please, Ash!!"

"_Give me...31 hours."_

"Why that long?"

"_You want everything?"_

"Yes, please."

"_Okay. 31 hours."_

I hung up after that and walked out of the room. I wish I had some way of getting a hold of Carter. Oh well, I guess I'll have to figure out this on my own.

I walked outside and stopped instantly when I reached the sidewalk. The place was deserted. There was seriously no one in sight. This freakishly reminded me of the town in Oregon that had the demonic virus that wiped out everyone.

I stepped out onto the street as a shiver went up my spine. I turned around and was face to face with....Carter?

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what's going on in the town."

"Good that saves time. What's going on?"

Right after I said that people started appearing. Not like out of thin air but they started coming out of buildings and out from behind things. There was something wrong with them though. They all seemed to crowd around Carter and I while blocking us in the middle.

"It's you." I looked up at Carter confused. What in the hell was he talking about.

"Carter?"

"What were you feeling when we first stepped foot in this town?"

"Um, I just wanted everyone to stay out of our way so we could find what I needed."

"And in the diner?"

"I just wanted someone to remember my family."

"Sheriff's office and the records room?"

"I was scared. Like...Like…"

"Like you really didn't want to know, deep down." I looked up at Carter as he finished my thought. I nodded as he gestured out to the people.

"They're possessed. Spirits, human spirits, not demons."

"But how do--"

"We go hand in hand."

"But--" I cut myself off as I looked at all the people that surrounded us. They all were looking at me like they were expecting something. "You mean, I'm the reason for all of this?"

"I didn't believe it at first either but have you ever felt like the floor was gonna fall out beneath you or you felt like you were slammed into a brick wall? Or felt like you were being watched?"

"How'd you--"

"I told you I was here to help you," Carter said grabbing my hand. I looked down at my hand that was now in his. This was all coming at me so fast.

"What do I do now?" I asked looking up at Carter.

"What do you think?" Carter asked.

"They need to be freed," I whispered looking at the people around us.

"Then free them."

"How?" I asked quietly. I turned away from him but my hand was still in his.

"Tell them. Imagine them being freed," Carter whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and thought about just that. I thought about those people being on control of their own bodies once again. When I opened my eyes I saw some people gripping their heads like they had a bad headache and others were confused to what they were doing here while blinking their eyes rapidly.

"This is just weird," I said ripping my hand out of Carter's and walking away from the crowd.

None of this was real. All of this had to be some elaborate illusion that the yellow eyed demon had done to push me over the edge. Well congratulations he had succeeded this is way too much. I fell to the ground and looked out at the Texas horizon. The sun was setting casting a warm glow over everything.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you," Carter said from behind me.

"Overwhelm me? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny in the least Carter."

"You have so much power. You just have to learn how to control it. And from the looks of it your emotions dictate your thoughts toward ghosts."

"Oh gee is that all?" I asked sarcastically as I looked at him. Carter rolled his eyes before he pulled me up off the ground.

"All you have to do is practice."

"No. That back there is wrong. No one should be controlled whether they want to or not."

"But is it worth it to save someone?" Carter asked. "Think about the people you could save with this. Sam and Dean? Hell even that Bobby guy."

"Would you liked to be controlled?"

"I already am," he whispered softly.

"By who?" I asked tying to step away from him.

"You. From the moment I heard about you, I just felt drawn here to you."

"Do you seriously know how corny that just sounded?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Is it working?" Carter asked seductively as he put his hands on my waist pulling my closer to him. I didn't know what it was but I wasn't resisting in the least.

"Maybe."

Carter lowered his head down to the point where his lips were hovering over mine. I closed the gap and my lips crashed into his. I know for sure this wasn't the same as it was with Sam. This right here was plain lust and I could feel it.

Then my phone started ringing. I wasn't sure if the phone was interrupting or saving me. I pulled out of Carter's arms and flipped open my phone.

"This better be good," I said into the mouthpiece.

"_You have to get here, now,"_ Ash said stressing the word 'now'.

"What's up Ash?"

"_You'll never believe who's here."_

"Try me."

"_Alexandria Ann Williams. She says your her sister,"_ Ash said into the phone receiver on his end.

I about dropped the phone as I looked up at Carter a look of pure shock came over my face. I slowly closed my phone and looked back out toward the setting sun. You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

**So leave a review i would love to hear how you guys liked this!**


	31. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

_**Disclaimer: I do own Claire, Carter, and Alexandria! But I don't own anyone at the Roadhouse! **_

* * *

**_Chapter 17 - I'll Follow You Into the Dark_**

Carter and I drove all day after we made sure that the citizens of Lynx Creek were okay. My thoughts the entire time were set on this person claiming she was my sister. What did she look like? What is she like? Is she really my sister? If she is what other lies has my dad fed me over the years?

The moment the truck hit the roadhouse's gravel I jumped out even though it was technically still in motion. The moment my feet touched the ground I stalked up to the entrance of the building and walked in.

There were hunters scattered across the place some at the bar and some at the table but each one had some kind of weapon out either cleaning it or just looking at it. I stalked to the bar and to Ellen who was cleaning some empty glasses.

I stopped when I noticed a petite figure at the other end of the bar. She had a glass of beer sitting in front of her. Her face was turned away from me but at that moment I just knew. This was her.

"Ellen," I called out as I reached the bar.

"Claire? What are you doing here? Where's Sam and Dean?"

"Long story, where's Ash?"

"In the back." I nodded to Ellen and literally ran to Ash's room. I started banging on his door when he cracked his door open and peeked through.

"Claire?"

"Is she my sister?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Well what Ash?" I asked anxiously as I stood there outside his door. Ash opened the door wider than pulled me in. I was graced with the sight of Ash without any pants on. I rolled my eyes before following him to his computer.

"Alexandria Ann Williams, born January 12th 1985 to Robert and Angela Williams. She was given up for adoption at the age of 6 months after a fire broke out killing her, uh, your mother. Name then became Alexandria Ann Jameson. No death certificate on record."

"So the girl sitting out at the bar is my sister?" I asked my voice cracking. Ash didn't respond as he looked back toward his computer. "Ash?"

"You were born four minutes after she was."

I sucked in a large gulp of air and I slowly sank down and just sat there not moving. I could just feel the different lies I've been told over the years running through my veins like it was a disease. She was my sister, my older sister at that and everything I knew had to of been a lie of some sort. My life was made up of one lie after another.

"Ash, I don't want you to breathe a word of this to anyone especially not Sam or Dean."

"Yes ma'am," Ash saluted. "But you do know they will find out right?" I took a deep breath before I stood up and walked out of Ash's scarily messy room. I walked down the hall not letting my emotions show, but I kept my head down. I knew that the moment I walked out there I had to confront her. I really wasn't sure if I was ready.

"You must be Claire," a musical voice said a few feet in front of me. I looked up and saw, well me standing in front of me only with blond hair.

"You must be Alexandria," I replied a little reluctantly. She stuck her hand out and I took it once again reluctantly.

"Please call me Alex." I smiled at her as we both stood there awkwardly. If Dean were here, he would have pointed that out. "Wow, it's like looking in a mirror only with brown hair."

I looked up at Ellen who was staring at the two of us curiously. I saw Ellen make her way to the phone. I stepped around Alex and beelined straight for Ellen.

"Don't even think about calling them," I whispered hoarsely as Ellen put the phone back on the hook.

"They don't know about this?" Ellen asked just as quietly.

"Put it this way Sam and Dean don't know a lot about me at this point."

"Who are Sam and Dean?" Alex asked from behind us. I whipped around and stood face to face with Alex.

I really didn't want her to know about Sam and Dean. I mean, she may possibly be my sister but that doesn't mean I have to trust her just yet. I mean, they don't know about her and Carter yet.

"Shit, Carter," I whispered as I turned toward the entrance.

"Who's Carter?" Ellen asked. I looked back at Ellen quickly before I walked past Alex and toward the door. I walked outside and saw Carter wasn't there. I looked around at the parking lot and the area around it.

"Carter!!" I shouted not being able to keep the worry out of my voice. Alex came up next to me looking around also. I looked toward the ground and noticed footprints and drag marks. Shit.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone," I shouted running toward his truck that was still parked in the lot.

"He your boyfriend?" Alex asked as she ran after me.

"Something like that," I said opening the door and pulling out my gun. I checked it to make sure it was loaded and turned back to Alex. Her eyes were wide and she was looking quickly from the gun to my face.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Alex said her voice shaking a bit.

"You're not coming with to find out," I bit out as I walked in the direction of the footprints.

"Wait!" I felt a tug on my arm. "I'm your sister. I know we haven't known each other for long but I don't wanna lose you again."

"Look, Alex, you have no idea what's gonna happen. I have no idea what's gonna happen but this is kinda what I do so please stay here."

"I am your older sister and you will not tell me what to do, now let's go!" Alex bit back as she started to follow the tracks the best she could in the moonlight.

"Alex! Alex, get back here!" I sighed as I followed her. I jogged up to where she was and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you are willing to help but right now you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know what took him," I snapped before I thought about what I said.

"What took him?" Alex repeated. "You're kidding right?"

"Look, Alex you're my sister now and you may be older but if something happens out there I'm probably the only person who can protect us. Now please go back so I don't have to worry about both of us."

I was absolutely begging at this point. Sure I didn't trust her yet but she was my sister and I really don't want her getting hurt. If all this stuff is true then she is the last person I have left and I'm not about to lose her.

"Look, Claire," Alex started copying what I was saying. "I'm your older sister therefore entitled to follow you around whether danger is around or not."

Alex walked forward before turning back to me and saying, "I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha!"

"You're so immature."

"Yeah well-" Alex cut herself off as she let out a scream and disappeared into the ground.

"Alex!" I shouted as I tried to grab her hand only to let it slip. I looked over the opening and saw Alex at the bottom of the purposely dug hole.

"Alex can you hear me?!" I couldn't keep the panic from my voice.

"Loud and clear, Claire." I let out a sigh of relief as her voice floated up to me. "So how are you gonna get me out?"

"I'm gonna leave you there for now. At least you'd be out of trouble."

"You're so not gonna leave me here! Are you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back later, I promise." I stood up and walked away from the hole and back on the path of the footprints.

"Claire!"

"Sister or not, you are better off down there for right now," I whispered to myself as I reached a small but dense patch of trees.

I slowly made my way in the trees. I pushed away some of the low branches as I walked only a few had managed to leave scratches. I quickly ducked behind a bush as I came to a small clearing with voices.

"What the hell is wrong with them now a days? Thinking they can come right up to us?" A male voice asked roughly.

"Don't know Willy but one less is always better," another voice said only his was as rough as the first.

I peeked over the bush and saw two men. Both had guns on them and one was holding a little book. There was a devil's trap sprawled on the ground and Carter was right in the middle of the circle glaring daggers at both men. I ducked back down and brought out my gun turning off the safety as the man holding the book started reciting an exorcism in Latin.

"Damn it," I breathed out. "You had to go get mixed up with hunters didn't you?"

Just then my cell phone started ringing. I quickly scrambled to silence it and as I did the exorcism had stopped and I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I quickly dove to the ground and I heard the cock of a shotgun. Right where my head had been there was now a large hole in the tree behind it.

I quickly made my way over to where the other guy was standing a shotgun in his hands as well. Carter was looking around frantically. I stood behind the guy and pulled him into the bushes bringing the butt of my gun across his face knocking him out.

I looked out at the other man standing in the clearing. He was looking around for his friend his shotgun raised and ready to fire. I slowly made my way closer to Carter. I stepped on a few sticks causing them to crunch, I quickly fell to the ground, and the baby tree above me was blown to pieces.

I jumped up, raised my gun and pulled the trigger hitting the guy in the arm. The shotgun fell to the ground and I jumped out of the bushes and rushed over to the wounded hunter. These guys were too easy to take down. I broke the circle and Carter stepped over to where I was.

"We better get out of here before they raise the alarm," Carter said looking at the wounded man who was reaching for his shotgun. Carter kicked the guy in the face knocking him unconscious. I felt his hand wrap around my arm and pull me away from the scene. Once we got a good distance away and out of the woods and I punched Carter in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Carter asked grabbing his arm.

"You're an ass!" I hissed jaggedly as I turned away from him and walked back to where Alex fell in the hole.

"I'm an ass?" Was the sarcastic reply I got.

"What in the hell were you thinking getting caught by hunters?!"

"Maybe I was more worried about you seeing as how you literally jumped out of the truck while it was still moving earlier. I mean, you've gotten a lot of news within the past, oh, 24 hours."

"You're an idiot," I sighed continuing forward.

"I'm an idiot?! Says the girl who broke up with the guy she loves in the middle of nowhere leaving her on the side of the road as he drives off with his brother."

"I had to do that!" I shouted as I turned to face him. "Don't you dare use that against me."

"Hey, Claire," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Alex standing there. I reached up to my cheek and made sure I didn't have any tears on my face.

"Alex?" I asked thoroughly confused. "Weren't you--"

"I got out." Was her quick reply. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the two of them.

* * *

"I take it went well?" Ash asked as I walked into the roadhouse and sat down as he once again pulled out his laptop.

"Don't start."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash put his computer on a nearby table.

The Roadhouse was empty as it neared six A.M. The hunters were gone leaving Ellen alone to clean tables and Ash to basically just sit there or pass out depending on how well the night went.

Carter and Alex were at one of the empty tables at the opposite end of the room talking to each other in hushed voices. Seeing as how there weren't any hunters in the roadhouse and Ellen along with Ash didn't know what Carter was I didn't see a problem with him being here.

"So which news do you want first?"

"Uh, give me the history first."

"History Class is now in session!" Ash announced to everyone. He cleared his throat, sat up a little straighter, and looked at me. A smile crossed my face as Ash did this.

"Okay, now I found everything I could that was on paper and it wasn't much but I got enough to give you. I'll start from the moment you turned six months. A fire broke out at your home in Lynx Creek in which there was only one casualty, your mom. They think it started in your nursery due to faulty wiring."

"So what does that mean then?"

"You fit the pattern Sam and Dean are tracking. Now after that your sister was left at an orphanage and then you and your father fell off the map until you 'died' and came back to life. After that you all literally disappeared again. Then you went off to college and your father died in a warehouse fire."

"So basically all you are telling me is stuff I already know?"

"I'm telling you everything that's on paper and recorded."

"Thanks anyways, Ash," I sighed as I stood up.

"Your welcome and I'm not finished," Ash lowered his voice at the last part. I sat back down and looked at Ash who was looking around making sure no one was listening.

"What is it?"

"Remember Sam and Dean asked me to look out for the stuff their dad was working on?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found something."

* * *

I stood outside with Alex as the sun beat down on us. Ever since Ash told me about what he had found I wasn't too sure what to do with that information. I had wandered outside and sat down. Soon enough Alex had come out and after a while I felt myself slowly starting to trust her.

I wasn't sure how long the two of us had been out there but between the laughing and stories we hadn't realized that anyone was watching us. I felt it but didn't think anything about it until I noticed how Alex was staring at something behind me.

"What is it?" I asked quietly my smile faded. I looked behind me not seeing anything.

"Nothing. Just saw the biggest bird ever," Alex whistled as a big smile appeared on her face. I glanced from her to the area behind me. I hadn't seen any bird but it could have been there.

I smiled along with Alex when my cell phone rang. I stood up and turned away from Alex before answering.

"Hello?"

"_What are you doing at the Roadhouse?"_ Dean's voice came through the ear piece loud and clear.

"I was here because Ash had something for me. What's it to you?" Okay that came out much more harsh than intended.

"_I didn't call to argue with you."_

"Sorry. So how are you and--" I cut myself off.

"_Fine. So Ellen told me that you got a surprise."_

"So Ellen called you?"

"_No,"_ Dean said with an uncertain tone to his voice.

"I have a sister."

"_A what?"_

"A sister, a twin at that."

I didn't hear anything on the other line, all I got was static. I looked down at my phone's screen and it said I was still connected.

"Dean?" Then just like that the signal faded. I looked down at my phone and quickly tried calling Dean back only to get his voice mail.

I turned back to Alex who was looking confused glancing between me and my phone.

"Everything okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, just a bad connection. We should probably see what Carter's up to," I explained walking past Alex.

"Okay," Alex responded, pretty much letting it go.

I was glad she did. I wasn't convinced it was a bad connection. Dean wouldn't have called me if he knew he was gonna lose service. I knew I shouldn't be worrying about it but stuff like that just sends off warnings in my head.

"Claire?" Carter asked as I ran into him. "You look a little out of it."

"I just—never mind. So I see you haven't gotten yourself in anymore trouble," I muttered.

"No I haven't, thank you very much."

"Sorry about all of that earlier. I just—I tend to worry about people more than necessary."

"Yeah, no kidding," Carter said looking down at me. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me and we stood there. I didn't notice Alex standing there with an unreadable expression, Ellen with a look of disapproval, and Ash with a blank look.

I pulled away from Carter and leaned up placing a quick kiss on his lips before moving past him in Ash's direction. I sat down across from Ash who was still giving me a blank stare.

"What?"

"I thought you and--"

"Not anymore. Uh, can you look something up for me," I struggled to finish the sentence after Ash's question.

"Uh, sure," Ash said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Alexandria Ivory."

Ash turned from me to his computer and started typing at warp speed. I leaned in and looked over Ash's shoulder as he sorted through different websites. I was confused when he stopped and turned slightly to me. He waved his hand at me to move back. I complied as Ash went back to his computer.

I leaned against the bar and waited as I listened to him tapping furiously at his computer keys. I looked over to where Alex was talking to Ellen and helping her clean off some of the tables. It was like a three-dimensional flashback only this time I was blond.

"Got it!" Ash exclaimed drawing my attention away from Ellen and my sister.

"Something good I hope?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, does accusations of her being a witch count?"

"Sure as hell does." I pulled up a chair, sat next to Ash and looked at the screen.

"Says here that she helped Samuel Colt."

"Does not," I accused as I looked at the screen where it said exactly that. "Okay it does."

I went to scroll down but Ash slapped my hand away. He then scrolled down and stopped when I jumped out of my chair and looked at the picture more closely. I was so close to the computer I was almost touching the screen. Ash's face was right next to mine.

"Is that--"

"Me?" I finished looking at the painting of Alexandria Ivory.

"Well, technically it would probably be Alex seeing as how they have the same name."

I smacked Ash on the back of the head before calling out to Alex. When she came over she stopped and looked at the picture.

"Dude why is...my-your-our hair red?"

I looked at Ash pointedly as Carter came over to see what all the fuss was about. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he stuck his face down near the computer.

"Oh jeez, now there's three of you?" He sarcastically said before standing up straighter and looking down at me.

"No." Alex and I both snapped.

"Wow there's no denying you're related."

"So who's she and why does she have my name?" Alex asked looking down at the computer then up at me. She had placed herself in the seat I was in earlier.

"I think she helped Samuel Colt if not with the gun then with something else," I rattled off looking at the screen and not at Alex.

"I'm sorry? Samuel Colt? Gun? I'm new here," she pointed out.

"Well there's this gun, that can pretty much kill anything--"

"Anything as in birds, humans, and animals right?" Alex asked. Oh man, she doesn't know! How could we have gone this long without telling her anything?

"Not exactly..." Carter said before turning toward Alex. Carter's eyes turned black which caused Alex's eyes to widen as she tried to move away from him.

"What the hell?!" she yelled.

"Carter!" I snapped. Carter blinked and his eyes were normal once again. "That wasn't the way to do it.

"What is he!?"

"He's a demon," I calmly explained. "And he's not the only thing that's real. Werewolves, zombies, and vampires exist too." That was short sweet and to the point.

"You didn't say ghosts. But you don't have to I already know about them."

"You know about them?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I've seen them since I was about eight years old."

My eyes widened as I grabbed Alex's arm, yanked her out of the chair and literally dragged her to the doorway and outside. Once we got outside, I let go of Alex's arm and stared at her. I wasn't sure if I should say something or just stay silent.

"Oh my god, you think I'm crazy!" Alex concluded from the silence.

"No! No it's not that, it's just—I can see ghosts too." The last part of the sentence came out slower than the first part.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone!" Alex pulled me into a hug as she mumbled.

"Me neither," I whispered holding onto my sister.

"Claire?"

"Yea?"

"I'm so glad we found each other."

"Me too."

* * *

The sun was fading behind the horizon as a full moon rose to take it's place. It was a pretty sight when you sat and watched the different array of colors being splashed across the sky. Seeing the colors and the beauty they held I couldn't help but think about Sam.

I had this sickening feeling that something had happened and all I could do was sit here. I slowly made my way down the road, the moon lighting my path. I hadn't heard from Dean in over a week either which added to my worries.

It worried me that I was actually waiting to hear from him when I wasn't on speaking terms with Sam. God, I feel so stupid for letting them go like I did. I still feel extremely guilty for everything I did to him when I left. Sometimes I just wish I could go back and he'd welcome me with open arms.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which freaked me out. I whipped around pulling my gun out in the process and pointed it at whoever had their hand on my shoulder. I came face to face with a scared Alex.

"Sorry." Calm laced in her voice.

"Don't do that," I snapped as Alex took her hand from my shoulder.

"I'm not used to the fact that sneaking up on people isn't a good thing with what you deal with."

"Yeah, well, I'm just surprised you're taking all of this so well." I continued to walked as Alex joined me.

"Yeah, well that third look a like freaked me out that's for sure."

"It was weird but that's pretty much what I deal with on a daily basis."

"So it's kinda like Halloween 24/7, right?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Something like that," I laughed.

"What's he like?" Alex questioned breaking the silence.

"What's who like?"

"The guy you're always thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anyone?" I stopped walking at this point.

"Because you get this look in your eyes and then you are in this sort of daze."

I scoffed as I listened to Alex's version of me thinking. She was making it sound more like I was daydreaming, which I wasn't.

"So, what's he like."

"Caring," I spoke before I could even stop myself. "Thoughtful, sweet, strong, and handsome."

"Wow, talk about perfect."

"Yeah," I absentmindedly replied. We both walked back to the Roadhouse in complete silence.

Once we got back there were hunters scattered around the bar and Carter was nowhere in sight. At least he's learning. I walked over to the bar and the moment I did I noticed the same two guys who had almost exorcised Carter!

I wasn't the only one who noticed but they looked right at me. I turned my back to them and continued away from the bar and toward Ash's room. I quickened my pace when I heard multiple footsteps behind me.

Once I reached Ash's room Carter stepped out. Carter looked at me then at Alex and behind us before we all three headed out back. Once we set foot on the gravel gunshots rang out. Alex let out a yelp as a bullet hit the ground next to her.

We ran around the side of the building toward Carter's truck. Once we reached it, he jumped into the driver's seat as I threw Alex into the passenger's seat. I jumped into the bed of the truck as Ellen ran outside with a few other people.

"Call you later, Ellen!" I yelled before ducking from the bullets.

I laid flat on my back as the truck raced down the road, trying to get as far away from the roadhouse as possible. As Carter made a sharp turn my body slammed into the side of the truck. I adjusted again as Carter made another sharp turn causing me to slam into the other side.

"Stop it!" I groaned as I sat up.

The truck came to a sudden stop throwing me forward into the tailgate. I pulled myself up and almost fell out of the truck but caught myself before I hit the dirt. When my cell phone started ringing I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" As I answered all that I got was static on the other end. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked to see it was Dean calling.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

Before I could get an answer Carter stepped in front of me. I looked up and him and mouthed, 'What?'.

"I'm sorry," an apologetic tone to his voice. I couldn't ask him anything else before a sharp pain shot through my head and the world around me went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. All Hell Breaks Loose pt 1

_**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING. Except Claire, Alex, and my own little side plot.**_

**Okay guys this is winding down and I need your opinion on something. If you guys could check out the poll on my page and vote it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 18 – All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1_**

I was pretty sure I had opened my eyes but everything around me was still dark. I blinked a few more times, only it was still dark. I moved my arms and legs around to see if I could feel anything but there was nothing but the floor beneath me. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a super-mini flashlight. Never thought I'd actually be using it.

I turned it on and slowly stood up. Around me was all this stuff covered in dust. There were spare chairs and a dollhouse, some trunks scattered around. The only space where there wasn't junk was where I was laying and in front of the door.

"Alex!" I called out hoping that she was up here with me. "Alex!"

All I got in response was silence. I looked around one more time before making my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal some stairs. I looked back at what I now assumed was the attic and made my way down the stairs, at the bottom there was light.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I found myself in an old western style bar. I turned off my flashlight and looked around again.

"Alex!" Still there was no answer. I walked toward what I assumed the door that would take me outside. I opened the door to reveal dark gray skies and abandoned western style buildings all around. I stepped down off the porch and onto the dirt road that ran through it.

I whipped to my left when I saw a small figure out of the corner of my eye. I had managed to see a white fabric disappearing behind the side of the building. I heard the giggling of what sounded like a little girl.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran back up the steps and around the building only to run into one very tall, very solid person. I jumped back quickly ready to fight if necessary.

"Who are you?" The African-American guy asked. He was dressed in a U.S. military outfit.

"I'm Claire and I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing here," I blurted out. "Who are you guys?" I asked noticing a blond woman behind him.

"I'm Jake," the military man said.

"I'm Lily," the blond chick spoke up.

"Okay, great. Do either of you have any idea if there's anyone else here?" I jumped quickly to the point.

"We're looking but all we've found was you so far," Jake explained. I looked back at Lily who looked like she had been through hell, she just looked so defeated right now.

"Let's go, uh, see if we can find anyone else. If there is anyone else," I whispered the last part.

Jake, Lily, and I started yelling and calling out for anyone who could be around here. We walked around a little bit.

"Hello? Is anybody there?!" Jake called out.

"Hello?" Someone yelled back. The three of us quickened our pace as we met up with the voice.

"Sam?" I asked as the person turned the corner. Sam was standing there.

"Claire?" I could hear the bitterness in his voice. I flinched when he said my name. "You guys all right?" Sam then reverted his gaze to Jake and Lily.

"I think so," Jake answered.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily," she replied somewhat in a quiet tone.

"Andy?" I asked looking past Sam at the person I recognized. Ava was with him too, but I didn't have anything to say to her.

"Claire!" Andy exclaimed as he stepped forward and hugged me. I didn't want to be mean but I didn't want to hug him back so I just stood there.

"Andy."

"Yeah, sorry." He stepped away from me.

"Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked sending a slight glare in my direction.

"No," Jake answered.

"How did we even get here? A minute ago I was in San Diego," Lily spoke up from behind Jake.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan," Jake motioned towards his clothing.

"Let me guess you two are 23?" Sam asked Jake and Lily bluntly ignoring me. Lily and Jake looked at Sam confused and curious.

"We all are. And we all have abilities."

"What?" Jake asked.

"It all started a little over a year ago, when you found you could do things. Things you didn't think were possible," Sam explained. "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah, me too," Ava spoke up.

"I can see ghosts," I said right after Ava. "I can use the ghosts to control people. Oh and for the record I'm only 22." After I said that, I looked over at Sam who was either shocked or pissed off by finding this out. I added the last part in because of what happened back in Lynx Creek.

"I can put thoughts into people's heads, like, make them do stuff," Andy was pointing to his head. "Oh but don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh but get this I've been practicing. Training my brain like meditation right? So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out but images too. Like anything I want. It's like bam! People, they see it!"

Andy kept going on about how he put images of gay porn inside this guy's head. Not something I really cared to know about but Andy just kept going on until he received a 'shut up' look from Jake. It was quiet as Andy looked between us all then went back to stand by Sam.

"So you go, 'Simon says give me your wallet,' and they do?" Lily asked harshly. "You have visions and you can see ghosts? That's great. I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen. It's okay.

"No, it's not! I touch people, their hearts stop," she emphasized by holding up her hand keeping the other one tucked away. "I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly been improved. So screw you. I just want to go home."

"Whoa, and we don't?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Lily shouted whipping around to face Jake.

"Hey!" Sam and I both shouted at the same time.

"Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here."

"So we all have to deal with this," I finished.

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked causing everyone to look at Sam. Hell, even I looked at Sam wanting to know the answer.

"It's less of a who and more of a what."

"You think--" I cut myself off by the look on Sam's face. I knew who brought us here. Didn't know why but I sure as hell knew who. Ava looked between Sam and I.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's, uh...It's a demon."

The four of them looked at Sam disbelief and confusion. Lily scoffed and turned away from the group. I looked over at Sam who was looking between the five of us.

"Look, I know this freaks you guys out but this demon wants us here for a reason," I said looking at them all.

Sam looked at me briefly before he went on to explain what's been happening lately and why the demon wants us here. He wants to use us, that's a fact but why would he pick all these individuals who are the same age, and have abilities, but then stick me here when I'm not the same age?

I sat down on the steps and put my head in my hands as I felt Jake pacing behind me like a madman. Lily was leaning against a wooden beam, while Ava and Andy were standing by Sam.

"So we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked pacing. Wow the guy did catch on fast.

"When you put it like that--"

"And we've been picked?" Jake asked cutting Sam off.

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure. Okay, but look, I just know--"

"Sam," Ava's voice cut through his sentence. "I'm sorry but, psychics and spoon bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Look, we know it sounds crazy, I mean hell when I first found out I didn't believe it either but --."

"It doesn't just sound," Jake cut me off.

"We really don't care what you think!" Sam bit back defending me. "If we're all gathered here together that means it's starting. We gotta--"

"The only thing I gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay?" Jake cut Sam off standing right in front of him. "I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you."

"That is the last thing you wanna do right now!" I warned jumping up and standing next to Sam. Jake ignored me and kept on walking. "Sam, we have to stop him!"

"We're going to."

"Then why are we standing here!?" I hissed as I walked past him and in the direction Jake went. I heard the same giggling from earlier. I froze as Sam came by me and threw open a door a little way away from me.

Standing inside was Jake and a little girl who looked like she was about to kill him. Sam ran forward and grabbed an iron fire poker and swung it at the little girl. She disappeared into smoke and flew out the door.

Ava, Andy, and Lily were standing at the door while I was still on the road. I watched as the demon went over into the woods.

"Just so you know? That was a demon."

I froze and I didn't know why I froze. If Sam hadn't been there he probably would have died. I looked around and up a little ways from me was the man who put us here.

"Sam!!" I shouted as he walked toward me. I looked over at Sam and the others but they were continuing on not even bothering to recognize me. "Sam!"

"He can't hear you. Nice try though," the demon said as he came up next to me.

"What do you want?"

"No death threats? Well that's impressive."

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Well since I already have you, I now need you to do something for me," he gave me a evil smirk as he walked forward and I followed right behind him.

"I'll never do anything for you."

"Not even if it means your sister's safety?"

"Don't you dare touch her!" I threatened stopping dead in my tracks. "I swear you lay one hand on her I'll--"

"You'll what?" I didn't respond. "That's what I thought. Now back to why I'm here. I need your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes, your blood, did I stutter?" He asked as he pulled my arm away from my side and brought out a knife. I struggled to get away from him but it was useless. He slid the knife along my forearm but didn't cut into my skin.

"Not yet," the demon whispered releasing my arm and staring at the knife. "Now, I'll be seeing you later that is if you make it out."

"What do you mean make it out?" I hissed.

"You seriously didn't think you would all make it out alive did you? You and Sammy are a shoe in to live, be happy. Plus I'm not done with you yet."

I turned away from him then turned back ready to ask another question but he was gone. I looked around and noticed the group was looking at me strangely.

"Claire, are you okay?" Andy asked. I looked up at them then back to where the demon had been. I looked down at my arm and shivered remembering the blade against my skin. I quickly put it behind my back and answered Andy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go then," Sam cut in.

We walked back to the town square or what we assumed was the town square. We were all standing there taking in the surroundings. There were buildings, trees, and bells, oh my! Speaking of the bell on it was an engraving of an oak tree.

"I've seen that bell before," Sam concluded after looking at it for a minute. "I think I know where we are now. Cold Oak, South Dakota."

"You've got to be kidding me," I hissed walking up to Sam. The others had confused looks on their face.

"A town so haunted every single resident fled."

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical," Ava said rather sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Sam replied. I put my head down. I knew something was gonna happen I just didn't know what exactly.

"You know what?" Lily asked causing everyone's gaze to go to her. "It doesn't matter. Clearly the only sane thing to do is to get the hell out of Dodge." She turned and started walking away from the group.

What the hell's the matter with these people? Don't they get it? If they go out on their own untrained and not knowing what the hell they're up against they're gonna die?

"You can't leave Lily. The only way out of here is through miles and miles of woods," I answered trying not to beg. Thinking back to what the demon said, _'You seriously didn't think you would all make it out alive did you?' _freaked me out seeing as how if she left she was going to get killed.

"Beats hanging out with demons," she retorted not turning to look at me.

"Lily look, we don't even know what's going on yet," Sam tried to reason. "We don't know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right. We should just--"

"Don't say we!" Lily shouted cutting Jake off. "I'm not part of we. I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know--" Poor Sam I mean the guy's only trying to help and she's biting off his head about it.

"You don't know anything," Lily bit back cutting Sam off. "I.... I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

After she said this I put my head down. That's why she's so protected because she killed someone she was close to.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people too," Sam answered softly. He glanced back at me before continuing to talk to Lily. "I have a brother out there right now. I.... He could be dead for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you the best way to make it out of this is to stick together."

It was quiet as everyone took in everything Sam had said. At that moment it made me realize why I let him go. Sam's strong and caring but he has so much on his plate right now that it just doesn't seem fair to keep holding him back. I felt like I was holding him back for some reason. If you love something you let it go, right?

"We're gonna fight?" I asked looking at Sam.

"We're gonna fight," he confirmed. Sam suddenly stalked off in one direction all of us following in suit. "We're looking for iron," Sam explained.

"Silver." I added.

"Salt."

"Or any kind of weapon," I finished.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked.

"It's a brave new world," Sam said as we entered the building.

"Well hopefully there's food in your world because I'm frigging starving," Andy complained. As we entered the house Sam and Ava went in one direction, Jake went in another direction, while Andy and I went toward the kitchen area.

We were going through cabinets and any other place we could find when Andy went into the pantry.

"Get anything?" I asked as I opened another drawer to find nothing but a few bugs.

"Yea, yea I did!" Andy excitedly pulled out two bags of salt. I grinned at him. "Hey guys? I found something!" Andy shouted to the others.

We both walked out of the kitchen as we all met up in the main room. Andy was holding up his two bags of salt proudly.

"That's great, Andy!" Sam said. Sam was about to say something else but stopped and looked around. "Where's Lily?" he asked.

I looked around and it was true Lily was frigging gone! I swear, she's probably already dead but if she isn't I'm going to beat her senseless.

"Lily!" Ava called out softly.

"Lily!" Sam yelled out much more loudly than Ava did causing us both to jump.

There was the sound of the little girl giggling. Around this place, that is never a good sign. I pushed past Sam and Ava, and out of the house onto the porch. I walked all the way to the end with the other four following behind me. Hanging on the windmill with a rope around her neck was Lily. She was dead.

"Oh my god!" Ava whimpered as she saw Lily. "Okay that's—that's officially.... Sam, she's dead. She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen. That's...killed! Okay, yup. We have to get out of here!"

"Yeah, I second that motion," Andy spoke.

"I'm not sure that's an option," Jake said exactly what I was thinking.

"What?" Ava asked confused.

"Lily was trying to leave," I explained turning away from her hanging body.

"The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy," Sam finished for me. "We gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Gear up? Okay well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that."

"If you wanna live you're gonna have to," I answered harshly to Ava. Ava glared at me then pushed past Sam and walked back into the house.

"I'll get her down," Jake offered as the rest of us followed after Ava.

"You know I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now," Sam said looking at Andy and me. "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied.

"You know, you may not need one," Andy said looking at me and Sam. "I uh—I mean I've never tried it long distance before. But do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like something he touched?"

Sam pulled out a receipt. "I got a—a receipt. Will that work?"

"Yeah." Andy looked down at the receipt. "D. Hasselhoff?" I gave a short laugh as Andy read off the name.

"Yeah, that's Dean's signature. It's hard to explain."

"All right." I laughed as I walked inside to help set up for the next demon attack.

It was dark out by now. After Andy had sent the 'message' to Dean and Jake got Lily's body down, Sam and Jake went out in search for materials. I stayed behind with Ava and Andy as we poured salt in front of the windows and doorways making the room demon proof.

After a while, Sam and Jake came back, Sam looked around at the salt before saying it was good. I grabbed Andy and the two of us went up to the second floor than to the attic.

"Why are we up here and not down there, where it's safe?" Andy asked pointing toward the floor.

"Because we're looking for anything that could help."

"Like what?"

"Anything, at this point," I answered rummaging through different trunks. I didn't get anything. "Did you get anything Andy?"

Nope," he said standing up. "Can we go back down now?" he asked looking around nervously.

"Yea, come on," I sighed as we both walked back down the stairs and into the main room.

When we arrived everyone was there. Jake was standing by the door, Sam was in a chair by the window, and Ava was sitting at the table. Andy went over and sat across from Ava and I went over to Sam.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I sat down. Sam didn't say anything. "I thought it would be better for both of us."

"Better? God, Claire, we were worried. Dean and I had no clue where in the hell you were," Sam hissed at me trying to keep his voice down.

"You mean--"

"What?"

"Dean never told you," I whispered more to myself.

"Dean never told me what?"

"He knew I was at the roadhouse. He called me a few times while I was gone."

Sam didn't answer and he didn't look up at me either. I was about to move when he spoke up.

"You walked away," he whispered barely being able to say it.

"And you let me," I threw back before I stood up and leaned against the wall next to Jake before sliding down and sitting on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and set my head on my knees.

I just sat there as the minutes ticked by. I wonder what Dean's doing? Probably close to killing someone if Sam ended up here and Dean wasn't with him. I looked up and noticed that Sam was asleep as was Andy, Jake was standing in one of the doorways with his back turned to the room and Ava was....wait where was Ava?

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ava?" I stood up as Jake turned around and looked toward where Ava was only to see she wasn't there.

"But she was just there!"

"That's what I was afraid of," I said as I grabbed the iron fire poker that was sitting on the table and stepped over the salt line carefully.

"Where are you going?!" Jake asked.

"To find Ava, wake up Andy and Sam!" I called out before I headed outside and into the dark.

The town was even more creepy at night with thunder than during the day. There wasn't much to the town just looking at it. I gripped the poker harder as I stepped around the corner of the building ready to swing at anything within swinging range.

I wasn't sure how long I had been searching for Ava when I heard a scream from the direction of our base. It was a shrill scream and it sounded a lot like Ava. I set off into a run toward the scream when I ran into Jake's hard form, again. We glanced at each other before we sped off in the direction we were originally heading. He was faster but I stayed pretty close.

Once we reached the room, I looked around and noticed Ava with her hands to her temples and rubbing them like she was concentrating. As she was doing this there was demon smoke coming in through the window. I turned away as Jake grabbed her neck and twisted it till it snapped and Ava dropped to the floor dead.

"Oh my god, Andy!" I whimpered as I saw him on the floor a large ugly hole in his chest. I had my hand over my mouth as I looked away. He was such a sweet guy he didn't have to die. I felt Sam put his hands on my shoulders and lead me outside with Jake following close behind.

"I think we can make it out of here now," Sam said as we made our way down the steps. I shrugged Sam off.

"But the Acheri demon--"

"No, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We gotta go!" Sam explained.

"An Acheri was doing all of that?!" I asked referring to the deaths. Sam nodded gravely as we kept walking forward on the road.

"Not we, Sam," Jake said from behind Sam and me causing us both to stop and turn toward him. "Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry," Jake told us both.

"What?" I asked fear getting the better part of me.

"I—I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon or whatever. He talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Jake, you can't listen to him--"

"Sam, he's not letting us go. None of us. Only one. Now, we don't play along, he'll kill us all. Now, I like you man, I do. And Claire, you're hot I'll give you that. But do the math here. What good's it do us if we all die? Now I can get out of here. I can get close to the demon. I can kill the bastard."

"You can come with us, we can kill him together," Sam replied trying to get Jake to rethink everything.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" He asked looking between us.

"We won't," I answered.

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out the knife he had found and slowly bent down and set it on the ground. "Just come with us Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what he wants."

Jake nodded and slowly placed a piece of metal he was using on the ground. As he came up he punched Sam sending him flying into the air and back some ways into the fence. Jake turned to me, grabbing me by the neck and threw me into the side of the building we just exited.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I slowly, very slowly got up using the wall as support to catch my breath. I looked at Jake who was beating the living hell outta Sam. He was able to hold his own fairly well. He then used the piece of metal to knock Jake out.

I made my way over to Sam holding my throat that was still burning from when Jake threw me. Sam brought the metal up to finish Jake but brought it back down. I took the metal from him and threw it to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking at my hand, which was holding my throat.

"I'm fine," my answer coming out a bit scratchy.

"SAM!" We heard someone yell. It sounded like Dean. We both looked over to where the voice called out and started walking in that direction to see Dean and Bobby round the corner.

"Sam!" Dean called out again.

"Dean!" Sam called back.

"Sam, look out!" Dean shouted. Before I knew what was happening Jake had stabbed Sam in the back. Sam fell to his knees as Dean and Bobby ran in our direction screaming out to Sam. I felt someone connect with my back but thought nothing of it as I followed Bobby after Jake.

Before I could get anywhere, I stopped and turned back to Dean and Sam. I felt my breath catch in my throat at how limp Sam was. Dean was trying to talk to Sam but nothing was working. I stood there and watched as Dean gripped his brother tears falling down his face.

"SAM!" Dean shouted causing tears to spill down my cheeks.

The tears mixed with the rain that was falling as I walked slowly toward the two brothers. I stopped when Dean's eyes met mine. There was so much pain and fear in his eyes, something that I had never seen from Dean before.

A stinging pain ripped through the middle of my back causing me to wince. My vision began to blur but I shook my head to clear it. I looked over at Dean who was still clutching to Sam as if the world depended on it. I reached behind my back and touch it but quickly pulled my hand away. On it there was blood.

I looked up at Dean and jumped when there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bobby standing there looking at my back. He put a hand on my shoulder and led me toward Dean.

Sam was gone. Jake was god knows where. The demon got what he wanted. Dean's torn apart by Sam's death. I had no idea where my sister was. I didn't know what was gonna happen next but whatever comes next I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**If you didn't read the note up top I'd love for you guys to vote on the poll on my profile! Pretty please with cherries on top! **


	33. All Hell Breaks Loose pt 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS.**_

**Enjoy everyone!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 19 – All Hell Breaks Loose part 2**_

I laid on my stomach on the couch as Bobby stitched up my back. Apparently when Jake took the knife out of Sam he caught my back as well only it wasn't life threatening. I flinched as the needle pierced my skin once more.

"Stop moving," Bobby demanded.

"It hurts," I whined as Bobby finished up.

"You're such a girl," Bobby retorted cleaning the rest of the blood off.

"Thank you for noticing." I stood up and pulled my shirt back down. I grabbed my jacket off the chair and looked toward where Dean was sitting at the foot of the bed. Laying on the bed was Sam. Dean hadn't moved since we had gotten there.

I walked over to the door, Dean glanced up at me before he looked back down toward Sam taking a drink of whatever liquor he had. He looked like hell, plain and simple. I sat down on the floor by the doorway and carefully leaned back against the wall. I looked over at Sam and all I felt was the numbness over taking my body.

I heard the door slam as Bobby left. I wasn't sure where he went but the question was lost when Dean looked over at me. He stood up and sat down next to me still looking at Sam. I looked over at Dean who looked how I was feeling.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I looked from Dean to Sam. As I looked at Sam I felt Dean's arm snake around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I cried as Dean held onto me and I felt even worse when I felt a tear from Dean hit my cheek. I gripped his shirt as I cried, it just hurt to know that Sam was gone and there was nothing we could do about it.

I wasn't sure how long I had cried but when it finally stopped I let go of Dean and allowed him to get up. He stood and walked over to the doorway and leaned against the frame. I was still on the floor as I heard the front door open again.

"Dean? Claire?" I heard Bobby call out. I looked up at Dean who turned to Bobby. "I brought you this back."

I didn't know what he brought back but knowing Bobby it was either food or something to help. My guess was food due to the fact I could smell it.

"No thanks. I'm fine," Dean's voice was void of any emotion.

"You should eat something. You both should," Bobby told Dean then addressed me.

"I said I'm fine," Dean repeated once again without any emotion. I watched as Dean walked over to Bobby. I turned my head back toward Sam before getting up and walking to the doorway and leaning where Dean had been.

"Dean, I hate to bring this up I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam?" Bobby asked. Oh boy. Dean glared up at Bobby after he said that.

"No." Dean sat down at the table.

"Well, we could maybe--"

"What, torch his corpse?" It scared me at how void of emotion he was when answering. "Not yet."

"I want you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bobby looked up at me but I just shook my head and looked toward the floor.

"Dean, please," Bobby begged.

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit I could use your help. Both of you," Bobby glanced over in my direction. "Something big is going down. End-of-the-world big."

"Then let it end!" Dean yelled. I jumped in surprise.

"You don't mean that," Bobby accused. Dean pushed the chair back and stood up in front of Bobby.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. If you know what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here."

Bobby looked shocked at what was coming out of Dean's mouth. I won't lie I was shocked too. I didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling but I know what it's like to lose a parent and it hurts. It killed me to see him like this.

"GO!" Dean yelled at Bobby pushing his away. Bobby stumbled back but kept his eyes locked on Dean. Dean glanced over at me before he looked back at Bobby.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry. Please just go."

"You know where I'll be," Bobby said as he turned and walked away. I closed my eyes as I heard the door close. I opened my eyes when I heard Dean's phone start to ring. Dean didn't acknowledge the phone as he walked past me and into the room where Sam was.

I went over to the table and grabbed his phone seeing who was calling. It was....me? I flipped open the phone and walked toward the door Bobby had just left through.

"Who is this and why do you have my phone?" I hissed as I closed the door behind me. The sun was beginning to set.

"_Claire? Claire is that you?" _

"Alex?! Oh my god are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm okay. I'm at some motel in Illinois. Claire what's going on?!"_

"Alex everything's okay. I know you're freaking out but you have to stay calm and stay where you 're at."

"_How did I get here I mean one minute we're with Carter and the next I'm here and you're gone!" _Alex rattled off frantically.

"Please just trust me when I say this. Everything's going to be fine. You have to stay there right now and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"_Okay."_

"Thanks Alex. And how did you get my phone?"

"_It was on the bed next to me when I woke up."_

"Oh, okay, promise me Alex that you'll stay there," I begged.

"_I promise. Be safe with, uh, whatever you do."_

"I will. Bye Alex."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and looked out toward the sunset not seeing Bobby who had walked up to me during my conversation.

"Alex?" Bobby asked. I turned to look at him before looking back at the house then to Bobby once again.

"My sister."

"You have a sister? Since when?"

"About a month ago." I answered looking anywhere but Bobby. When I did glance at him he looked like he was thinking.

"What does she look like?" He finally asked.

"Like me only with blond hair," I said unsure. Bobby scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Be careful," was all he said as he walked away and jumped into his car.

I watched Bobby as he walked away. I took a deep breath as I walked over to the porch and sat on the steps. Sam was gone, Dean wasn't doing much better, and my sister is in some motel in Illinois. These thoughts kept running through my head as I watched the sun going down.

Once the sun had gone down I got up and walked into the house as quietly as I could when I heard Dean talking. I leaned up against the outside wall next to the doorway and listened.

"I always tried to protect you." There was a long pause. "Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. That one job. And I screwed it up," Dean's voice was breaking.

"I blew it. And for that I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let dad down. And now, I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too? How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

I put my hand over my mouth and willed for the tears not to fall.

"Sammy. What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Dean yelled.

I heard Dean's footsteps reach the other doorway of the room and walk out of the house. I got up and followed after him. Once I got outside I saw Dean striding toward his car.

"Dean!" I shouted as I ran to catch him. "Dean, please!" I grabbed his arm but he pulled it away.

"I'm gonna bring Sam back," Dean said as he kept walking.

"But you're gonna do something stupid to do it! Whatever stupid thing you do plan on doing I'm with you," I finished. Dean stopped and turned to face me, his hands gripping my arms.

"I'm not gonna lose Sam and I'll be damned if you get killed. You are going to stay right here," Dean sternly ordered. He let go of my arms and got into his car and before I could do anything he took off in a rage.

"Dean!!" I screamed after the car. Then it hit me, he said he was gonna bring him back. The only way I know of bringing someone back was to make a deal at the crossroads. Oh no.

At that moment I didn't think I just ran. I ran in the direction Dean had just gone. He was going to do something stupid that he was going to have to pay for later. I ran following the marks the impala's tires left behind. I wasn't sure how long or how fast I'd been running but I did know that I was starting to slow down and my lungs were on fire.

At that moment the impala came into sight and Dean was burying something into the dirt.

"Dean!" I yelled causing him to look up as he pushed the dirt over what he just buried. "Dean! Stop!" I said as I reached him.

"Get out of here!" Dean's voice was a mix of rage and sadness.

"No!" I retorted. "You're not thinking Dean. Do realize that if you follow through with this, you're gonna make Sam live with the consequences that come with this?!"

"As long as it brings him back," Dean answered standing up. He started looking in all four directions.

"Dean, pl--"

"Show your face, you bitch!" Dean yelled cutting me off. I shook my head, I can't believe he's going to do this.

"Easy, sugar, you'll wake the neighbors," A woman's voice said from behind Dean. He whipped around to face the demon. I looked up at the sky before I slowly moved forward next to Dean. If he was gonna do this I was going to be here too. The woman's eyes turned red to show us who she was.

"Dean. It is so, so good to see you. Claire, what a surprise."

I glared at her as she gave me a smile before turning her attention back to Dean. And how _good _it was to see him.

"I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. And then you bring the one girl we need to finish what was started. It's too sweet," the Demon looked over at me before going back to taunt Dean.

"Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses." She was standing right next to Dean her face close to his as she said this.

"I should send you straight back to hell," Dean threatened.

"Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why," she said as she walked behind Dean and ran her fingers over my shoulder before walking away.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal."

I looked up at Dean before I looked at the demon standing in front of us staring directly at Dean. This was wrong I wanted to stop it but when Dean's mind's made up there's no arguing.

"Little Sammy, back from the dead. And let me guess you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back. You give me ten years. Ten years and then you can come back for me."

"You must be joking." That's what I was afraid of.

"It's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else," she said plainly. "Why would I wanna give you anything?" She got real close to Dean again. "Keep your gutter soul, it's too tarnished anyway."

"Take mine," I said quickly. Both Dean and the demon looked at me. The demon looked at me like she was considering it.

"No!" Dean hissed. "Nine years," he offered.

"No," the demon refused.

"Dean--"

"You're not giving up your soul," he hissed again cutting me off. "Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years."

"Dean, stop!" I begged not wanting him to do this.

"Five years and my bill comes due," Dean offered ignoring my pleas. "That's my last offer. Five years or no deal."

The demon smiled at Dean and got real close as she leaned up to kiss his she said, "Then no deal."

"Fine."

"Fine." The demon turned to me. "How about it Claire?"

"No," Dean answered before I could say anything.

"Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint," the demon mused as she walked away. I looked up at Dean and there was something that just snapped.

"Wait!"

"It's a fire sale and everything must go," she said faintly. It was still loud enough to hear.

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a soft spot for you, Dean. You're like a puppy, you're just too fun to play with."

I rolled my eyes when I heard this turning away from them. My head was spinning, my lungs hurt, my back was starting to ache, and Dean was about to make a stupid decision that could bring Sam back.

"I'll do it," the demon sighed. I turned back to them.

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm just such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead, he's back to rotten meat in no time. So? It's a better deal than your dad ever got."

"Dean," I choked out. He didn't even look over at me.

"Oh and one more thing, I want her," the demon said looking over at me. Dean looked over and shook his head.

"No, you can have me and only me," Dean stressed trying to get her attention back.

"I want her not her soul. What do ya say Claire? I won't make the deal unless you come with me."

I looked at Dean who was stuck just like I was. He wanted Sam back but didn't want me to go and I wanted Sam back but didn't want to go. I thought about my sister and what would happen if I didn't go.

"Fine," I said my voice breaking. Dean shook his head looking at me willing me to change my mind.

"Want to bring Sammy back Dean?" She asked getting close to Dean. Dean looked at me before grabbing the demon and sealing the deal with a kiss. I turned away until they pulled away.

"Come on, princess you got places to be," the demon said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Dean. I looked back at Dean who looked torn between going after me or going to his impala.

"Go see Sam!" I said making the decision for him. "Go!"

After I said that Dean gave me one last look before running to his car. I felt the demon's fingers on my forehead.

"There's someone who wants to see you." After she said that my world went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying on a bed with my hands tied behind my back. I tried to loosen the rope but it was tied good. I sat up and looked around. The room around me was empty except for the bed I was on. Luckily my feet weren't tied so I could stand up.

"Good to see you up and moving," a voice said from the corner. The yellow eyes peered through the darkness before he stepped out of the shadows.

"Get the hell away from me." I looked around for a door.

"Oops, forget to put a door," the demon laughed as he neared me. "It was too easy."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"I told you I still needed you and look where you are now." He gestured to the room. "I need your blood."

"For what?"

"Well, to open the gates of course!" he said like I should have already known. "You see back in 1835 Samuel Colt as you know made this gun that could kill anything even me. But the bastard had help. Your great-something grandmother, Alexandra Ivory, helped by using her blood."

"The key."

"That's why I like you. You catch on quick. But see they made a series of graveyards and laid down iron to protect what laid in the middle. My army you see and to get my army I need you to open the gates that were sealed with the gun and the blood that flows through those pretty veins of yours."

His army was demons I knew that but gates that laid in a series of graveyards and protected by iron? What was....oh no. Please don't be what I think it is.

"The gateway to hell," I whispered.

"Oh see I knew you'd figure it out!" He said as if he were praising a 5 year old.

"You're gonna unleash hell."

"Yes, I think we know understand that fact, but you see that's why I needed you there with the others, I needed you....vulnerable."

"My sister, we're twins, why didn't you use her?" I asked frantically.

"Because I choose you. You see her blood is pure, she's never seen hell before. You have, it's a pity you don't remember." He walked around me a I stood there taking in everything he was telling me.

"Anyway, I need you to go with Jake."

The demon grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew we were standing by some old iron railroad tracks. Standing in front of us was Jake only he was in civilian clothing.

"Howdy, Jake," the Demon said still gripping my arm. "So did you have a nice trip?"

"I'm here. I did what you asked. Now what?" Jake said eying me and the demon.

"Fifty miles, thataway. There's a cemetery, a crypt. You and Claire here, gotta open that for me. Think you can manage that sport?"

I shook my head as Jake looked at me then back at the demon.

"You know what? Screw you and your freaky orders. Go do it yourself."

"Oh I can't. I can't go that way. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," he said walking forward pulling me along.

"He can't cross the railroad tracks Jake! They're iron, he can't cross iron," I said trying to pull my arm away from the demon. The demon looked down at me annoyed.

"But if you're gonna open that crypt for me, you're gonna need the keys." He pulled out the colt and pushed me forward.

"Her and a gun?"

"Oh this isn't just any ordinary gun, Jake. This is the only gun in the whole universe that can shoot me dead. And she, well trust me, she's what will make it all work, her blood at least." He put the gun to his head to emphasize.

"Is that so?" Jake eyed the gun.

"Yep. Here take it," he said handing the gun to Jake and pushing me farther to him. Once I was next to Jake he cocked the gun and pointed it at the demon.

"Oh my. I'm shocked at this unforeseen turn of events," he said sarcastically. "Go ahead, Jake. Squeeze that trigger. Be all you can be. This all could be over. Your life could go back to normal."

"Jake do it," I whispered.

"Course the Army won't take you back because you went AWOL. But I'm sure you could get your old job at the factory back. But then on the other hand, the rest of your life and your family's could be money and honey, health and wealth. Everyday is ice cream Sunday. All you gotta do is this one little thing."

"Jake don't listen to him," I quickly said.

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"Oh, Jake, it's gotta be you. I've been waiting from you for a very long time. You're my leader. You open that crypt and you will have your army. All you gotta do is put her blood on the barrel and put it in the door."

"You're talking about the end of the world." Jake stated.

"No, not the end. The beginning. A better world. Where your family will be protected. More than that. They'll be royalty."

"A world full of demons and pissed off spirits, Jake, is not better." I tried reasoning.

"Buddy boy, you'll have the chance to get in on ground floor of a thrilling opportunity. What'd you say? It's your call," the demon said pointedly.

:Jake, don't give in to it. This won't make things better!" I tried again.

Jake's hand was shaking as he held the gun up. I could see he was debating what he should do. He finally uncocked the gun and put it down. I sighed in defeat.

"Attababy," the demon said a smile on his face. "Now get moving. Might wanna be careful with her she's a firecracker." He disappeared.

I looked over at Jake who looked down at me. He grabbed my arm leaving my hands tied behind my back. He threw my into the passenger's seat then got into the drivers seat. We drove for a little bit until the road wasn't ridable anymore.

Luckily we were by the cemetery. As we got out Jake put the gun in his jeans and pulled a knife out. He grabbed my arm and put the knife to my neck leading me to the gate entrance. The tombstones were tall but up ahead the crypt caught the attention of the graveyard.

"Do you really think this is necessary? Holding a knife to my throat when my hands are clearly tied," I said as we walked.

"I can't trust you."

"You don't understand what you're doing Jake," I hissed as he kept the knife on my neck. We stood in front of the crypt when someone spoke from behind us.

"Howdy, Jake." Jake turned us both around the knife still to my neck to see Sam standing there, gun raised. Soon enough Bobby, Ellen, and Dean all walked forward guns trained on Jake, well, me and Jake seeing as how I was technically his human shield.

"You," Jake looked toward Sam, "You were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well, next time finish the job."

"I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man," Jake explained. As he moved the knife pressed even more into my neck. "You can't be alive."

"Okay, just take it easy there son, and let her go," Bobby said gun raised at Jake.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked as the tip of the blade dug into my skin. It hurt and I could feel the blood trickling down my neck.

"Wait and see!" Sam answered.

"What you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do? Shoot her then kill me?"

"It's a thought," Sam hissed. My eyes widened, I seriously didn't want to get shot.

"You had your chance to kill me and you couldn't."

"I won't make that same mistake twice," Sam promised.

"Sam--"

"Shut up," Jake cut me off. Jake then laughed.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked.

"Hey, lady," Jake spoke to Ellen. "Do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

I watched horrified as Ellen shakily brought the gun she was holding and put it to her head.

"Jake, stop it," I pleaded as I watched Ellen's fearful face.

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi Mind Tricks you can learn." Jake told Sam.

"Let her go. Let them both go," Sam threatened.

"Shoot him," Ellen mumbled.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," Jake warned. "Everybody put your guns down now." Jake took a step back taking me with him. "Except for you, sweetheart."

Dean and Bobby both dropped their guns. Sam put his hands up and bent over to put his gun down. Jake brought the knife down from my neck and cut the rope from my hands.

"Don't move or I'll kill you," then he turned toward Sam. "Okay. Thank you."

After he said that he whipped around toward the crypt and brought me with him. He took the knife and slid it along my palm drawing blood. He took the colt and slid the barrel in my blood before throwing me to the ground and sticking the gun into the door.

The circles around the bloody gun began turning and gunshots rang out as Sam shot rounds into Jake's back. I moved out of the way just in time to see Jake fall where I had just been. Jake was gasping in pain as blood ran from his mouth.

Jake started begging for Sam not to kill him but Sam let off about three more shots when one would have been fine. It wasn't like Sam to viciously kill someone like that. Bobby, Ellen, and Dean walked over to where Sam and I were. Dean reached down and helped me up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered as I stared at Sam. Sam was wiping a little blood off his face.

"Oh no," we turned as we heard Bobby.

"Bobby, what it is?" Ellen asked. Bobby looked from the door to my bloody hand.

"It's hell." Dean reached forward and pulled the gun out that was still covered in my blood. "Take cover! Now!" Bobby shouted as the door creaked.

I dashed after Dean as Bobby and Ellen ran one way, Sam, Dean and I went the other. Sam over behind one tombstone as Dean and I got behind another. I sat right next to Dean as he put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer as we heard the doors open.

I put my head down as hundreds upon hundreds of demons came pouring out of the open gates of hell. The black smoke over took everything in sight as they flew to get as far away from the gates as possible.

I lifted my head as most of the onslaught was over but they were still making their way out of hell.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean called out to Bobby and Ellen. His arm was still around my shoulders.

"That's a Devil's Gate, a damn door to hell!" Ellen answered. "Come on, we gotta shut that gate."

Dean let go of me as I stood up and ran over to the gate and stood by Bobby. I pushed against the door with all my might.

"Claire, don't let anymore of your blood touch the door!" Bobby shouted. I nodded and instead of using my hand I used my arm and my uninjured hand. No matter how much we pushed on the door it was able to stay open with all the demons still making their way out.

I looked over at Sam who was looking at something else then suddenly took off. I yelled out Sam's name and looked over to where he was running. There was the yellow eyed demon and he had Dean on the ground. When Sam ran over there he was thrown against a tree.

I wanted to run over there but the gates needed to be closed. I watched as the demon knelt down in front of Dean and was talking to him. The spirits that were pouring out of hell, their energy was giving me a headache. There were just so many of them, evil or good they were becoming a pain.

Finally Bobby, Ellen and I started to get an upper hand on the doors and started closing them. Once we got them closed I pulled back and gripped my cut hand, which was starting to throb. I was panting as were Bobby and Ellen.

We turned around to see where Sam and Dean were. I was shocked when I saw none other than John Winchester stand up. I watched the reunion as John put his hand on Dean's shoulder. There were no words spoken but I didn't think any needed to be.

I turned to the now sealed doors of hell. If John Winchester had climbed out then that means my dad could have climbed out. I never saw him, which means he was still down there. I took a deep breath as I turned back just in time to see John disappear. Sam had tears falling and Dean had tears in his eyes but they never fell.

Both guys walked over to the body lying on the ground, which had a hole where his heart was. I watched as Dean knelt down and said something. I watched as they stalked over back to wherever they parked their car.

I couldn't move, it felt like I was glued to this spot. It was over. I could be done with losing people. I have my sister now so I wasn't alone. Not anymore. I don't think I could leave though. The Winchester brothers have definitely left their impression on me and there was no way I was going to leave them in the dust.

"Claire, you coming?" Ellen asked. I looked up at her breaking from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I answered as I walked up to Ellen and Bobby and followed them.

"Well..." Ellen spoke up when we caught sight of Sam and Dean. "Yellow-Eyed demon might be dead but a lot more got through that gate."

"How many you think?"

"A hundred? Maybe 200. It's an army. He's unleashed an army," Sam said.

"Hope to hell you boys are ready," Bobby looked between Sam and Dean. "Because the war's just begun."

"Well, then..." Dean looked between me and Sam a smile on his face. He and Sam went to Dean's trunk and threw the colt in, "We've got work to do."

Dean closed the trunk and looked over at me. "You coming?"

I grinned and walked toward the impala still holding my hand. "You bet I am."

I stood on the passenger's side as Sam came around. We stood there for a minute. It was awkward to say the least. I turned away from him and got into the car.

"You two ready?" Dean asked looking at Sam then back to me.

"Yeah," was our answer. Dean revved the engine and took off.

The demon wasn't just the end but the beginning to even more. Dean made a deal and has one year to live. I wonder if Sam knows? My sister is somewhere in Illinois. The war has started which means more demons to come. We'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out.

* * *

**Wow. It's over! I feel happy and sad at the same time! Don't worry though, be sure to look for the sequel that will be posted up sometime soon! BIG THANK YOUS TO: hyourin-kusabana, newyorklghts (my beta), brionybee, Hope It Gives You Hell, marky deedee, Lov3good, kallie2915, Queen Hotaru, Auburn And Green, .supernatural, ImmatureEvil, Psycho-Bunny1309, Bettyboo23, RavenDiesel1, SexySadie88, AnGelFacE S2, guardian music angel, the lonly shepherd, and all the others who added my story to their alert lists!! **

**Wow, you guys thank you sooo much I really hope that when I get the sequel up and running I'll hear from all of you again!**


	34. SEQUEL

**Hey everyone! **

**The sequel is now posted!! **

**It's called Anywhere But Here.**

**If you guys liked this story you should go read the sequel. **

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
